Books From the Future 3
by Dimcairien
Summary: The third installment of the Books From the Future series. The Weasleys, along with Neville, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, and a few time travelers, read Prisoner of Azakaban. New people join them and old friendships are revived.
1. Prologue

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

Remus Lupin was sitting quietly in his living room after dinner. The full moon was coming up in a few days, and he was rather tired. He was shocked when a silver Patronus suddenly showed up in front of him. "Remus, you're wanted at the Burrow. Harry is there, and I'm certain you want to meet him. Come as quickly as you can."

Remus was started by this information. "Was it possible that Harry, James' Harry was at the Burrow?" It sounded too good to be true, but it certainly seemed as if it was. Remus quickly gathered a few changes of clothes. Since the full moon was nearly upon him, he knew he would only stay a day or two, even at that, despite having the wolfsbane potion for this transformation.

A few minutes later, he Apparated to the Burrow. Molly was watching outside of the kitchen window when he appeared. Nearly dropping the pan she had been holding, she ran outside. "Remus! Remus Lupin!" she cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Albus sent me a Patronus telling me to come here. He said that Harry was here."

"Yes, it was discovered that he was being mistreated by the Muggle relatives he lived with, so Dumbledore went and brought him here. He'll be living with us now," said Molly.

"Can I see him?" asked a breathless Remus. He was trying to keep the wolf within him. Anyone who mistreated his friends' son deserved to be punished.

"Yes, he's up in Ron's room. Come in and I'll go and get him," said Molly.

"Alright," said Remus. "Wait, does he know anything?"

"Not very much. All he knows are his parents names. He now knows he's a wizard also."

Remus nodded. This was going to be difficult he knew, but it was necessary. Harry would be around seven by now. Merlin, he would seem so different than when he had last seen him. He followed Molly inside and she went upstairs. When she came back a little boy with her. Remus gasped when he saw Harry. If Harry had looked like his father at one, it was an even larger resemblance now. The only difference were his eyes. Lily's eyes. Remus' own eyes began to tear up as they slowly walked towards him.

"Hi," said little Harry in a quiet voice. "Mrs. Weasley said you were my dad's friend."

"That I was," said Remus. "My name is Remus. Harry you've grown up so much since I last saw you."

"When was that, Remus?" asked little Harry.

"A little over six years ago," said Remus. "You were one."

"So, right before Voldemort killed my parents?" asked little Harry.

To say Remus was shocked would be an understatement. He could not figure out how Harry knew this. It seemed unlikely that his Muggle relatives would tell him this. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"Dumbledore," answered little Harry.

"He's here?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, should I go and get him?"

"No, not yet," said Remus. "I-I need to get a good look at you."

A few minutes later the two of them went inside. _Harry_, _Ginny_, and James, who had been watching, quietly went into a nearby bedroom where they were to spend the night. It wouldn't do for them to be discovered before Dumbledore could explain about the books.

They could hear the murmur of voices out in the living room and a shout of surprise from Remus. _Harry_ guessed that Dumbledore had told him about the books coming from the future. Suddenly James cried out, "Ball!"

_Harry_ gasped. They had left the little ball out in the living room. "James, wait!" cried _Ginny_, but James had opened the slightly opened door all the way. "James!" called _Ginny_ again, running after him. "So much for bedtime," she thought.

They arrived in the hall just in time to see James run for the little red ball that lay under the sofa. Remus looked up and let out another gasp of surprise. The baby had a very familiar presence about him, but it had to be a Weasley because he had red hair.

"I didn't know you had another little one, Molly," said Remus.

Molly let out a snort. "That one isn't mine, Remus," she said.

"Then would you please explain how he happens to have red hair?"

_Ginny_ figured this was as good a time as any to enter the room. "He's mine," she said. "James, you shouldn't have run off like that."

"James?" asked Remus.

"Yes, he's named after my father-in-law," said _Ginny_.

"Oh," said Remus. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Um," _Ginny_ stopped. She didn't know what to say. "I"m Ginny Potter, nee Weasley, from the future."

"What?" asked a very surprised Remus. "You look almost as old as I am!"

"Yeah," said _Ginny_. "James, _Harry_, and I are all from 2005."

"Oh. _Harry_?" Remus almost shouted.

"Yes, Remus, I'm here also," said _Harry_ as he entered the living room. Remus looked much younger than _Harry_ remembered, but he still looked lonely. _ Harry_ knew that it was because Sirius was still suspected of being the cause of his parents deaths.

Remus also was very surprised. Now there were two Harry's in the same room. He scratched his head. "What _ Ginny_ says is true, Moony," said _Harry_. He could call Remus that name since the only other person in the room was Dumbledore. Molly had left to give them some privacy.

Remus was yet again surprised. He hadn't been called by his nickname since -, a long time. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"You, you're future self, told me," said _Harry_. "I'm sure Albus has told you about the books." Remus nodded. "The reason I asked for you to come here is that you play an important part in the next several years of my life. Also, there are many things that you will enjoy hearing as well as some things you will not like to hear, but they all are important."

"But it's a full moon this weekend," Remus protested.

"Do you have wolfsbane? If not, I have some with me." Remus acknowledged that he did indeed have wolfsbane. "Then that problem is taken care of," said _Harry_."We've just stopped reading for the night. Do you want to bunk here or go back to your place and come in the morning?"

"If it's alright with the Weasleys, I think I'd like to stay here," said Remus. He was still in shock from seeing two Harrys. It was all very confusing.

"Very well, Remus. I'll let Molly know," said Harry.

Soon quiet fell on the Burrow. It was a bit more crowded than it usually was, but that made it all the more fun. Little Harry, Neville, and Ron shared one room; Hermione and little Ginny another, Bill, Charlie, and Percy shared Bill and Charlie's room, and Harry, Ginny, and James were in Percy's room. Remus had transfigured a sofa into a bed, despite Molly insisting on him taking her and Arthur's room.

The next morning they all gathered in the living room for breakfast. Almost as if it were planned, Dumbledore arrived just as they finished.

"Should we start reading again?" asked _Harry_.

"Certainly, _Harry_," said Dumbledore. "I believe that it is my turn now."

Dumbledore reached down and picked up the next book off the stack.

**The Prisoner of Azkaban**

"Oh, no," thought Remus. This could only have something to do with Siri-with Black. He growled under his breath. He already had a feeling that he wouldn't be liking this book.

_**A/N I looked up the lunar phases for the time that this story takes place, and there was a full moon the first weekend of December in 1987, which is when this story takes place. On another note, this story probably will go faster since PoA is one of my favorite's in the HP series.**_


	2. Owl Post

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

**_Warning: there will be some Sirius bashing in this story. Not because I don't like him, he's one of my favorite characters, but because at this point everyone thinks he's a mad mass murderer.  
_**

Dumbledore opened the book to the first chapter and began reading.**_  
_**

**Owl Post**

"I guess there are a lot of letters in this chapter," said Fred.**  
**

**Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year.**

"What the-" said Bill.**  
**

**For another, he really wanted to do his homework but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night.**

Remus growled. He knew that this was because Harry had to live with Muggles.**  
**

**And he also happened to be a wizard.**

"Really," said Charlie in a sarcastic tone.**  
**

**It was nearly midnight,**

"He should be asleep," groaned Molly.

"Sorry," said _Harry_.

** and he was lying on his stomach in bed, the blankets drawn right over his head like a tent, a flashlight in one hand and a large leather-bound book (A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot)**

"See, I read it!" cried _Harry_.

"Tell that to Hermione," muttered _Ginny_.

'Hey, I'm right here," said Hermione.

"I meant the Hermione from our time," said _Ginny_.

** propped open against the pillow. Harry moved the tip of his eagle-feather quill down the page, frowning as he looked for something that would help him write his essay, 'Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless — discuss.'**

"Do we have to read his homework?" groaned Charlie.**  
**

**The quill paused at the top of a likely looking paragraph. Harry pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose, moved his flashlight closer to the book, and read:**

**Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame-Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty-seven times in various disguises.**

"I wrote one of my reports on her," said Remus.

**Harry put his quill between his teeth and reached underneath his pillow for his inkbottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully he unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped his quill into it, and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen, because if any of the Dursleys heard the scratching of his quill on their way to the bathroom, he'd probably find himself locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer.**

"What?" shouted Remus. It was clear to _Harry_ and _Ginny_ that he was trying to keep the wolf inside, but was struggling. "What does that mean, locked under the cupboard?"

"That's where I sleep," said little Harry simply.

Remus' face contorted in rage. He was mentally planning how he could get to the Dursley home that weekend. If anyone dared to harm his unofficial nephew, they had to deal with him.

"Remus," said _Harry_, "it's okay. I didn't sleep there anymore at that point."

That didn't help Remus. "Why were you in there to begin with?" he asked quietly. _Harry_ knew that was Remus' voice when he was angry.

"Because I was a wizard," said _Harry_, "and they hated me for it."

Remus took a deep breath. "When did you get out of that, cupboard." He spat out of the word like it had a disgusting taste.

"After I got my letter," said _Harry_. "They wanted to do anything to ensure that I wouldn't go."

Remus was still struggling to stay calm, but he had enough strength in him to let Dumbledore know he should read again.

**The Dursley family of Number Four, Privet Drive, was the reason that Harry never enjoyed his summer holidays. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son, Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives. They were Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic. Harry's dead parents, who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never mentioned under the Dursleys' roof. For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped that if they kept Harry as downtrodden as possible,**

Remus clenched his hands.

** they would be able to squash the magic out of him.**

"How dare they!" shouted a very angry Remus. Everyone was startled, especially Molly and Arthur. As long as they had known Remus, they had never seen him yell.

** To their fury, they had not been unsuccessful. These days they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Harry had spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most they could do, however, was to lock away Harry's spell books, wand, cauldron, and broomstick at the start of the summer break, and forbid him to talk to the neighbors.**

By this time Remus was clenching the sides of his chair so hard, it looked as if they might break soon. No one dared to say anything though.**  
**

**This separation from his spell books had been a real problem for Harry, because his teachers at Hogwarts had given him a lot of holiday work. One of the essays, a particularly nasty one about shrinking potions, was for Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape,**

"I guess it's because you look like your father and he expects you to act like him as well," muttered Remus.

** who would be delighted to have an excuse to give Harry detention for a month.**

"Git," muttered Bill.

** Harry had therefore seized his chance in the first week of the holidays. While Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had gone out into the front garden to admire Uncle Vernon's new company car (in very loud voices, so that the rest of the street would notice it too), Harry had crept downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs,**

"So you learned some Muggle tricks. Always a good thing," said Remus.

**grabbed some of his books, and hidden them in his bedroom. As long as he didn't leave spots of ink on the sheets, the Dursleys need never know that he was studying magic by night.**

**Harry was particularly keen to avoid trouble with his aunt and uncle at the moment, as they were already in an especially bad mood with him, all because he'd received a telephone call from a fellow wizard one week into the school vacation.**

Remus groaned and placed his head in his hands. He knew that this wouldn't end well.**  
**

**Ron Weasley, who was one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts, came from a whole family of wizards. This meant that he knew a lot of things Harry didn't, but had never used a telephone before.**

"If Ron's anything like James . . ." began Remus, then he shook his head.

"What?" asked little Harry.

"I'm certain you'll find out in a minute,' answered Remus, with a faint smile.

**Most unluckily, it had been Uncle Vernon who had answered the call.**

"Potter luck," said _Harry_.**  
**

**"Vernon Dursley speaking."**

**Harry, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as he heard Ron's voice answer.**

**"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I — WANT — TO — TALK — TO — HARRY — POTTER!"**

"You don't yell into a telephone, Ronald," said an exasperated Hermione. "That's only appropriate when it's bad reception."**  
**

**Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled fury and alarm.**

**"WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU?"**

**"RON — WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, as though he and Uncle Vernon were speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M — A — FRIEND — OF — HARRY'S — FROM — SCHOOL —"**

"That wasn't a smart thing to say, Ron," sighed Percy.**  
**

**Uncle Vernon's small eyes swiveled around to Harry, who was rooted to the spot.**

**"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" he roared, now holding the receiver at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!"**

**And he threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider.**

"Did you have to describe it like that?" asked Ron, as he shuddered.

"Sorry," said _Harry_.**  
**

**The fight that had followed had been one of the worst ever.**

**"HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE — PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Uncle Vernon had roared, spraying Harry with spit.**

"Yuck," said little Ginny.**  
**

**Ron obviously realized that he'd gotten Harry into trouble, because he hadn't called again. Harry's other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, hadn't been in touch either. Harry suspected that Ron had warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the cleverest witch in Harry's year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well how to use a telephone, and would probably have had enough sense not to say that she went to Hogwarts.**

"Yes, I would," said Hermione. It didn't matter to her that none of this had happened yet.**  
**

**So Harry had had no word from any of his wizarding friends for five long weeks, and this summer was turning out to be almost as bad as the last one.**

"Do I even want to know what happened last summer?" asked Remus.

"No," answered _Harry_.**  
**

** There was just one very small improvement — after swearing that he wouldn't use her to send letters to any of his friends, Harry had been allowed to let his owl, Hedwig, out at night. Uncle Vernon had given in because of the racket Hedwig made if she was locked in her cage all the time.**

**Harry finished writing about Wendelin the Weird and paused to listen again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by the distant, grunting snores of his enormous cousin, Dudley. It must be very late, Harry thought. His eyes were itching with tiredness. Perhaps he'd finish this essay tomorrow night…**

"Yes, get to bed!" begged Molly.**  
**

**He replaced the top of the ink bottle; pulled an old pillowcase from under his bed; put the flashlight, A History of Magic, his essay, quill, and ink inside it; got out of bed; and hid the lot under a loose floorboard under his bed. Then he stood up, stretched, and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table.**

**It was one o'clock in the morning. Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt. He had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour.**

"You really should be in bed. I don't care if you're a teenager," said Molly.

**Yet another unusual thing about Harry was how little he looked forward to his birthdays. He had never received a birthday card in his life.**

"Why wasn't i involved with him?" muttered Remus. "'Cause Dumbledore told me not to. It's all that traitor's fault."

** The Dursleys had completely ignored his last two birthdays, and he had no reason to suppose they would remember this one.**

**Harry walked across the dark room, past Hedwig's large, empty cage, to the open window. He leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on his face after a long time under the blankets. Hedwig had been absent for two nights now. Harry wasn't worried about her: she'd been gone this long before. But he hoped she'd be back soon — she was the only living creature in this house who didn't flinch at the sight of him.**

**Harry, though still rather small and skinny for his age, had grown a few inches over the last year.**

"But you were still a midget," said _Ginny_.

"Oi!"

** His jet-black hair, however, was just as it always had been — stubbornly untidy,**

"Just like your fathers," said Remus quietly.

** whatever he did to it. The eyes behind his glasses were bright green, and on his forehead, clearly visible through his hair, was a thin scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

**Of all the unusual things about Harry, this scar was the most extraordinary of all. It was not, as the Dursleys had pretended for ten years, a souvenir of the car crash that had killed Harry's parents, because Lily and James Potter had not died in a car crash.**

"They told you Lily and James died in a car crash?" shouted Remus. Bill and Arthur, who were sitting on either side of him backed slightly away, and everyone else looked frightened.

Little Harry nodded. "They said that my parents were, that they were d-drunk."

Remus' face contorted in fury. "James wouldn't get drunk," he said, trying to keep his temper. "Yes, he might have taken an occasional drink, but he never would have put Lily's or your life in danger."

** They had been murdered, murdered by the most feared Dark wizard for a hundred years, Lord Voldemort.**

Nearly everyone flinched, but to Harry's amazement, Charlie didn't. It now seemed that two of the Weasley's had decided that they weren't going to be afraid of the name anymore.

** Harry had escaped from the same attack with nothing more than a scar on his forehead, where Voldemort's curse, instead of killing him, had rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Voldemort had fled…**

**But Harry had come face-to-face with him at Hogwarts.**

"What?" shouted Remus. "How the hell did he get into Hogwarts?"

_Harry_ was now slightly regretting having Remus come because of all the explaining he would have to do now. "He was on the back of one of the professors head's," said _Harry_, "but that's over and done with."

"How old were you?" asked Remus faintly.

"Eleven."

Remus groaned.

** Remembering their last meeting as he stood at the dark window, Harry had to admit he was lucky even to have reached his thirteenth birthday.**

Remus groaned yet again. He had a feeling he'd be doing it a lot while he was here.**  
**

**He scanned the starry sky for a sign of Hedwig, perhaps soaring back to him with a dead mouse dangling from her beak, expecting praise. Gazing absently over the rooftops, it was a few seconds before Harry realized what he was seeing.**

**Silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Harry's direction. He stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second he hesitated, his hand on the window latch, wondering whether to slam it shut. But then the bizarre creature soared over one of the street lamps of Privet Drive, and Harry, realizing what it was, leapt aside.**

**Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft flump on Harry's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right over and lay motionless.**

"Errol," groaned Bill. "I can't believe he's still around."

** There was a large package tied to its legs.**

**Harry recognized the unconscious owl at once — his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. Harry dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water.**

"How much longer will he stay around?" wondered Percy.**  
**

**Harry turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy female, was his own Hedwig. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself. She gave Harry an affectionate nip with her beak as he removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Errol.**

**Harry didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but he knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. When Harry relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night.**

**Harry sat down on his bed and grabbed Errol's package,**

"Yay, you're opening mine first!" cried Ron.**  
**

**ripped off the brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold and his first ever birthday card.**

"Didn't you get cards last year from your friends?" asked Remus.

"Uh, that year was a little complicated," said _Harry_.

"What happened?"

"A house elf was stopping my mail, supposedly to keep me safe," said _Harry_. He didn't want to get into the whole Chamber of Secrets incident, but as luck would have it, it probably would come up at some point.

Remus sighed and shook his head.

** Fingers trembling slightly, he opened the envelope.**

**Two pieces of paper fell out — a letter and a newspaper clipping.**

**The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving. Harry picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read:**

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw.**

"Wow!" cried the entire Weasley family.

**A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."**

"You're coming to visit me!" cried an exited Bill.**  
**

**The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.**

**Harry scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across his face as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers,**

_Harry_ bit his lip in anger at the mention of the rat.

**on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.**

"I'm still 'Ron's little sister'?" asked _Ginny_.

"Hey, it took awhile!" cried _Harry_.

**Harry couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poor.**

Most of the Weasley's turned red at this.**  
**

**He picked up Ron's letter and unfolded it.**

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy birthday!**

**Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call.**

**I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted.**

**It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one.**

"Why do you always baby me?" asked little Ginny.

"You're the youngest child and the only girl," answered Molly.**  
**

**I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year.**

"Why do you need new wand?" asked Remus, but no one answered since Dumbledore went right on reading.**  
**

**Harry remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds.**

"Why in Merlin's name were you flying a car to Hogwarts?" asked Remus, partially dreading the answer.

"Well, the same house elf who stopped my mail, tried to keep me from getting to Hogwarts," said _Harry_. "Ron and I took the Weasley's car and flew it instead."

Remus couldn't help himself. He laughed. "That sounds like something your father would have tried doing." Then Remus realized something. "What tree did you crash into?"

"The Whomping Willow," _Harry_ said quietly.

"Oh no," groaned Remus

"Why is it there?" asked Bill.

"I don't know," said Arthur. "It was planted after Molly and I graduated."

**We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?**

**Don't let the Muggles get you down!**

**Try and come to London,**

**Ron**

**P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.**

"James was Head Boy," said Remus.

"Wow," said little Harry. He was surprised at all the information about his parents that he was getting.**  
**

**Harry glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug.**

**He had pinned his Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun.**

"That's a little extreme," admitted Bill.

"Oi!" cried Percy.**  
**

**Harry now turned to his present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron beneath it. **

**Harry — this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup.**

Laughter came from throughout the room.**  
**

**Bye — Ron**

**Harry put the Pocket Sneakoscope on his bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of his clock.**

"That means there's no treachery going on," said Bill.

** He looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought.**

**Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione.**

**Dear Harry,**

**Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right.**

**I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you — what if they'd opened it at customs?**

"That wouldn't be good," said Arthur.

** — but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change.**

**I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world). Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads.**

"Yeah, right," said _Ginny_.

** I'm really jealous — the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating.**

**Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!**

**Love from Hermione**

**P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it.**

"Ron!" cried Percy.**  
**

**Harry laughed as he put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy. Knowing Hermione, he was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells**

"I don't think I'd do that for a present!" cried Hermione.**  
**

**— but it wasn't. His heart gave a huge bound as he ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick Servicing Kit.**

"Cool!" shouted all the Quidditch fanatics in the room.**  
**

**There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare.**

"I want that!" cried Charlie, but then said, "I don't need it though.**"  
**

**Apart from his friends, the thing that Harry missed most about Hogwarts was Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world — highly dangerous, very exciting, and played on broomsticks. Harry happened to be a very good Quidditch player; he had been the youngest person in a century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams.**

"Did you get on the team in first year?" asked Remus. When _Harry_ nodded, he whistled. "What position do you play."

"Seeker," answered _Harry_.

** One of Harry's most prized possessions was his Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom.**

**Harry put the leather case aside and picked up his last parcel. He recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. He tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before he could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly — as though it had jaws.**

"What kind monster did he send you?" asked Percy, causing Molly to start panicking.**  
**

**Harry froze. He knew that Hagrid would never send him anything dangerous on purpose, but then, Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous. Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin.**

"What?" screeched Remus.

"Later," said _Harry_. He didn't feel like explaining Aragog, Fluffy, and Norbert to Remus at the moment.

Remus didn't look satisfied, but shrugged his shoulders.**  
**

**Harry poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Harry reached for the lamp on his bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand, and raised it over his head, ready to strike. Then he seized the rest of the wrapping paper in his other hand and pulled.**

**And out fell — a book.**

"What the-?" said Charlie.

"A biting book," said Remus. "Why on earth would Hagrid send you that?"

**Harry just had time to register its handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title The Monster Book of Monsters,**

"Oh," said Charlie. "That kind of explains it."

** before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab.**

**"Uh-oh," Harry muttered.**

"What use is a book that bites and runs away?" asked George.

"What use is any book?" asked Fred.

**The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly across the room. Harry followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under his desk. Praying that the Dursleys were still fast asleep, Harry got down on his hands and knees and reached toward it.**

"Probably not the best idea," said Percy.**  
**

**"Ouch!"**

"See."**  
**

**The book snapped shut on his hand and then flapped past him, still scuttling on its covers. Harry scrambled around, threw himself forward, and managed to flatten it. Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door.**

"Uh-oh," said little Ginny.**  
**

**Hedwig and Errol watched interestedly as Harry clamped the struggling book tightly in his arms, hurried to his chest of drawers, and pulled out a belt, which he buckled tightly around it. The Monster Book shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Harry threw it down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card.**

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Think you might find this useful for next year.**

**"Why?" asked Ron.**

"Maybe Harry's taking Care of Magical Creatures," suggested Charlie.**  
**

**Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you.**

**Hope the Muggles are treating you right.**

**All the best,**

**Hagrid**

**It struck Harry as ominous that Hagrid thought a biting book would come in useful, but he put Hagrid's card up next to Ron's and Hermione's, grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left.**

"It must be your book list for third year," said Molly.**  
**

**Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Harry slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read:**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.**

**Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.**

**A list of books for next year is enclosed.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Professor M. McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Harry pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it, no longer grinning. It would be wonderful to visit Hogsmeade on weekends; he knew it was an entirely wizarding village,**

"One of the few," said Ron.

** and he had never set foot there. But how on earth was he going to persuade Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign the form?**

Remus growled. It should be James and Lily signing it or even him, but no, the stupid Ministry refused to let him be guardian for Harry just because he was a werewolf.**  
**

**He looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning.**

"Get to bed," said Molly firmly.**  
**

**Deciding that he'd worry about the Hogsmeade form when he woke up, Harry got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart he'd made for himself, counting down the days left until his return to Hogwarts. Then he took off his glasses and lay down; eyes open, facing his three birthday cards.**

**Extremely unusual though he was, at that moment Harry Potter felt just like everyone else — glad, for the first time in his life, that it was his birthday.**

"That's the end of the chapter," said Dumbledore.

"I think it's my turn now," said little Harry.

Remus took a deep breath. If the rest of the book was anything like the first chapter, the Dursleys were going to find werewolf on their lawn this weekend, despite the damned Ministry.

_**A/N I know Remus doesn't seem the swearing type, but if it concerns Harry, he probably wouldn't be as calm.**_


	3. Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

**_Sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up. I had a very full weekend between volunteering at Operation Christmas Child for four hours on Friday and going almost directly to Harry Potter 7 from there. I think it's the best movie so far, although PoA isn't that far behind. Then yesterday I was at rehearsal for the play I'm in all day. This week's chapters should have more regular updates.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

Little Harry took the book and when he saw the chapter title he laughed out loud.**_  
_**

**Aunt Marge's Big Mistake**

"Who's Aunt Marge?" asked Fred.

"She's Uncle Vernon's sister. I hate her," said little Harry. "I wonder what her mistake is."

**Harry went down to breakfast the next morning to find the three Dursleys already sitting around the kitchen table. They were watching a brand-new television,**

"At breakfast?" asked Hermione, in a disapproving tone.

** a welcome-home-for-the-summer present for Dudley, who had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room.**

"Lazy brute," said Bill, earning him a glare from his mother.

** Dudley had spent most of the summer in the kitchen, his piggy little eyes fixed on the screen and his five chins wobbling as he ate continually.**

"That's just plain sick," said Ron.

"He keeps getting fatter!" excitedly cried little Harry.

**Harry sat down between Dudley and Uncle Vernon, a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of mustache. Far from wishing Harry a happy birthday, none of the Dursleys made any sign that they had noticed Harry enter the room, but Harry was far too used to this to care. He helped himself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the reporter on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict.**

"… **the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."**

Remus stiffened. This couldn't be the same Black that was in Azkaban, but he wasn't so certain. But surely Black was insane by now, if not dead. It had been seven years, and by the time this story took place it would have been twelve years. There was no way on earth that someone could survive that long among the Dementors.**  
**

"**No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!"**

**He shot a nasty look sideways at Harry, whose untidy hair had always been a source of great annoyance to Uncle Vernon. Compared to the man on the television, however, whose gaunt face was surrounded by a matted, elbow-length tangle, Harry felt very well groomed indeed.**

"I guess whoever it is, is really messed up," said Molly.

_Harry_ noted that she didn't seem to think it was Sirius, which slightly surprised him.**  
**

**The reporter had reappeared.**

"**The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today —"**

"**Hang on!" barked Uncle Vernon, staring furiously at the reporter. "You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!"**

_Harry_ snorted at the truth in that statement. Sirius Black had indeed been on their street that night, although not in human form.**  
**

**Aunt Petunia, who was bony and horse-faced,**

"She hasn't changed," muttered Remus.

"You met her?" asked little Harry.

"I saw her once on Platform Nine and 3/4 and I never want to see her again," answered Remus.

** whipped around and peered intently out of the kitchen window. Harry knew Aunt Petunia would simply love to be the one to call the hot line number. She was the nosiest woman in the world and spent most of her life spying on the boring, law-abiding neighbors.**

"**When will they learn," said Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his large purple fist, "that hanging's the only way to deal with these people?"**

"**Very true," said Aunt Petunia, who was still squinting into next door's runner-beans.**

"That's rude," said Charlie.

"Hey, you did it your fair share of times," said Bill.

"What?" asked Molly.

"He would try to spy on me when I was with my friends," said Bill.

Molly glared at her second oldest, who grinned at her.**  
**

**Uncle Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and added, "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."**

**Harry, whose thoughts had been upstairs with the Broomstick Servicing Kit, was brought back to earth with an unpleasant bump.**

"**Aunt Marge?" he blurted out. "Sh-she's not coming here, is she?"**

**Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister. Even though she was not a blood relative of Harry's (whose mother had been Aunt Petunia's sister), he had been forced to call her 'Aunt' all his life. Aunt Marge lived in the country, in a house with a large garden, where she bred bulldogs. **

"She likes dogs?" asked little Ginny.

"They're the worst behaved dogs in the history of the world," said _Harry_.

"Oh."

**She didn't often stay at Privet Drive, because she couldn't bear to leave her precious dogs, but each of her visits stood out horribly vividly in Harry's mind.**

**At Dudley's fifth birthday party, Aunt Marge had whacked Harry around the shins with her walking stick to stop him from beating Dudley at musical statues. A few years later, she had turned up at Christmas with a computerized robot for Dudley and a box of dog biscuits for Harry.**

"How dare she! That vile woman!" The rest of what Remus intended to say was inaudible because of his frustration. **  
**

**On her last visit, the year before Harry started at Hogwarts, Harry had accidentally trodden on the tail of her favorite dog. Ripper had chased Harry out into the garden and up a tree, and Aunt Marge had refused to call him off until past midnight. **

Remus was glaring so powerfully at the book, that little Harry was somewhat frightened, but he knew the glare was intended for the book, which helped some.

"That hasn't happened yet," said little Harry, which brought some relief into Remus' eyes.

**The memory of this incident still brought tears of laughter to Dudley's eyes.**

**"Marge'll be here for a week," Uncle Vernon snarled, "and while we're on the subject," he pointed a fat finger threateningly at Harry, "we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."**

**Dudley smirked and withdrew his gaze from the television. Watching Harry being bullied by Uncle Vernon was Dudley's favorite form of entertainment.**

"**Firstly," growled Uncle Vernon, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."**

"**All right," said Harry bitterly, "if she does when she's talking to me."**

Remus slowly shook his head. It seemed that Harry had inherited Lily's cheek along with her eyes. He mildly wondered how much trouble it got Harry into.**  
**

"**Secondly," said Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Harry's reply, "as Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormality, I don't want any — any funny stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"**

"**I will if she does," said Harry through gritted teeth.**

"**And thirdly," said Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, "we've told Marge you attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."**

"What?" said several outraged people, but none louder than Remus.**  
**

"**What?" Harry yelled.**

"**And you'll be sticking to that story, boy, or there'll be trouble," spat Uncle Vernon.**

Arthur was fuming. It was rare for him to get angry, but when he did no one wanted to be on the wrong side of him. He had always had a love for Muggles, but these ones were going too far. Something would have to be done about them.

**Harry sat there, white-faced and furious, staring at Uncle Vernon, hardly able to believe it. Aunt Marge coming for a weeklong visit — it was the worst birthday present the Dursleys had ever given him, including that pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

"**Well, Petunia," said Uncle Vernon, getting heavily to his feet, "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?"**

"**No," said Dudley, whose attention had returned to the television now that Uncle Vernon had finished threatening Harry.**

"Is that all he does?" asked Hermione.

"Just about," said little Harry.**  
**

"**Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow-tie."**

"The only problem is that it won't be seen beneath all of his chin," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**Uncle Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder.**

"**See you in a bit, then," he said, and he left the kitchen.**

**Harry, who had been sitting in a kind of horrified trance, had a sudden idea. Abandoning his toast, he got quickly to his feet and followed Uncle Vernon to the front door.**

**Uncle Vernon was pulling on his car coat.**

"**I'm not taking you," he snarled as he turned to see Harry watching him.**

"Like I'd wanna go anyways," muttered little Harry, not looking at the book.**  
**

"**Like I wanted to come," said Harry coldly.**

"It seems like you don't change much," said George.

** "I want to ask you something."**

**Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously.**

"**Third years at Hog — at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," said Harry.**

"**So?" snapped Uncle Vernon, taking his car keys from a hook next to the door.**

"**I need you to sign the permission form," said Harry in a rush.**

**"And why should I do that?" sneered Uncle Vernon.**

"**Well," said Harry, choosing his words carefully, "it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Marge I go to that St. Whatsits…"**

"Huh?" said Percy. He wasn't quite following what was going on.**  
**

"**St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, and Harry was pleased to hear a definite note of panic in Uncle Vernon's voice.**

"**Exactly," said Harry, looking calmly up into Uncle Vernon's large, purple face. "It's a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip?"**

"**You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you?" roared Uncle Vernon, advancing on Harry with his fist raised.**

"He wouldn't hit you, would he?" asked Remus.

"He never did," said _Harry_. Remus back down, but still was outraged.

** But Harry stood his ground.**

"**Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I could tell her," he said grimly.**

**Uncle Vernon stopped, his fist still raised, his face an ugly puce.**

"**But if you sign my permission form," Harry went on quickly, "I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll act like a Mug — like I'm normal and everything."**

"You're blackmailing him!" cried Bill.

**Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon was thinking it over, even if his teeth were bared and a vein was throbbing in his temple.**

"**Right," he snapped finally. "I shall monitor your behavior carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your ruddy form."**

"Now all you need to do is act normal for a week," said Molly.**  
**

**He wheeled around, pulled open the front door, and slammed it so hard that one of the little panes of glass at the top fell out.**

**Harry didn't return to the kitchen. He went back upstairs to his bedroom. If he was going to act like a real Muggle, heed better start now. Slowly and sadly he gathered up all his presents and his birthday cards and hid them under the loose floorboard with his homework. Then he went to Hedwig's cage. Errol seemed to have recovered;**

"How much longer does that ruddy owl last?" asked Ron.

"A couple more years," answered _Harry_.

** he and Hedwig were both asleep, heads under their wings. Harry sighed, then poked them both awake.**

"**Hedwig," he said gloomily, "you're going to have to clear off for a week. Go with Errol. Ron'll look after you. I'll write him a note, explaining. And don't look at me like that" — Hedwig's large amber eyes were reproachful — "it's not my fault. It's the only way I'll be allowed to visit Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione."**

**Ten minutes later, Errol and Hedwig (who had a note to Ron bound to her leg) soared out of the window and out of sight. Harry, now feeling thoroughly miserable, put the empty cage away inside the wardrobe.**

"It was a bit of a surprise to see Hedwig that afternoon," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**But Harry didn't have long to brood. In next to no time, Aunt Petunia was shrieking up the stairs for Harry to come down and get ready to welcome their guest.**

"**Do something about your hair!" Aunt Petunia snapped as he reached the hall.**

"Do you ever mess with it?" asked Remus.

"Not very often," answered _Harry_. "I know Dad used to do that a lot."

"How do you know that?" asked a surprised Remus.

"Um, a memory I saw," answered _Harry_.**  
**

**Harry couldn't see the point of trying to make his hair lie flat. Aunt Marge loved criticizing him, so the untidier he looked, the happier she would be.**

"Well, that's a start," admitted Bill.**  
**

**All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Uncle Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car doors and footsteps on the garden path.**

"**Get the door!" Aunt Petunia hissed at Harry.**

**A feeling of great gloom in his stomach, Harry pulled the door open.**

**On the threshold stood Aunt Marge. She was very like Uncle Vernon: large, beefy, and purple-faced, she even had a mustache, though not as bushy as his.**

"Yuck!" cried little Ginny.**  
**

**In one hand she held an enormous suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil-tempered bulldog.**

"**Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge. "Where's my neffy poo?"**

"She has even worse nicknames than Petunia," groaned Molly.**  
**

**Dudley came waddling down the hall, his blond hair plastered flat to his fat head, a bow tie just visible under his many chins.**

"Drat, it was visible," muttered _Ginny_.

"Genevra!"

** Aunt Marge thrust the suitcase into Harry's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, seized Dudley in a tight one-armed hug, and planted a large kiss on his cheek.**

**Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley only put up with Aunt Marge's hugs because he was well paid for it, and sure enough, when they broke apart, Dudley had a crisp twenty-pound note clutched in his fat fist.**

Several growls were heard throughout the room.**  
**

"**Petunia!" shouted Aunt Marge, striding past Harry as though he was a hat-stand. Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia kissed, or rather, Aunt Marge bumped her large jaw against Aunt Petunias bony cheekbone.**

**Uncle Vernon now came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door.**

"**Tea, Marge?" he said. "And what will Ripper take?"**

"**Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer," said Aunt Marge **

"That's gross," said Charlie. Despite his love for animals, when they used people's dishes, that was going a bit too far.**  
**

**as they all proceeded into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone in the hall with the suitcase. But Harry wasn't complaining; any excuse not to be with Aunt Marge was fine by him, so he began to heave the case upstairs into the spare bedroom, taking as long as he could.**

**By the time he got back to the kitchen, Aunt Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake, and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner. Harry saw Aunt Petunia wince slightly as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals.**

"**Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked.**

"Dogs?" piped up James suddenly from _Harry's_ lap. "Dogs?"

"Not right now James," said _Harry_. "Maybe later."

"Does he like dogs?" asked Remus.

"He loves them. We're thinking of getting him a puppy in a year or two, once he's old enough to help take care of it," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them," boomed Aunt Marge. "He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor old Ripper. He pines if he's away from me."**

**Ripper began to growl again as Harry sat down. This directed Aunt Marge's attention to Harry for the first time.**

**"So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"**

"**Yes," said Harry.**

"**Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep.**

"I'd rather have gone to one," mumbled little Harry, making Remus even angrier at the Dursleys than he was previously.**  
**

**Harry was bursting to say that he'd rather live in an orphanage than with the Dursleys, but the thought of the Hogsmeade form stopped him. He forced his face into a painful smile.**

"**Don't you smirk at me!" boomed Aunt Marge. "I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you." She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her mustache, and said, "Where is it that you send him, again, Vernon?"**

"**St. Brutus's," said Uncle Vernon promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."**

"Why do you send people to places like that in the first place?" wondered Bill as Remus growled once again.

"I have no idea," said Arthur. **  
**

"**I see," said Aunt Marge. "Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?" she barked across the table.**

"**Er —"**

**Uncle Vernon nodded curtly behind Aunt Marge's back.**

"**Yes," said Harry. Then, feeling he might as well do the thing properly, he added, "All the time."**

"**Excellent," said Aunt Marge.**

"Something really is wrong with her," said Hermione.

"Something's wrong with the entire family," corrected Fred.

** "I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. Have you been beaten often?"**

"**Oh, yeah," said Harry, "loads of times."**

"I hope you're making that up," said Remus.

"I was," answered _Harry_. Thankfully is family had always been to scared of him to physically harm him.**  
**

**Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes.**

"**I still don't like your tone, boy," she said. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this boy's case."**

There was the sound of wood breaking. "Sorry," said Remus. He had gripped the sides of his chair so hard that the arms had come off of them. He then silently mended them.**  
**

**Perhaps Uncle Vernon was worried that Harry might forget their bargain; in any case, he changed the subject abruptly.**

"**Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?"**

**As Aunt Marge started to make herself at home, Harry caught himself thinking almost longingly of life at number four without her. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia usually encouraged Harry to stay out of their way, which Harry was only too happy to do. Aunt Marge, on the other hand, wanted Harry under her eye at all times, so that she could boom out suggestions for his improvement. She delighted in comparing Harry with Dudley, **

"She likes comparing him to that oaf?" asked Charlie.

"How in Merlin's name was it possible to compare you two with Dudley coming out on top?" asked Percy.

"It isn't," said _Harry_. "I have no idea how she did it, and I don't want to know.

**and took huge pleasure in buying Dudley expensive presents while glaring at Harry,**

"Harry, I wish I could say you could get all the presents you wanted, but I will get you things though," said Remus.

"Remus, I do have a vault," said little Harry.

"Yes, but gifts shouldn't come out of that money," responded Remus.

"Can we keep reading?" asked little Harry. "I wanna see what happens to Aunt Marge.

** as though daring him to ask why he hadn't got a present too. She also kept throwing out dark hints about what made Harry such an unsatisfactory person.**

"**You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it."**

This angered everybody, because even though she hadn't directly said it, she had implied that something was wrong with James and Lily.**  
**

**Harry tried to concentrate on his food, but his hands shook and his face was starting to burn with anger. Remember the form, he told himself. Think about Hogsmeade. Don't say anything. Don't rise —**

**Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine.**

"**It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup —"**

At that, Remus leapt up and looked as if he were about to rip the book to shreds. "How dare she!" he screamed. "How dare she call Lily that!"

Everyone else was extremely angry. Little Harry was shocked at the amount of defense that his mother was getting. If someone said this in front of his aunt and her family, they'd probably just laugh. After about five minutes, Remus had calmed down enough for little Harry to continue reading.**  
**

**At that moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping.**

"You could still do accidental magic?" cried Bill.

"Yeah," said _Harry_. "I thought it was normal at the time."

"It isn't," said Remus. "It means that you are a very powerful wizard."

"_Harry_ can move things without a wand!" cried little Ginny.

"Really?" asked a very surprised Remus.

"I showed them earlier," said _Harry_, not looking boastful in the slightest.

"Wow," said Remus, shaking his head. "I don't even think Dumbledore can do things like that."

"I cannot," said Dumbledore. "Harry, if my guess is correct, you're one of the most powerful wizards ever, nearly equal with Merlin."

"That's what you've said in the future," said _Harry_. He mentally added, "Technically it's what your portrait said."

"**Marge!" squealed Aunt Petunia. "Marge, are you all right?"**

**"Not to worry," grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard.**

"She's thick," said George.

** Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip…"**

Several people snorted at that. It was amazing how blind Muggles were.**  
**

**But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both looking at Harry suspiciously, so he decided he'd better skip dessert and escape from the table as soon as he could.**

**Outside in the hall, he leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. It had been a long time since he'd lost control and made something explode. He couldn't afford to let it happen again. The Hogsmeade form wasn't the only thing at stake — if he carried on like that, he'd be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic.**

"The Ministry is unable to detect wandless magic," said Arthur. "You're fine."**  
**

**Harry was still an underage wizard, and he was forbidden by wizard law to do magic outside school. His record wasn't exactly clean either. Only last summer he'd gotten an official warning that had stated quite clearly that if the Ministry got wind of any more magic in Privet Drive, Harry would face expulsion from Hogwarts.**

"What happened?" sighed Remus.

"The house-elf," said _Harry_. "It dropped a pudding on top of one of Uncle Vernon's guest's heads when I refused to say I wasn't going to Hogwarts."

"How many times does that house-elf do things like that?" asked Remus.

"Lots," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**He heard the Dursleys leaving the table and hurried upstairs out of the way.**

**Harry got through the next three days by forcing himself to think about his Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare whenever Aunt Marge started on him.**

"That's a good idea," said Bill.

** This worked quite well, though it seemed to give him a glazed look, because Aunt Marge started voicing the opinion that he was mentally subnormal.**

**At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge's stay arrived.**

"I guess you got the slip signed then," said Charlie. "It's the last day and all."**  
**

**Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine. They got all the way through the soup and the salmon without a single mention of Harry's faults;**

"Yay!" cried little Ginny.

** during the lemon meringue pie, Uncle Vernon bored them a with a long talk about Grunnings, his drill-making company; then Aunt Petunia made coffee and Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy.**

"**Can I tempt you, Marge?"**

**Aunt Marge had already had quite a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red.**

"That's a sign she's had to many," said Percy.**  
**

"**Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that… and a bit more… that's the ticket."**

**Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie. Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. Harry really wanted to disappear into his bedroom, but he met Uncle Vernon's angry little eyes and knew he would have to sit it out.**

"Oh, dear," said Molly. "Please tell me you don't do anything stupid." When _Harry_ didn't say anything, she groaned.**  
**

"**Aah," said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. "Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after…" She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley.**

"Healthy sized?" asked Bill, raising his eyebrows.

** "You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father.**

"Proper sized man, my arse," said _Ginny_.

"Genevra Molly Weasley! You might be a grown women from you're time, but you need to watch your mouth, or I will clean it!"

"Yes, Mum," sighed _Ginny_.

** Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon…"**

"**Now, this one here —"**

**She jerked her head at Harry, who felt his stomach clench. The Handbook, he thought quickly.**

"**This one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."**

"Did she just say you should've been drowned?" asked a very angry _Ginny_. Remus was silently fuming. Could he somehow go and scare Aunt Marge this weekend as well?

_Harry_ grinned, "Uh, yeah."

"If I ever see her, I'll send my strongest Bat-Boogey-Hex at her."**  
**

**Harry was trying to remember page twelve of his book: A Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers.**

"**It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" — she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one "but your sister was a bad egg.**

"No, Petunia is the bad egg," said Remus through gritted teeth.

** They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."**

Remus was struggling to stay calm. Soon this woman would be gone, Harry would be at Hogwarts, and all would be well. He just had to sit it out. Merlin, he was thankful he didn't have this chapter. The book would have been destroyed long before this if he had had it.**  
**

**Harry was staring at his plate, a funny ringing in his ears. Grasp your broom firmly by the tail, he thought. But he couldn't remember what came next. Aunt Marge's voice seemed to be boring into him like one of Uncle Vernon's drills.**

"**This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?"**

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents.**

"**He — didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Harry. "Unemployed."**

"Why -" said Remus. "James was one of the best Auror's I ever saw. He was very brave and always put others first."

"What's an Auror?" asked little Harry.

"It's like a peaseman," said Arthur.

"Do you mean policeman?" asked Hermione.

"That's what I said, peaseman," replied Arthur. Hermione groaned.**  
**

"**As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who —"**

"He was not," growled Remus.**  
**

"**He was not," said Harry suddenly.**

This slightly relaxed the group.

** The table went very quiet. Harry was shaking all over. He had never felt so angry in his life.**

"**MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. "You, boy," he snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, go on —"**

"**No, Vernon," hiccupped Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) —"**

Even though Remus had already heard this, he still wanted to go and scare hell out of this vile woman.**  
**

"**They didn't die in a car crash!" said Harry, who found himself on his feet.**

"**They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little —"**

**But Aunt Marge suddenly stopped speaking. For a moment, it looked as though words had failed her. She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger — but the swelling didn't stop. **

"What?" asked Fred.**  
**

**Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech — next second, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls — she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami…**

"So that's what you meant when you said you blew up your aunt," cried _Ginny_. "I thought she had blown up, as in, exploded."

"If that had happened, I'd have been in a lot more trouble," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together as Aunt Marge's whole body began to rise off her chair toward the ceiling.**

Neville burst out into laughter. "I wonder what Gran would think if she saw something like that."

"It would depend on who was doing it. If it was you, she'd be extremely proud," said Remus.

** She was entirely round,**

"Like a ball?" asked little Ginny.

"Ball?" said James.

"It's right here, James," said _Harry_, getting the little red ball from the floor.

** now, like a vast life buoy with piggy eyes, and her hands and feet stuck out weirdly as she drifted up into the air, making apoplectic popping noises.**

Everyone who wasn't already laughing, which wasn't very many people, began to laugh at this. Little Harry was finding it especially amusing, since he knew what Aunt Marge looked like.

** Ripper came skidding into the room, barking madly.**

"**NOOOOOOO!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized one of Marge's feet and tried to pull her down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself. A second later, Ripper leapt forward and sank his teeth into Uncle Vernon's leg.**

"Yes!" cried Charlie. "She deserves it."**  
**

**Harry tore from the dining room before anyone could stop him, heading for the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard door burst magically open as he reached it.**

"Wow, how'd that work?" asked Ron.

"Probably since I was really angry," said _Harry_, shrugging his shoulders.

** In seconds, he had heaved his trunk to the front door. He sprinted upstairs and threw himself under the bed, wrenching up the loose floorboard, and grabbed the pillowcase full of his books and birthday presents. He wriggled out, seized Hedwig's empty cage, and dashed back downstairs to his trunk,**

"You're running away," said Remus. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah," said _Harry_. "Don't worry, nothing happened to me."

** just as Uncle Vernon burst out of the dining room, his trouser leg in bloody tatters.**

"**COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"**

**But a reckless rage had come over Harry. He kicked his trunk open, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Uncle Vernon.**

"Harry," began Remus.

"I didn't curse him," said _Harry_.

"**She deserved it," Harry said, breathing very fast. "She deserved what she got. You keep away from me."**

**He fumbled behind him for the latch on the door.**

"**I'm going," Harry said. "I've had enough."**

**And in the next moment, he was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving his heavy trunk behind him, Hedwig's cage under his arm.**

Remus groaned yet again. If this Black person was indeed the person he thought it was, Harry was going to be in danger.

"The chapter's finished," said little Harry. "Who's next?"

"I think I am," said Hermione, but before she could begin reading, there was another thud in the hallway.**  
**


	4. The Knight Bus

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry, as well as Ginny.  
**_

**_This was a difficult chapter for me to write since it's where it's found out Sirius has escaped. At this point everyone but the people from the future think Sirius is a murder, so that's why there's a lot of anger towards him._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

_"I think I am," said Hermione, but before she could begin reading, there was another thud in the hallway._**

* * *

**

"What was that?" asked Remus.

"I think know," said _Harry_. "Excuse me." _Harry_ went out into the hallway. His suspicion was correct. Yet another time traveler had arrived. "I hadn't expected you to come this quickly," said _Harry_.

"Hey, I wanted to be here for the third year," said Ron. "Who's all here?"

Well,your parents, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, (A faraway looked entered Ron's eyes at this.) the younger version of Ginny, the younger version of yourself, the younger version of Hermione, the younger version of myself, Dumbledore, Remus, James, _Ginny_ and me."

Ron whistled. "That's a lot of people."

"I know," said _Harry_. "Even more people are coming."

"It's going to get crowded."

"It already is," said _Harry_. "Oh yeah, and you're family has decided that younger me is going to live with them."

"What?" asked a shocked Ron.

Yeah. When Dumbledore realized how bad it was at the Dursley's, he went and got younger me and brought him here along with little Hermione.

"Wow, so where are you?"

"I've just run away after blowing up Aunt Marge."

"Good, that's about when I wanted to come."

"Well, let's go and introduce you to everyone, even though they all know the younger version of you," said _Harry_. The two walked into the living room. This is Ron Weasley, from my time. He knows all of you, so no need to introduce yourselves, said Harry.

"Wow!" cried little Ron. "My future self is here!"

"Bloody hell!" cried _Ron_. "This is weird!"

_**(A/N Ron will be done the same way as Harry and Ginny.)**_

"Shall we start reading?" asked Hermione.

_Ron_ blanched at the sight of his eight year old wife. It certainly wasn't something you saw every day.

**The Knight Bus**

"I take it you manage to catch it," said Remus sighing. He had had bad a experience with it once and never wanted to take it again.

"What's the Knight Bus?" asked little Harry and Hermione simultaneously.

"It'll explain," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Harry was several streets away before he collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging his trunk. He sat quite still, anger still surging through him, listening to the frantic thumping of his heart.**

**But after ten minutes alone in the dark street, a new emotion overtook him: panic. Whichever way he looked at it, he had never been in a worse fix. **

"Yeah right," said _Ron_.

"You mean worse things happen?" groaned Remus.

_Harry_ nodded. "Does he know about the Chamber?" _Ron_ scribbled on a piece of parchment. He was on one side of _Harry_ while _Ginny_ was on the other.

_Harry _shook his head. "I want to try and keep it that way, though I doubt it'll happen," he wrote back.

**He was stranded, quite alone, in the dark Muggle world, with absolutely nowhere to go. And the worst of it was, he had just done serious magic,**

**which meant that he was almost certainly expelled from Hogwarts. He had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly, he was surprised Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down on him where he sat.**

"It's only because it wasn't with you're wand," said Remus. "If you had used your wand-" His voice drifted off.**  
**

**Harry shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent.**

**What, was going to happen to him? Would he be arrested, or would he simply be outlawed from the wizarding world? He thought of Ron and Hermione, and his heart sank even lower. Harry was sure that, criminal or not, Ron and Hermione would want to help him now,**

"Of course we would!" cried _Ron_.**  
**

**but they were both abroad, and with Hedwig gone, he had no means of contacting them.**

**He didn't have any Muggle money, either. There was a little wizard gold in the money bag at the bottom of his trunk, but the rest of the fortune his parents had left him was stored in a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London. He'd never be able to drag his trunk all the way to London. Unless…**

"Is this another one of you're crazy ideas?" asked _Ginny_.**  
**

**He looked down at his wand, which he was still clutching in his hand. If he was already expelled (his heart was now thumping painfully fast), a bit more magic couldn't hurt. He had the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father — what if he bewitched the trunk to make it feather-light, tied it to his broomstick, covered himself in the cloak, and flew to London? **

"That has got to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard," said Bill. "And I've heard a lot of them."

Remus was shaking his head. "That sounds like something James would do," he said.**  
**

**Then he could get the rest of his money out of his vault and… begin his life as an outcast. It was a horrible prospect, but he couldn't sit on this wall forever, or he'd find himself trying to explain to Muggle police why he was out in the dead of night with a trunk full of spell books and a broomstick.**

"That would be awkward," said George.

"It would also be destroying the Statute of Secrecy," said Percy.**  
**

**Harry opened his trunk again and pushed the contents aside, looking for the Invisibility Cloak — but before he had found it, he straightened up suddenly, looking around him once more.**

**A funny prickling on the back of his neck had made Harry feel he was being watched, but the street appeared to be deserted, and no lights shone from any of the large square houses.**

**He bent over his trunk again, but almost immediately stood up once more, his hand clenched on his wand. He had sensed rather than heard it: **

"Wow," said little Ron. "What was there?"

"You'll see," said _Harry_. It wasn't going to be a pretty sight when everyone from this time found out who it was.

**someone or something was standing in the narrow gap between the garage and the fence behind him. Harry squinted at the black alleyway. If only it would move, then he'd know whether it was just a stray cat or — something else.**

"**Lumos, Harry muttered, and a light appeared at the end of his wand, almost dazzling him. He held it high over his head, and the pebble-dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them Harry saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes.**

"So, that was when you first saw Sirius?" wrote _Ginny_ on the same parchment. _Harry_ nodded.**  
**

**Harry stepped backward. His legs hit his trunk and he tripped. His wand flew out of his hand as he flung out an arm to break his fall, and he landed, hard, in the gutter.**

**There was a deafening BANG, and Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light…**

"So that's how you signaled it," said Bill, laughing.**  
**

**With a yell, he rolled back onto the pavement, just in time. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where Harry had just been lying. **

**They belonged, as Harry saw when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus,**

"What in the world?" asked Hermione.

** which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus.**

**For a split second, Harry wondered if he had been knocked silly by his fall. Then a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.**

"**Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve—**

**The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Harry, who was still sitting on the ground. Harry snatched up his wand again and scrambled to his feet. Close up, he saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than he was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples.**

"**What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner.**

"**Fell over," said Harry.**

"'**Choo fall over for? sniggered Stan.**

Several other people were sniggering as well.**  
**

"**I didn't do it on purpose," said Harry, annoyed. One of the knees in his jeans was torn, and the hand he had thrown out to break his fall was bleeding. He suddenly remembered why he had fallen over and turned around quickly to stare at the alleyway between the garage and fence. The Knight Bus's headlamps were flooding it with light, and it was empty.**

"'**Choo lookin' at? said Stan.**

"**There was a big black thing," said Harry, pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog… but massive…"**

Remus breathed in sharply. It can't be, he thought. It is completely impossible for him to get out. Even if he did, which he won't, that thing couldn't have been him, otherwise he'd've attacked Harry.**  
**

**He looked around at Stan, whose mouth was slightly open. With a feeling of unease, Harry saw Stan's eyes move to the scar on Harry's forehead.**

"**Woss that on your 'ead? said Stan abruptly.**

"**Nothing," said Harry quickly, flattening his hair over his scar. If the Ministry of Magic was looking for him, he didn't want to make it too easy for them.**

"**Woss your name? Stan persisted.**

"**Neville Longbottom, said Harry, **

"Why'd you say my name?" asked Neville. "You're Harry."

"I didn't want it out that I had run away, so I said the first name I thought of. Sorry," said _Harry_.**  
**

**saying the first name that came into his head. "So — so this bus," he went on quickly, hoping to distract Stan, "did you say it goes anywhere?"**

"**Yep, said Stan proudly, anywhere you like, 'long it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater.**

"Wow," said little Harry. "That's so cool!"**  
**

"**Ere, he said, looking suspicious again, you did flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?**

"**Yes," said Harry quickly. "Listen, how much would it be to get to London?"**

"**Eleven Sickles, said Stan, but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice.**

"Don't ever get the chocolate," said Remus, much to _Harry's_ surprise. "It spills all over you and is a complete waste."**  
**

**Harry rummaged once more in his trunk, extracted his money bag, and shoved some gold into Stan's hand. He and Stan then lifted his trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus.**

**There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows.**

"How can people manage to sleep on it?" asked Charlie. He had only ridden it once, and didn't really want to do it again either. Most people didn't, at least the ones he knew.

** Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls. A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs" and rolled over in his sleep.**

"**You 'ave this one, Stan whispered, shoving Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom, Ern.**

**Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Harry, who nervously flattened his bangs again and sat down on his bed.**

"**Take'er away, Ern, said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's.**

**There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Harry found himself flat on his bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus.**

"Oh," said Hermione. "So that's why you said not to get the chocolate." Remus nodded.

** Pulling himself up, Harry stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Stan was watching Harry's stunned face with great enjoyment.**

"**This is where we was before you flagged us down, he said. Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?**

"It can move that fast?" asked little Harry.

"Yep," said little Ron.**  
**

"**Ar," said Ernie.**

"**How come the Muggles don't hear the bus? said Harry.**

"Magic," said a grinning Charlie.**  
**

"**Them! said Stan contemptuously. Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'.**

"**Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan, said Ern. We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute.**

**Stan passed Harry's bed and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. Harry was still looking out of the window, feeling increasingly nervous. Ernie didn't seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel. The Knight Bus kept mounting the pavement, but it didn't hit anything; lines of lampposts, mailboxes, and trash cans jumped out of its way as it approached and back into position once it had passed.**

"How is that possible?" asked Hermione. "It doesn't seem logical."

"The Knight Bus is very confusing," said Arthur. "It has many interesting spells on it."

**Stan came back downstairs, followed by a faintly green witch wrapped in a traveling cloak.**

"'**Ere you go, Madam Marsh, said Stan happily as Ern stamped on the brake and the beds slid a foot or so toward the front of the bus. Madam Marsh clamped a handkerchief to her mouth and tottered down the steps. Stan threw her bag out after her and rammed the doors shut; there was another loud BANG, and they were thundering down a narrow country lane, trees leaping out of the way.**

**Harry wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he had been traveling on a bus that didn't keep banging loudly and jumping a hundred miles at a time. His stomach churned as he fell back to wondering what was going to happen to him, and whether the Dursleys had managed to get Aunt Marge off the ceiling yet.**

"I hope not," said little Ginny.

"Ginny!"

"Mum, she was mean to _Harry_," said little Ginny, giving her mother puppy eyes.

**Stan had unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Harry from the front page. He looked strangely familiar.**

"**That man! Harry said, forgetting his troubles for a moment. He was on the Mugg****le news!**

Remus braced himself. He had a feeling what was going to happen, and he really didn't like it.**  
**

**Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled.**

"**Sirius Black," he said,**

"What?" screamed Molly. "I thought he had been sent there for life?"

"He was," said Arthur, "but it's been over six years, surely he's insane by now."

Remus was struggling to keep the wolf under control, but it was becoming difficult. "Why did that bastard have to escape?" he asked, breathing heavily.

_Harry_ looked down at the ground, as much as he wanted to tell everyone that Sirius was innocent, he was unable to because of how complicated everything was. The best way would be to read the story.

"What did he do?" asked little Harry.

He betrayed your parents to Voldemort, said Bill. Black was their Secret Keeper.

Little Harry opened his mouth in shock. "I hope he's caught," he muttered.

"What's Secret Keeper?" asked Hermione.

There's a special charm called the Fidelius Charm, that when placed on a house, makes it invisible to all but the people who live in it and the Secret Keeper. Only the Secret Keeper can let others know about the location of the house. Black was the Secret Keeper for your parents and he told Voldemort the location, said Remus. He took a deep breath. Albus, whatever happens, Black cannot escape Azkaban. Something must be done to prevent that from happening.

"Wait!" cried _Harry_. He was worried that Sirius would be kissed before he could be proven innocent. Don't do anything until the books are finished, alright?

Remus stared at Harry in surprise. "I don't want this to happen to your younger self."

"Just finish the books, and you'll understand," begged _Harry_.

"All right," said Remus, raising his hands. "But as soon as we're done here -" His voice trailed off.

** nodding. 'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville. Where you been?**

**He gave a superior sort of chuckle at the blank look on Harry's face, removed the front page, and handed it to Harry.**

"**You oughta read the papers more, Neville.**

**Harry held the paper up to the candlelight and read:**

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

**Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, **

"What's Azkaban?" asked little Harry.

The wizarding prison, said Bill.**  
**

**is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."**

**Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.**

"**Well, really, I had to, don't you know, said an irritable Fudge. Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?**

**While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.**

"That's possible?" asked a surprised Hermione.

"It wasn't before Black did it," said Arthur flatly. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it.

**Harry looked into the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. Harry had never met a vampire, but he had seen pictures of them in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and Black, with his waxy white skin, looked just like one.**

_Harry_ couldn't believe that he had once compared his loving godfather to a vampire. That was something he'd have to tell Sirius when they freed him, if they did so. He desperately hoped that Sirius would be free by the time they finished this book.**  
**

**Scary-lookin' fing, inee? said Stan, who had been watching Harry read.**

"**He murdered thirteen people?" said Harry, handing the page back to Stan, "with one curse?"**

"I just don't understand why he did it," said Molly to herself.**  
**

"**Yep, said Stan, in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern? said Ern darkly.**

**Stan swiveled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Harry.**

"**Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo, he said.**

"**What, Voldemort? said Harry, without thinking.**

"Harry," groaned _Ginny_, _Ron_, Remus, and Bill. Charlie shook his head. He wasn't quite up to saying the name, but he could hear it without flinching.**  
**

**Even Stan's pimples went white; Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus.**

"**You outta your tree?" yelped Stan. "'Choo say 'is name for?"**

"**Sorry," said Harry hastily. "Sorry, I — I forgot —"**

"That's not a good excuse," said _Ron_.

I wish people would stop being afraid of the name, said Dumbledore. Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself.

"I have, sir," said Bill. "Well, I still am a little scared, but I can say it."

I'm proud of you for being able to do that, Mr. Weasley, said Dumbledore.**  
**

"**Forgot!" said Stan weakly. "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast…"**

"**So — so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Harry prompted apologetically.**

"**Yeah," said Stan, still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say… anyway, when little 'Arry Potter got the better of You-Know-'Oo —"**

**Harry nervously flattened his bangs down again.**

"You really don't want him knowing it's you, do you?" asked _Ginny_.**  
**

**- all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over.**

"**Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it,**

"Peter," whispered Remus. "You knew that you couldn't beat him. Why'd you try to fight him? If you hadn't, then at least the two of us would be together."

** an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way.** '**Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then? Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.**

"**What?" said Harry.**

"**Laughed, said Stan. Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wiv em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?**

"**If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now, said Ern in his slow voice.**

_Harry_ looked down at the ground. Sirius had told him that the only reason he didn't go mad was because he knew he was innocent. That and the fact he was an animagus.

** "I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you… after what he did…"**

"**They 'ad a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern? Stan said. 'Ole street blown up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said 'ad 'appened, Ern?**

"**Gas explosion," grunted Ernie.**

"**An' now 'e's out, said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern?**

"And they're better never be one again," muttered Remus through clenched teeth.**  
**

**Beats me 'ow 'e did it. Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?**

**Ernie suddenly shivered. Talk about summat else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles.**

"What's so bad about the guards?" asked little Ginny. It was clear that all the younger children were wondering this.

"They suck out all your happy memories and leave you with your worst ones," said _Harry_.

Even the people who had already known that, shuddered.**  
**

**Stan put the paper away reluctantly, and Harry leaned against the window of the Knight Bus, feeling worse than ever. He couldn't help imagining what Stan might be telling his passengers in a few nights' time.**

"'**Ear about that 'Arry Potter? Blew up 'is aunt! We 'ad 'im 'ere on the Knight Bus, di'n't we, Ern? 'E was tryin' to run for it…**

"You think the strangest things," said _Ron_, shaking his head.**  
**

**He, Harry, had broken wizard law just like Sirius Black. **

"_Harry_," admonished _Ginny_. "You weren't that crazy."

_Harry_ raised his eyebrows."Okay, okay, you did do that one thing," admitted _Ginny_.

This exchange had everyone curious. "What?" asked Remus.

"You'll find out in the seventh book," said _Harry_. Yes, robbing Gringotts was probably crazier than anything Sirius had done.

**Was inflating Aunt Marge bad enough to land him in Azkaban?**

"No," said Percy. "It has to be something really bad."

** Harry didn't know anything about the wizard prison, though everyone he'd ever heard speak of it did so in the same fearful tone. Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had spent two months there only last year.**

"What the hell did Hagrid do?" shouted an outraged Remus.

"Long story," said _Harry_, in the hope of avoiding it, but it didn't work.

"Tell me," said Remus, preparing himself for the worst, or what he thought the worst could be.

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened in my second year -" began _Harry_, but Remus interrupted him.

"Isn't that a myth?"

It's real, Remus, said Dumbledore.

When it was first opened, it was opened by Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort.

"What?"

"If you let me continue, you might understand better," said _Harry_. Remus gestured for him to continue. Riddle opened the Chamber, but after a girl was killed, Moaning Myrtle -

Remus' eyes opened in shock at this.

-he realized that it was too dangerous to continue. He went to the Headmaster at the time, Dippet, and told him that he knew who the culprit was. Dippet told Riddle to go get the culprit and that the culprit would be expelled. Riddle then went to Hagrid who was known for having strange creatures and said that Hagrid was the one who had opened the Chamber. At that point all Hagrid had was an Acromantula.

Remus couldn't take it anymore. "You mean that Hagrid's had things that are even more dangerous?"

"Yes, I'll tell you later," said _Harry_. "Well, everyone believed Riddle, he was a Prefect -"

Voldemort was a Prefect? said a disgusted Remus.

"Yeah, Head Boy also."

Remus looked as if he was about to be sick, but _Harry_ continued on. Riddle accused Hagrid of opening the Chamber and Hagrid was expelled. Then when the Chamber was opened fifty years later, everyone thought it was Hagrid since it was supposed that he did it the first time.

"But how did it get opened again?" asked Remus faintly.

He possessed me through a diary, which really was a Horcrux, said _Ginny_ quietly.

Remus had thought things couldn't get worse, but he had just discovered they had. He has a Horcrux? he asked.

"At least two," said Dumbledore. "The diary was destroyed down in the Chamber, but there is at least one more out there."

"Merlin," said Remus. "And I thought things couldn't get worse."

"Should I keep reading?" asked Hermione after a moments pause.

"Yeah," said _Harry_. "You know enough for now."

** Harry wouldn't soon forget the look of terror on Hagrid's face when he had been told where he was going, and Hagrid was one of the bravest people Harry knew.**

**The Knight Bus rolled through the darkness, scattering bushes and wastebaskets, telephone booths and trees, and Harry lay, restless and miserable, on his feather bed. After a while, Stan remembered that Harry had paid for hot chocolate, but poured it all over Harry's pillow when the bus moved abruptly from Anglesea to Aberdeen. One by one, wizards and witches in dressing gowns and slippers descended from the upper floors to leave the bus. They all looked very pleased to go.**

**Finally, Harry was the only passenger left.**

"**Right then, Neville," said Stan, clapping his hands, "whereabouts in London?"**

"**Diagon Alley, said Harry.**

"Not us?" asked Arthur in surprise. He had thought since _Harry_ was such good friends with _Ron_, he'd come here.

_Harry_ shook his head. "I didn't want to burden you and you were in Egypt at the time.," he said.

"You never would be a burden," said Molly, "but I had forgotten about Egypt for a moment.**  
**

"**Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then."**

**BANG.**

**They were thundering along Charing Cross Road. Harry sat up and watched buildings and benches squeezing themselves out of the Knight Bus's way. The sky was getting a little lighter. He would lie low for a couple of hours, go to Gringotts the moment it opened, then set off — where, he didn't know.**

**Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby-looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.**

"**Thanks, Harry said to Ern.**

**He jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement.**

"**Well," said Harry. "Bye then!"**

**But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.**

"**There you are," Harry, said a voice.**

**Before Harry could turn, he felt a hand on his shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted, Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come 'ere!**

**Harry looked up at the owner of the hand on his shoulder and felt a bucketful of ice cascade into his stomach — he had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.**

"Darn," said Bill. "That's probably the worst person to meet."**  
**

**Stan leapt onto the pavement beside them.**

"**What didja call Neville, Minister? he said excitedly.**

**Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked cold and exhausted.**

"**Neville?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Harry Potter."**

"**I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. **

"Yeah, right," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry Potter! I can see 'is scar!**

"**Yes," said Fudge testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry up, but he and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now…"**

**Fudge increased the pressure on Harry's shoulder, and Harry found himself being steered inside the pub. **

**A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord.**

"**You've got him, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"**

"**Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Harry.**

**There was a loud scraping and puffing from behind them, and Stan and Ern appeared, carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and looking around excitedly.**

"'**Ow come you di'n't tell us 'oo you are, eh, Neville? said Stan, beaming at Harry, while Ernie's owlish face peered interestedly over Stan's shoulder.**

"Because I didn't want to be discovered," muttered _Harry_.**  
**

"**And a private parlor, please, Tom," said Fudge pointedly.**

** Harry said miserably to Stan and Ern as Tom beckoned Fudge toward the passage that led from the bar.**

"**Bye, Neville!" called Stan.**

"He still called you Neville?" asked _Ron_ in surprise.**  
**

**Fudge marched Harry along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlor. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room.**

"**Sit down, Harry," said Fudge, indicating a chair by the fire.**

**Harry sat down, feeling goose bumps rising up his arms despite the glow of the fire. Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Harry.**

"**I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic."**

**Harry already knew this, of course; he had seen Fudge once before, but as he had been wearing his father's Invisibility Cloak at the time, Fudge wasn't to know that.**

"You better hope he didn't," said Bill.**  
**

**Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and Harry and left the parlor, closing the door behind him.**

"**Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think… but you're safe, and that's what matters."**

**Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward Harry.**

"**Eat, Harry, you look dead on your feet. Now then… You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done.**

"That's nice," said Molly.**  
**

**Fudge smiled at Harry over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favorite nephew. Harry, who couldn't believe his ears, opened his mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again.**

"**Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."**

**Harry unstuck his throat.**

"**I always stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays," he said, "and I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive."**

"You're not anymore," said Molly firmly.**  
**

"**Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other — er — very deep down."**

Little Harry huffed.**  
**

**It didn't occur to Harry to put Fudge right. He was still waiting to hear what was going to happen to him now.**

"**So all that remains," said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and…"**

"**Hang on," blurted Harry. "What about my punishment?"**

"You actually asked for punishment?" cried a flabbergasted _Ron_.**  
**

**Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"**

**"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!"**

"Don't push it," moaned George.**  
**

"**Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that! cried Fudge, waving his crumpet impatiently. It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!**

**But this didn't tally at all with Harry's past dealings with the Ministry of Magic.**

"**Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!"**

"You actually got a warning for that?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, I am the only wizard in the area, so they just thought it was me," said _Harry_.

** he told Fudge, frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!"**

**Unless Harry's eyes were deceiving him, Fudge was suddenly looking awkward.**

"**Circumstances change, Harry… We have to take into account… in the present climate… Surely you don't want to be expelled?"**

**"Of course I don't," said Harry.**

"**Well then, what's all the fuss about?" laughed Fudge. "Now, have a crumpet, Harry, while I go and see if Tom's got a room for you."**

**Fudge strode out of the parlor and Harry stared after him. There was something extremely odd going on. Why had Fudge been waiting for him at the Leaky Cauldron, if not to punish him for what he'd done? And now Harry came to think of it, surely it wasn't usual for the Minister of Magic himself to get involved in matters of underage magic?**

You're the Boy-Who-Lived. Everything's an exception for you, even life and death circumstances, said _Ron_.**  
**

**Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper.**

"**Room eleven's free, Harry, said Fudge. I think you'll be very comfortable just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand… I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me.**

"**Okay," said Harry slowly, "but why?"**

"Because Black is on the loose and probably wants to kill you," said Arthur.

Little Harry stiffened. _Harry_ beckoned to his younger self. They went out into the hallway to ensure that no one would eavesdrop. "Harry," said _Harry_. "I want you to know that you are not caught by Sirius Black. Everything ends up fine." Little Harry nodded and they went back into the room.**  
**

"**Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no… best we know where you are… I mean…"**

**Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak.**

"**Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know…"**

"**Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Harry asked.**

**Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak.**

"**What's that? Oh, you've heard - well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed… and they are angrier than I've ever seen them."**

**Fudge shuddered slightly.**

"**So, I'll say good-bye."**

**He held out his hand and Harry, shaking it, had a sudden idea.**

"**Er — Minister? Can I ask you something?"**

"**Certainly, said Fudge with a smile.**

"**Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. D'you think you could —?"**

**Fudge was looking uncomfortable.**

"You asked the Minister of Magic to sign your permission slip?" asked a laughing Remus.

"Is that bravery or stupidity?" wondered Charlie.

"Shut up, Charlie," said _Harry_, looking slightly embarrassed.**  
**

"**Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Harry, but as I'm not your parent or guardian —"**

**"But you're the Minister of Magic," said Harry eagerly. "If you gave me permission…"**

"**No, I'm sorry, Harry, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly.**

"**Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't… yes… well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Harry"**

**And with a last smile and shake of Harry's hand, Fudge left the room. Tom now moved forward, beaming at Harry.**

"**If you'll follow me, Mr. Potter," he said, "I've already taken your things up…"**

**Harry followed Tom up a handsome wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it, which Tom unlocked and opened for him.**

**Inside was a very comfortable-looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture, a cheerfully crackling fire and, perched on top of the wardrobe —**

**"Hedwig!" Harry gasped.**

"Wow!" cried Neville. "That's one smart owl."**  
**

**The snowy owl clicked her beak and fluttered down onto Harry's arm.**

**"Very smart owl you've got there," chuckled Tom. "Arrived about five minutes after you did. If there's anything you need, Mr. Potter, don't hesitate to ask."**

**He gave another bow and left.**

**Harry sat on his bed for a long time, absentmindedly stroking Hedwig. The sky outside the window was changing rapidly from deep, velvety blue to cold, steely gray and then, slowly, to pink shot with gold. Harry could hardly believe that he'd left Privet Drive only a few hours ago, that he wasn't expelled, and that he was now facing two completely Dursley-free weeks.**

"Sweet," said Fred.

"I bet you had tons of fun," said George.**  
**

"**It's been a very weird night, Hedwig," he yawned.**

**And without even removing his glasses, he slumped back onto his pillows and fell asleep.**

"The chapter's over," said Hermione.

Remus took in a deep breath and let it out. He really wasn't liking this book. Thankfully none of it had happened yet, and they still could keep the traitor from escaping and coming after Harry.

"I think it's my turn now," said _Ginny_, gently taking the book from Hermione.

_Harry_ turned and looked at Remus. "Do you need a break?" he asked.

"No," said Remus. "I just want to get through this book. Please read, _Ginny_."


	5. The Leaky Cauldron

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry, as well as Ginny and Ron.  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

_Ginny_ took the book and began to read.**_  
_**

**The Leaky Cauldron**

**It took Harry several days to get used to his strange new freedom. Never before had he been able to get up whenever he wanted or eat whatever he fancied. He could even go wherever he pleased, as long as it was in Diagon Alley, and as this long cobbled street was packed with the most fascinating wizarding shops in the world, Harry felt no desire to break his word to Fudge and stray back into the Muggle world.**

"Good," said Molly, even though she didn't approve of _Harry_ living on his own. He was only thirteen.**  
**

**Harry ate breakfast each morning in the Leaky Cauldron, where he liked watching the other guests: funny little witches from the country, up for a day's shopping; venerable-looking wizards arguing over the latest article in Transfiguration Today; wild-looking warlocks; raucous dwarfs; and once, what looked suspiciously like a hag, who ordered a plate of raw liver from behind a thick woolen balaclava.**

_Ron_ made a face at that.

"You're turning down food?" asked Bill.

"Hey, there is such a thing as good food, and that stuff doesn't fit the category."

**After breakfast Harry would go out into the backyard, take out his wand, tap the third brick from the left above the trash bin, and stand back as the archway into Diagon Alley opened in the wall.**

**Harry spent the long sunny days exploring the shops and eating under the brightly colored umbrellas outside cafes, where his fellow diners were showing one another their purchases ("It's a lunascope, old boy — no more messing around with moon charts, see?") **

"That sounds nice to have," thought Remus.**  
**

**or else discussing the case of Sirius Black ("Personally, I won't let any of the children out alone until he's back in Azkaban"). Harry didn't have to do his homework under the blankets by flashlight anymore; now he could sit in the bright sunshine outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, finishing all his essays with occasional help from Florean Fortescue himself, who, apart from knowing a great deal about medieval witch burnings, gave Harry free sundaes every half an hour.**

"Lucky!" cried George.

"I wish he'd do things like that for us," moaned Fred.

**Once Harry had refilled his money bag with gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts from his vault at Gringotts, he had to exercise a lot of self-control not to spend the whole lot at once. He had to keep reminding himself that he had five years to go at Hogwarts, and how it would feel to ask the Dursleys for money for spellbooks, to stop himself from buying a handsome set of solid gold Gobstones**

"A regular set works just as well," said Remus. "The gold ones are mostly just for show."

**(a wizarding game rather like marbles, in which the stones squirt a nasty-smelling liquid into the other player's face when they lose a point). He was sorely tempted, too, by the perfect, moving model of the galaxy in a large glass ball, which would have meant he never had to take another Astronomy lesson. But the thing that tested Harry's resolution most appeared in his favorite shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies,**

"Yes, that's your favorite shop!" cried Charlie.

**a week after he'd arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.**

**Curious to know what the crowd in the shop was staring at, Harry edged his way inside and squeezed in among the excited witches and wizards until he glimpsed a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent broom he had ever seen in his life.**

"What?" asked little Ron.**  
**

"**Just come out — prototype —" a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.**

"**It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a boy younger than Harry, who was swinging off his father's arm.**

"**Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favorites for the World Cup!"**

**A large witch in front of Harry moved, and he was able to read the sign next to the broom:**

**** THE FIREBOLT ****

"That's a cool name," said Bill.**  
**

**THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST.**

"Merlin, that's one sweet broom!" shouted Fred.

"It's okay," said Harry.

"What'd ya mean?" cried George. "That's gotta be the coolest broom ever!"

"Yeah, but I do come from a time that is twelve years after this broom came out," said Harry.

"You mean there's even better brooms?" asked Charlie.

"They keep improving them, but the Firebolt still is fairly popular, at least for home use."

Remus was in his own world for the moment. James probably would be acting even crazier than the twins at the description of the broom. He had never understood much about brooms, since he wasn't very good at flying, but he could tell that this Firebolt was a pretty nice broom.

**Price on request… Harry didn't like to think how much gold the Firebolt would cost. He had never wanted anything as much in his whole life — but he had never lost a Quidditch match on his Nimbus Two Thousand, and what was the point in emptying his Gringotts vault for the Firebolt, when he had a very good broom already? Harry didn't ask for the price, but he returned, almost every day after that, just to look at the Firebolt.**

"Do you get one?" asked little Ginny.

"Maybe," said _Harry_.

"I bet three Knuts that Harry'll get the broom this year," she said.

"I'll bet you, Ginny," said Percy. He highly doubted that a third year would end up getting a professional broom. It was highly improbable.

**There were, however, things that Harry needed to buy. He went to the Apothecary to replenish his store of potions ingredients, and as his school robes were now several inches too short in the arm and leg, he visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and bought new ones. Most important of all, he had to buy his new schoolbooks, which would include those for his two new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.**

"You're taking Divination?" asked Remus in surprise.

"Yeah, I did," said _Harry_. As much as he had hated it, it did turn out for the best, at least in third year he was somewhat prepared for the incident with Wormtail, although he had thought the servant was someone else at the time.

**Harry got a surprise as he looked in at the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters.**

"I take it that's the Care of Magical Creatures book this year," said Bill. "I wish we had such a cool book."

**Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.**

**Harry pulled his booklist out of his pocket and consulted it for the first time. The Monster Book of Monsters was listed as the required book for Care of Magical Creatures. **

**Now Harry understood why Hagrid had said it would come in useful. He felt relieved; he had been wondering whether Hagrid wanted help with some terrifying new pet.**

"What other terrifying pets has he had, besides the Acromantula?" asked Remus.

"A three-headed dog and a dragon," said _Ron_, despite Harry's glare.

"Hagrid got a dragon?" said Remus quietly.

"Uh, yeah," said _Harry_. "Don't worry, we got rid of it quickly."

"And the dog?"

"It was guarding the Philosopher's stone," said _Ron_.

"Ronald," groaned _Ginny_.

"What was the Philosopher's Stone doing at Hogwarts?" asked Remus faintly.

"Really long story. I'll explain later," said _Harry_.

"End of the chapter?" asked Remus, and _Harry_ nodded.

**As Harry entered Flourish and Blotts, the manager came hurrying toward him.**

"**Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"**

"**Yes," said Harry, "I need —"**

"**Get out of the way," said the manager impatiently, brushing Harry aside. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.**

"**Hang on," said Harry quickly, "I've already got one of those."**

"**Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning —"**

"I hate to think what will happen to the students," said Percy.**  
**

**A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart.**

"**Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the Invisible Book of Invisibility — cost a fortune, and we never found them…**

"That certainly sounds like an interesting book," said Hermione.

**Well… is there anything else I can help you with?"**

"**Yes," said Harry, looking down his booklist, "I need Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky."**

"**Ah, starting Divination, are you?" said the manager,**

"That should be obvious," said Bill.

**stripping off his gloves and leading Harry into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune-telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks and Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul.**

"**Here you are," said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. "Unfogging the Future. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods — palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails."**

**But Harry wasn't listening. His eyes had fallen on another book, which was among a display on a small table: Death Omens — What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming.**

"Don't look at that book," said Ron.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"There's a picture of the Grim in it," answered Fred.

"Uncle Bilius saw it and died twenty-four hours later," added George.

"**Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, looking to see what Harry was staring at. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death."**

**But Harry continued to stare at the front cover of the book; it showed a black dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes. It looked oddly familiar…**

Remus growled. If he remembered correctly, Black's animagus from looked just like the Grim, and that meant he had been there that night and had nearly gotten Harry.**  
**

**The manager pressed Unfogging the Future into Harry's hands.****"Anything else?" he said." **

"**Yes," said Harry, tearing his eyes away from the dog's and dazedly consulting his booklist. "Er — I need Intermediate Transfiguration and The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three."**

**Harry emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later with his new books under his arms and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron, hardly noticing where he was going and bumping into several people.**

**He tramped up the stairs to his room, went inside, and tipped his books onto his bed. Somebody had been in to tidy; the windows were open and sun was pouring inside. Harry could hear the buses rolling by in the unseen Muggle street behind him and the sound of the invisible crowd below in Diagon Alley. He caught sight of himself in the mirror over the basin.**

"**It can't have been a death omen," he told his reflection defiantly. "I was panicking when I saw that thing in Magnolia Crescent… It was probably just a stray dog…"**

**He raised his hand automatically and tried to make his hair lie flat**

"**You're fighting a losing battle there, dear," said his mirror in a wheezy voice.**

"Even the mirror knows it," said _Ginny_, running her hand through her husband's hair.**  
**

**As the days slipped by, Harry started looking wherever he went for a sign of Ron or Hermione. Plenty of Hogwarts students were arriving in Diagon Alley now, with the start of term so near. Harry met Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, his fellow Gryffindors, in Quality Quidditch Supplies, where they too were ogling the Firebolt; he also ran into the real Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, forgetful boy, outside Flourish and Blotts. Harry didn't stop to chat;**

"Why?" asked Neville.**  
**

**Neville appeared to have mislaid his booklist and was being told off by his very formidable-looking grandmother. **

"Oh, I understand," said Neville grinning slightly.

**Harry hoped she never found out that he'd pretended to be Neville while on the run from the Ministry of Magic.**

**Harry woke on the last day of the holidays, thinking that he would at least meet Ron and Hermione tomorrow, on the Hogwarts Express. He got up, dressed, went for a last look at the Firebolt, and was just wondering where he'd have lunch, when someone yelled his name and he turned.**

"**Harry! HARRY!"**

"Finally," said little Ron.**  
**

**They were there, both of them, sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor — Ron looking incredibly freckly, Hermione very brown, both waving frantically at him.**

"**Finally!" said Ron, grinning at Harry as he sat down. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and —"**

"**I got all my school stuff last week," Harry explained. "And how come you knew I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"**

"**Dad," said Ron simply.**

"Ah yes, I would have heard about it," said Arthur.**  
**

**Mr. Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, would of course have heard the whole story of what had happened to Aunt Marge.**

"**Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" said Hermione in a very serious voice.**

"**I didn't mean to," said Harry, while Ron roared with laughter. "I just — lost control."**

"**It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."**

"**So am I," admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested."**

"You worry too much," said Hermione.

**He looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"**

"**Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling. "Famous Harry Potter and all that. **

"Imagine the headline 'Harry Potter Arrested for Blowing up Aunt'," said Bill, causing everyone, even Molly to laugh.**  
**

**I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!"**

**Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."**

"**Excellent!" said Harry happily. "So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"**

"**Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we've got all our books —" He pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."**

"Poor guy," said little Ginny.**  
**

"**What's all that, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.**

"**Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I," said Hermione. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies —"**

"Merlin, that's a lot," said Fred.**  
**

"**What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" said Ron, rolling his eyes at Harry. "You're Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!"**

"But it would be neat to see it from a wizards point of view," protested Hermione.**  
**

"**But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," said Hermione earnestly.**

"You don't change much," said little Ron.

"**Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" asked Harry, while Ron sniggered. Hermione ignored them.**

"**I've still got ten Galleons," she said, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."**

"**How about a nice book? said Ron innocently.**

"**No, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig and you've got Errol —"**

**"I haven't," said Ron. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him."**

**Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers.**

_Harry_ knew that this was because of Sirius' escape, not Egypt.

"Say, Perce, where is Scabbers?" _Ron_ asked.

"He's upstairs in Bill and Charlie's room. That's where I'm sleeping for now."

_Ron_ nodded. They'd have to make certain the rat stayed there for now.

"**There's a magical creature shop just over there," said Harry, who knew Diagon Alley very well by now. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."**

**So they paid for their ice cream and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie.**

**There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited, examining the cages.**

**A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-colored furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.**

"Wow, that's a lot of strange animals," said Hermione.**  
**

**The double-ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter.**

"**It's my rat," he told the witch. "He's been a bit off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."**

"**Bang him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.**

**Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better took.**

**Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was secondhand (he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.**

"**Hm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"**

"**Dunno," said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."**

**"When did you get him, Percy?" Remus suddenly asked.**

**"Uh, I think I was five," answered Percy. "Yeah, it was in November of 1981."**

Remus furrowed his eyebrows. The description of Scabbers reminded him of Peter's animagus form, but it couldn't be Peter. Black had killed him. Everyone knew that. Only Peter's finger was left, surely that meant he was dead.**  
**

"**What powers does he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely.**

"**Er —" The truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers's tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing, and tutted loudly.**

"**He's been through the mill, this one," she said.**

"**He was like that when Percy gave him to me," said Ron defensively.**

"**An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch.**

"You had Scabbers for twelve years at this point, right?" asked Remus.

_Ron_ nodded. It seemed to him that Remus was catching on sooner than they had expected, which was good.

**"Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these —"**

**She indicated the black rats, who promptly started skipping again. Ron muttered, "Show-offs."**

"**Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.**

"**Okay," said Ron. "How much — OUCH!"**

"What happened?" asked Fred.

"If you'd allow me to read, you'll find out," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.**

"**NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch,**

"And enters the crazy half-Kneazle," muttered _Ron_. Crookshanks was still rather crazy, despite the fact that he was pretty old.

**but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.**

"**Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Harry followed.**

**It took them nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head.**

"**What was that?"**

"**It was either a very big cat or quite a small tiger," said Harry.**

"Harry," said _Ginny_ laughing.**  
**

"**Where's Hermione?"**

"**Probably getting her owl."**

"Not quite," said _Ginny_, before starting to read again.**  
**

**They made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat.**

"You bought that thing!" cried little Ron.

"**You bought that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open.**

Everyone snickered and little Ron looked shocked at how little his reaction changed.**  
**

"**He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing.**

"You're mental," muttered Bill, thankfully inaudibly for his sake.**  
**

**That was a matter of opinion, thought Harry. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. **

"I don't think you ever flatter anyone with your descriptions of them," said _Ron_.

"Hey!"**  
**

**Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.**

"**Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron.**

"**He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione.**

"**And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"**

"**That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."**

"I can see why," said Percy.**  
**

"**Wonder why," said Ron sarcastically as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron.**

**They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily Prophet.**

"**Harry!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you?"**

**"Fine, thanks," said Harry as he, Ron, and Hermione joined Mr. Weasley with their shopping.**

**Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and Harry saw the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at him.**

"**They still haven't caught him, then?" he asked.**

"**No," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."**

"How the hell can he hide so well?" wondered Bill. Remus sighed. He probably should tell Dumbledore that Black was an animagus, but something was keeping him. He didn't know what, but he had feeling he shouldn't tell, at least not yet.**  
**

"**Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money —"**

"**Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words."**

**At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts; the newly elected Head Boy, Percy; and the Weasleys' youngest child and only girl, Ginny.**

"You still aren't paying attention to me on my own?" asked _Ginny_, her eyes narrow.

_Harry_ grinned, and _Ginny_ laughed. "Hey, I'm just teasing, you know."

"How long did it take Harry to notice you?" asked Remus.

"His sixth year," answered Ginny.

"You certainly took your time," said Remus.

"I had other things on my mind," said _Harry_. He mentally added, "Such as Voldemort."

**Ginny, who had always been very taken with Harry, seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw him, perhaps because he had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts.**

"I take it this has to do with the Chamber," said Remus. _Harry_ nodded.

**She went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at him. **

**Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry had never met and said, "Harry. How nice to see you."**

"**Hello, Percy," said Harry, trying not to laugh.**

"Why?" asked Percy.**  
**

"**I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor.**

"Oh."**  
**

"**Very well, thanks —"**

"**Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy —"**

"**Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."**

Molly glared at the twins.**  
**

**Percy scowled.**

"**That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you —"**

"Frederick!"**  
**

"**I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.**

"**And last," Fred muttered under his breath.**

"Fred!" cried Bill and to everyone's surprise, _Ron_.

"Don't tell me you were Head Boy!" cried George.

"I won't," said _Ron_, to everyone's annoyance.**  
**

"**I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."**

"Molly, you do know that only one of them could have made it," said Remus.**  
**

"**What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."**

**Ginny giggled.**

"**You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily.**

"Like me!" cried Percy.

**"I'm going up to change for dinner…"**

**He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.**

"**We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Harry. "But Mum spotted us."**

"George Fabien!" cried Molly, but everyone could tell that she found this rather amusing.**  
**

**Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione ate their way through five delicious courses.**

"Yum," said both Rons.**  
**

"**How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.**

"**The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.**

"Wow!" cried little Ginny.

"Why?" wondered Charlie.

"Probably because of me," said little Harry.**  
**

**Everyone looked up at him.**

"**Why?" said Percy curiously.**

"**It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them—"**

"— **for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.**

"Why must you two always tease your brother?" Molly asked.

"Because he's the easiest one," answered Fred.**  
**

**Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.**

"**Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.**

"**Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favor…"**

**His voice was casual, but Harry couldn't help noticing that Mr. Wesley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.**

"What was that about," asked Remus.

"Remember the flying car that I mentioned earlier?" asked _Harry_.

It suddenly dawned on Remus. "That was Arthur's car?" he asked, before he broke out into laughter. "Sorry," he said after a moment when he had regained some control of himself.**  
**

**"Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground… You are all packed, aren't you?"**

"**Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed."**

"Ronald," said Molly. "That's not the way you pack."

"Yes, Mum," said both Rons.**  
**

"**You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.**

**After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were next door to Harry. **

"How'd you end up with him?" asked Bill.

"The twins had one room, Hermione and Ginny another, Mum and Dad a third, and Harry in the fourth," said _Ron_. "It's a bit uncomfortable to share a room with three people, so that's what Mum and Dad decided to do. Don't ask me why."

**He had just closed and locked his own trunk when he heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on.**

**The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting.**

"**It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing —"**

"**I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back.**

"**What's up?" said Harry.**

"**My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on Harry.**

"That's a bit of a problem," said Charlie.**  
**

"**So's Scabbers's Rat Tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar —"**

"**You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy.**

"Did he try summoning it?" asked Remus.

"I don't think so," said _Ron_.

"That's what I did whenever my Prefect badge disappeared, until James figured out how to put an anti-summoning charm on it."**  
**

"**I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Harry said to Ron, and he went downstairs.**

**Harry was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when he heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor. A second later, he recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys'. He hesitated, not wanting them to know he'd heard them arguing, when the sound of his own name made him stop, then move closer to the parlor door.**

"… **makes no sense not to tell him," Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child. He's thirteen years old and —"**

"**Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's happy not knowing!"**

"What?" asked little Harry. "I already know about his betrayal."

"I think that's what they were talking about," said _Harry_. "It is a good thing I wasn't told at that point. I probably would've gone after him."**  
**

"**I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. "You know what Harry and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves — they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But Harry mustn't do that this year!**

"I didn't do that at least," said _Harry_.

**When I think what could have happened to him that night he ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him."**

"**But he's not dead, he's fine, so what's the point —"**

"**Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after —"**

"What?" asked little Harry again.

"Most likely you," said Remus slowly.**  
**

"**But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."**

"**We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."**

"I really should tell Albus about the secret passageways," thought Remus. "I will, after the book."**  
**

"**But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry —"**

**There was a thud on wood, and Harry was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.**

"**Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Blacks been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts… he's at Hogwarts.' **

"And they assume it's me?" asked little Harry.

"Who else could it be?" wondered Arthur.**  
**

**Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power. **

"I don't think that would work," said Bill.**  
**

**Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…"**

**There was a silence. Harry leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more.**

"**Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"**

"**Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds.**

"What?" shouted Remus. "They're bringing in Dementors to Hogwarts?"

"I am not going to allow that," said Dumbledore. "I'm curious to know why I'd agree to such a thing."

**He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."**

"**Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"**

"**Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that… but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."**

**"If they save Harry —"**

_Harry_ snorted. The Dementors had been more of a danger to him that year than Sirius had been.**  
**

"– **then I will never say another word against them," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up…"**

**Harry heard chairs move. As quietly as he could, he hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlor door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told him that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs.**

**The bottle of rat tonic was lying under the table they had sat at earlier. Harry waited until he heard Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's bedroom door close, then headed back upstairs with the bottle.**

**Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.**

"**We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry. "We've been improving it."**

**The badge now read Bighead Boy.**

"Nice," said the twins, high-fiving each other. Remus grinned. He was going to like the twins. They reminded him of his Hogwarts days with James.**  
**

**Harry forced a laugh, went to give Ron the rat tonic, then shut himself in his room and lay down on his bed.**

**So Sirius Black was after him. **

**This explained everything. Fudge had been lenient with him because he was so relieved to find him alive. He'd made Harry promise to stay in Diagon Alley where there were plenty of wizards to keep an eye on him. And he was sending two Ministry cars to take them all to the station tomorrow, so that the Weasleys could look after Harry until he was on the train.**

"At least you're safe there," said Arthur.**  
**

**Harry lay listening to the muffled shouting next door and wondered why he didn't feel more scared. Sirius Black had murdered thirteen people with one curse; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley obviously thought Harry would be panic-stricken if he knew the truth. But Harry happened to agree wholeheartedly with Mrs. Weasley that the safest place on earth was wherever Albus Dumbledore happened to be. Didn't people always say that Dumbledore was the only person Lord Voldemort had ever been afraid of? Surely Black, as Voldemort's right-hand man, would be just as frightened of him?**

**And then there were these Azkaban guards everyone kept talking about. They seemed to scare most people senseless, and if they were stationed all around the school, Black's chances of getting inside seemed very remote.**

**No, all in all, the thing that bothered Harry most was the fact that his chances of visiting Hogsmeade now looked like zero.**

"Poor you," said Bill. He loved the Hogsmeade days. They were always rather crazy.

**Nobody would want Harry to leave the safety of the castle until Black was caught; in fact, Harry suspected his every move would be carefully watched until the danger had passed.**

**He scowled at the dark ceiling. Did they think he couldn't look after himself? He'd escaped Lord Voldemort three times;**

"Three?" screeched Remus. "You've told me about the one in the back of the Professor's head and the memory one, but another time?

"Yeah, technically two other times at this point," said _Harry_. "As a baby, and in the Forbidden Forest in first year when he was on Quirrell.

"You escape more times?" asked Remus feebly. He didn't think he could take much more.

"Uh, yeah."

**he wasn't completely useless…**

**Unbidden, the image of the beast in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent crossed his mind. What to do when you know the worst is coming…**

**"I'm not going to be murdered," Harry said out loud.**

"**That's the spirit, dear," said his mirror sleepily.**

"That mirror is so funny," said Neville.

"The chapter's finished," said _Ginny_.

"Can you please tell me about the Stone incident now?" asked Remus.

_Harry_ sighed. "Okay, so the Philosopher's Stone was hidden in Hogwarts during my first year because Voldemort was trying to steal it. Hermione, Ron, and I found out about it and thought that Snape was trying to steal it. So at the end of the year we went to go and rescue the stone. The three-headed dog, Fluffy, was one of the obsticals. Eventually I made it to the room with the Stone, but it actually was Quirrell who wanted it. I somehow ended up getting the stone because I didn't want to use it, Quirrell took of his turban and Voldemort was on the back of this head, I managed to cause Quirrell to break out in blisters whenever he touched me because I could love, Dumbledore came to rescue me, Quirrell died, and Voldemort went off somewhere else."

"There's gotta be more than that," said Remus.

"Yeah, but that's the most important stuff," said _Harry_. "Everything else was pretty minor."

"Remus, you haven't read yet," said _Ginny_. "Do you want to?"

Remus took a deep breath. "Okay," he said and took the book.**  
**


	6. The Dementor

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry, as well as Ginny and Ron.  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

Remus took one look at the chapter title and groaned.**_  
_**

**The Dementor**

"What?" asked a nervous Molly. "What would a Dementor be doing near Harry?"

"We'll find out," said Remus. He also was wondering this and he really didn't want Harry anywhere near those creatures.**  
**

**Tom woke Harry the next morning with his usual toothless grin and a cup of tea. Harry got dressed and was just persuading a disgruntled Hedwig to get back into her cage when Ron banged his way into the room, pulling a sweatshirt over his head and looking irritable.**

"**The sooner we get on the train, the better," he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his girlfriend. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy…"**

**"I've got something to tell you," Harry began, but they were interrupted by Fred and George, who had looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again.**

Molly glared at the twins.**  
**

**They headed down to breakfast, where Mr. Weasley was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow and Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl.**

"What?" asked a laughing little Ginny. "You made a love potion? Who got it?"

Molly turned rather red. "It was for your father. It made for a very interesting afternoon to say the least."

**All three of them were rather giggly.**

"**What were you saying?" Ron asked Harry as they sat down.**

"**Later," Harry muttered as Percy stormed in.**

**Harry had no chance to speak to Ron or Hermione in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.**

"Why would a basket be spitting?" asked Fred.**  
**

"**It's all right, Crookshanks,"**

"That's why" said George.

**Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."**

"**You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"**

**He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.**

"He is a rat, and Crookshanks is a cat," said Charlie.**  
**

**Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.**

"**They're here," he said. "Harry, come on."**

**Mr. Weasley marched Harry across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.**

"**In you get, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street.**

**Harry got into the back of the car and was shortly joined by Hermione, Ron, and, to Ron's disgust, Percy.**

"Why?" asked Percy.

"You were a little too proud of being Head Boy," said _Ron_.

**The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful compared with Harry's trip on the Knight Bus. The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary. though Harry noticed that they could slide through gaps that Uncle Vernon's new company car certainly couldn't have managed. They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare;**

"That's got to be the most time we've had since Charlie started. The only times we ever had more than fifteen minutes were the two years Bill was on his own," said Molly.

**the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.**

**Mr. Weasley kept close to Harry's elbow all the way into the station.**

"**Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry."**

"I guess you want him in public as little as possible," said Bill.**  
**

**Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine.**

"I would be," said Arthur to everyone amusement.

**With a meaningful look at Harry, he leaned casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him.**

**In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.**

**Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Harry. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run.**

"**Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again.**

"Percy's got a girlfriend! Percy's got a girlfriend!" chanted the twins.

Percy sent a glare that could rival one of his mother's in their direction.

**Ginny caught Harry's eye, and they both turned away to hide their laughter as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge.**

"I see what you mean by being too proud," said Percy.**  
**

**Once the remaining Weasleys and Hermione had joined them, Harry and Mr. Weasley led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, then went back outside to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.**

**Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children, then Hermione, and finally Harry. He was embarrassed, but really quite pleased, when she gave him an extra hug.**

Little Harry was looking a little red at this statement. He hadn't ever been hugged before he came here.**  
**

"**Do take care, won't you Harry?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron… no, they're not corned beef…**

Both Rons' ears turned red.

**Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear…"**

"**Harry," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "come over here for a moment."**

**He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Harry followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs. Weasley.**

"**There's something I've got to tell you before you leave —" said Mr. Weasley in a tense voice.**

"I'm probably going to tell you about Black," said Arthur quietly.**  
**

"**It's all right, Mr. Weasley," said Harry, "I already know."**

"**You know? How could you know?"**

"**I — er — I heard you and Mrs. Wesley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing," Harry added quickly. "Sorry —"**

"**That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," said Mr. Weasley looking anxious..**

"**No — honestly it's okay. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge and I know what's going on."**

"**Harry, you must be scared — "**

"**I'm not," said Harry sincerely. **

"You weren't?" asked Remus.

"Hey, I had already faced Voldy several times," said _Harry_, leaning back nonchalantly in his seat.

Remus tried to hide a grin at _Harry's_ nickname for Voldemort. "But _Harry_," he said, "that's the kind of attitude that can kill you."

"I'm still here," said _Harry_. "And that means that I was fine."

Remus shook his head, but he continued reading.**  
**

**"Really," he added, because Mr. Weasley was looking disbelieving. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Lord Voldemort, can he?"**

Once again, there were flinches throughout the room.**  
**

**Mr. Weasley flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it.**

"**Harry, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but —"**

"**Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"**

"**He's coming Molly!" said Mr. Weasley, but he turned back to Harry and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice, "Listen, I want you to give me your word —"**

" — **that I'll be a good boy and stay in the castle?" said Harry gloomily.**

"**Not entirely," said Mr. Weasley, who looked more serious than Harry had ever seen him. "Harry, swear to me you won't go looking for Black."**

"You better not," said Molly.

"I didn't," said _Harry_. He turned to _Ron_ and wrote on the parchment, "He came looking for me actually."

_Ron _grinned.

"What's up with the notes?" asked Remus.

"Nothing," said _Harry _quickly. Remus didn't believe him, but didn't say anything.

**Harry stared, "What!"**

**There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.**

**"Promise me, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens —"**

"**Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?" said Harry blankly.**

"Because you're a noble git," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Swear to me that whatever you might hear —"**

"**Arthur, quickly!" cried Mrs. Weasley.**

**Steam was billowing from the train it had started to move. Harry ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let him on. They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.**

"**I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed.**

"**Go away, Ginny," said Ron.**

"Ronald, that is not acceptable," said Molly.

"Sorry," said _Ron_.**  
**

"**Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.**

**This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window.**

"What's an adult doing on the train?" asked Bill in surprise.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.**

**The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.**

"**Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.**

Remus opened his mouth in shock. "What the-" he whispered.

"Remus, is something wrong?" asked Molly.

"What? Uh, no," said Remus quickly.

Realization suddenly dawned on _Harry_. This had to be the chapter where he met Remus. "This would be interesting," he thought.**  
**

"**Professor R. J. Lupin." whispered Hermione at once.**

"What?" asked a very surprised Charlie. "You're a professor?"

"I guess so," said Remus. He had always wanted to teach, but because of his lycanthropy he wouldn't be hired in the wizarding world. He had no idea why he'd be teaching at Hogwarts. "Is it to protect _Harry_?" he wondered before he continued.

**"How'd you know that?"**

"**It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.**

"**Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.**

**"That's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."**

"My best subject too," said Remus.**  
**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. There were rumors that the job was jinxed.**

"I think it is," said Arthur. "Since 1945 it's been impossible to keep the DADA teacher longer than a year."**  
**

"**Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? **

"Hey!" cried Remus. "I can duel you know."

"I know. I've seen you," answered _Ron_.

**Anyway…" he turned to Harry, "what were you going to tell us?"**

**Harry explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given him. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry… you'll have to be really, really careful. don't go looking for trouble, Harry…"**

**"I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry, nettled. "Trouble usually finds me."**

"That certainly is true," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

"**How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" said Ron shakily.**

"I don't do that until seventh year, _Ron_," _Harry_ muttered. This comment frightened Remus, but he continued to read, knowing that _Harry _came through everything since he was sitting in the room with him.

**They were taking the news worse than Harry had expected. Both Ron and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened of Black than he was.**

"I at least grew up in the wizarding world and knew about him," said _Ron_.**  
**

"**No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."**

"**But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too…"**

"**What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly.**

**A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment.**

"**It's coming from your trunk, Harry," said Ron,**

"That stupid rat," said _Ron_ through gritted teeth. Only _Harry_ heard him.

**standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly.**

"I wonder if I'm awake," said Remus quietly. "That would explain why the Sneakoscope's acting weird."**  
**

"**Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look.**

"**Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."**

"**Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.**

"**No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol.**

"It probably is a real one then," said Bill.

**You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"**

"**Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up."**

**He nodded toward Professor Lupin.**

"That's really strange to read," commented Remus. "I never imagained hearing those two words together."

"Why?" asked Arthur. "You were one of the most brilliant students."

"Just, things," said Remus quietly.

**Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks,**

"At least they were good for something," said Hermione.

**which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it.**

**"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron, sitting back down. **

"**They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."**

**"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain —"**

"**Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way. "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"**

"What's that?" asked little Harry and Hermione.**  
**

"**What's that?" said Hermione.**

"**It's this sweetshop," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything… Pepper Imps — they make you smoke at the mouth —**

"That's strange," said Hermione.

**and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next–"**

"Ronald, you shouldn't be eating candy in class," said Molly.**  
**

"**But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain —"**

Remus smirked. "Good thing that legend is still continuing," he thought.**  
**

"– **and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying.**

**Hermione looked around at Harry.**

"**Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"**

"'**Spect it will," said Harry heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."**

"**What d'you mean?" said Ron.**

"**I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."**

"I still can't believe you actually asked the Minister," said Bill.**  
**

**Ron looked horrified.**

**"You're not allowed to come? But — no way — McGonagall or someone will give you permission —"**

**Harry gave a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, was very strict.**

"– **or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle —"**

Remus highly doubted this, unless the twins had somehow managed to get the map, but Filch had confiscated it and it was impossible to get anything back from Filch.**  
**

"**Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose —"**

"**Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask of permission," said Harry bitterly.**

"**But if we're with him," said Ron spiritedly to Hermione. "Black wouldn't dare —"**

"**Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish," snapped Hermione. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because we're there?"**

**She was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks' basket as she spoke.**

**"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees;**

"How could he tell that Scabbers was there?" asked Percy.

"Crookshanks is half-kneazle," said _Ginny_.

**the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away.**

"**Get out of it!"**

"**Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily.**

**Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.**

"I don't think I'm asleep," said Remus.

"How do you know that?" asked Fred.

"I never sleep with my mouth open," Remus answered. "I've probably realized that Harry is in there and I'm listening in on your conversation."**  
**

**The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket.**

**At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.**

"**D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."**

**Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.**

"**Er — Professor?" she said. "Excuse me — Professor?"**

**He didn't move.**

"**Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."**

"**I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean — he hasn't died, has he?"**

"I better not have," said Remus.

"**No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed her.**

**He might not be very good company, **

"Hey! What do you mean?" cried Remus, who was trying to pretend as if he was insulted, but failing miserably.

"You're great company, Remus," said _Harry_, "we just didn't know it at the time."**  
**

**but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses.**

"Like what?" asked George. He wouldn't like having a professor in the same compartment as himself because then he couldn't plan pranks.

**Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three least favorite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.**

**Draco Malfoy and Harry had been enemies ever since they had met on their very first journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy, who had a pale, pointed, sneering face, was in Slytherin house; he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the same position that Harry played on the Gryffindor team. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding. They were both wide and muscley; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla arms.**

"**Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel."**

"He does not have very good nicknames," said Charlie.

"Yeah," agreed Bill. "I like the name the twins came up with for Malfoy, Ferret. I don't know why I like it so much, it's just funny."**  
**

**Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.**

"**I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"**

The entire room sent glares in the direction of the book. Remus was gripping the book so tightly, his knuckles were white.**  
**

**Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave a snort.**

"I really must be awake," said Remus.**  
**

"**Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.**

"**New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"**

**Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.**

"Good," said Bill. "You two don't need another crazy entrance."**  
**

"**C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.**

"At least you didn't fight that time," said Molly.**  
**

**Harry and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.**

"**I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and —"**

"Ronald, you do not solve problems with fights," said Molly.**  
**

**Ron made a violent gesture in midair.**

"**Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful…"**

"Don't worry. I felt the same way about Lucius," said Remus, "even though he was a few years above me."**  
**

**But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.**

**The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.**

"**We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.**

**The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.**

"**Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"**

"Is food all you think about?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said little Ron, while _Ron_ said, "Not anymore."

"**We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.**

"**So why're we stopping?"**

"The train never stops except at the Hogsmeade station," said Charlie concernedly.**  
**

**The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.**

**Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.**

**The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.**

"Something isn't right," said Arthur worriedly.**  
**

"**What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry.**

"**Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"**

**Harry felt his way back to his seat.**

**"D'you think we've broken down?"**

"You can't. The train's magical," said Percy.**  
**

"**Dunno…"**

**There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.**

"**There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…"**

Molly gasped. "The Dementor," she whispered, remembering the chapter title.

"Dementor's on the train? Preposturious," said Remus, but something didn't feel quite right.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. If Dementors were going to harm his students, he wasn't going to allow them near Hogwarts, even if Black escaped.**  
**

**The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.**

"**Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry —"**

**"Hullo, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.**

"**Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"**

"**No idea! Sit down —"**

**There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.**

"Ouch," said Neville.**  
**

"**I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.**

"**Who's that?"**

"**Who's that?"**

"**Ginny?"**

"**Hermione?"**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**I was looking for Ron —"**

"**Come in and sit down —"**

"**Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"**

_Ginny_ turned red. "Were you doing that on purpose?" asked _Harry_.

"Uh, maybe," said _Ginny_, but her blush gave it away. "Hey, youhad saved my life the previous year!"

"**Ouch!" said Neville.**

"**Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.**

**Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last.**

"Yay!" cried several of the Weasley children.**  
**

**Harry could hear movements in his corner.**

**None of them spoke.**

**There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. **

"That sounds like a cool spell," said Bill.**  
**

**They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.**

"**Stay where you are." he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.**

**But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.**

**Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling.**

"What's that?" asked Hermoine quietly.

"A Dementor," Arthur said equally quietly.

**Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…**

**But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.**

**And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.**

**An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart…**

Remus stopped reading and looked up at _Harry_. "It's okay, keep reading," said _Harry_, looking down at the ground.**  
**

**Harry's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder…**

Despite the warm room, everyone was shivering at the description.**  
**

**And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams.**

_Harry_ shuddered at the memory. He knew that it was his mother and that made it all the worse. He didn't even want to think about what he would hear if a Dementor was near him now.

**He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but couldn't… a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him —**

"**Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"**

**Someone was slapping his face.**

**"W-what?"**

**Harry opened his eyes; there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking — the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on.**

"Whew," sighed Molly.

**He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching. Harry felt very sick; when he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face.**

**Ron and Hermione heaved him back onto his seat.**

"**Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.**

"**Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that — that thing? Who screamed?"**

"**No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.**

"A Dementor causes you to relive your worst memory," said Dumbledore. "Harry, since you have a more troubled past than most people, you probably experienced the worst effect."**  
**

**Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at him, both very pale.**

"What did you hear?" asked Bill.

_Ginny_ swallowed. "Riddle coming out of the diary and telling me who he really was."

Neville shook his head. "It hasn't happened to me yet, so I don't know."

**"But I heard screaming —"**

**A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.**

**"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."**

**Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.**

"You are being smart," said Remus. "You don't know me, therefore, you don't know if I've done something with the chocolate, which I wouldn't."**  
**

"**What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.**

"Why are you calling me by my last name?" asked Remus.

"It's because you're a professor and it doesn't feel right to refer to a professor by their first name," explained _Harry_.

"**A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."**

**Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.**

"**Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"**

**He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.**

"**Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously.**

"**I don't get it… what happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face.**

"**Well — that thing — the Dementor — stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) — and you — you —"**

"**I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching —"**

"That doesn't happen unless the memory is especially terrifying," said Dumbledore. What could Harry remember that could possibly be this bad, he couldn't remember Voldemort remembering his parents, could he?**  
**

"**And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away…"**

"A Patronus," said Charlie. "I can't wait until we being learning how to cast them."

"It's one of the hardest spells," said Remus. "Many fully trained wizards are unable to cast them.

"I know, but I want to learn," said Charlie.**  
**

"**It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"**

**"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"**

_Ron_ shuddered at the memory. That was the first time he'd felt a Dementor, but it wasn't the last time he would either. **  
**

**Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.**

"**But didn't any of you — fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly.**

"**No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though…"**

**Harry didn't understand. He felt weak and shivery, as though he were recovering from a bad bout of flu; he also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had he gone to pieces like that, when no one else had?**

"It's because of your past," said Arthur, repeating what Dumbledore had said earlier.**  
**

**Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…"**

**Harry took a bite and to his great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes.**

"**We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry?"**

**Harry didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew his name.**

"It's because I knew you as a baby," said Remus, smiling at little Harry, who looked shyly up at him.**  
**

"**Fine," he muttered, embarrassed.**

**They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat.**

"At least he's not lost this time around," teased little Ron.

**It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.**

"**Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.**

"**All right, you three?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry could only assume, by an invisible horse, **

"The Threstals," said Bill.

"What are Threstals?" asked little Harry.

"They're a type of animal that can only be seen if you've seen death," said Bill. "When my class studied them, I think five of the students could see them. It was right after the war."

"Can very many students see them now?" asked Molly.

"Yes, some students still can see them. It's not as many as it was a few years ago though," said Harry sighing. In the school year of of 1998-1999 nearly all of the seventh year students, along with many of the sixth year students could see them. A substantial amount of the younger years could see them as well.**  
**

**because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.**

**The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. Harry felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. Ron and Hermione kept looking at him sideways, as though frightened he might collapse again.**

**As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Harry saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf him again; he leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes until they had passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out.**

**As Harry stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in his ear.**

"**You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottorn telling the truth? You actually fainted?"**

"It can only be Malfoy," groaned Percy.**  
**

**Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.**

**"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.**

"**Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"**

"**Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.**

"Good," said Molly. "You're stopping them from fighting."**  
**

**Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no — er —Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.**

**Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry, and the three of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.**

**The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Harry followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"**

"I understand why someone wants to see Harry, but why me?" wondered Hermione.

**Harry and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. Harry fought his way over to her with a feeling of foreboding: Professor McGonagall had a way of making him feel he must have done something wrong.**

"She's hasn't changed," mused Remus.**  
**

**"There's no need to look so worried — I just want a word in my office," she told them. "Move along there, Weasley."**

"Why am I not allowed?" asked little Ron, but no one answered.**  
**

**Ron stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.**

**Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Harry and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter."**

**Before Harry could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.**

**Harry felt himself going red in the face. It was bad enough that he'd passed out, or whatever he had done, without everyone making all this fuss.**

"**I'm fine," he said, "I don't need anything —"**

"**Oh, it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at him. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"**

"What all have you done?" asked Remus. "Besides the Stone and the Chamber."

"Uh, a Bludger broke my elbow and Lockhart, the Defense professor at the time, tried to mend it, and ended up vanishing my bones," said _Harry_. "That's all for up till then."**  
**

"**It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.**

**They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.**

"**Setting Dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead. "He won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate —"**

"I'm not delicate!" cried little Harry.**  
**

"**I'm not delicate!" said Harry crossly.**

"**Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking his pulse.**

"**What does he need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"**

"That would just make Malfoy tease you more," said Bill.**  
**

"**I'm fine!" said Harry, jumping up. The thought of what Draco Malfoy would say if he had to go to the hospital wing was torture.**

"**Well, he should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Harry's eyes.**

"**I've already had some," said Harry. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us."**

"**Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"**

"I take it you've had pretty bad teachers so far," said Remus.

"Yeah," agreed _Ron_. "A guy who had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head and an idiot who only wanted to advertise his books."**  
**

"**Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.**

"**Yes," said Harry.**

"**Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."**

**Harry went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. He had to wait only a few minutes; then Hermione emerged looking very happy about something,**

"The time turner," _Harry_ wrote to _Ron_, who nodded.

**followed by Professor McGonagall, and the three of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.**

**It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.**

"**Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!"**

"Second time too," muttered _Harry_.

"How many sortings do you miss?"

"Three," said _Harry_. "Second year, third year, and sixth year."**  
**

**New students at Hogwarts were sorted into Houses by trying on the Sorting Hat, which shouted out the House they were best suited to (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin). Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, and Harry and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry. Had the story of his collapsing in front of the Dementor traveled that fast?**

"News travels fast around Hogwarts," said Bill.

**He and Hermione sat down on either side of Ron, who had saved them seats.**

"That was nice of you," said Hermione.**  
**

"**What was all that about?" he muttered to Harry.**

**Harry started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak, and he broke off.**

**Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy.**

"Thank you, _Harry_," said Dumbledore.

**He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but that wasn't why Harry respected him. You couldn't help trusting Albus Dumbledore, and as Harry watched him beaming around at the students, he felt really calm for the first time since the Dementor had entered the train compartment.**

_Harry_ was looking down at the floor, a reddish tinge to his ears. He had never told this to Dumbledore and it was rather embrrassing having him hear this.

"**Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"**

**Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."**

**He paused, and Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school.**

"No I'm not," said Dumbledore.**  
**

"**They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued,**

Remus raised his eyebrows at this. He had a feeling that this statement wasn't true. Out of the seven passageways, there had to still be a few Dumbledore didn't know about.

**"and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.**

**Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively.**

Percy had the good graces to look slightly embarrassed at this.

**Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.**

"**On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.**

"Two?" asked Bill. "What's the other vacancy?"

"**First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."**

**There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. **

"Why?" asked little Ginny. "He sounds like a good Professor."

"Thank you, Ginny," said Remus. "It think it's probably because of my appearance. I must have had difficulty getting a job."**  
**

**Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.**

"**Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear.**

**Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but even Harry, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. it was beyond anger: it was loathing.**

Remus slowly shook his head. Snape must still hate him for the Willow incident. Remus had tried to make it up with Snape, but to no avail.

**Harry knew that expression only too well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry.**

"I'm afraid that would be your father's fault," said Remus, addressing little Harry. "The two of the loathed each other during their Hogwarts years."**  
**

**"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs.**

"It is a dangerous class," admitted Bill.

**However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."**

"Lucky!" cried Charlie. "I wish he'd start teaching while I'm still there."

"I think that class just became a lot more dangerous," grinned Remus causing Molly to groan.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.**

"**We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"**

Molly placed her head in her hands and shook her head. "Shouldn't that kind of book be illegal?" she asked.**  
**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.**

"**Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"**

**The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Harry, suddenly ravenous, helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat.**

**It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Hagrid. They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard; he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he had not committed. It had been Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had cleared Hagrid's name last year.**

"I must admit, that was nice of you," said Remus, "even though it was extremely dangerous on your part."**  
**

**At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance.**

"**Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table.**

"**All down ter you three," said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them. "Can' believe it… great man, Dumbledore… came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough… It's what I always wanted…"**

"I wish Hagrid could become a teacher earlier," said Charlie. "It would be cool to have him."**  
**

**Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"**

"**Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's Fortuna Major!"**

"**Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.**

"Your mother always had trouble remembering them as well. She was often stuck outside of the Hufflepuff common room until someone was able to help her," said Remus.**  
**

**Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Harry climbed the spiral stair with no thought in his head except how glad he was to be back. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds,**

"There's only five of you?" asked Remus in surprise. The war must have taken more lives than he had thought. He knew that the subsequent years had had less students, but he hadn't realized how few there really were.

"Yeah," said Harry. "All of the years were pretty small."

**and Harry, looking around, felt he was home at last.**

Remus sighed as he put the book down. "That was an interesting chapter," he said for lack of anything else to say. "Please tell me you don't do anything crazy this year."

"I can't say that," began _Harry _as Remus groaned, "but this year wasn't as crazy as some of my other years, if that's any consolation."

"Hey, _Harry_," said _Ron_. "Can I read?"

"Yeah, I think that's fine," said _Harry_. Remus handed the book to _Ron _and leaned back in the seat. If this book continued to be as tense as it was in the opening chapters, he was going to need a calming potion pretty soon.

**_A/N just so you know, I have another poll about who should come. This time it's about Fleur._**


	7. Talons and Tea Leaves

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry, as well as Ginny and Ron.  
**_

**_I edited the poll to change whether Fleur should come in the fourth or the sixth book to make it a little more specific.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

Ron took the book and laughed when he saw the chapter title.**_  
_**

**Talons and Tea Leaves**

"So, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," said Charlie.**  
**

**When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.**

**"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"**

**"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!"**

"I hate that girl," muttered Bill.**  
**

**Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley.**

"**New third-year course schedules," said George, passing then, over. "What's up with you, Harry?"**

"**Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table.**

**George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.**

"**That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"**

"**Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.**

"I'd love to see a Malfoy scared," said Arthur.**  
**

"**I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors…"**

"**Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.**

"I hope we never meet one," murmured George in a low voice.**  
**

"**You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.**

"**Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."**

"Then why isn't Black mad?" asked Bill.

"I don't know," said Dumbledore slowly shaking his head.**  
**

**"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"**

"That match is always the most interesting to watch," said Remus.**  
**

**The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse. Feeling slightly more cheerful, Harry helped himself to sausages and fried tomatoes.**

**Hermione was examining her new schedule.**

"That certainly isn't different," muttered _Ron_.

"Hey!" cried Hermione. "I like school!"

_Ginny_ and _Harry_ giggled at the sight of Ron being scholded by his eight year old wife.**  
**

"**Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily.**

"**Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look — they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."**

**"How could you manage that?"**

"**I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."**

"**But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And —" Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "look— underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock.**

"What the heck-?" asked Charlie. "How's that possible?"

"I guess the schedule changes some in the next few years," said Bill. He had had a crazy schedule, but he hadn't had several classes at the same time. How on earth was this girl going to do all those classes?

**I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"**

**"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."**

"But how will you do it?" asked little Ron.**  
**

"**Well then —"**

"**Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.**

"Subtle," said Percy sarcastically.**  
**

"**But —"**

"**Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."**

"Did she get one?" Bill suddenly wondered out loud.

"Get one what?" asked Remus.

"Nothing. If I'm right, you'll probably find out," Bill answered quickly. He didn't want to say his idea out loud. The idea of a student having a time-turner was preposterous, but it was the only thing that made sense, at least to him. It had to be something else though, but the only way he'd figure it out would be to listen.**  
**

**Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.**

"Only Hagrid," said Charlie laughing.**  
**

"**All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everthin' ready… hope it'sokay… me, a teacher… hones'ly…"**

**He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.**

"**Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice.**

"Probably something dangerous," said Molly worriedly.**  
**

**The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule.**

"**We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…"**

"I take it you haven't found any shortcuts," said Remus. "Your father would be very disappointed. He knew nearly all the shortcuts by the end of second year."

"I hadn't had much time for exploring," admitted _Harry_. "Don't worry, I did find a lot of them."

"Dad found shortcuts?" little Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes, your father was one of the best pranksters in the history of Hogwarts."

_Harry_ wondered what Remus' reaction would be when he learned of some of the twins pranks.

**They finished breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Fred and George and walked back through the hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed Harry into the Entrance Hall.**

**The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and they had never been inside North Tower before.**

"**There's — got — to — be — a — short — cut," Ron panted,**

"There is," said Remus.

"Can you tell us?" little Ron asked.

"No."

**as they climbed the seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.**

"**I think it's this way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.**

"**Can't be," said Ron. "That's south. Look, you can see a bit of the lake outside the window…"**

"Good to know that you know your directions," said Charlie.**  
**

**Harry was watching the painting. A fat, dappled-gray pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. Harry was used to the subjects of Hogwarts paintings moving around and leaving their frames to visit each other, but he always enjoyed watching them. A moment later, a short, squat knight in a suit of armour had clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.**

"**Aha!" he yelled, seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"**

"You just had to run into him," groaned Bill.

"Who?" asked everyone who wasn't at Hogwarts yet.

"Sir Cadogan," Bill answered. "A very annoying knight."

**They watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed facedown in the grass.**

"**Are you all right?" said Harry, moving closer to the picture.**

Charlie groaned at that. "The only way to deal with him is to ignore him," he said.**  
**

"**Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"**

**The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face.**

"**Listen," said Harry, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"**

"**A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly. He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"**

"I see what you mean," said Fred.

"He's insane," commented George.**  
**

**He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sirs and gentle lady! On! On!"**

"He's funny," said a laughing Hermione.**  
**

**And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight.**

**They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armor. Every now and then they spotted him running through a picture ahead.**

"**Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight, and they saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.**

**Puffing loudly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.**

"Wow, I think that's one of the first times he's ever helped someone," said Remus.**  
**

"**Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"**

"**Yeah, we'll call you," muttered Ron as the knight disappeared, "if we ever need someone mental."**

"_Ron_," said _Ginny_, but it was clear that she was laughing.

"Hey, he is!" said _Ron_.**  
**

**They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but Ron nudged Harry and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.**

"'**Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher,'" Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"**

**As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet.**

"That's how," said Bill.

**Everyone got quiet.**

"**After you," said Ron, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first.**

**He emerged into the strangest-looking classroom he had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.**

"That sounds like a very strange classroom," said Hermione.

"Trelawney is a very strange person," answered _Harry_.**  
**

**Ron appeared at Harry's shoulder as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers.**

"**Where is she?" Ron said.**

**A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.**

"**Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."**

**Harry's immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. **

Everyone who had ever seen Trelawney burst out in laughter. "I wish I'd thought of that description," said _Ron_ through his laughter.

**Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.**

"She sounds pretty strange," said George.**  
**

"**Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table.**

"**Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."**

"Yeah, right," said _Ron_.**  
**

**Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. **

Several people snorted. "I think the professors always say that," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you… Books can take you only so far in this field…"**

**At these words, both Harry and Ron glanced, grinning, at Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject.**

"I have no idea why my future self is doing this," said Hermione shaking her head.

_Ron_ wondered what this younger version of Hermione would think when she found out that her future self left the class.

"**Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"**

"**I think so," said Neville tremulously.**

"**I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. **

"**We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."**

"That's rather hard when there are currently four Weasley men at Hogwarts," said Percy. "A this point," he clarified.**  
**

**Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him.**

"**In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball — if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us for ever."**

"That one came true," muttered _Harry_. Remus suddenly looked up. What did that mean? Did it mean that someone was killed? It couldn't, could it?**  
**

**A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.**

"**I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"**

**Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.**

"**Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."**

"She seems like a fraud," said Bill.**  
**

**Lavender trembled.**

"**Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," — she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."**

**Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china.**

"That's what's known as a self-fulfilling prediction," said Hermione.

**Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…"**

**When Harry and Ron had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.**

"**Right," said Ron as they both opened their books at pages five and six. "What can you see in mine?"**

"**A load of soggy brown stuff," said Harry.**

"That's what I would've probably said if I'd taken Divination," said Remus.

**The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making him feel sleepy and stupid.**

"**Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.**

**Harry tried to pull himself together.**

"**Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross…" He consulted Unfogging the Future. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' — sorry about that — but there's a thing that could be the sun. Hang on… that means 'great happiness'… so you're going to suffer but be very happy…"**

"That's gotta be one of the strangest prediction's I've heard," said Bill.**  
**

"**You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," said Ron, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction.**

"**My turn…" Ron peered into Harry's teacup, his forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic…"**

"Well that came true," _Harry_ thought.**  
**

**He turned the teacup the other way up.**

"**But this way it looks more like an acorn… what's that?" He scanned his copy of Unfogging the Future. "'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some. And there's a thing here," he turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal… yeah, if that was its head… it looks like a hippo… no, a sheep…"**

"I can tell you're going to fail that class," said Percy.**  
**

**Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter.**

"**Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.**

**Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise.**

"**The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy."**

"Like that isn't obvious," said Fred.**  
**

"**But everyone knows that," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.**

"**Well, they do," said Hermione. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."**

**Harry and Ron stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it.**

"**The club… an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"**

"Trelawney likes to predict bad things. It's her specialty," said Bill.

"**I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.**

"**The skull… danger in your path, my dear…"**

"I've always had that," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed.**

**There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.**

"**My dear boy — my poor dear boy — no — it is kinder not to say — no — don't ask me…"**

"**What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.**

"**My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."**

"The what?" asked little Harry and Hermione. Meanwhile the Weasleys were staring at each other in shock.**  
**

"**The what?" said Harry.**

**He could tell that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Dean Thomas shrugged at him and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.**

"**The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen — the worst omen — of death!"**

Little Harry's eyes widened in horror. Hermione huffed. "There's no such thing as an omen of death," she said.**  
**

**Harry's stomach lurched. That dog on the cover of Death Omens in Flourish and Blotts — the dog in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent…**

Remus clenched his fist. If he had had any doubt before, there was none now. It had been Black that had nearly attacked Harry the night after he ran off.

**Lavender Brown clapped her hands to her mouth too. Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair.**

"**I don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly.**

"That's because it doesn't exist," Hermione said stoutly.

"It does too," said little Ron. "My Uncle Bilius saw one and died twenty-four hours later."

"It doesn't mean that it exists. Your uncle probably thought he saw one and died of fright."

"But the Grim means death and he died," responded little Ron.

Hermione groaned and _Ron_ took that as a cue to begin reading again.**  
**

**Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.**

"**You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."**

**Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side.**

"**It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left.**

"**When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry, taking even himself by surprise. Now nobody seemed to want to look at him.**

"**I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes… please pack away your things…"**

**Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding Harry's eyes.**

"**Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear," — she pointed at Neville, "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."**

"Since she said that, he probably will be late," said Charlie.**  
**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time.**

**Harry chose a seat right at the back of the room, feeling as though he were sitting in a very bright spotlight; the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at him, as though he were about to drop dead at any moment. He hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.**

"But that's one of the coolest lessons ever!" cried Bill.**  
**

"**Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."**

**Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.**

"**Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and —"**

"**Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"**

"Is that a regular happening in that class?" asked Remus.

"Yeah," said Bill. "Every year she chooses one student that gets all the death omens."**  
**

**Everyone stared at her.**

**"Me," said Harry, finally.**

"**I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues —" Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. **

"I guess they don't like each other," said Arthur.

"That's an understatement," muttered _Ginny_. It was true that Trelawney and McGonagall got along better nowadays, but they still didn't like each other.**  
**

**She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…"**

"Is not among them," George finished.**  
**

**She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."**

Remus shook his head. "You've got to love Minn-McGonagall's sense of humor," he said. He then mentally scholded himself. "You nearly said 'Minnie'. Black came up with it and you shouldn't say it!" he thought.**  
**

**Hermione laughed. Harry felt a bit better. It was harder to feel scared of a lump of tea leaves away from the dim red light and befuddling perfume of Professor Trelawney's classroom. Not everyone was convinced, however. Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?"**

"As I said, it was self-fulfilling," said Hermione.**  
**

**When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.**

"**Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."**

**Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start.**

"**Harry," he said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"**

"**Yeah, I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."**

**Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.**

"**Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly.**

**Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad.**

**"Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's — that's bad," he said. "My — my uncle Bilius saw one and — and he died twenty-four hours later!"**

"**Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.**

"**You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"**

"**There you are, then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death!**

"See!" cried Hermione. "It's logical!"

"I admit that I do agree with you, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore.

**And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"**

**Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.**

"**I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."**

"Then why am I taking it?" wondered Hermione.**  
**

"**There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly.**

"**You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," said Hermione coolly.**

"Do they always do this?" asked Remus.

"Yes, it's always been that way," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"**

**He had touched a nerve. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.**

"**If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"**

"But wasn't Arithmancy at the same time as Divination?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah," said Percy looking confused. "How in the world is that possible?"**  
**

**She snatched up her bag and stalked away.**

**Ron frowned after her.**

"**What's she talking about?" he said to Harry. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."**

**Harry was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.**

"Yippie!" cried Charlie.**  
**

**Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. Harry walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when he spotted three only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that he realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins. **

"That's they only way to ruin a good class," muttered _Ginny_.**  
**

**Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. Harry was quite sure he knew what they were talking about.**

**Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.**

"**C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"**

**For one nasty moment, Harry thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest;**

"He better not," said Molly.

**Harry had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last him a lifetime. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.**

"**Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"**

"**How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.**

"**Eh?" said Hagrid.**

"**How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.**

"**Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.**

"How are they supposed to open them?" asked Bill.**  
**

**The class all shook their heads.**

"**Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —"**

**He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.**

"That's really interesting," said Charlie. "I wonder if it's published yet."

"You are not going to be getting a biting book, young man," said Molly glaring at her son.

"**Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"**

**"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.**

"**Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"**

"**Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Harry wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.**

"That's nice of you," said little Ginny.**  
**

"**Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so — so yeh've got yer books an'… an'… now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…"**

**He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.**

"**God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —"**

**"Yeah too bad daddy is no longer on the broad of governors, he can't do anything about it."**

"Yes, he was sacked!" cried Arthur.

"Arthur!"

"**Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.**

"**Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you —"**

"That's getting old fast," said Fred groaning.**  
**

"**Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.**

**Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harry had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes.**

"Hagrid is starting with Hippogriffs?" asked a surprised Remus.

Molly whimpered as Charlie said, "Professor Kettleburn hasn't even taught us fourth years about Hippogriffs yet."

"What's a Hippogriff?" asked Hermione. _Ron_ kept reading since he knew the book would explain in just a minute.

**The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.**

"**Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.**

"**Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"**

"Depends on your point of view," said Bill. He hadn't been a huge fan of the Care of Magical Creatures class.**  
**

**Harry could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.**

"They sound, interesting," said Hermione and little Harry nodded in agreement.**  
**

"**So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"**

**No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.**

"Does it always have to be you three?" asked Molly.

"Yes," answered _Ron_.**  
**

"**Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Harry had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.**

"That's an understatement," muttered _Harry_.

"What did they do?" asked Remus.

That startled _Harry_ since he had forgotten about Remus' enhanced hearing. "I have to be careful what I say about Sirius," he thought. "It's a miracle he hasn't heard anything yet." Aloud he said, "You'll see."

**"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."**

"**Right — who wants ter go first?"**

**Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.**

"**No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.**

"**I'll do it," said Harry.**

Molly groaned and little Harry looked excited. "Do I do it?" he asked breathlessly.

**There was an intake of breath from behind him, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"**

"Load of bullshit," said little Ginny.

"Ginevra! Where did you learn that word?"

Little Ginny grinned and pointed at Charlie, who had the grace to look ashamed.

"Charles, you mustn't say words like that around your sister."**  
**

**Harry ignored them. He climbed over the paddock fence.**

"**Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."**

"Good ole, Buckbeak," said _Ginny_.

"You know him?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, he's still at Hogwarts and is one of the safest pets Hagrid has ever had, minus Fang."**  
**

**He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.**

"**Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"**

**Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry… now, bow."**

**Harry didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but he did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up.**

**The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.**

"**Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, Harry, easy does it —"**

**But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.**

"That's good," said Charlie. Even though he hadn't gotten to Hippogriffs yet, he had studied a lot about them already.**  
**

**"All right Harry!"**

"**Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"**

**Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.**

**The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.**

"I'll bet they were hoping you'd get torn up," said Bill.**  
**

**"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"**

"What?" screeched Molly.

"Relax, Mum, I'm here," said _Harry_. "If Mum's this bad this early on, what will she be like when Voldemort comes back?" he silently wondered.**  
**

**This was more than Harry had bargained for. He was used to a broomstick; but he wasn't sure a Hippogriff would be quite the same.**

"**Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"**

**Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered with feathers.**

"**Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.**

**Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry, he just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward.**

"How many strange animals have you ridden?" asked _Ginny_.

"A lot," said _Harry_. "The Hippogriff a few times."

"A few!" Molly interrupted.

"Yes," said _Harry_. "And the other two, the one you did as well, and the one Ron, Hermione and I did."

"Oh, yeah," said _Ginny_. "I forgot about that one in your seventh year."

"What are you talking about?" asked Remus a bit nervously.

"Nothing you won't eventually find out," said _Ron_, smirking. His Mum would definitely need a calming potion when they got to the Thestrals, let alone the dragon.

"That's what I'm worried about," said Remus.**  
**

**It was nothing like a broomstick, and Harry knew which one he preferred;**

"The Hippogriff!" cried Fred at the same time George cried, "The broomstick!" The twins glared at each other since this was one of the first times that they had said different things?"

"What do you mean the broomstick/Hippogriff?" the asked.

"Guys, it's the broomstick," said _Harry_. He hadn't ever seen the twins argue, and he didn't want to.

"I was right!" cried George.

"Shut up," said Fred as he swatted his twin brother on the arm.

**the Hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of him, catching him under his legs and making him feel he was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under his fingers and he didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth action of his Nimbus Two Thousand, he now felt himself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the Hippogriff rose and fell with its wings.**

"It wasn't half as bad as the others though," muttered _Harry_.

"I can't wait to find out what you ride then," said Charlie. "I'd love to ride a Hippogriff."

**Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Harry had been dreading; he leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling he was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. He just managed to hold on and push himself straight again.**

"**Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"**

**Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. **

"Poor me," said Neville.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it eventually will bow," said Bill. "Not everyone can get things done right on the first try."

**Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.**

"**This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"**

"That idiot!" cried Charlie. "He is just asking for trouble."

"I think he's trying to get Hagrid sacked," said Percy. "That's all Malfoy's are good for."

"Arthur," said Molly threateningly, "have you been teaching the boys that?"

"What? Um, uh, no," said Arthur nervously. **  
**

**It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.**

**"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"**

"It can't be that bad," said little Ron.**  
**

"**Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —"**

**Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Harry saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.**

**Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.**

"**They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.**

"**It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.**

"I do not think I would fire Hagrid. It is clear that it is Mr. Malfoy's own fault, and I'm certain I'd believe that," said Dumbledore.**  
**

**They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.**

"**I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy,**

"Is she his girlfriend?" little Ginny suddenly asked.

"She might have been at one point," said _Ron_, "but she isn't anymore."

**and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.**

"**You think he'll be all right?" said Hermione nervously.**

"**Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Harry, who had had far worse injuries mended magically by the nurse.**

"**That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…"**

**They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.**

"**They wouldn't fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding.**

"**They'd better not," said Ron, who wasn't eating either.**

**Harry was watching the Slytherin table. A large group including Crabbe and Goyle was huddled together, deep in conversation. Harry was sure they were cooking up their own version of how Malfoy had been injured.**

"If they were smart enough," said _Ginny_.

Suddenly James let out a loud yawn. "Oh, it's time for James' nap. I'll be back in a moment." _Ginny_ gently picked up little James who had been playing on the floor and took him into the bedroom. A few minutes later she came back and said, "Okay, we can start reading again."**  
**

"**Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily.**

**They went up to the crowded Gryffindor common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given them, but all three of them kept breaking off and glancing out of the tower window.**

"**There's a light on in Hagrid's window," Harry said suddenly.**

**Ron looked at his watch.**

"**If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early…"**

"**I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and Harry saw her glance at him.**

"**I'm allowed to walk across the grounds," he said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the Dementors yet, has he?"**

"But it's night!" protested Molly.**  
**

**So they put their things away and headed out of the portrait hole, glad to meet nobody on their way to the front doors, as they weren't entirely sure they were supposed to be out.**

**The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."**

**Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus.**

"'**Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."**

"You didn't fire him, did you?" cried Arthur.

"I don't know, Arthur," said Dumbledore. "I hope not, but I can't control what my future self does."**  
**

"**You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.**

"**Not yet," said Hagrid miserably,**

Everyone let out huge sighs of relief.

**taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But's only a matter o' time, I'n't, after Malfoy…"**

"**How is he?" said Ron as they all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"**

"**Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony… covered in bandages… moanin'…"**

"It's just an act," huffed Percy.**  
**

"**He's faking it," said Harry at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."**

"**School gov'nors have bin told, o' course," said Hagrid miserably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later… one flobberworms or summat…**

"Flobberworms are so boring," said Charlie.

**Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson's all my fault…"**

"**It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" said Hermione earnestly.**

"**We're witnesses," said Harry. "You said Hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."**

"**Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," said Ron.**

"That's nice of you," said Bill.

**Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes. He grabbed both Harry and Ron and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug.**

**"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.**

"**Ah, maybe she's right," said Hagrid, letting go of Harry and Ron, who both staggered away, rubbing their ribs. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside. They heard a loud splash.**

"**What's he done?" said Harry nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.**

"**Stuck his head in the water barrel," said Hermione, putting the tankard away.**

**Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.**

"**That's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really —"**

**Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry as though he'd only just realized he was there.**

"Uh oh," said Charlie.**  
**

"**WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared,**

Remus covered his ears. "Ron," he said. "Be careful."

"Sorry, I forgot," said _Ron_.

Everyone from the past looked rather confused since they didn't know that Remus was a werewolf.

"Do you have senseitve hearing?" Molly asked gently.

"I guess you could call it that," said Remus. He didn't want to tell them that he was a werewolf, but since _Harry_ knew, it probably came out at some point.

**so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air. **

"**YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN, YOU TWO! LETTIN' HIM!" **

_Ron_ read this next sentence quieter, but still a bit louder than his regular talking voice.**  
**

**Hagrid strode over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the door.**

"**C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"**

"The chapter's finished," said _Ron_. "Should we keep reading?"

"Yes," said Arthur. "It's around eleven, so we can probably get another two or three chapters in before lunch, depending on how long they are."

"So who's next in the reading order?" asked Remus.

"I am," said Arthur. And he took the book from _Ron_.

* * *

_**A/N this chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but my parents are the computer police, so I was only able to get about half of it done. They're gone today, so hopefully I'll be able to get another one up later this morning or this afternoon. For those you annomusly review, I'm replying to them below.**_

_**laurenmk18: Thanks for reminding me about Remus' enhanced hearing. I had forgotten about that.**_

_**Anne: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like what I'm doing with Remus.**_

_**Hey: I'm glad that you're excited about the next chapter.**_

_**AliLuvsAlliSirius: Thanks for the review. I don't know if Fleur will come in the fourth or the sixth book, but she will show up. Right now Remus is very angry and very confused. He thinks that the person who killed two of his best friends is out to kill Harry, so naturally he wouldn't act like he normally would. As for someone who as done all seven books, jlmill9 is the only person that I know of who as completed all of them. She also is writing an afterwards story as well.**_

_**() I don't bring people in until they are introduced in the story. The exceptions are Bill, Charlie, and Arthur. Fleur will be coming in the fourth book at the earliest. Don't worry, there isn't going to be a whole lot more people coming.**_


	8. The Boggart in the Wardrobe

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry, as well as Ginny and Ron.  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

Arthur grinned when he saw the title. "I think you'll like this chapter, Remus."****

**The Boggart in the Wardrobe**

"Defense class!" cried Bill.

"I hope you're better than the other two teachers these kids have had," said Molly.

"Since you knew about chocolate helping after a Dementor attack, I have a feeling you will be a good teacher," said Arthur.

**Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in Harry's opinion, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.**

"Prat," muttered Percy.**  
**

"**How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"**

"**Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Harry saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.**

"**Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.**

**Harry and Ron scowled at each other; Snape wouldn't have said 'settle down' if they'd walked in late, he'd have given them detention.**

"Biased git," said Bill, then realizing that the Headmaster was there said, "Sorry, sir."

"It's alright, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "I will have to have a talk with the Potions master about equal treatment."

**But Malfoy had always been able to get away with anything in Snape's classes; Snape was head of Slytherin House, and generally favored his own students above all others.**

**They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution.**

"That's a fun one," said Charlie.

"But didn't your partner spill some of it on your hand?" asked Bill.

"She did. After having to walk around with one hand half the size of the other I learned to be extra careful when partnered with Tonks during Potions."

"You partnered with Tonks?" asked _Ginny_.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"We've met," answered _Ginny_.

**Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.**

"**Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm —"**

"**Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.**

**Ron went brick red.**

"**There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Malfoy.**

**Malfoy smirked across the table.**

"**Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."**

**Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.**

"Ron, they'll be useless that way," said Bill.

"So?" asked little Ron. "Malfoy's a git and deserves useless roots."

"You'll regret it," said Bill, shaking his head.**  
**

"**Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."**

**Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.**

**"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."**

"And that is why you don't mess up cutting roots even if you hate the person you're doing it for," explained Percy.**  
**

"**But, sir —!"**

**Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.**

"**Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice.**

**Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again.**

"**And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter.**

"**Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry the look of loathing he always reserved just for him.**

"He should realize that Harry isn't his father," muttered Remus.**  
**

**Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.**

"**Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he asked them quietly.**

"Git!" shouted Charlie.**  
**

"**None of your business," said Ron jerkily, without looking up.**

"**I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury —"**

"**Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron.**

"Don't start a fight," said Arthur.

"Especially not in front of Snape," added Remus. "That is just asking for trouble."**  
**

"– **he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" — he gave a huge, fake sigh — "who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"**

"**So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger, "To try to get Hagrid fired."**

"**Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."**

**A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject,**

"It seems that you inherited your mother's talent in that field," said Remus.

"She was bad at it?" Neville asked, slightly encouraged. It seemed that his parents weren't as perfect as his grandmother had painted them, which was a relief.

Remus nodded. "Thankfully though your father excelled at it and was able to help your mother. I hope you'll be able to find someone to help you."

**and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse. **

**His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned —**

"**Orange, Longbottom,"**

No one commented on that because they didn't want to say anything in front of Neville.

**said Snape, ladling some up and allowing to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see.**

"**Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"**

**Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.**

"**Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right —"**

"**I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly,**

"Students are supposed to be allowed to help each other," said Percy. "Denying that is completely unfair."

"Since when is Snape fair?" asked _Harry_.

**and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."**

"Git!" cried Bill. "Doesn't he know that if that potion in improperly brewed, it can kill?"

"Yes he does," said _Ron_.

"What about Trevor?" asked Neville in a shaky voice.

"He'll be fine," assured _Ginny_.**  
**

**Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.**

"**Help me!" he moaned to Hermione.**

**"Hey, Harry," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning — they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."**

"**Where?" said Harry and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely.**

"**Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."**

"**Not too far from here…" Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry. He turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. "What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?"**

"Like yourself?" asked little Ginny, grinning mischievously.

**But Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed Harry. He leaned across the table.**

"**Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?"**

"You better not be," said Remus.**  
**

"**Yeah, that's right," said Harry offhandedly.**

Molly slowly shook her head. "You really are like your father," she said.

Little Harry grinned. He loved it when he heard good things about his parents.**  
**

**Malfoy's thin mouth was curving in a mean smile.**

"**Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."**

"**What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron roughly.**

"**Don't you know, Potter?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed.**

"**Know what?**

Remus let out a loud growl. Malfoy must know that Black betrayed Harry's parents. That or he knew that Black was Harry's godfather.

"Is he talking about my parents?" asked little Harry.

"Probably," said Arthur.**  
**

**Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh.**

"**Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."**

"**What are you talking about?" said Harry angrily, but at that moment Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…"**

"Bastard," muttered Bill low enough so that his mother didn't hear him. Remus still heard though, and smiled slightly despite himself.**  
**

**Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see. **

"Thank you," said Neville.

"You're welcome," answered Hermione.**  
**

**Harry and Ron packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner.**

"**What did Malfoy mean?" Harry muttered to Ron as he stuck his hands under the icy jet that poured from the gargoyle's mouth "Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to me — yet."**

"You didn't know what he's done to you," said Molly. "He destroyed your family."

_Harry_ took a deep breath. It was all he could do to stay calm.

"Relax, mate," said _Ron_, placing his hand on _Harry's_ arm.**  
**

"**He's making it up," said Ron savagely. "He's trying to make you do something stupid…"**

**The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.**

"**Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."**

**The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.**

**There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.**

"Yes!" cried Neville. "Trevor's safe!" Neville knew that he didn't own Trevor yet, but it didn't make a difference. His future pet was fine.**  
**

**The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.**

"**Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape,**

"What?" asked George angrily.

**which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the steps to the entrance hall. Harry was still thinking about what Malfoy had said, while Ron was seething about Snape.**

"**Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!"**

**Hermione didn't answer. Ron looked around.**

"**Where is she?"**

"How can someone disappear like that?" asked Fred.

"Maybe she Apparated," said little Ron.

"Ron, you should know that it is impossible to Apparate within the school grounds. The only exception are the Apparating lessons," said Percy, rather exasperated.

"And Hermione only is a third year," added Bill.**  
**

**Harry turned too. They were at the top of the steps now, watching the rest of the class pass them, heading for the Great Hall and lunch.**

"**She was right behind us," said Ron, frowning.**

**Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Harry and disappeared.**

"**There she is," said Harry.**

**Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand clutched her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes.**

"It's got to be a time turner," thought Bill. It was the only logical explanation he could think of, but still, why would a student, a third year no less, have a time turner. It seemed that this was the only option, and as strange as it sounded, it was the only thing he could think of.**  
**

"**How did you do that?" said Ron.**

"**What?" said Hermione, joining them.**

"**One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."**

"**What?" Hermione looked slightly confused. "Oh — I had to go back for something. Oh no —"**

**A seam had split on Hermione's bag. Harry wasn't surprised; he could see that it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books.**

"Why is she carrying so many books around?" asked Fred.

"I'm taking a lot of classes," answered Hermione.**  
**

"**Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked her.**

"**You know how many subjects I'm taking," said Hermione breathlessly. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"**

"**But —" Ron was turning over the books she had handed him, looking at the covers. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."**

"Yippie!" cried all of the students. Even _Ginny_ seemed excited. She had heard about this lesson, and was eager to see how it was done.**  
**

"**Oh yes," said Hermione vaguely, but she packed all the books back into her bag just the same. **

"**I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving," she added, and she marched off toward the Great Hall.**

"**D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Ron asked Harry.**

"Yes," said _Harry_ grinning.**  
**

**Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.**

"Or recovered from the moon," whispered _Ron_. Remus heard and sent a grateful smile in _Ron's _direction. It seemed as if these time travelers all knew about his little problem, but didn't care about it.**  
**

"**Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."**

"Those are the best kinds of lessons," said Bill.**  
**

**A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose.**

"Lockhart's that much of an idiot?" Remus asked laughing.

"Yeah," said _Harry_. "I think he was the second worst teacher we ever had for Defense."

"**Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."**

**Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.**

"Peeves," said Bill shaking his head.**  
**

**Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.**

"**Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —"**

"I guess he still sings that," said Remus.**  
**

**Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.**

"**I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."**

**Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.**

"We never got along well during my time at Hogwarts," said Remus. He mentally added, "Because our pranks were usually better than his and he hated us for it."**  
**

**Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.**

"**This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."**

**He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.**

**With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.**

"Awesome!" cried Fred.

"Can you teach me that spell?" asked Bill.

"Of course," said Remus.**  
**

**Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.**

"**Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"**

**They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.**

"Why are you going in there?" asked Arthur.

"Perhaps there's a Boggart in there," answered Remus, remembering the title of the chapter.

"**Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.**

**The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."**

"I wonder if he knew or at least suspected it," _Ron_ asked _Harry_ quietly. Remus looked rather confused, but shrugged his shoulders. Most likely he'd find out what they were talking about.

**He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear." **

Both Hermione and Neville went a deep shade of red.**  
**

**Neville went scarlet. Harry glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers.**

**Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.**

"**I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."**

"That will certainly raise your morale," said Bill, smiling at Neville.**  
**

**Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.**

"**Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.**

"Yep, it's a Boggart," said Bill. "This will be interesting."

"Why?" asked little Harry. Hermione also had a look of curiosity on her face.

"If you'll allow me to read, you'll find out," said Arthur.**  
**

"**Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."**

**Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.**

"**Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.**

"**So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"**

**Hermione put up her hand.**

"**It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."**

"That sounds scary," said little Ginny. She had heard of Boggarts before, but hadn't ever found out what exactly they were.**  
**

"**Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone,**

"Except for Mad-eye," said _Ron_.

"That's true," agreed Remus, "but that would have been difficult to explain."

"Who's Mad-eye?" asked little Ginny.

"Alastor Moody," said Arthur. "One of the best Aurors ever."

**but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.**

"**This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"**

**Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, but Harry had a go.**

**"Er — because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"**

"**Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. **

"**It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.**

Everyone burst into laughter. Even Remus allowed himself a smile at the memory. James' Boggart at the time had been the slug and Black's had been the headless corpse. It had been a very interesting experience to say the least.**  
**

'**The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.**

"**We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!"**

**"Riddikulus!" said the class together.**

"**Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."**

"Me?" asked Neville.

**The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.**

"**Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"**

**Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.**

**"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.**

**Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."**

Once again, laughter rang through the room. "This should be interesting," said Remus. "I wonder what I'll think of."**  
**

**Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.**

"**Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"**

Remus' eyes opened wide as he realized what he thought he was going to do.

"**Er — yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."**

"**No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"**

At this, Molly began to laugh. "I think I know where this is going," she said.

"Where?" asked Fred.

"You'll see," said _Harry_. He was laughing at the memory.**  
**

**Neville looked startled, but said, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."**

Realization entered Charlie's eyes. "Oh my," he thought. "Everyone's gonna get a kick out of this."**  
**

"**And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.**

"**A big red one," said Neville.**

"**Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"**

"You didn't!" cried Bill.

"What?" everyone who hadn't figured it out yet asked.

Bill shook his head as he kept laughing. George stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Tell us," George begged.

"No," said Bill. "Keep reading, Dad, please."**  
**

"**Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.**

"**When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry 'Riddikulus' — and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."**

Everyone burst into laughter. "I heard about it, but I wish I could've seen it," said _Ginny_ wistfully.

"I'd love to see Snape's expression when he finds this out," said Percy.**  
**

**There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.**

"**If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"**

**The room went quiet. Harry thought… What scared him most in the world?**

**His first thought was Lord Voldemort —**

"That would be a terrifying Boggart," said Charlie quietly.

**a Voldemort returned to full strength. But before he had even started to plan a possible counterattack on a Boggart-Voldemort, **

"Is that even possible?" Remus asked.

Bill shrugged. "I doubt it," he said**.  
**

**a horrible image came floating to the surface of his mind…**

**A rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak… a long, rattling breath from an unseen mouth… then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning…**

"You're most scared of a Dementor?" asked Arthur.

"That's impressive, Harry," said Remus. "What you're most scared of is fear."

"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself," said Hermione.

"Huh?" asked Percy.

"President Franklin Rosevelt," answered Hermione. "He was the American President during the Great Depression and WWII. He said that during his first inaugural address."

"Oh," said Percy.

**Harry shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off." Harry was sure he knew what that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders.**

Both Rons shuddered.**  
**

"**Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.**

**Harry felt a lurch of fear. He wasn't ready. How could you make a Dementor less frightening?**

"I don't think you can," said Molly.

**But he didn't want to ask for more time; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves.**

"**Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"**

**They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.**

"**On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —now!"**

"Come on, Neville," encouraged little Ron.**  
**

**A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.**

**Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.**

"**R — r — riddikulus! " squeaked Neville.**

**There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.**

"I wish I could see that with my own eyes," said Charlie.**  
**

**There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"**

**Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising —**

"**Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.**

**A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.**

"That's decent," said Bill, "but I liked yours better, Neville."**  
**

"**Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.**

**Seamus darted past Parvati.**

**Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floorlength black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's head stand on end — "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.**

**The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.**

"That's one way to do it," commented Charlie.**  
**

**Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then —crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before —crack! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.**

"Who's scared of an eyeball?" asked Percy.

"Lavender Brown," answered _Ron_. _**(A/N it never says what Lavender's Boggart is, so I'm just saying the eyeball is her Boggart)**_

"**It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"**

**Dean hurried forward.**

**Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.**

"**Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.**

**There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.**

"That's pretty cool," said George.**  
**

"**Excellent! Ron, you next!"**

**Ron leapt forward.**

**Crack!**

**Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron,**

Little Ron whimpered.

**clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then —**

"**Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over;**

"That is kinda funny," said little Ron.

**Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but —**

"**Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack!**

**"Why'd you stop me?" asked little Harry.**

"I must've thought that the Boggart would take the shape of Voldemort," said Remus. At the mention of Voldemort's name, most of the people from the past still flinched.**  
**

**The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.**

**Crack!**

"**Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.**

"**Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.**

"That was very powerful, Neville," said Remus. "It's hard to completely destory a Boggart."**  
**

"**Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five each to Hermione and Harry."**

"**But I didn't do anything," said Harry.**

"Neither did I," said Hermione.**  
**

"**You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."**

**Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Harry, however, wasn't feeling cheerful. Professor Lupin had deliberately stopped him from tackling the Boggart. Why? Was it because he'd seen Harry collapse on the train, and thought he wasn't up to much? Had he thought Harry would pass out again?**

**But no one else seemed to have noticed anything.**

"**Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus.**

"**And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around.**

"**And Snape in that hat!"**

"**And my mummy!"**

"**I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully.**

Everyone from the future let out a snort from trying to surpress their laughter.

"Why are you?" asked little Ginny.

"Divination's a scary subject," Remus answered with a grin.**  
**

"**That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.**

"**He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. **

"Thank you," said Remus.

"**But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart —"**

"It probably would've been a failing grade," said little Ron.**  
**

"**What would it have been for you?" said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"**

Little Ron looked shocked at saying nearly the same thing in the future.

"And Ron foretells the future again," said _Ginny_, causing everyone to laugh.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

"During the sorting I said that Fred said we had to battle a troll, and that ended up happening later that year," said _Ron_.

"Ron!" _Harry_ shouted through gritted teeth.

"You fought a troll in your first year?" Remus asked disbelieving. "It's a wonder you're alive."

"Uh, yeah," said _Harry_. "Ron used the levitiating charm on it's club and knocked it out."

"How did a troll get into the castle?" Remus asked flatly.

"Quirrell," _Ron_ answered.

"Oh."

"The chapter is over if anyone is interested in that information," said Arthur.

"I think it's my turn then," said Bill. Arthur handed the book over to Bill and he turned the page.


	9. Flight of the Fat Lady

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry, as well as Ginny and Ron.  
**_

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone and congratulations Obsessivebookworm14 for being the 100th reviewer._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

Bill took the book and grimaced when he read the chapter title. "This isn't good," he muttered before he started to read.

**Flight of the Fat Lady**

"What happened?" asked Molly.

**In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class. Only Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.**

"Gits," said Charlie.

**"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house elf."**

**But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy. water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.**

"Those sound like really fun lessons," said Percy.

"Well, am your future self's teacher, so you probably are enjoying the lessons as well," said Remus.

**Harry only wished he was as happy with some of his other classes. Worst of all was Potions. Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the Boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had traveled through the school like wildfire. Snape didn't seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever.**

"Every time Snape bother's you, imagine him in your grandmother's clothes, and you'll be fine," said Bill.

**Harry was also growing to dread the hours he spent in Professor Trelawney's stifling tower room, deciphering lopsided shapes and symbols, trying to ignore the way Professor Trelawney's enormous eyes filled with tears every time she looked at him. He couldn't like Professor Trelawney, even though she was treated with respect bordering on reverence by many of the class. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunch times, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things the others didn't. They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Harry, as though he were on his deathbed.**

"That's just plain stupid," said Hermione.

**Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures, which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence.**

"They are," answered Charlie.

"**Why would anyone bother looking after them?" said Ron, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the flobberworms' throats.**

**At the start of October, however, Harry had something else to occupy him, something so enjoyable it more than made up for his unsatisfactory classes. **

"Quidditch!" cried Bill and Charlie.

**The Quidditch season was approaching, and Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting on Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season.**

**There were seven people on a Quidditch team: three Chasers, **

"My position!" said Bill.

"We know," everyone said in annoyance.

"Mine too," _Ginny_ added.

**whose job it was to score goals by putting the Quaffle (a red, soccer-sized ball) through one of the fifty-foot-high hoops at each end of the field; two Beaters,**

"Our future position," said the twins.

**who were equipped with heavy bats to repel the Bludgers (two heavy black balls that zoomed around trying to attack the players); a Keeper,**

"Me!" said _Ron_.

"No!" cried Bill.

"Uh huh," said _Ron_. "I got on in fifth year."

"Bill, I think you owe me five Knuts," said little Ron.

"We aren't even at your fifth year yet," complained Bill, "but he handed the Knuts over anyway.

"What was that about?" _Ron_ asked.

"Ron bet Bill that he'd get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team by the end of the series," explained Charlie.

"Oh," said _Ron_.

**who defended the goal posts, and the Seeker, who had the hardest job of all, that of catching the Golden Snitch,**

"Us!" cried Charlie and Harry together.

**a tiny, winged, walnut-sized ball, whose capture ended the game and earned the Seeker's team an extra one hundred and fifty points.**

**Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice as he addressed his six fellow team members in the chilly locker rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch field.**

"**This is our last chance —my last chance — to win the Quidditch Cup," he told them, striding up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it.**

"**Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now.**

"What?" asked an astounded Charlie. "We won it last year."

**Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world — injuries — then the tournament getting called off last year." Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the best — ruddy — team — in — the — school," he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye. "We've got three superb Chasers."**

**Wood pointed at Alicia Spinner, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.**

"**We've got two unbeatable Beaters."**

"**Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush.**

"Boys," said Molly.

"**And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!"**

"When you're playing," added _Ginny_.

"Shh!" said _Harry_.

**Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride. "And me," he added as an afterthought.**

"**We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.**

"**Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.**

"**The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. **

"It's not my fault," said _Harry_.

"First year it sorta was," said _Ron_. "Second year it was canceled, so it wasn't anyone's fault that year."

"Hey, you're my best friend and are supposed to agree with me!" cried _Harry_.

"Sorry," said _Ron_, shrugging his shoulders.

**Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…"**

**Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.**

"**Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.**

"**We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.**

"**Definitely," said Harry.**

**Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind, or rain could tarnish Harry's wonderful vision of finally winning the huge, silver Quidditch Cup.**

"Good," said Charlie.

**Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training, cold and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing excitedly.**

"**What's happened?", he asked Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in two of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy.**

"**First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."**

"**Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Harry through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."**

Remus smiled. He now knew that these twins were truly pranksters. Hogwarts always needed some around.

**Harry threw himself into a chair beside Ron, his high spirits ebbing away. Hermione seemed to read his mind.**

"**Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."**

"**Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron.**

_Harry_ slightly raised his eyebrows in _Ron's_ direction. Sirius was crazy enough to show up in Hogsmeade.

**"Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages —"**

"**Ron!" said Hermione. "Harry's supposed to stay in school —"**

"**He can't be the only third year left behind," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry —"**

"**Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind.**

**Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.**

"Do you have to mention the spiders?" asked little Ron.

"**Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling.**

"**Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione.**

"I don't see how you two are friends when you argue all the time," said Bill.

"We wouldn't be friends if it wasn't for Harry," said _Ron_.

**Crookshanks; slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.**

**"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."**

**Harry yawned. He really wanted to go to bed, but he still had his own star chart to complete. He pulled his bag toward him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work.**

"**You can copy mine, if you like," said Ron, labeling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward Harry.**

**Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.**

"Crookshanks is part Kneazle, right?" asked Remus. "I heard _Ron _mention something about it when Crookshanks first appeared."

"Yes, he is," answered _Harry_.

This new piece of information confused Remus somewhat. Kneazle's were extremely intelligent and were often known for figuring out which animals really were animagi. But the only rat animagi Remus knew was Peter, and Peter was dead, so Scabbers surely couldn't be Peter.

"**OY!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"**

**Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.**

"**Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione;**

"Like I care," said little Ron. He was very worried about Scabbers. He liked the rat, despite it being old and practically useless.

**the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top —**

"**CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.**

**George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.**

**Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.**

"**Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"**

"**Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"**

"But Crookshanks isn't a pure cat," said Charlie.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"There's something fishy about how Crookshanks always seems to know when Scabbers is in a room and always goes after him," said Bill.

"**There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"**

"**Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think —"**

"**That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle. "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!"**

"Because Sirius is after him," thought _Ginny_.

**Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.**

**Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione next day. He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though he, Harry, and Hermione were working together on the same Puffapod.**

"**How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly as they stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.**

"**He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.**

"**Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes.**

"Wow," said little Harry.

**They had Transfiguration next. Harry, who had resolved to ask Professor McGonagall after the lesson whether he could go into Hogsmeade with the rest, joined the line outside the class trying to decide how he was going to argue his case. He was distracted, however, by a disturbance at the front of the line.**

"What's going on this time?" asked Molly.

**Lavender Brown seemed to be crying. Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious.**

"**What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously as she, Harry, and Ron went to join the group.**

"**She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."**

"**Oh," said Hermione, "I'm sorry, Lavender."**

"**I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"**

"**Er —"**

"**The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"**

"Coincidence," said Hermione.

**The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then she said, "You — you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"**

"**Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"**

"**Oh," said Hermione. She paused again. Then —**

"**Was Binky an old rabbit?"**

"**N — no!" sobbed Lavender. "H — he was only a baby!"**

"Then why-?" began Hermione, but she just groaned and shook her head.

**Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.**

"**But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione.**

**Parvati glared at her.**

**"Well, look at it logically," said Hermione, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today —" Lavender wailed loudly. "– and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock —"**

"**Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."**

"Ronald! That is extremely rude!" admonished Molly.

"Sorry, Mum," said both Rons.

**Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door at that moment, which was perhaps lucky; Hermione and Ron were looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, they seated themselves on either side of Harry and didn't talk to each other for the whole class.**

**Harry still hadn't decided what he was going to say to Professor McGonagall when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, but it was she who brought up the subject of Hogsmeade first.**

"**One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"**

**Neville put up his hand.**

"**Please, Professor, I — I think I've lost —"**

"Oh, no," groaned Neville.

"**Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall.**

Neville let out a sigh of relief.

**"She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."**

"**Ask her now," Ron hissed at Harry.**

"**Oh. but —" Hermione began.**

"**Go for it, Harry," said Ron stubbornly.**

**Harry waited for the rest of the class to disappear, then headed nervously for Professor McGonagall's desk.**

"**Yes, Potter?" Harry took a deep breath.**

"**Professor, my aunt and uncle — er — forgot to sign my form," he said.**

"Not the best way you could word it," said Charlie.

"Yeah, it's more they refused to sign my form," said Bill.

**Professor McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at him but didn't say anything.**

"**So — er — d'you think it would be all right mean, will It be okay if I — if I go to Hogsmeade?"**

**Professor McGonagall looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk.**

"**I'm afraid not, Potter," she said. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."**

"**But — Professor, my aunt and uncle — you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about — about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Harry said, while Ron egged him on with vigorous nods. "If you said I could go —"**

"**But I don't say so," said Professor McGonagall, standing up and piling her papers neatly into a drawer. "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission."**

"Do you ever get permission?" asked Bill.

"Yes," said _Harry_, but he didn't tell them who it was.

**She turned to look at him, with an odd expression on her face. Was it pity? "I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."**

**There was nothing to be done. Ron called Professor McGonagall a lot of names that greatly annoyed Hermione; Hermione assumed an 'all-for-the-best' expression that made Ron even angrier, and Harry had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Hogsmeade.**

"**There's always the feast," said Ron, in an effort to cheer Harry up. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."**

"But it isn't as good as Hogesmeade," said Charlie.

"**Yeah," said Harry gloomily, "great."**

**The Halloween feast was always good, but it would taste a lot better if he was coming to it after a day in Hogsmeade with everyone else. Nothing anyone said made him feel any better about being left behind. Dean Thomas, who was good with a quill, had offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on the form, but as Harry had already told Professor McGonagall he hadn't had it signed, that was no good.**

"You should've forged it," said Fred.

"FREDERICK! There is a murder on the loose and Hogsmeade is probably a very dangerous place for _Harry_," cried Molly.

**Ron halfheartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about the Dementors being able to see through them. Percy had what were possibly the least helpful words of comfort.**

**"Sorry," said Percy.**

"**They make a fuss about Hogsmeade, but I assure you, Harry, it's not all it's cracked up to be," he said seriously. "All right, the sweetshop's rather good, and Zonko's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous,**

"It's cool!" cried Charlie.

_Harry_ wondered what everyone's reactions would be to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes when it showed up.

**and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit, but really, Harry, apart from that, you're not missing anything."**

"Why are you saying those things?" cried a horrified Bill.

"I'm probably just trying to help," said Percy.

**On Halloween morning, Harry awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, feeling thoroughly depressed, though doing his best to act normally.**

"**We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for him.**

"**Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry's difficulties.**

"That's good at least," said little Ginny.

"**Don't worry about me," said Harry, in what he hoped was at, offhand voice, "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."**

**He accompanied them to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.**

"**Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?"**

"Git," said George.

**Harry ignored him and made his solitary way up the marble staircase, through the deserted corridors, and back to Gryffindor Tower.**

"**Password?" said the Fat Lady, jerking out of a doze.**

"**Fortuna Major," said Harry listlessly.**

**The portrait swung open and he climbed through the hole into the common room. It was full of chattering first-and second-years, and a few older students, who had obviously visited Hogsmeade so often the novelty had worn off.**

"**Harry! Harry! Hi, Harry!"**

"Colin," said little Ron.

**It was Colin Creevey, a second year who was deeply in awe of Harry and never missed an opportunity to speak to him.**

"**Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Harry? Why not? Hey —" Colin looked eagerly around at his friends — "you can come and sit with us, if you like, Harry!"**

"**Er — no, thanks, Colin," said Harry, who wasn't in the mood to have a lot of people staring avidly at the scar on his forehead. "I — I've got to go to the library, got to get some work done."**

"The old library excuse," said Bill.

**After that, he had no choice but to turn right around and head back out of the portrait hole again.**

"**What was the point of waking me up?" the Fat Lady called grumpily after him as he walked away.**

"Just ignore her," said Remus, startling everyone. "She gets angrier if you try to explain," he added.

**Harry wandered dispiritedly toward the library, but halfway there he changed his mind; he didn't feel like working. He turned around and came face-to-face with Filch, who had obviously just seen off the last of the Hogsmeade visitors.**

"**What are you doing?" Filch snarled suspiciously.**

"**Nothing," said Harry truthfully.**

"Flich isn't going to like that," said Charlie.

"**Nothing!" spat Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own — why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?"**

"He doesn't have a permission slip," said Fred.

**Harry shrugged.**

"**Well, get back to your common room where you belong!" snapped Filch, and he stood glaring until Harry had passed out of sight.**

**But Harry didn't go back to the common room; he climbed a staircase, thinking vaguely of visiting the Owlery to see Hedwig, and was walking along another corridor when a voice from inside one of the rooms said, "Harry?"**

**Harry doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door.**

"I'm in it again," said Remus.

"**What are you doing?" said Lupin, though in a very different voice from Filch. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"**

"**Hogsmeade," said Harry, in a would-be casual voice.**

"**Ah," said Lupin. He considered Harry for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson."**

"A what?" asked little Harry and Hermione.

"**A what?" said Harry.**

"You don't change," smirked _Ron_.

**He followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.**

Hermione shuddered. "That doesn't sound pleasant," she said.

"**Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."**

**The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.**

"**Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."**

"**All right," said Harry awkwardly.**

**Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.**

"**Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid — but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"**

"I don't ever want to use tea leaves," said little Harry.

**Harry looked at him. Lupin's eyes were twinkling.**

"**How did you know about that?" Harry asked.**

"**Professor McGonagall told me," said Lupin, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?"**

"**No," said Harry.**

"That's good," said Arthur.

"He still needs to be careful though," said Molly.

**He thought for a moment of telling Lupin about the dog he'd seen in Magnolia Crescent but decided not to. **

**He didn't want Lupin to think he was a coward, especially since Lupin already seemed to think he couldn't cope with a Boggart.**

"I don't think it's that," said Remus. "You are a powerful wizard, so you would be able to cope with a Boggart."

**Something of Harry's thoughts seemed to have shown on his face, because Lupin said, "Anything worrying you, Harry?"**

"**No," Harry lied. He drank a bit of tea and watched the Grindylow brandishing a fist at him. "Yes," he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Lupin's desk. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"**

**"Yes," said Lupin slowly.**

"**Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Harry abruptly.**

**Lupin raised his eyebrows.**

"**I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said, sounding surprised.**

**Harry, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback.**

"**Why?" he said again.**

"**Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."**

**Harry stared. Not only was this the last answer he'd expected, but Lupin had said Voldemort's name. The only person Harry had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from himself) was Professor Dumbledore.**

"Dumbledore taught us to not be afraid of the name," said Remus.

"Who's us?" asked little Ron.

Remus looked over at Dumbledore for permission to say what he was going to say. Dumbledore nodded and Remus said, "A secret group that was fighting against Voldemort. Hardly any of the members were afraid of the name."

"**Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, still frowning at Harry. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."**

"**I didn't think of Voldemort," said Harry honestly. "I — I remembered those Dementors."**

"**I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well… I'm impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear. Very wise, Harry."**

"Please stop repeating your self," said Bill.

"I didn't," Remus said in his defense, then he remembered what he had said in the previous chapter and laughed.

**Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he drank some more tea.**

**"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly.**

"**Well… yeah," said Harry. He was suddenly feeling a lot happier. "Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors —"**

**He was interrupted by a knock on the door.**

"**Come in," called Lupin.**

**The door opened, and in came Snape. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly,**

"The Wolfsbane," thought Remus.

**and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing.**

"**Ah, Severus," said Lupin, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"**

**Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Harry and Lupin.**

"**I was just showing Harry my Grindylow," said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank.**

"**Fascinating," said Snape, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."**

"**Yes, Yes, I will," said Lupin.**

"**I made an entire cauldronful," Snape continued. "If you need more."**

**"I should probably have some again tomorrow.**

"So it's still early in the week," murmured Remus.

**Thanks very much, Severus."**

**"Not at all," said Snape, but there was a look in his eye Harry didn't like. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.**

**Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Lupin smiled.**

"**Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.**

"**Why —?" Harry began. Lupin looked at him and answered the unfinished question.**

"**I've been feeling a bit off-color," he said."This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."**

"It is one of the hardest potions," admitted _Harry_.

"You know what potion it is?" asked Remus. That confirmed it, _Harry_ knew that he was a werewolf as well and it seemed that he didn't care.

_Harry_ nodded.

**Professor Lupin took another sip and Harry had a crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands.**

"**Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," he blurted out.**

"**Really?" said Lupin, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion.**

"**Some people reckon —" Harry hesitated, then plunged recklessly on, "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."**

"Are you implying that Snape is trying to poison me?" asked Remus.

_Harry_ blushed. "_Harry_, as much as Snape and I dislike each other we could never try to kill each other," Remus said.

**Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face.**

"**Disgusting," he said. "Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later."**

"**Right," said Harry, putting down his empty teacup.**

**The empty goblet was still smoking.**

"That's one powerful potion," said Bill.

"**There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry."**

**A shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell into Harry's lap. It was dusk, and Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.**

"**Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"**

**By the sound of it — everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many places besides.**

"**The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"**

"That's gotta be Hermione," said Percy.

"**Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look —"**

"**We think we saw an ogre,**

"Ron," said Charlie, shaking his head.

**honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks —"**

"**Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up —"**

"**What did you do?" said Hermione, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"**

"**No," said Harry. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in…"**

**He told them all about the goblet. Ron's mouth fell open.**

"**Lupin drank it?" he gasped. "Is he mad?"**

"No," said Remus, chuckling.**  
**

**Hermione checked her watch.**

"**We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.**

"**But if he — you know —" Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around, "if he was trying to — to poison Lupin — he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry."**

"**Yeah, maybe," said Harry as they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.**

**The food was delicious; even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything. **

**Harry kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Harry moved his eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was he imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than was natural?**

**The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.**

"Oh yeah, it happened on Halloween," said Remus.

"That was the worst Halloween ever," muttered _Ron_.

"What are you talking about?" asked Remus.

"In second year instead of going to the feast Ron, Hermione, and I went to Nick's Deathday Party," said _Harry_. "It was interesting to say the least."**  
**

**It had been such a pleasant evening that Harry's good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, "The Dementors send their love, Potter!"**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.**

"The flight!" cried Bill, remembering the chapter title.

"What in the world could've happened?" asked Remus.

"**Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.**

**Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.**

"**Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password **

"Are you that thick?" asked Charlie.

"Oi!"

**— excuse me, I'm Head Boy —"**

**And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."**

"It's gotta be bad," said Charlie. Molly whimpered.**  
**

**People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.**

"**What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.**

**A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.**

"**Oh, my —" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.**

**The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor;**

"Who would dare do such a thing?" cried Arthur

**great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.**

"**We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."**

"She's fine, isn't she?" asked Percy.

"Yes, she was able to escape before the painting was destroyed," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.**

**It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.**

"**What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly.**

"**Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.**

"**Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."**

"What?" shouted an outraged Remus. "Black was in the castle! Everyone's lucky to still be alive."

"Why was he there?" growled Molly.

"Me?" asked little Harry.

"He would've known that the feast was going on and you'd be at it," said Remus.

"Maybe he was planning an ambushing him," suggested Bill.

Molly's already pale face became even paler. "Something has to be done to keep this from happening," she said.

"Don't worry, we will make sure of it," said Remus in a deathly quiet voice.

"Who's turn is it?" asked Bill.

"I think it's mine," said Neville. He was slightly shaken at the moment, but he still took the book.


	10. Grim Defeat

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry, as well as Ginny and Ron.  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

"This is another bad chapter," said Neville before he began reading.**_  
_**

**Grim Defeat**

"That can't be good," said Charlie.**  
**

**Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.**

"All the students?" asked Bill.

"If Black is in the castle, no where is safe," said Dumbledore.**  
**

**"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."**

**Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"**

**One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.**

"Wow," said Percy. "That's a lot of conjuring."**  
**

"**Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.**

**The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.**

"**Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"**

"Come on," protested Bill. "Someone has just broken into the castle. You can't help but talk."**  
**

"**C'mon," Ron said to Harry and Hermione; they seized three sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.**

"**Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.**

"He probably high-tailed it out of there," said little Ron.

"**Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron.**

"**It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower…"**

"I don't think it was an accident that it was Halloween," said Remus. "He probably wanted to lie in wait for you."**  
**

"**I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."**

**Hermione shuddered.**

**All around them, people were asking one another the same question: "How did he get in?"**

"**Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."**

Percy groaned. "A Ravenclaw should know that it's impossible to Apparate in Hogwarts."**  
**

"**Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth year.**

"That's slightly more plausable," said Bill.

_Harry _smirked. That was how Sirius had gotten in, as a dog.**  
**

"**He could've flown in," suggested Dean Thomas.**

"That's impossible considering all the protective charms around Hogwarts," said Molly.**  
**

"**Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione crossly to Harry and Ron.**

"Yes," _Ron_, _Harry_, and _Ginny_ answered together.**  
**

"**Probably," said Ron. "Why?"**

"**Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered…"**

"Hopefully Filch does know them all," thought Remus.

At the same time the twins were thinking, "He better not know all of them."

"**The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"**

**The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Harry felt as though he were sleeping outdoors in a light wind.**

"You have the weirdest descriptions," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Harry watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.**

"**Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.**

"Hey, you said no talking," said little Ginny.

"Shut up," muttered Percy under his breath.**  
**

"**No. All well here?"**

"**Everything under control, sir."**

"**Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole.**

"Who is it?" asked Remus.

"You'll find out," said _Ron_. It had not been fun having Sir Cadogan as the guardian for the common room.**  
**

**You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."**

"**And the Fat Lady, sir?"**

"**Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."**

**Harry heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.**

"**Headmaster?" It was Snape. Harry kept quite still, listening hard. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."**

"I guess he's gone," said Arthur.**  
**

"**What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"**

"**All searched…"**

"**Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."**

"He wouldn't be that dumb," said Molly, although is sounded like she wished Black was that dumb.**  
**

"**Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.**

**Harry raised his head very slightly off his arms to free his other ear.**

"**Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."**

**Harry opened his eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Dumbledore's back was to him, but he could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Snape's profile, which looked angry.**

"**You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?" said Snape,**

_Harry_ gritted his teeth. He know understood what Snape was meaning. He had thought that Remus had been helping Sirius.

**who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.**

"**I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.**

"**It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —"**

Remus looked offended. "I never-" he started, but then stopped when he saw that several people had their eyes on him in curiousity. None of the younger people knew he had been friends with Black and he wanted to keep it that way. He wasn't sure about the time travelers, but he hoped that they didn't know it either.

"Remus, we know you wouldn't," said Arthur quietly.**  
**

"**I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."**

"**Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.**

"Percy, you don't want Dementors near anyone except prisoners," said Arthur.**  
**

"**Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster."**

**Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left.**

**Harry glanced sideways at Ron and Hermione. Both of them had their eyes open too, reflecting the starry ceiling.**

"**What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.**

**The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.**

"That is highly doubtful," said Bill laughing.

"Can people have a plant animagius?" _Ginny_ wondered.

Remus gasped, it sounded like the time travelers knew that Black was an animagius. If they knew that, they probably had meet him and were lucky to be alive, especially _Harry_.**  
**

**The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. **

"That's got to be one of the worst people possible for that job," said Charlie.**  
**

**Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.**

"That's totally unfair!" cried Charlie. "Some people have enough trouble remembering a password that's changed every few weeks. How the hell are you supposed to know a gazillion for one day?"

"Are you in that 'some people' catergory?" asked Remus.

Charlie felt his ears turn red and he didn't say anything.

"**He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"**

"**None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."**

"Or stupid enough," suggested Fred.**  
**

**Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Harry's worries.**

"Oh great," groaned little Harry.

**He was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with him, and Percy Weasley (acting, Harry suspected, on his mother's orders) was tailing him everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog. To cap it all, Professor McGonagall summoned Harry into her office, with such a somber expression on her face Harry thought someone must have died.**

"**There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter," she said in a very serious voice. "I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black —"**

"**I know he's after me," said Harry wearily.**

"That must've shocked her," said _Ginny_.

**"I heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic."**

**Professor McGonagall seemed very taken aback. **

**She stared at Harry for a moment or two, then said, "I see! Well, in that case, Potter, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Quidditch in the evenings. Out on the field with only your team members, it's very exposed, Potter —"**

"Merlin! She must be worried to not want him to play Quidditch!" cried Charlie.**  
**

"**We've got our first match on Saturday!" said Harry, outraged. "I've got to train, Professor!"**

**Professor McGonagall considered him intently. Harry knew she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor team's prospects; it had been she, after all, who'd suggested him as Seeker in the first Place. He waited, holding his breath.**

"**Hmm…"Professor McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain. "Well… goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last… but all the same, Potter… I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions."**

"That's not that bad," said Bill.

**The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.**

"**We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry. **

"What?" cried George. "But it's always Slytherin versus Gryffindor for the first match.**  
**

"**Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."**

"**Why?" chorused the rest of the team.**

"**Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances…"**

"Gits, all of them," said Charlie.**  
**

**There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.**

"**There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"**

"**I know that, but we can't prove it," said Wood bitterly, "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory —"**

_Harry_ blanched at the mention of Cedric. "That's another thing that must be changed," he thought. "Cedric shouldn't die."**  
**

**Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled.**

"**What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behavior.**

"**He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.**

_Ron_ mildly wondered what George's reaction would be hearing this since he was now married to Angelina.**  
**

"**Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.**

"**He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"**

"You caught it that fast?" asked Remus in surprise. "The school record when I went was seven minutes and twenty-eight seconds."

"Yeah, I did catch it really fast," acknowledged _Harry_.**  
**

"**We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!"**

"And I thought James was Quidditch obsessed," muttered Remus.**  
**

"**Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously."**

**The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy.**

"**Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.**

"Git," said Bill.**  
**

**Harry had no room in his head to worry about anything except the match tomorrow. Oliver Wood kept hurrying up to him between classes and giving him tips. The third time this happened, Wood talked for so long that Harry suddenly realized he was ten minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and set off at a run with Wood shouting after him, "Diggory's got a very fast swerve, Harry, so you might want to try looping him —"**

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll understand," said Remus. _Harry_ mentally groaned, remembering that this was the lesson at the time of the full moon.**  
**

**Harry skidded to a halt outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside.**

"**Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I —"**

**But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at him from the teacher's desk; it was Snape.**

"Why is he there?" asked Charlie.

"I'm probably ill," said Remus, knowing full well that the only reason he'd let Snape fill in for him would be if it was the full moon. "Sorry, _Harry_," he said.

"**This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."**

**But Harry didn't move.**

"**Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.**

"**He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"**

**But Harry stayed where he was.**

"**What's wrong with him?"**

**Snape's black eyes glittered.**

"**Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. **

"Git," muttered Charlie.

**"Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."**

"That's not fair!" cried George.

"Harry really should've obeyed Snape directly," said Arthur.

**Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.**

"**As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —"**

"**Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start —"**

"**Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."**

"Just because Snape has everything alphabetized and categorized doesn't mean I have to," said Remus.**  
**

"**He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.**

"**You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you — I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows.**

"He ought to know that third year usually is the Dark Creature's year," said Remus.

**Today we shall discuss —"**

**Harry watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered.**

"— **werewolves," said Snape.**

"So that's how she figured it out," murmured _Ginny_. She knew that Hermione had figured out Remus was a werewolf fairly early in the year, but she didn't know how.**  
**

**"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks —"**

"**Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. **

"She might be better than him," said Bill.**  
**

**And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"**

**With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.**

"**Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.**

**Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air.**

"**Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione.**

Molly growled under her breath. "If someone wants to answer a question, the professor should let said student answer."

**His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between —"**

"**We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on-"**

"**Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…"**

"But neither of your previous teachers were any good," said Percy, "so naturally you'd be a little behind."**  
**

"**Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —"**

"**That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."**

"Git." This time it came from Percy, which shocked several people.**  
**

**Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"**

"Good for you, Ron," said Bill.**  
**

**The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.**

**"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."**

**No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.**

"**Very poorly explained… That is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia…**

"That is incorrect," retorted Remus. "It's most commonly found in Japan."

**Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three…"**

**When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back.**

"**You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."**

**Harry and Hermione left the room with the rest of the class, who waited until they were well out of earshot, then burst into a furious tirade about Snape.**

"**Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," Harry said to Hermione. "Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the Boggart?"**

"Perhaps, but I doubt it," said Bill.

"It's probably just me," said Remus.**  
**

"**I don't know," said Hermione pensively. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon…"**

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'm fine," said Remus as _Harry_ smiled knowingly at him.**  
**

**Ron caught up with them five minutes later, in a towering rage.**

"**D'you know what that —" (he called Snape something that made Hermione say "Ron!") **

"What did you say?" asked Bill.

_Ron_ opened his mouth to answer, but was silenced by a glare from his mother. "Youwill not say whatever that word was in front of the younger children," she said.

"— **is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!" He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"**

"Ronald!" cried _Ginny_ in horror.

_Ron_ grinned sheepishly. _Harry_ was trying to keep from laughing. Sirius probably would have tried to finish Snape off, even though he wasn't a murderer.

**Harry woke extremely early the next morning; so early that it was still dark. For a moment he thought the roaring of the wind had woken him. Then he felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck and sat bolt upright — Peeves the Poltergeist had been floating next to him, blowing hard in his ear.**

**"What did you do that for?" said Harry furiously. Peeves puffed out his cheeks, blew hard, and zoomed backward out of the room, cackling.**

**Harry fumbled for his alarm clock and looked at it. It was half past four.**

"That"s too early," complained little Ron

**Cursing Peeves, he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but it was very difficult, now that he was awake, to ignore the sounds of the thunder rumbling overhead, the pounding of the wind against the castle walls, and the distant creaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. In a few hours he would be out on the Quidditch field, battling through that gale.**

"They don't cancel it do to weather?" asked Hermione.

"Nope," said Charlie.

"But that's dangerous to the players' health, not to mention the spectators," replied Hermione.

**Finally, he gave up any thought of more sleep, got up, dressed, picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand, and walked quietly out of the dormitory.**

**As Harry opened the door, something brushed against his leg. He bent down just in time to grab Crookshanks by the end of his bushy tail and drag him outside.**

"**You know, I reckon Ron was right about you," Harry told Crookshanks suspiciously. "There are plenty of mice around this place — go and chase them. Go on," he added, nudging Crookshanks down the spiral staircase with his foot. "Leave Scabbers alone."**

"Why did I do that," muttered _Harry_, confusing Remus even more. It seemed as if no one liked Scabbers, but at the point in the book, both Ron and Harry did.**  
**

**The noise of the storm was even louder in the common room. Harry knew better than to think the match would be canceled; Quidditch matches weren't called off for trifles like thunderstorms. Nevertheless, he was starting to feel very apprehensive. Wood had pointed out Cedric Diggory to him in the corridor; Diggory was a fifth year and a lot bigger than Harry. Seekers were usually light and speedy, but Diggory's weight would be an advantage in this weather because he was less likely to be blown off course.**

**Harry whiled away the hours until dawn in front of the fire, getting up every now and then to stop Crookshanks from sneaking up the boys' staircase again. At long last Harry thought it must be time for breakfast, so he headed through the portrait hole alone.**

"**Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogan.**

"I hate that painting," said Bill.

"I hope he never becomes the guardian," said Neville.**  
**

"**Oh, shut up," Harry yawned.**

**He revived a bit over a large bowl of porridge, and by the time he'd started on toast, the rest of the team had turned up.**

"**It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.**

"**Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."**

**But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. Just before he entered the locker room, Harry saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, laughing and pointing at him from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium.**

**The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him.**

**The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering over Harry's glasses. How on earth was he going to see the Snitch in this?**

"Impervius," said Charlie. "It's a spell that keeps rain off your face. I use it a lot."**  
**

**The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. Harry saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount Your brooms." He pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant — they were off.**

**Harry rose fast, but his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind.**

"That's better than what some of today's brooms do," said Bill.

**He held it as steady as he could and turned, squinting into the rain.**

**Within five minutes Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen, hardly able to see his teammates, let alone the tiny Snitch. He flew backward and forward across the field past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. He couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger;**

"And that is why you don't play sports during storms," said Hermione. "It's dangerous."

**his vision was so clouded by the rain on his glasses he hadn't seen them coming.**

**He lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold his broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Harry nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a teammate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, he could hardly tell them apart…**

**With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Harry could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.**

"**I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here —"**

**They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.**

"**What's the score?"**

"**We're fifty points up," said Wood,**

"That's good," said Fred.

**"but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."**

"Or not," said Percy. All of his siblings glared at him.**  
**

"**I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses.**

**At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.**

**"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"**

**He handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "Impervius!"**

"I'm glad you know that spell," said Charlie.**  
**

"**There!" she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"**

**Wood looked as though he could have kissed her.**

"He better not," _Ron_ growled.**  
**

**"Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"**

**Hermione's spell had done the trick. Harry was still numb with cold, still wetter than he'd ever been in his life, but he could see. Full of fresh determination, he urged his broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction…**

**There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Harry needed to get the Snitch quickly —**

**He turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry saw something that distracted him completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.**

_Harry_ felt tears enter his eyes. He wished that he had asked Sirius whether he was as good at flying as his father had been. Suddenly _Harry_ realized that everyone was looking at him. Shaking himself he said, "Sorry, I got carried away."**  
**

**Harry's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and his Nimbus dropped a few feet. Shaking his sodden bangs out of his eyes, he squinted back into the stands. The dog had vanished.**

"**Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Harry, behind you!"**

**Harry looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them…**

"Get it!" cried Charlie.**  
**

**With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.**

"**Come on!" he growled at his Nimbus as the rain whipped his face. "Faster!"**

**But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had gone suddenly deaf — what was going on?**

**And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the field below…**

**Before he'd had time to think, Harry had taken his eyes off the Snitch and looked down.**

**At least a hundred Dementors,**

"What are they doing on the field?" asked Dumbledore dangerously.

**their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing beneath him. It was as though freezing water were rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. And then he heard it again… Someone was screaming, screaming inside his head… a woman…**

"**Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"**

"You heard Lily," said Remus softly, as the tears began to enter his eyes. Several other people in the room were crying as well. None of them knew what had happened on that night, but now they knew some of it.

"**Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"**

"**Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —"**

**Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Harry's brain… What was he doing? Why was he flying? He needed to help her… She was going to die… She was going to be murdered…**

"You didn't know?" asked Molly gently.

"Not at that point," said _Harry_. "I didn't even know what Dementor's did."**  
**

**He was falling, falling through the icy mist.**

"**Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"**

**A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Harry knew no more.**

"**Lucky the ground was so soft."**

"**I thought he was dead for sure."**

"**But he didn't even break his glasses."**

**Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten.**

"**That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."**

**Scariest… the scariest thing… hooded black figures… cold… screaming…**

**Harry's eyes snapped open. He was lying in the hospital wing.**

"You're safe," sighed Molly, even though she knew it, it still was nice to know for certain.

**The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around his bed. Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.**

"**Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath, the mud. "How're you feeling?"**

**It was as though Harry's memory was on fast forward. The lightning… the Grim… the Snitch… and the Dementors…**

"**What happened?" he said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.**

"**You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been — what — fifty feet?"**

"Merlin!" cried Bill. "And you're fine?"**  
**

"**We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking.**

"I keep defying the laws of death," said _Harry_, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank Merlin you do," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.**

"**But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"**

"You just fell fifty feet and all you can think about is the Quidditch match?" asked Remus. "You're so like your father."**  
**

**No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into Harry like a stone.**

"**We didn't — lose?"**

"**Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."**

"Hufflepuff's are fair," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Where is Wood?" said Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.**

"**Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."**

"It is depressing when you loose," said Bill, "but it's probably worse when you're the captain."**  
**

**Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly.**

"**C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."**

"**There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.**

"You can't always win," said Percy.**  
**

"**It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points."**

"**Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"**

"**Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.**

"**But if they beat Ravenclaw…"**

"**No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"**

"**It all depends on the points — a margin of a hundred either way —"**

"Did anyone understand that?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," answered all the Quidditch players.**  
**

**Harry lay there, not saying a word. They had lost… for the first time ever, he had lost a Quidditch match.**

"But hadn't you lost matches before?" asked Bill. "The one in first year for example?"

"That was because I was in the hospital wing," said _Harry_.

**After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace.**

"**We'll come and see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."**

**The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron and Hermione moved nearer to Harry's bed.**

"Wow, she didn't kick you out?" asked Charlie.

"We would've snuck back in," said _Ron_.**  
**

"**Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away… He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him —"**

"I hope I get rid of them," said Dumbledore. "They seem to be more of a danger to the students than Black is."

"At least to me they are," said little Harry.**  
**

"**Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…"**

**His voice faded, but Harry hardly noticed. He was thinking about what the Dementors had done to him… about the screaming voice. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him so anxiously that he quickly cast around for something matter-of-fact to say.**

"**Did someone get my Nimbus?"**

**Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other.**

"**Er —"**

"**What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other.**

"**Well… when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.**

"**And?"**

"**And it hit — it hit — oh, Harry — it hit the Whomping Willow."**

Remus winced. "That's not good," he said.**  
**

**Harry's insides lurched. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds.**

"**And?" he said, dreading the answer.**

"**Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It — it doesn't like being hit."**

"An understatement," muttered _Ron_. "That was the worst experience ever." He quickly added, "Or one of them."

"**Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," said Hermione in a very small voice.**

**Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.**

**Even though he hadn't ever flown, little Harry felt tears enter his eyes for this broomstick he didn't yet know.**

**"You get another one, right?" asked little Ginny. "Maybe the Firebolt?"**

**"Ginny, Harry won't get a professional broom for school Quidditch," said Bill, but he was a little worried. It could happen. Harry certainly had enough money to get it.**

"Who want's to read next?" asked Neville. The chapter hadn't turned out quite as badly as he thought it would, so he was rather cheerful. Considering the title, he'd thought someone had died.

"I'm next," said Fred, taking the book and quickly turning the page.

"I never thought I'd see the day on which Fred would want to read something," said Percy.

"You've already seen a few days," Charlie pointed out.

"Shut up," muttered Percy as Fred began to read.


	11. The Marauder's Map

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry, as well as Ginny and Ron.  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

Fred grinned when he saw the chapter title. "This is gonna be interesting," he said.**_  
_**

**The Marauder's Map**

Remus gasped. "I guess the someone, most likely the twins, found it," he thought. "James would be proud that our map's helping future pranksters."**  
**

**Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. He didn't argue or complain, but he wouldn't let her throw away the shattered remnants of his Nimbus Two Thousand. He knew he was being stupid, knew that the Nimbus was beyond repair, but Harry couldn't help it; he felt as though he'd lost one of his best friends.**

"I'd feel the same way," admitted Charlie.**  
**

**He had a stream of visitors, all intent on cheering him up. Hagrid sent him a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages, and Ginny Weasley, blushing furiously, turned up with a get-well card she had made herself, which sang shrilly unless Harry kept it shut under his bowl of fruit. **

_Ginny_ turned as red as a tomato at that statement. It didn't matter that she was married to Harry, it still was embarrassing.**  
**

**The Gryffindor team visited again on Sunday morning, this time accompanied by Wood, who told Harry (in a hollow, dead sort of voice) that he didn't blame him in the slightest. Ron and Hermione left Harry's bedside only at night. But nothing anyone said or did could make Harry feel any better, because they knew only half of what was troubling him.**

**He hadn't told anyone about the Grim, not even Ron and Hermione,**

"Why?" asked Bill.

**because he knew Ron would panic and Hermione would scoff. **

"Oh."**  
**

**The fact remained, however, that it had now appeared twice, and both appearances had been followed by near-fatal accidents;**

"Preposterous," said Hermione. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again, there's no such thing as a Grim.

**the first time, he had nearly been run over by the Knight Bus;**

"I don't think that one counts," said Percy.

**the second, fallen fifty feet from his broomstick. Was the Grim going to haunt him until he actually died? Was he going to spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder for the beast?**

**And then there were the Dementors. Harry felt sick and humiliated every time he thought of them. Everyone said the Dementors were horrible, but no one else collapsed every time they went near one. No one else heard echoes in their head of their dying parents.**

"So you figured it out?" asked Remus. _Harry_ slowly nodded.**  
**

**Because Harry knew who that screaming voice belonged to now. He had heard her words, heard them over and over again during the night hours in the hospital wing while he lay awake, staring at the strips of moonlight on the ceiling. When the Dementors approached him, he heard the last moments of his mother's life, her attempts to protect him, Harry, from Lord Voldemort, and Voldemort's laughter before he murdered her…**

Tears were coming out of many people's eyes. "Oh, Harry," said Arthur. "I wish you didn't have to go through that."

**Harry dozed fitfully, sinking into dreams full of clammy, rotted hands and petrified pleading, jerking awake to dwell again on his mother's voice.**

**It was a relief to return to the noise and bustle of the main school on Monday, where he was forced to think about other things, even if he had to endure Draco Malfoy's taunting. Malfoy was almost beside himself with glee at Gryffindor's defeat. He had finally taken off his bandages, and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by doing spirited imitations of Harry falling off his broom.**

"Git," said George.

"That's stating to get old," said Charlie.

"Well, it's true," retorted George.

**Malfoy spent much of their next Potions class doing Dementor imitations across the dungeon; Ron finally cracked and flung a large, slippery crocodile heart at Malfoy, which hit him in the face and caused Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor.**

"It was worth it to see his face," said _Ron_.**  
**

**"If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," said Ron as they headed toward Lupin's classroom after lunch. "Check who's in there, Hermione."**

**Hermione peered around the classroom door.**

"**It's okay!"**

**Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill.**

"**It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"**

"**We don't know anything about werewolves —"**

"— **two rolls of parchment!"**

"**Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.**

"I wouldn't I want them to know," thought Remus, "at least, not so early in the year."**  
**

**The babble broke out again.**

"**Yes, but he said we were really behind —"**

"— **he wouldn't listen —"**

"— **two rolls of parchment!"**

**Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face.**

"**Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."**

"**Oh no," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!"**

"Only Hermione," sighed _Ginny_.

"Hey!"

"I'm talking about the future you," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.**

"**Lures travelers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead — people follow the light — then —"**

"That's scary!" cried little Ginny.**  
**

**The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.**

**When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Harry among them, but —**

"**Wait a moment, Harry," Lupin called. "I'd like a word."**

"What about?" asked Bill.

"I'm afraid I do not know what my future self is going to say, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the Dementors," said Remus calmly.**  
**

**Harry doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth.**

**"I heard about the match," said Lupin, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"**

"**No," said Harry. "The tree smashed it to bits."**

**Lupin sighed.**

"**They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts.**

"I wonder why," asked Charlie. "It's really dangerous."**  
**

"Correction," thought Remus. "It was planted because I came to Hogwarts."

**People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."**

"**Did you hear about the Dementors too?" said Harry with difficulty.**

**Lupin looked at him quickly.**

"**Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time… furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds… I suppose they were the reason you fell?"**

"**Yes," said Harry. He hesitated, and then the question he had to ask burst from him before he could stop himself. "Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just —?"**

"**It has nothing to do with weakness," said Professor Lupin sharply, as though he had read Harry's mind. "The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."**

"My parents' murder," said little Harry quietly.

"Yes," said Remus. "That's correct."**  
**

**A ray of wintry sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Lupin's gray hairs and the lines on his young face.**

"**Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself — soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."**

"**When they get near me —" Harry stared at Lupin's desk, his throat tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."**

**Lupin made a sudden motion with his arm as though to grip Harry's shoulder, but thought better of it.**

Remus swallowed hard. Why did this have to happen to such a nice boy, two of his best friends' son no less.

**There was a moment's silence, then —**

"**Why did they have to come to the match?" said Harry bitterly.**

"**They're getting hungry," said Lupin coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up… I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement… emotions running high… it was their idea of a feast."**

"That is just sick," said Hermione.**  
**

"**Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.**

"**The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."**

"No wonder Black escaped," said Percy. "It sounds awful."**  
**

"**But Sirius Black escaped from them," Harry said slowly. "He got away…"**

**Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it.**

"**Yes," he said, straightening up, **

**"You made that Dementor on the train back off," said Harry suddenly.**

"**There are — certain defenses one can use," said Lupin. "But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."**

"**What defenses?" said Harry at once. "Can you teach me?"**

"**I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry — quite the contrary…"**

"Remus, you're just being modest," said Molly. "You always excelled in DADA."

"Thank you, Molly."**  
**

"**But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them —"**

**Lupin looked into Harry's determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well… all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."**

"It's not like you can choose it," said _Harry_.**  
**

**What with the promise of anti-Dementor lessons from Lupin, the thought that he might never have to hear his mother's death again, and the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, Harry's mood took a definite upturn. Gryffindor were not out of the running after all, **

"Yay!" cried Charlie.**  
**

**although they could not afford to lose another match. Wood became repossessed of his manic energy, and worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. Harry saw no hint of a Dementor within the grounds. Dumbledore's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances.**

"Well, that's good," said Bill.**  
**

**Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Both Ron and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, **

"Oi!" cried Percy.

"You were a bit of a prat in your seventh year," said _Harry_.

"A bit!" _Ron_ said under his breath. "That's the understatement of the century."

Remus wondered what Percy had done, but shrugged. He'd probably find out sometime during these books.

**and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library, Harry wasn't fooled; they were doing it to keep him company, and he was very grateful.**

**To everyone's delight except Harry's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.**

**"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"**

**Resigned to the fact that he would be the only third year staying behind again, Harry borrowed a copy of Which Broomstick from Wood, and decided to spend the day reading up on the different makes. He had been riding one of the school brooms at team practice, an ancient Shooting Star, which was very slow and jerky; he definitely needed a new broom of his own.**

"You really need a broom, especially since you're Seeker," said Charlie.**  
**

**On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry bid good-bye to Ron and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet.**

"**Psst — Harry!"**

**He turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at him from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.**

Remus smiled. The twins must've found that passage, so they would have the map as well.

"What are we doing?" asked George.**  
**

"**What are you doing?" said Harry curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"**

"**We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here…"**

"You two better not be pranking him," said Molly, glaring at the twins.**  
**

**He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Harry followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry.**

"**Early Christmas present for you, Harry," he said.**

**Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it.**

Remus was having trouble not grinning. "Remus, are you okay?" asked Arthur.

"What? Yeah," said Remus quickly.

**Harry, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it.**

"**What's that supposed to be?"**

"**This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.**

"**It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."**

"**Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."**

"**And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry**.

"Harry!" cried Remus.

"What?" asked little Harry. "It's just a piece of parchment."**  
**

"**A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."**

"**Well… when we were in our first year, Harry — young, carefree, and innocent —"**

"I highly doubt that," said Bill.**  
**

**Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.**

"You think like Harry, Bill," said little Ginny.**  
**

" — **well, more innocent than we are now — we got into a spot of bother with Filch."**

"**We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —"**

"**So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —"**

"— **detention —"**

"— **disembowelment —"**

"Flich hasn't changed," said Remus shaking his head. "I had my fair share of detentions."

"But weren't you a Prefect?" asked Molly.

"Yes, but I still got detentions," said Remus.**  
**

"— **and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."**

"Ah, yes," thought Remus. "Filch would've put it in there even if he didn't know what it was."**  
**

"**Don't tell me —" said Harry, starting to grin.**

**"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed — this."**

"Frederick Gideon! George Fabien!"

"Mum, we haven't done it yet," said Fred. "So you can't yell at us."

"**It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it.**

"Thank Merlin," thought Remus.

**He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."**

"**And you know how to work it?"**

"**Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."**

Remus looked slightly offended at this since he was one of their teachers and he had helped make the map.**  
**

"**You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.**

**"Oh, are we?" said George.**

**He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."**

"Interesting password for opening it," said Bill.**  
**

**And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:**

**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**

**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present**

"That explains the password," said Charlie.**  
**

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

"What is that?" asked George.

"Sometime I hope we find," answered Fred with a mischievous grin before turning back to the book.

Molly groaned. If the twins found this map in first year like they said they had, they would be getting into a lot of trouble.

**It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. **

"That's amazing spell work," said Dumbledore. "I wonder who did it?" He smiled gently in Remus' direction, and Remus had a feeling that Dumbledore knew, or at least suspected who had made it.**  
**

**Astounded, Harry bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Harry's eyes traveled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else.**

**This map showed a set of passages he had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead —**

"**Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" — **

"Drat," thought Remus. "He must've found another one after we left."**  
**

**he pointed them out — "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in — completely blocked. **

"I liked that one," Remus thought.**  
**

**And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. **

"Deliberately," whispered _Harry_ so quietly only Remus could hear.**  
**

**But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."**

"**Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."**

"Did you ever tell them?" asked _Ron_ quietly.

_Harry_ shook his head. "I don't think so. George would probably be really excited to hear that he was taught by a Marauder," he said.

Remus was curious why only George was mentioned. Even though he'd just met them, it seemed to him they were always together.**  
**

"**Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.**

"**Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it —"**

"— **or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.**

"**Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!'**

"I wonder how long it took us to figure that out," said Fred. "I don't think there'd be an instruction manual with it."

"You're pranksters. You'd figure it out," said Remus.

**And it'll go blank."**

"**So, young Harry," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy,**

"Oi!" cried both Fred and Percy.**  
**

"Please, mental image," begged _Ginny_. "Fred would hate to hear that."

"I'm right here, ya know," said Fred.

**"mind you behave yourself."**

"I wonder what their definition of 'behave yourself' is?" mused Arthur.**  
**

"**See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking.**

"You better not," said Molly.

**They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.**

**Harry stood there, gazing at the miraculous map. He watched the tiny ink Mrs. Norris turn left and pause to sniff at something on the floor. If Filch really didn't know… he wouldn't have to pass the Dementors at all…**

**But even as he stood there, flooded with excitement, something Harry had once heard Mr. Weasley say came floating out of his memory.**

**Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain.**

"Compared to the diary, this map seems harmless," said Arthur. "It isn't talking to you."

_Harry_ wondered what his father-in-law would think when the map did start talking to people, namely Snape.

**This map was one of those dangerous magical objects Mr. Weasley had been warning against… Aids for Magical Mischief Makers… but then, Harry reasoned, he only wanted to use it to get into Hogsmeade, it wasn't as though he wanted to steal anything or attack anyone… and Fred and George had been using it for years without anything horrible happening…**

**Harry traced the secret passage to Honeydukes with his finger.**

**Then, quite suddenly, as though following orders, he rolled up the map, stuffed it inside his robes, and hurried to the door of the classroom. He opened it a couple of inches. There was no one outside. Very carefully, he edged out of the room and behind the statue of the one-eyed witch.**

**What did he have to do? He pulled out the map again and saw to his astonishment, that a new ink figure had appeared upon it, labeled 'Harry Potter'. This figure was standing exactly where the real Harry was standing, about halfway down the third-floor corridor. Harry watched carefully. His little Ink self appeared to be tapping the witch with his minute wand. Harry quickly took out his real wand and tapped the statue. Nothing happened. He looked back at the map. The tiniest speech bubble had appeared next to his figure. The word inside said, 'Dissendium.'**

**"That's pretty cool," said little Ron. "How'd they work it out?"**

"I don't know," said Percy. "But, I highly doubt we'll ever meet any of these people."

_Harry_, _Ron_, _Ginny_, and Remus were having a lot of trouble keeping their composure. "Oh, if only they knew," thought _Ginny_.

"We have to try that," said Bill, looking at Charlie.

"I do not want you sneaking off anywhere!" cried Molly. "Bill, you're a Prefect! You should know better!"

"Molly, calm down," said Arthur. "Boys, you know your mother doesn't like you to sneak out of school."

Fred began to read again before anyone else could say something.**  
**

"**Dissendium!" Harry whispered, tapping the stone witch again.**

**At once, the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person. Harry glanced quickly up and down the corridor, then tucked the map away again, hoisted himself into the hole headfirst, and pushed himself forward.**

**He slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on cold, damp earth. He stood up, looking around. It was pitch dark. He held up his wand, muttered, "Lumos!" and saw that he was in a very narrow, low, earthy passageway. He raised the map, tapped it with the tip of his wand, and muttered, "Mischief managed!" The map went blank at once. He folded it carefully, tucked it inside his robes, then, heart beating fast, both excited and apprehensive, he set off.**

Molly was shaking her head. "Please don't do this in the future, Harry," she begged.

"I can't promise it," said little Harry. This passageway sounded like something he'd like to try and find.**  
**

**The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else. Harry hurried along it, stumbling now and then on the uneven floor, holding his wand out in front of him.**

**It took ages, but Harry had the thought of Honeydukes to sustain him. After what felt like an hour, the passage began to rise. Panting, Harry sped up, his face hot, his feet very cold.**

**Ten minutes later, he came to the foot of some worn stone steps, which rose out of sight above him. Careful not to make any noise, Harry began to climb. A hundred steps, two hundred steps, he lost count as he climbed, watching his feet… then, without warning, his head hit something hard.**

**It seemed to be a trapdoor. Harry stood there, massaging the top of his head, listening. He couldn't hear any sounds above him. Very slowly, he pushed the trapdoor open and peered over the edge.**

**He was in a cellar, which was full of wooden crates and boxes. Harry climbed out of the trapdoor and replaced it — it blended so perfectly with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there. Harry crept slowly toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs. Now he could definitely hear voices, not to mention the tinkle of a bell and the opening and shutting of a door.**

"So you're in Honeydukes now," said Charlie.**  
**

**Wondering what he ought to do, he suddenly heard a door open much closer at hand; somebody was about to come downstairs.**

"**And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out —" said a woman's voice.**

**A pair of feet was coming down the staircase. Harry leapt behind an enormous crate and waited for the footsteps to pass. He heard the man shifting boxes against the opposite wall. He might not get another chance —**

**Quickly and silently, Harry dodged out from his hiding place and climbed the stairs; looking back, he saw an enormous backside and shiny bald head, buried in a box. Harry reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it, and found himself behind the counter of Honeydukes — he ducked, crept sideways, and then straightened up.**

**Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that no one looked twice at Harry. He edged among them, looking around, and suppressed a laugh as he imagined the look that would spread over Dudley's piggy face if he could see where Harry was now.**

**There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron had mentioned; along yet another wall were 'Special Effects' — sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum **

"I love those," said Neville suddenly.

**(which filled a room with bluebell-colored bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ('breathe fire for your friends!'), Ice Mice ('hear your teeth chatter and squeak!'), peppermint creams shaped like toads ('hop realistically in the stomach!'), fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons.**

"Why'd you have to describe them?" moaned both Rons.**  
**

**Harry squeezed himself through a crowd of sixth years and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop (UNUSUAL TASTES). Ron and Hermione were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavored lollipops. Harry sneaked up behind them.**

"**Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying.**

"**How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.**

"**Definitely not," said Harry.**

**Ron nearly dropped the jar.**

"That was pretty freaky, mate," said _Ron_.**  
**

"**Harry!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How — how did you —?"**

"**Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"**

"Ronald," groaned Percy. "You can't Ap-"

"I know!" shouted little Ron, interrupting Percy. "Just shut up!"**  
**

"'**Course I haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice so that none of the sixth years could hear him and told them all about the Marauder's Map.**

"**How come Fred and George never gave it tome!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"**

"But I'm the son of a Marauder," said _Harry_ into _Ron's_ ear, causing _Ron_ to go red. Remus smiled. So Harry somehow, probably from him, found out about Prongs.**  
**

"**But Harry isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"**

"**No, I'm not!" said Harry.**

"**Are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"**

"**If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!"**

"**But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"**

"**He can't be getting in through a passage," said Harry quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three — one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through — well — it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar — so unless he knew it was there —"**

"Which he does," said Remus, quietly through gritted teeth. Yes, as soon as this book was over or there was a break, he was going to tell Albus that Black knew about all seven of the secret passageways. Anything to ensure he didn't get into the castle again.

**Harry hesitated. What if Black did know the passage was there? Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door.**

**BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.**

**Happy Christmas!**

"That's a nice Christmas present," said Percy sarcastically.**  
**

"**See?" said Ron quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"**

"**Yes, but — but —" Heroine seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet — what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"**

"**He'd have a job spotting Harry in this," said Ron, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow. "Come on, Hermione, it's Christmas. Harry deserves a break."**

**Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried.**

"**Are you going to report me?" Harry asked her, grinning.**

"**Oh — of course not — but honestly, Harry —"**

"**Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" said Ron, grabbing him and leading him over to their barrel. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven — it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick."**

"I think I still have the mark," said Fred.

"It just happened last week!" cried little Ron. "You better have the mark still!"

**Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Fred'd take a bite of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"**

"I'm not that thick," said Fred. "George here might fall for it."

"Oi!"**  
**

**When Ron and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the three of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside.**

**Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.**

**Harry shivered; unlike the other two, he didn't have his cloak. They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron and Hermione shouting through their scarves.**

"**That's the post office —"**

"**Zonko's is up there —"**

"**We could go up to the Shrieking Shack —"**

"**Tell you what," said Ron, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"**

Harry sighed. This would be another chapter that no one would really like.

**Harry was more than willing; the wind was fierce and his hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.**

**It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.**

"**That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red.**

**Harry and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying three foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.**

"**Happy Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.**

**Harry drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside.**

**A sudden breeze ruffled his hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked.**

**Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak — Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.**

"Uh-oh," said Bill. "You need to get out of there, Harry."**  
**

**In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table. Dripping with butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Harry clutched his empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward him.**

**Somewhere above him, Hermione whispered, "Mobiliarbus!"**

**The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view. **

"That's a good idea," said Neville.**  
**

**Staring through the dense lower branches, Harry saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down.**

**Next he saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.**

"**A small gillywater —"**

"**Mine," said Professor McGonagall's voice.**

"**Four pints of mulled mead —"**

"That can only be for Hagrid," said Bill.**  
**

"**Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.**

"**A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —"**

"**Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.**

"**So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."**

"**Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…"**

"**Well, thank you very much, Minister."**

**Harry watched the glittering heels march away and back again. His heart was pounding uncomfortably in his throat. Why hadn't it occurred to him that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? And how long were they going to sit there? He needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if he wanted to return to school tonight… Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch next to him.**

"**So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.**

**Harry saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"**

"**I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta.**

"**Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.**

"Hagrid often tells things," said _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

"**I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.**

"**You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."**

"**Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds."**

"Good," said Dumbledore. "At least they're listening, for now."**  
**

"**I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"**

"**Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.**

"**All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of…"**

Remus shuddered, knowing what was coming next.**  
**

"**Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."**

"**You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."**

"**The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"**

"**I certainly do," said Fudge.**

"**I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"**

"**You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"**

"**Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"**

"They were friends?" cried little Harry, outraged. Remus nodded sadly.

"Why the hell would someone betray their best friend?" asked Percy. "I wouldn't."

"Oh, Percy," _Ginny_ thought. "I hope you never do." Despite it having been several years since Percy had come back, things still were a little tense with him and the rest of the family.**  
**

**Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him.**

"**Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact — but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers —"**

"**I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."**

"I don't know about that," thought Remus. He'd have to wait and see what the twins did in order to judge them.

Molly meanwhile was glaring at the twins.**  
**

"**You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"**

"**Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. **

Fred stopped reading and gasped.

"What?" asked Percy.

Fred swallowed hard and began to read in a faltering voice.

**Then they named him godfather to Harry. **

"What?" cried Bill in shock.

"My godfather betrayed my parents?" asked little Harry in anger.

"It's true," said Dumbledore quietly.

"Why weren't you named godfather, Remus?" asked Bill.

"James was closer to Black than he was too me, although we all were close," said Remus. That was part of the answer. The real answer was that he was unable to be godfather because of his condition.

"Wait, you were good friends with Black?" asked Charlie in surprise.

"Yes, but I didn't know the real Black," said Remus darkly. Charlie took that as a cue to drop the subject even though he wanted to know more.

**Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."**

**"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

"**Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."**

"**How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.**

"Of course it would be Flitwick to explain it," said Molly.**  
**

"**An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"**

"That sounds rather powerful," said little Ron.

"It is," agreed Molly. "The only way it can be divulged is if the Secret-Keeper lets it out."

"Could Veritaserum work?" asked Bill.

"No," answered Remus. "The Fidelius charm can only be broken if the Secret-Keeper divulges it while in his right mind. That's why it's so powerful."

"**So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

"**Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."**

"**He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.**

"I knew that someone in the Order was a spy for Voldemort, and I suspected that it was someone close to the Potters," explained Dumbledore.**  
**

"**He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."**

"**But James Potter insisted on using Black?"**

"**He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —"**

"Only a week!" cried little Ginny.**  
**

"**Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.**

"**He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —"**

"**Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.**

"**Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.**

"**I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.**

"I'm glad Sirius had a least a few kind words said to him before Azkaban," thought _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"**

"**How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! **

"I hope Sirius never hears this," thought _Ron_.

**An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him —' **

"He tried to take Harry!" Molly screamed.

"Relax," said _Harry_. "I'm here and I'm fine."

**Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. **

**Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.**

"**I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.**

"**But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"**

_Harry_ growled under his breath. It was even worse this time around since he knew that Sirius was innocent.**  
**

**A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"**

"**Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew **

"Why did you do it, Pete?" wondered Remus quietly. "Why?"**  
**

**— another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."**

"He went after Sirius just to save his own skin," thought _Harry_.**  
**

"**Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.**

"**Hero — worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…" She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.**

Remus looked surprised. He hadn't ever known that Peter's death had affected McGonagall that much.**  
**

"**There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"**

"Wow," was all Bill could say, and it was said extremely quietly as well.**  
**

**Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at dueling… should have left it to the Ministry…"**

"**I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb — from — limb," Hagrid growled.**

"**You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —"**

"And a finger," added Remus in a whisper.**  
**

**Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.**

"**Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."**

**Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.**

"**Is it true he's mad, Minister?"**

"He's been with Dementor's since it happened, so he probably is," said Arthur.**  
**

"**I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man — cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored — asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him — and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."**

"**But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"**

"**I daresay that is his — er — eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"**

_Harry_ did shudder. Once Voldemort had gotten his faithful servant back to him, it had only taken a year to arise back to his former glory, if you could call it that.**  
**

**There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.**

"**You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.**

**One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Harry took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.**

"**Harry?"**

**Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at him, lost for words.**

"That's it," said Fred quietly. This chapter had not turned out like he had hoped. He had thought it would be all about pranking, but instead it he had found out some of the back story of Black, which was incredibly disturbing.

Charlie reached over and took the book from Fred. "I think we should keep reading," he said. "It won't help to think about what's already happened."

"Alright," said Molly, but suddenly little Ron felt his stomach growl.

"Can we eat first?" he asked.

"We should," said Arthur, "It's past dinner time.

"Okay," said Ginny. "James should be about ready to wake up. I'll go feed him for a bit, then I'll be back."

"Alright, dear," said Molly as she went into the kitchen to start lunch.


	12. The Firebolt

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry, as well as Ginny and Ron.  
**_

**_This chapter was on the harder side to write, so it's not as good as some of the others.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

Once everyone had left the living room, Remus walked over to where Dumbledore was sitting. "Albus," he said quietly, so no one overheard, "I have something I need to tell you."

"What?" asked Dumbledore equally quietly.

"Black is an animagus. His form is a dog." said Remus.

"Really," said Dumbledore, pausing for a moment. "I take it he's unregistered then," he said slowly.

"Yes," answered Remus. "He, James, and Peter, all become animagi during their fifth year to help me during my transformations."

Dumbledore nodded. "So you think that because Black's an animagus, he was able to escape?"

"Yes," said Remus. "I also think he was the dog that Harry met right before the Knight Bus picked him up, as well as the dog he saw during the Quidditch match."

"I will take that into consideration," said Dumbledore. "For now, let's honor Harry's decision, and not do anything concerning Black until the book is finished."

"Alright," said Remus, even though he was acting like he wanted this dealt with immediately. "I only wanted to make certain that you knew about his different form."

"Thank you for telling me, Remus," said Dumbledore. "Now let's go and get some dinner."

The two walked into the kitchen where everyone but _Ginny _and James were. Molly was finishing up the meal. "Can someone go and get _Ginny_?" she asked. "Dinner's just about ready."

"I'll do it," said Remus and he headed upstairs to Percy's bedroom. He knocked on the door and opened it to find _Ginny_ changing James' nappy. "You're getting to be a big boy, James," she said. "Yes you are, little James Sirius."

Remus stopped stock still. He had to have heard wrong. No one would name their child after the person who had murdered their parents. But he couldn't have heard wrong, thanks to his enhanced hearing. Why then was James' middle name named for Black. He couldn't think of any reasonable reasons, unless Black wasn't the tra-, but no, that was preposterous. There were eyewitness to his murder of Peter, who had said that Black had betrayed James and Lily. He then realized that _Ginny_ had noticed him. Remus saw shock cross her face for a moment, but she quickly regained herself.

"Remus," said _Ginny_ aloud, "is dinner ready?" Mentally she was saying, "Drat, Remus now is going to wonder why in the world we named our child after a supposed murderer."

"Yes, Molly sent me in to tell you."

_Ginny_ nodded and after quickly finishing changing the dirty nappy, she went into the bathroom to wash her hands. Remus was just about to ask why James was named after Black, but she left the room too quickly for him to do so. He went over to where James was lying on the floor and gently picked up the baby. "Hey there, James," he said. "You're one cute little baby."

James looked up into Remus' face. "Who you?" he asked.

Remus laughed and said, "I'm Remus."

"Play?" asked James.

"Maybe after lunch," said Remus.

"Hungry," James said, and he began to wriggle. Remus put him down and watched as James toddled out of the bedroom and to the stairs.

"James!" called _Ginny_, "are you trying to get away?"

"Hungry!" James cried again.

"James, you just nursed," said _Ginny_. "I think you're taking after your Uncle Ron."

Ron must've heard because this comment because he suddenly shouted, "Oi!"

_Ginny _groaned and picked up James so they could get downstairs faster. Remus followed and soon everyone was back in the living room with their sandwiches. After a quick meal, they were ready to begin again. James hadn't wanted to sit with his parents, and instead chose to sit in Remus' lap.

Charlie picked up the book and a huge grin lit his face.

**The Firebolt**

"Get ready to pay up, Perce," said little Ginny, an evil glint showing in her eyes.

"Harry won't get it," said Percy stoutly, although his voice showed that he was a little nervous.

**Harry didn't have a very clear idea of how he had managed to get back into the Honeydukes cellar, through the tunnel, and into the castle once more. All he knew was that the return trip seemed to take no time at all, and that he hardly noticed what he was doing, because his head was still pounding with the conversation he had just heard.**

**Why had nobody ever told him? Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, Cornelius Fudge… why hadn't anyone ever mentioned the fact that Harry's parents had died because their best friend had betrayed them?**

"Because we probably didn't want you to know," said Arthur quietly.**  
**

**Ron and Hermione watched Harry nervously all through dinner, not daring to talk about what they'd overheard, because Percy was sitting close by them. When they went upstairs to the crowded common room, it was to find Fred and George had set off half a dozen Dungbombs in a fit of end-of-term high spirits.**

Molly glared at the twins, but Charlie was giving them a thumbs-up.

**Harry, who didn't want Fred and George asking him whether he'd reached Hogsmeade or not, sneaked quietly up to the empty dormitory and headed straight for his bedside cabinet. He pushed his books aside and quickly found what he was looking for — the leather-bound photo album Hagrid had given him two years ago, which was full of wizard pictures of his mother and father. He sat down on his bed, drew the hangings around him, and started turning the pages, searching, until…**

**He stopped on a picture of his parents' wedding day. There was his father waving up at him, beaming, the untidy black hair Harry had inherited standing up in all directions. There was his mother, alight with happiness, arm in arm with his dad. And there… that must be him. Their best man… Harry had never given him a thought before.**

"Good," said Remus quietly.**  
**

**If he hadn't known it was the same person, he would never have guessed it was Black in this old photograph. His face wasn't sunken and waxy, but handsome, full of laughter. Had he already been working for Voldemort when this picture had been taken? Was he already planning the deaths of the two people next to him? Did he realize he was facing twelve years in Azkaban, twelve years that would make him unrecognizable?**

**But the Dementors don't affect him, Harry thought, staring into the handsome, laughing face. He doesn't have to hear my Mum screaming if they get too close —**

_Harry_closed his eyes. He felt immesely ashamed for these thoughts. The Dementors had affect Sirius horribly. Sirius had once told him that the Dementors caused him to hear his discovery of Lily and James' death. _**(A/N I don't think it ever says what Sirius hears near Dementors, but that's what I think he would hear.)**_

Ron gently placed his arm on Harry's shoulder.

**Harry slammed the album shut, reached over and stuffed it back into his cabinet, took off his robe and glasses and got into bed, making sure the hangings were hiding him from view.**

**The dormitory door opened.**

"**Harry?" said Ron's voice uncertainly.**

**But Harry lay still, pretending to be asleep. He heard Ron leave again, and rolled over on his back, his eyes wide open.**

**A hatred such as he had never known before was coursing through Harry like poison. He could see Black laughing at him through the darkness, as though somebody had pasted the picture from the album over his eyes. He watched, as though somebody was playing him a piece of film, Sirius Black blasting Peter Pettigrew (who resembled Neville Longbottom)**

"Hey!" cried Neville, a little annoyed that he was being compared to someone getting blasted apart.

"Neville, that's a compliment," said Molly. "If he's comparing the two of you, you really are a Gryffindor."

_Harry _was having trouble staying calm. Comparing Neville to Pettigrew was not a compliment, no matter what Molly said. "I did Neville an unjustness by comparing him to a traitor," thought _Harry_. Even though there were similarities between Neville and Pettigrew, Neville never would betray him. He knew this by personal experience. Neville was to him what Pettigrew should have been to his father.**  
**

**into a thousand pieces. He could hear (though having no idea what Black's voice might sound like) a low, excited mutter. "It has happened, My Lord… the Potters have made me their Secret-Keeper"**

"Wrong person," muttered _Ginny_, causing Remus to be even more confused. It was Black who was their secret keeper. It couldn't have been anyone else, could it? Surely if they had changed, he would have been told. Unless, they thought he was the traitor, but why would they think that?

**and then came another voice, laughing shrilly, the same laugh that Harry heard inside his head whenever the Dementors drew near…**

"**Harry, you — you look terrible."**

"Wait, what?" asked Fred.

"It's a new section," said Charlie.

**Harry hadn't gotten to sleep until daybreak. He had awoken to find the dormitory deserted, dressed, and gone down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty except for Ron, who was eating a Peppermint Toad and massaging his stomach, and Hermione, who had spread her homework over three tables.**

"Isn't that a bit overkill?" asked Bill.**  
**

"**Where is everyone?" said Harry.**

"**Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Harry closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."**

**Harry slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug.**

"**You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into his face.**

**"I'm fine," said Harry.**

"**Harry, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with Ron, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."**

"Do I ever?" asked _Harry_.

"All the time, but for good causes," said _Ginny_.

"**Like what?" said Harry.**

"**Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.**

**Harry could tell they had rehearsed this conversation while he had been asleep. He didn't say anything.**

"**You won't, will you, Harry?" said Hermione.**

"**Because Black's not worth dying for," said Ron.**

**Harry looked at them. They didn't seem to understand at all.**

**"D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her —"**

"You'd want revenge," finished little Harry.**  
**

"**There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and — and serve him right!"**

"**You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others."**

"**So what are you saying?" said Ron, looking very tense. "You want to — to kill Black or something?"**

"**Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?"**

_Harry _clenched his teeth. No he didn't want to kill anyone, ever again. He had wanted to kill Sirius before he knew the story, but he hadn't even wanted to kill Pettigrew, despite him being the traitor.**  
**

**Again, Harry didn't answer. He didn't know what he wanted to do. All he knew was that the idea of doing nothing, while Black was at liberty, was almost more than he could stand.**

"**Malfoy knows," he said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself… I'd want revenge.'"**

"**You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen… you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me — the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous —"**

"Any more dangerous than Voldemort?" asked _Ginny_.

"At the moment, yes," said Remus.**  
**

"**Malfoy's dad must have told him," said Harry, ignoring Ron. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle —"**

"**Say You-Know-Who, will you?" interjected Ron angrily.**

"When do you stop being afraid of the name?" asked Bill.

"After Seventh year," said _Ron_. "But you're one to talk. You just started saying it."**  
**

"— **so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort —"**

**"— and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch."**

"**Harry, please," said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, "Please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants… Oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"**

"**I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," said Harry shortly.**

**There was a silence in which Crookshanks stretched luxuriously flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered.**

"Stupid rat," muttered _Ron_.**  
**

"**Look," said Ron, obviously casting around for a change of subject, "it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's — let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"**

"**No!" said Hermione quickly. "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron —"**

"**Yeah, let's go," said Harry, sitting up, "and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!"**

**Further discussion of Sirius Black plainly wasn't what Ron had had in mind.**

"**Or we could have a game of chess," he said hastily, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set —"**

"If you play with it, you better not lose any pieces," said Percy.**  
**

"**No, let's visit Hagrid," said Harry firmly.**

**So they got their cloaks from their dormitories and set off through the portrait hole ("Stand and fight, you yellow-bellied mongrels!"),**

"You still have that git there?" asked Bill.

**down through the empty castle and out through the oak front doors.**

**They made their way slowly down the lawn, making a shallow trench in the glittering, powdery snow, their socks and the hems of their cloaks soaked and freezing. The Forbidden Forest looked as though it had been enchanted, each tree smattered with silver, and Hagrid's cabin looked like an iced cake.**

"Yummy," said little Ron.**  
**

**Ron knocked, but there was no answer.**

"**He's not out, is he?" said Hermione, who was shivering under her cloak.**

**Ron had his ear to the door.**

"**There's a weird noise," he said. "Listen — is that Fang?"**

**Harry and Hermione put their ears to the door too. From inside the cabin came a series of low, throbbing moans.**

"**Think we'd better go and get someone?" said Ron nervously.**

"**Hagrid!" called Harry, thumping the door. "Hagrid, are you in there?"**

**There was a sound of heavy footsteps, then the door creaked open. Hagrid stood there with his eyes red and swollen, tears splashing down the front of his leather vest.**

"**You've heard?" he bellowed,**

"Heard what?" asked Percy.**  
**

**and he flung himself onto Harry's neck.**

"Ouch," said Charlie. **  
**

**Hagrid being at least twice the size of a normal man, this was no laughing matter. Harry, about to collapse under Hagrid's weight, was rescued by Ron and Hermione, who each seized Hagrid under an arm and heaved him back into the cabin. Hagrid allowed himself to be steered into a chair and slumped over the table, sobbing uncontrollably, his face glazed with tears that dripped down into his tangled beard.**

"**Hagrid, what is it?" said Hermione, aghast.**

**Harry spotted an official-looking letter lying open on the table.**

"**What's this, Hagrid?"**

**Hagrid's sobs redoubled, but he shoved the letter toward Harry, who picked it up and read aloud:**

**Dear Mr. Hagrid,**

**Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident.**

"Well, that's good," said George.**  
**

"**Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!" said Ron, clapping Hagrid on the shoulder. But Hagrid continued to sob, and waved one of his gigantic hands, inviting Harry to read on.**

**However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated.**

"Poor Buckbeak," said Charlie.

**Yours in fellowship…**

**There followed a list of the school governors.**

"**Oh," said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad Hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off."**

"**Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"**

**A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made Harry, Ron, and Hermione whip around. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor.**

"Why is a Hippogriff in Hagrid's hut?" asked Arthur.**  
**

"**I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas."**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another. They had never seen eye to eye with Hagrid about what he called 'interesting creatures' and other people called 'terrifying monsters.' On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Buckbeak. In fact, by Hagrid's usual standards, he was positively cute.**

"Do I even want to know what his usual standards are?" asked Remus.

"You already do," said Ginny. "The ceberus, the dragon, and the Acromantula."

"**You'll have to put up a good strong defense, Hagrid," said Hermione, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe."**

"**Won' make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! Ad if I lose the case, Buckbeak —"**

**Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forward, his face in his arms.**

Charlie's eyes opened wide. "They can't kill an innocent Hippogriff!" he cried.

"Uh Charlie," said Percy. "The Hippogriff did attack Malfoy."

"Only because Malfoy insulted it," retorted Charlie, before turning back to the book.**  
**

"**What about Dumbledore, Hagrid?" said Harry.**

"**He's done more'n enough fer me already," groaned Hagrid. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them Dementors outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around."**

**Ron and Hermione looked quickly at Harry, as though expecting him to start berating Hagrid for not telling him the truth about Black. But Harry couldn't bring himself to do it, not now that he saw Hagrid so miserable and scared.**

"**Listen, Hagrid," he said, "you can't give up. Hermione's right, you just need a good defense. You can call us as witnesses —"**

"**I'm sure I've read about a case of Hippogriff-baiting," said Hermione thoughtfully, "where the Hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened."**

"That's nice of you," said Bill.**  
**

**Hagrid howled still more loudly. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron to help them.**

"**Er — shall I make a cup of tea?" said Ron.**

**Harry stared at him.**

"**It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset," Ron muttered, shrugging.**

"And it does help," said Molly.**  
**

**At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and said, "Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together…"**

**Fang the boarhound came timidly out from under the table and laid his head on Hagrid's knee.**

"**I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes —"**

"**We do like them!" lied Hermione at once.**

"She's wasn't the best at lying," said _Ron_.

"Oi! I'm here," said Hermione.

"I was talking about the younger version of your future self," explained _Ron_.**  
**

"**Yeah, they're great!" said Ron, crossing his fingers under the table. "Er — how are the flobberworms?"**

"**Dead," said Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce."**

The twins snickered. "That's a funny way to die," said George.

"See, Mum, I told you lettuce was bad for your health," said Fred.**  
**

"**Oh no!" said Ron, his lip twitching.**

"**An' them Dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," said Hagrid, with a sudden shudder. "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban —"**

**He fell silent, gulping his tea. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched him breathlessly. They had never heard Hagrid talk about his brief spell in Azkaban before. After a pause, Hermione said timidly, "Is it awful in there, Hagrid?"**

"**Yeh've no idea," said Hagrid quietly. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind… the day I got expelled from Hogwarts… day me dad died… day I had ter let Norbert go…"**

"That was included in his worst memories?" said _Ginny_ in surprise.**  
**

**His eyes filled with tears. Norbert was the baby dragon Hagrid had once won in a game of cards.**

"**Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' really see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep. When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the Dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go."**

"They never are," said Dumbledore.**  
**

"**But you were innocent!" said Hermione.**

**Hagrid snorted.**

"**Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not."**

**Hagrid went quiet for a moment, staring into his tea. Then he said quietly, "Thought o' jus' letting Buckbeak go… tryin' ter make him fly away… but how d'yeh explain ter a Hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An' — an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law…" He looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again. "I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban."**

**The trip to Hagrid's, though far from fun, had nevertheless had the effect Ron and Hermione had hoped. Though Harry had by no means forgotten about Black, he couldn't brood constantly on revenge if he wanted to help Hagrid win his case against the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. He, Ron, and Hermione went to the library the next day and returned to the empty common room laden with books that might help prepare a defense for Buckbeak. The three of them sat in front of the roaring fire, slowly turning the pages of dusty volumes about famous cases of marauding beasts, speaking occasionally when they ran across something relevant.**

"**Here's something… there was a case in 1722… but the Hippogriff was convicted — ugh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting —"**

"What happened?" asked Charlie.

"You don't want to know," said a grimacing _Ron_.**  
**

"**This might help, look — a Manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the Manticore off — oh — no, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it…"**

"That's not much help," said Bill.**  
**

**Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air.**

**On Christmas morning, Harry was woken by Ron throwing his pillow at him.**

"**Oy! Presents!"**

**Harry reached for his glasses and put them on, squinting through the semi-darkness to the foot of his bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents.**

"**Another sweater from Mum… maroon again… see if you've got one."**

**Harry had. Mrs. Weasley had sent him a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. As he moved all these things aside, he saw a long, thin package lying underneath.**

"The Firebolt!" cried little Ginny.

"You don't even know if it is one," said Percy.

"What else could it be?" asked little Ginny.

**"What's that?" said Ron, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand.**

**"Dunno…"**

**Harry ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto his bedspread. Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look.**

"**I don't believe it," he said hoarsely.**

**It was a Firebolt, **

"Pay up, Perce," said little Ginny.

Percy grudgingly reached into his pocket and pulled out the required three Knuts and handed them to his grinning little sister.

**identical to the dream broom Harry had gone to see every day in Diagon Alley. Its handle glitteredas he picked it up. He could feel it vibrating and let go; it hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for him to mount it. His eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.**

"Wow," said Charlie. "That sounds so cool."**  
**

"**Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice.**

"**Look and see if there's a card," said Harry.**

**Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings.**

"**Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"**

"Harry, don't use it," Remus said suddenly.

"Why?" asked little Harry.

"It could be cursed. You don't know who sent it and it could've been Black," Remus explained.

"You're half right," thought _Harry_. Sirius had indeed sent it, but it wasn't cursed.**  
**

"**Well," said Harry, feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys."**

"**I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron, now walking around and around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously…"**

"I'm afraid I would not be allowed to do that," said Dumbledore. "The Cloak was yours by rights."**  
**

"**That was my dad's, though," said Harry. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. He can't go giving students stuff like this —"**

"**That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" said Ron. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favoritism. Hey, Harry —" Ron gave a great whoop of laughter — "Malfoy! Wait 'til he sees you on this! He'll be sick as a pig! This is an international standard broom, this is!"**

"**I can't believe this," Harry muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt, while Ron sank onto Harry's bed, laughing his head off at the thought of Malfoy. "Who—?"**

"**I know," said Ron, controlling himself, "I know who it could've been — Lupin!"**

"I wish I could say I could give you something like that," said Remus.**  
**

"**What?" said Harry, now starting to laugh himself "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."**

"Sorry," said _Harry_.

"It's alright," said Remus. "I know my clothes aren't the best."**  
**

"**Yeah, but he likes you," said Ron. "And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you —"**

"**What d'you mean, he was away?" said Harry. "He was ill when I was playing in that match."**

"**Well, he wasn't in the hospital wing," said Ron. "I was there, cleaning out the bedpans on that detention from Snape, remember?"**

"I was probably just in my rooms," said Remus, despite him knowing full well he was either there or in the shack.**  
**

**Harry frowned at Ron.**

"**I can't see Lupin affording something like this."**

"**What're you two laughing about?"**

**Hermione had just come in, wearing her dressing gown and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck.**

"That would explain the grumpiness," said Neville.**  
**

"**Don't bring him in here!" said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pajama pocket.**

**But Hermione wasn't listening. She dropped Crookshanks onto Seamus's empty bed and stared, open-mouthed, at the Firebolt.**

"**Oh, Harry! Who sent you that?"**

"**No idea," said Harry. "There wasn't a card or anything with it."**

**To his great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip.**

"I must think the same as Remus," said Hermione.**  
**

"**What's the matter with you?" said Ron.**

"**I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"**

"The best," said little Ron. He was very excited about the broom, despite the fact that it didn't exist yet for him.**  
**

**Ron sighed exasperatedly.**

"**It's the best broom there is, Hermione," he said.**

"**So it must've been really expensive…"**

"**Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together," said Ron happily.**

"**Well… who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione.**

"**Who cares?" said Ron impatiently. "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"**

"**I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly.**

**Harry and Ron looked at her.**

"**What d'you think Harry's going to do with it — sweep the floor?" said Ron.**

"You do not use international racing brooms for housework!" said Charlie.

"I was joking, okay," said a somewhat annoyed _Ron_.**  
**

**But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Seamus's bed, right at Ron's chest.**

"**GET — HIM — OUT — OF — HERE!" Ron bellowed as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pajamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder. Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that hit the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop up and down, howling with pain.**

**Crookshanks's fur suddenly stood on end. A shrill, tinny, whistling was filling the room. The Pocket Sneakoscope had become dislodged from Uncle Vernon's old socks and was whirling and gleaming on the floor.**

"Why is it always making noise?" wondered Bill, but no one seemed to know the answer, at least no one from his time did.

"Because the traitor's there," muttered _Ginny_.

"Traitor?" Remus silently wondered. The traitor was Black, everyone was sure of that. Surely it couldn't have been Peter. Pete was too week to be able to be double-sided. Hadn't all his problems during his Hogwarts years proven that? Crookshanks also seemed to think that something wasn't quite right about Scabbers, but . . . Remus sighed. He didn't know what to think.

"**I forgot about that!" Harry said, bending down and picking up the Sneakoscope. "I never wear those socks if I can help it…"**

**The Sneakoscope whirled and whistled in his palm. Crookshanks was hissing and spitting at it.**

"**You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione," said Ron furiously, sitting on Harry's bed nursing his toe. "Can't you shut that thing up?" he added to Harry as Hermione strode out of the room, Crookshanks's yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron.**

**Harry stuffed the Sneakoscope back inside the socks and threw it back into his trunk. All that could be heard now were Ron's stifled moans of pain and rage. Scabbers was huddled in Ron's hands. It had been a while since Harry had seen him out of Ron's pocket, and he was unpleasantly surprised to see that Scabbers, once so fat, was now very skinny; patches of fur seemed to have fallen out too.**

"**It's stress!" said Ron. "He'd be fine if that big stupid furball left him alone!"**

**But Harry, remembering what the woman at the Magical Menagerie had said about rats living only three years, couldn't help feeling that unless Scabbers had powers he had never revealed, he was reaching the end of his life. And despite Ron's frequent complaints that Scabbers was both boring and useless, he was sure Ron would be very miserable if Scabbers died.**

"Understatement," muttered _Ron_, confusing Remus even more. The Ron in the book really seemed to like the rat, but what could have happened that changed _Ron's _mind?

**Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him; Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers. Harry gave up trying to make them talk to each other and devoted himself to examining the Firebolt, which he had brought down to the common room with him. For some reason this seemed to annoy Hermione as well; she didn't say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the broom as though it too had been criticizing her cat.**

**At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldy-looking tailcoat. There were only three other students, two extremely nervous-looking first years and a sullen-faced Slytherin fifth year.**

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard of Hogwarts being that empty at Christmastime," said Remus.**  
**

"**Happy Christmas!" said Dumbledore as Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables… Sit down, sit down!"**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down side by side at the end of the table.**

"**Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witches hat topped with a stuffed vulture.**

Dumbledore began to laugh, remembering the Boggart.

"Snape's not going to like that," said Bill.**  
**

**Harry, remembering the Boggart, caught Ron's eye and they both grinned; Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat toward Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once.**

"**Dig in!" he advised the table, beaming around.**

**As Harry was helping himself to roast potatoes, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney,**

"She hardly ever comes down to the Great Hall," said Charlie.

**gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.**

"**Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.**

"**I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…"**

"**Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair —"**

**And he did indeed draw a chair in midair with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall. Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.**

"**I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"**

"That was one of her few prophesies that come true," murmured _Ron_.

"But there's only twelve at the table," said a confused Percy. "Scabber's doesn't count as a person."

Harry sighed. Scabber's really was a person, so there was thirteen before Trelawney sat down, and Dumbledore was the first of the people in that group to die.**  
**

"**We'll risk it, Sybill," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."**

**Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen.**

"**Tripe, Sybill?"**

**Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"**

"**I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."**

"You seem to get ill a lot, sir," said Bill.

"I don't have the best of health," said Remus, but he was a little nervous. What would the Weasleys be like when they discovered that he was a werewolf?**  
**

"**But surely you already knew that, Sybill?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised.**

**Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look.**

"**Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."**

"Yeah, right," said Fred.**  
**

"**That explains a great deal," said Professor McGonagall tartly.**

"I don't think she believes her," said Molly.**  
**

**Professor Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty.**

"**If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short.**

"Considering I'm the Defense professor, that makes sense," said Remus. "I'll probably be gone by the end of the year, although hopefully not dead or insane."

**He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him —"**

"Well your Boggart is a crystal ball," said George, causing Remus to snort. If only that was his Boggart.

"**Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall dryly.**

"**I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?**

"**Yes, Headmaster," said Snape.**

"**Good," said Dumbledore. "Then he should be up and about in no time… Derek, have you had any of the chipolatas? They're excellent."**

**The first-year boy went furiously red on being addressed directly by Dumbledore, and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands.**

**Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Harry and Ron got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.**

"**My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?"**

"**Dunno," said Ron, looking uneasily at Harry.**

"**I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."**

"You got to love McGonagall's sense of humor," said Charlie.**  
**

**Even Ron laughed. Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted.**

"**Coming?" Harry said to Hermione.**

"**No," Hermione muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall."**

"You better not say what I think you're going to say," said Charlie.

"I hope you say what I think you're going to say," said Remus.

"How can I know what I'm going to say?" asked Hermione.**  
**

"**Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes," yawned Ron as they make their way into the Entrance Hall, which was completely devoid of mad axe-men.**

**When they reached the portrait hole they found Sir Cadogan enjoying a Christmas part with a couple of monks, several previous headmasters of Hogwarts and his fat pony. He pushed up his visor toasted them with a flagon of mead.**

"**Happy — hic — Christmas! Password?"**

"**Scurvy cur," said Ron.**

"**And the same to you, sir!" roared Sir Cadogan, as the painting swung forward to admit them.**

**Harry went straight up to the dormitory, collected his Firebolt and the Broomstick Servicing Kit Hermione had given him for his birthday, brought them downstairs and tried to find something to do with the Firebolt; however, there where no bent twigs to clip, and the handle was so shiny already it seemed pointless to polish it. He and Ron simply sat admiring it from every angle, until the portrait hole opened, and Hermione came in, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.**

"Oh no," groaned Charlie.

"But if it really was sent by Black, it's all the better that this is happening," said Molly.**  
**

**Though Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House, Harry had only seen her in the common room once before, and that had been to make a very grave announcement. He and Ron stared at her, both holding the Firebolt. Hermione walked around them, sat down, picked up the nearest book and hid her face behind it.**

"**So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."**

**Harry and Ron looked around at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside-down.**

"That's shows she's nervous," said _Ron_.**  
**

"**May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of their hands. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"**

"**No," said Harry blankly.**

"**I see…" said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."**

"What?" cried little Ginny.

"Haven't you heard what we've been saying?" asked Remus. "It could've been sent by Black."

"How the heck is a murderer supposed to buy a broomstick?" asked little Ginny. "It doesn't make sense."

"Watch what you say, Ginevra," said Molly. "Black is a very powerful wizard. He easily could've used the Imperious curse."

"But wouldn't his wand have been confiscated?" asked George.

"I don't know," said Molly. "Just keep reading, Charlie."**  
**

"**W — what?" said Harry, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"**

"**It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down —"**

"Strip it down!" cried little Ron in panic.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," said Percy, "that is, if it isn't cursed."**  
**

"**Strip it down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad.**

**"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."**

"**There's nothing wrong with it!" said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor —"**

"**You can't know that, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly, "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."**

**Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in his hands. Ron, however, rounded on Hermione.**

"**What did you go running to McGonagall for?"**

**Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly.**

"**Because I thought — and Professor McGonagall agrees with me — that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"**

"I'm glad you went to her," said Remus. "It was the safest thing to do."

"The chapter's finished," said Charlie. He had been excited about the prospect of Harry getting the Firebolt, but it hadn't turned out the way he had wished.

"I think I'm next,' said Percy and Charlie handed his younger brother the book.

* * *

_**Hey: I don't like having to write the Sirius bashing anymore than you like reading it. Once he's proven innocent it'll be over.**_


	13. The Patronus

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry, as well as Ginny and Ron.  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

"It looks like Harry is going to learn how to get rid of Dementors," said Percy before beginning to read.

**The Patronus**

**Harry knew that Hermione had meant well, but that didn't stop him from being angry with her. He had been the owner of the best broom in the world for a few short hours, and now, because of her interference, he didn't know whether he would ever see it again. He was positive that there was nothing wrong with the Firebolt now, but what sort of state would it be in once it had been subjected to all sorts of anti-jinx tests?**

"I'm sure it still will be fine," said Arthur.

**Ron was furious with Hermione too. As far as he was concerned, the stripping-down of a brand-new Firebolt was nothing less than criminal damage. Hermione, who remained convinced that she had acted for the best, started avoiding the common room. **

**Harry and Ron supposed she had taken refuge in the library and didn't try to persuade her to come back. **

"Do you always get in a major argument with her?" Molly asked _Ron_ and _Harry_.

"Well, there usually is some type of argument every year," said _Harry_, "although not always between us and Hermione."

_Ron_ grimaced, remembering the two major arguments he had had with _Harry_.

**All in all, they were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again. Wood sought Harry out on the night before term started.**

"**Had a good Christmas?" he said, and then, without waiting for an answer, he sat down, lowered his voice, and said, "I've been, doing some thinking over Christmas, Harry. After last match, you know. If the Dementors come to the next one… I mean… we can't afford you to — well —"**

**Wood broke off, looking awkward.**

"**I'm working on it," said Harry quickly. "Professor Lupin said he'd train me to ward off the Dementors. We should be starting this week. He said he'd have time after Christmas."**

"**Ah," said Wood, his expression clearing. "Well, in that case — I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Harry. And have you ordered a new broom yet?"**

"**No," said Harry.**

"**What! You'd better get a move on, you know — you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"**

"**He got a Firebolt for Christmas," said Ron.**

"That will shock Oliver," said Percy.**  
**

"**A Firebolt? No! Seriously? A — a real Firebolt?"**

"**Don't get excited, Oliver," said Harry gloomily. "I haven't got it anymore. It was confiscated." And he explained all about how the Firebolt was now being checked for jinxes.**

"**Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?"**

"**Sirius Black," Harry said wearily. "He's supposed to be after me. So McGonagall reckons he might have sent it."**

**Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Seeker, Wood said,** "**But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"**

"See!" cried little Ginny. "Even Wood agrees with me!"**  
**

"**I know," said Harry, "but McGonagall still wants to strip it down —"**

**Wood went pale.**

"**I'll go and talk to her, Harry," he promised. "I'll make her see reason… A Firebolt… a real Firebolt, on our team… She wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do… I'll make her see sense. A Firebolt…"**

"He's delirious," said Bill.

"It's a Firebolt!" cried Charlie as if it explained everything, which it did to him.**  
**

**Classes started again the next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment,**

"That's a good use of them," said Fred.

**and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs. The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun; Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Harry that he had the shortest life line she had ever seen.**

"That doesn't mean anything," said Hermione.

"She loved predicting my death," said _Harry_. "I eventually learned to ignore it."**  
**

**It was Defense Against the Dark Arts that Harry was keen to get to; after his conversation with Wood, he wanted to get started on his anti-Dementor lessons as soon as possible.**

"**Ah yes," said Lupin, when Harry reminded him of his promise at the end of class. "Let me see… how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough… I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this… We can't bring a real Dementor into the castle to practice on…"**

"Just use a Boggart since that's what form a Boggart will take in front of him," said Molly.

"**Still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Ron as they walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?"**

**There was a loud and impatient "tuh" from behind them. It was Hermione, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armor, repacking her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close.**

"Why is she carrying all her books?" wondered Charlie.**  
**

"**And what are you tutting at us for?" said Ron irritably.**

"**Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder.**

**"Yes, you were," said Ron. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you —"**

"**Well, isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority.**

"You're just ill a lot, right?" asked George. Remus nodded, even though it wasn't the full truth.

"She figured it out early in the year," _Harry_ whispered for Remus' benefit. "But it didn't bother her."**  
**

"**If you don't want to tell us, don't," snapped Ron.**

"**Fine," said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off.**

"**She doesn't know," said Ron, staring resentfully after Hermione. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again."**

"But she did know," thought _Ron_.**  
**

**At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when he arrived, but he lit the lamps with his wand and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk.**

"**What's that?" said Harry.**

"**Another Boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."**

"**Okay," said Harry, trying to sound as though he wasn't apprehensive at all and merely glad that Lupin had found such a good substitute for a real Dementor.**

"**So…" Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Harry should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry — well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."**

"Is that the only thing that will work?" queried Bill. "I can barely get wisps of a Patronus, and Harry's only a third year."

"Ah, but Harry is a very powerful wizard," said Dumbledore.

"Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" asked both Harrys**.**

"Sorry," said Bill.

"Bill, the Patronus Charm is the only charm that can dispel Dementors," said Remus. "I suppose that I think Harry is powerful enough to perform it."**  
**

"**How does it work?" said Harry nervously.**

**"Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti-Dementor — a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor."**

**Harry had a sudden vision of himself crouching behind a Hagrid-sized figure holding a large club.**

"Hagrid's your idea of a shield?" asked an incredulous Charlie, causing several people to laugh.

**Professor Lupin continued,** "**The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive — but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Harry, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."**

"**What does a Patronus look like?" said Harry curiously.**

"**Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."**

"It reflects something within the person who's conjuring it," Remus added. "Often times it also will be the same as one's animagi form."

"They can change too," said _Harry_. "If someone experiences a great emotional change."

"It has been known to happen," agreed Remus, "but it is exceedingly rare."**  
**

"**And how do you conjure it?"**

"**With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."**

**Harry cast his mind about for a happy memory. Certainly, nothing that had happened to him at the Dursleys' was going to do. Finally, he settled on the moment when he had first ridden a broomstick.**

Remus growled at the mention of Harry's unhappiness with the Dursleys.

"That might be a good feeling, but I don't think it's happy enough to work on a Dementor," said Arthur.

Molly let out a quiet moan.**  
**

"**Right," he said, trying to recall as exactly as possible the wonderful, soaring sensation of his stomach.**

"**The incantation is this —" Lupin cleared his throat. "Expecto patronum!"**

"**Expecto patronum," Harry repeated under his breath, "expecto patronum."**

"**Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"**

"**Oh — yeah —" said Harry, quickly forcing his thoughts back to that first broom ride. "Expecto patrono — no, patronum — sorry — expecto patronum, expecto patronum"**

**Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.**

"Wow!" cried Bill. "That's great for a third year."**  
**

"**Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!"**

**"Very good," said Lupin, smiling. "Right, then — ready to try it on a Dementor?"**

"**Yes," Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. He tried to keep his mind on flying, but something else kept intruding… Any second now, he might hear his mother again… but he shouldn't think that, or he would hear her again, and he didn't want to… or did he?**

"You don't want to," said Remus quietly. He knew this would be difficult for him, but how difficult had it been for _Harry_? Probably it was much harder than it was for him, especially since Harry hadn't ever known his parents.**  
**

**Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.**

**A Dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harry, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over him —**

"**Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto —"**

**But the classroom and the Dementor were dissolving… Harry was falling again through thick white fog, and his mother's voice was louder than ever, echoing inside his head — "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything —"**

"**Stand aside — stand aside, girl —"**

"**Harry!"**

**Harry jerked back to life. He was lying flat on his back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. He didn't have to ask what had happened.**

"You fainted again," stated Molly gently. _Harry_ nodded.**  
**

"**Sorry," he muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling down behind his glasses.**

"**Are you all right?" said Lupin.**

"**Yes…"**

"Do you always have to say that?" asked _Ginny_.

**Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.**

"**Here —" Lupin handed him a Chocolate Frog. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."**

"**It's getting worse," Harry muttered, biting off the Frog's head. "I could hear her louder that time — and him — Voldemort —"**

**Lupin looked paler than usual.**

"**Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand —"**

"**I do!" said Harry fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"**

"Is that all you care about?" asked Percy.

"It's important!" cried Bill, Charlie, the twins, and both Rons and Ginnys.

"But isn't Harry's life a bit more important?" said Percy.

"Yeah, but so's the cup," said Charlie.

Percy groaned and began to read again.**  
**

"**All right then…" said Lupin. "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on… That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough…"**

**Harry thought hard and decided his feelings when Gryffindor had won the House Championship last year had definitely qualified as very happy.**

"That' s better," said Bill, "but I think it needs something a little happier still."

**He gripped his wand tightly again and took up his position in the middle of the classroom.**

"**Ready?" said Lupin, gripping the box lid.**

"**Ready," said Harry; trying hard to fill his head with happy thoughts about Gryffindor winning, and not dark thoughts about what was going to happen when the box opened.**

"**Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The Dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Harry —**

"**Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto Pat —"**

**White fog obscured his senses… big, blurred shapes were moving around him… then came a new voice, a man's voice, shouting, panicking —**

"**Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off —"**

Remus gasped. "James," he whispered, causing little James to look expectingly up at him. "Not you, squirt," said Remus smiling down at him, "Your Grandpa Potter."

"James would sacrifice himself," said Arthur. "A Gryffindor to the end."**  
**

**The sounds of someone stumbling from a room — a door bursting open — a cackle of high- pitched laughter —**

"**Harry! Harry… wake up…"**

**Lupin was tapping Harry hard on the face. This time it was a minute before Harry understood why he was lying on a dusty classroom floor.**

"**I heard my dad," Harry mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard him — he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it…"**

**Harry suddenly realized that there were tears on his face mingling with the sweat. He bent his face as low as possible, wiping them off on his robes, pretending to do up his shoelace, so that Lupin wouldn't see.**

"Harry, I . . ." began Remus, but he couldn't finish as tears entered his eyes. Finding out more about that awful night was worse than he imagined. He had always figured that James tried to give Lily time to run, but knowing that it had happened made it all the worse.

_Harry_ smiled in Remus' direction, knowing that the worst about this night was yet to come.

"**You heard James?" said Lupin in a strange voice.**

"**Yeah…" Face dry, Harry looked up. "Why — you didn't know my dad, did you?"**

"**I — I did, as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends at Hogwarts.**

"Just friends?" asked _Ginny_. Remus wondered if she knew about the Marauders. He knew that _Harry_ probably knew since he had called him Moony when he arrived.

**Listen, Harry — perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced… I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this…"**

"**No!" said Harry. He got up again. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is… hang on…"**

**He racked his brains. A really, really happy memory… one that he could turn into a good, strong Patronus…**

**The moment when he'd first found out he was a wizard, and would be leaving the Dursleys for Hogwarts! If that wasn't a happy memory, he didn't know what was… **

"That should work," said Remus, glad that _Harry_ had found a memory he could use.

**Concentrating very hard on how he had felt when he'd realized he'd be leaving Privet Drive, Harry got to his feet and faced the packing case once more.**

"**Ready?" said Lupin, who looked as though he were doing this against his better judgment. **

"**Concentrating hard? All right — go!"**

**He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the Dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark —**

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

**The screaming inside Harry's head had started again — except this time, it sounded as though it were coming from a badly tuned radio — softer and louder and softer again… and he could still see the Dementor… it had halted… and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Harry's wand, to hover between him and the Dementor, and though Harry's legs felt like water, he was still on his feet — though for how much longer, he wasn't sure…**

"Wow, you got some of a Patronus formed in front of a Dementor," said Charlie, very surprised.**  
**

"**Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forward.**

**There was a loud crack, and Harry's cloudy Patronus vanished along with the Dementor; he sank into a chair, feeling as exhausted as if he'd just run a mile, and felt his legs shaking. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Professor Lupin forcing the Boggart back into the packing case with his wand; it had turned into a silvery orb again.**

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. There wasn't something that quite added up about Remus, the illness and the silvery orb for a Boggart. Why would anyone have a crystal ball for a Boggart? It didn't make any sense, it had to be something else, but what?

"Percy?" said George. "Are you going to keep reading?"

"What? Oh, yeah," said Percy, coming out of his trance.**  
**

"**Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Harry sat. "Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!"**

"**Can we have another go? Just one more go?"**

"**Not now," said Lupin firmly. "You've had enough for one night. Here —"**

**He handed Harry a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate.**

"**Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood.**

"She isn't a vampire," said little Ron a little confused.

"It's a figure of speech," said Bill.

"Oh."

**Same time next week?"**

"**Okay," said Harry. He took a bite of the chocolate and watched Lupin extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the Dementor. A thought had just occurred to him.**

"**Professor Lupin?" he said. "If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well."**

Remus placed his head in his hands at the mention of Black. He didn't know what to think anymore. For seven long years he had believed that Black was the traitor, but some of the whispered comments the time travelers had said confused him. And James' middle name, why was he named after Black? And all of the mentions of Scabbers and Crookshanks confused him even more. He hoped that everything would be explained at some point during the books. It almost seemed as if Black wasn't the traitor, but who in the world could it have been otherwise?**  
**

**Lupin turned very quickly.**

"**What gives you that idea?" he said sharply.**

"**Nothing — I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too…"**

**Lupin's face relaxed.**

"**Yes, I knew him," he said shortly. "Or I thought I did. You'd better be off, Harry, it's getting late."**

**Harry left the classroom, walking along the corridor and around a corner, then took a detour behind a suit of armor and sank down on its plinth to finish his chocolate, wishing he hadn't mentioned Black, as Lupin was obviously not keen on the subject. Then Harry's thoughts wandered back to his mother and father…**

**He felt drained and strangely empty, even though he was so full of chocolate. Terrible though it was to hear his parents' last moments replayed inside his head, these were the only times Harry had heard their voices since he was a very small child. But he'd never be able to produce a proper Patronus if he half wanted to hear his parents again…**

"**They're dead," he told himself sternly. "They're dead and listening to echoes of them won't bring them back. You'd better get a grip on yourself if you want that Quidditch Cup."**

"If that's all that helps you," said Molly, shaking her head.**  
**

**He stood up, crammed the last bit of chocolate into his mouth, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.**

**Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly. According to Wood, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. He therefore increased the number of team practices to five a week. This meant that with Lupin's anti-Dementor classes, which in themselves were more draining than six Quidditch practices, Harry had just one night a week to do all his homework.**

"How did you mange?" asked Bill.

"I stayed up late," said _Harry_.

"It also didn't help that he and Hermione weren't speaking," added _Ron_.

"Well, I still managed to get decent grades," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Even so, he was not showing the strain nearly as much as Hermione, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted.**

"**How's she doing it?" Ron muttered to Harry one evening as Harry sat finishing a nasty essay on Undetectable Poisons for Snape. Harry looked up. Hermione was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books.**

"She really is taking too many classes," said Fred.**  
**

**Harry didn't have time to fathom the mystery of Hermione's impossible schedule at the moment; he really needed to get on with Snape's essay. Two seconds later, however, he was interrupted again, this time by Wood.**

**"Bad news, Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She — er — got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first." **

Bill laughed and shook his head. "I think we've found someone who's even more of a Quidditch fanatic than Charlie," he said.

"I didn't think that was possible," added Percy.

"Oi!" Charlie cried.

"I'm thankful he wasn't my captain," said _Ginny_.

"When did you get on the team?" asked little Ron.

"In my fourth year," answered _Ginny_.**  
**

**Wood shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me… you'd think I'd said something terrible. Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it…" He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's severe voice. "As long as necessary, Wood"… I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Harry. There's an order form at the back of Which Broomstick… you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got."**

"I don't want anything he thinks is good," said little Harry.**  
**

"**I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good," said Harry flatly.**

"You say the same thing in the future," said Neville.**  
**

**January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, but Harry still hadn't ordered a new broom. He was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson, Ron standing hopefully at his shoulder, Hermione rushing past with her face averted.**

"**No, Potter, you can't have it back yet," Professor McGonagall told him the twelfth time this happened, before he'd even opened his mouth. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me."**

"You better get it back before the match," said little Ron.**  
**

**To make matters even worse, Harry's anti-Dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as he had hoped. Several sessions on, he was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the Boggart-Dementor approached him,**

"That's really good for someone at that age," said Remus. "Am I correct in assuming that DADA is your best class?"

"Yeah, I only needed a competent teacher and I excelled," said _Harry_.

**but his Patronus was too feeble to drive the Dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semitransparent cloud, draining Harry of energy as he fought to keep it there. Harry felt angry with himself, guilty about his secret desire to hear his parents' voices again.**

"**You're expecting too much of yourself," said Professor Lupin, sternly in their fourth week of practice. "For a thirteen-year-old wizard, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"**

"**I thought a Patronus would — charge the Dementors down or something," said Harry dispiritedly. "Make them disappear —"**

"**The true Patronus does do that," said Lupin. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."**

"That's good at least," said little Ginny.**  
**

"**You said it's harder if there are loads of them," said Harry.**

"**I have complete confidence in you," said Lupin, smiling. **

"**Here — you've earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks. You won't have tried it before —"**

**He pulled two bottles out of his briefcase.**

"**Butterbeer!" said Harry, without thinking. "Yeah, I like that stuff!"**

_Ginny_ did a facepalm. "You truly are a git sometimes," she said.

"Oi!" cried _Harry_.**  
**

**Lupin raised an eyebrow.**

"**Oh — Ron and Hermione brought me some back from Hogsmeade," Harry lied quickly.**

"**I see," said Lupin, though he still looked slightly suspicious. **

Remus smiled gently. Of course he'd be suspicious, he was a Marauder after all.**  
**

"**Well — let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher…" he added hastily.**

**They drank the butterbeer in silence, until Harry voiced something he'd been wondering for a while.**

"**What's under a Dementor's hood?"**

Everyone shuddered.

"Why'd you have to ask that?" asked Bill.

"I donno."**  
**

**Professor Lupin lowered his bottle thoughtfully.**

"**Hmmm… well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon."**

"The Kiss," said Percy in a barely audible whisper.**  
**

"**What's that?"**

"**They call it the Dementor's Kiss," said Lupin, with a slightly twisted smile. "It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and — and suck out his soul."**

Everyone in the room shivered and Percy's hands quivered causing him to nearly drop the book.

"That's disgusting!" cried a terrified Hermione.

**Harry accidentally spat out a bit of butterbeer.**

"**What — they kill —?"**

"**Oh no," said Lupin. "Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no… anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever… lost."**

"And that's done to people?" asked an astonished and disgusted little Ron.

Arthur nodded gravely.**  
**

**Lupin drank a little more butterbeer, then said, "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. **

Remus let out a gasp of surprise. Even though it still seemed to him the Black was the traitor, he didn't think Black deserved to be Kissed. No one deserved it, well, maybe Voldemort or Greyback, but those were exceptions.**  
**

**It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him."**

**Harry sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth. But then he thought of Black.**

"**He deserves it," he said suddenly.**

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER_!" shouted _Ginny_. "DO YOU REALLY THINK SOMEONE DESERVES THAT?"

"Calm down, _Ginny_," said _Harry_. He really didn't want to get into this at the moment. Ever since he had realized who the real traitor was, he had regretted ever thinking this.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO CALM DOWN! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT SIRIUS DESERVED IT?" _Ginny_ was astounded. She knew that _Harry_ had hated Sirius before he discovered his godfather was innocent, but she hadn't ever known _Harry _had once thought Sirius deserved the Kiss. "I wonder how many more thing's I'll discover while reading these books," she thought.

"_Ginny_," _Harry_ said through gritted teeth, gesturing with his head at everyone looking at them.

"Oh, all right," huffed _Ginny_. "But don't think you're getting out of the lecture."

Remus looked curiously at the two. Why was _Ginny_ so angry that _Harry_ had thought that Black deserved to be Kissed? And why had she called him by his first name? The only reason he could think of would be for Black to be innocent, but it didn't make sense, although it did explain James' middle name. If James and Lily had switched Secret Keepers, why hadn't they told him? Unless they thought he was the traitor because of his lycanthropy, but they had always been accepting of it. Surely they wouldn't think he'd join Voldemort just because he promised better lives for werewolves, promises he knew that Voldemort wouldn't keep.

Remus sighed, in some ways he still thought Black was the traitor, but there was more and more evidence pointing against it. If Black wasn't the traitor, and he knew it wasn't him, who could it be then? Not Peter, he was dead, but if Black wasn't the traitor, was Peter even dead then? And if Peter wasn't dead, did this mean he was the traitor? But if Peter was the traitor, why had Bla-Sirius been blamed? All this thinking was starting to give him a headache. "Something definite better show up soon, otherwise my head just might explode," thought Remus.

Everyone else in the room was confused as well by _Ginny's_ strong reaction. It made some sense because most of them believed that no one deserved the Kiss, but why such a strong reaction and why were they on a first name relationship with Black? This book was proving to be the most confusing of them so far.

"**You think so?" said Lupin lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"**

"**Yes," said Harry defiantly. "For… for some things…"**

**He would have liked to have told Lupin about the conversation he'd overheard about Black in the Three Broomsticks, about Black betraying his mother and father, but it would have involved revealing that he'd gone to Hogsmeade without permission, and he knew Lupin wouldn't be very impressed by that.**

"If it wasn't so dangerous out there, I probably would be proud that he got the map," thought Remus.

**So he finished his butterbeer, thanked Lupin, and left the History of Magic classroom.**

**Harry half wished that he hadn't asked what was under a Dementor's hood, the answer had been so horrible, and he was so lost in unpleasant thoughts of what it would feel like to have your soul sucked out of you that he walked headlong into Professor McGonagall halfway up the stairs.**

"**Do watch where you're going, Potter!"**

"**Sorry, Professor —"**

"**I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room, Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all — you've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter…"**

"Whoo!" cried Charlie. "You got it back!"

"Is that all you care about?" asked Molly.

"No, but it's one of the most important things," replied Charlie, causing his mother to groan.**  
**

**Harry's jaw dropped. She was holding out his Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever.**

"No damage!" cried little Ron.

"I'd love to ride one of those things," said one twin.

"When I get it, I'll let you," said little Harry. He was giddy with excitement.

"Sweet! Thanks!" cried the same twin.

"What about me?" asked the other twin.

"You too, I wouldn't forget you, would I?" asked little Harry.

"I should hope not," the second twin said. "I am the great Forge!"

"And I'm the great Gred," added the first twin.

_Ron_ felt a tear enter his eye at this dialogue. He hadn't seen George act like this in over seven years. He gently reached up and wiped the tear from his eye. _Harry_ and _Ginny_ had had sad smiles on their faces during this dialogue as well.

"Boys, can you two please not do that?" asked Molly.**  
**

"**I can have it back?" Harry said weakly. "Seriously?"**

"**Seriously," said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter —do try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night…"**

**Speechless, Harry carried the Firebolt back upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower. As he turned a corner, he saw Ron dashing toward him, grinning from ear to ear.**

"**She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?"**

"Ronald," sighed Percy after reading the sentence.

"What?" asked _Ron_.

"Nothing," Percy said and he quickly began to read again.**  
**

"**Yeah… anything…" said Harry, his heart lighter than it had been in a month. "You know what — we should make up with Hermione… She was only trying to help…"**

"**Yeah, all right," said Ron. "She's in the common room now working — for a change."**

**They turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville Longbottom, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance.**

"**I wrote them down!" Neville was saying tearfully. "But I must've dropped them somewhere!"**

"Not completely," thought _Harry_.**  
**

"**A likely tale!" roared Sir Cadogan. Then, spotting Harry and Ron: "Good even, my fine young yeomen! Come clap this loon in irons. He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"**

"**Oh, shut up," said Ron as he and Harry drew level with Neville.**

"**I've lost the passwords!" Neville told them miserably. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"**

"**Oddsbodkins," said Harry to Sir Cadogan, who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forward to let them into the common room. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Harry was surrounded by people exclaiming over his Firebolt.**

"Most of the probably don't know you have one," said Bill.**  
**

"**Where'd you get it, Harry?"**

"**Will you let me have a go?"**

"**Have you ridden it yet, Harry?"**

"**Ravenclaw'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!"**

"**Can I just hold it, Harry?"**

**After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was Passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Harry and Ron had a clear view of Hermione, the only person who hadn't rushed over to them, bent over her work and carefully avoiding their eyes. Harry and Ron approached her table and at last, she looked up.**

"**I got it back," said Harry, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt.**

"**See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron.**

"**Well — there might have been!" said Hermione. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!"**

"**Yeah, I suppose so," said Harry. "I'd better put it upstairs."**

"Good idea," said little Ginny.**  
**

"**I'll take it!" said Ron eagerly. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic."**

"Stupid rat," muttered _Ron_.

Remus knew that there had to be something important about this rat since it seemed that it was being mentioned quite frequently.

**He took the Firebolt and, holding it as if it were made of glass, carried it away up the boys' staircase.**

"**Can I sit down, then?" Harry asked Hermione.**

"**I suppose so," said Hermione, moving a great stack of parchment off a chair.**

**Harry looked around at the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which the ink was still glistening, at the even longer Muggle Studies essay ('Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity') and at the rune translation Hermione was now poring over.**

"**How are you getting through all this stuff?" Harry asked her.**

"**Oh, well — you know — working hard," said Hermione. Close-up, Harry saw that she looked almost as tired as Lupin.**

"**Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Harry asked, watching her lifting books as she searched for her rune dictionary.**

"**I couldn't do that!" said Hermione, looking scandalized.**

"I love school," said Hermione. "It's so much fun to learn."**  
**

"**Arithmancy looks terrible," said Harry, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart.**

"It's great," said Bill. "Ancient Runes is also great."

"**Oh no, it's wonderful!" said Hermione earnestly. "It's my favorite subject! It's —"**

**But exactly what was wonderful about Arithmancy, Harry never found out. At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder — and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet.**

"Huh?" asked Charlie.**  
**

"**LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.**

"**Ron, what —?"**

"**SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"**

**Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Harry looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked horribly like —**

"**BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"**

"**N — no," said Hermione in a trembling voice.**

**Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Hermione and Harry leaned forward. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs.**

"Crookshanks ate Scabbers!" cried Hermione.

"I wish," muttered _Ron_.

That confirmed it. There was something to do with Scabbers, Crookshanks, Peter, and Sirius. Remus wasn't sure exactly what, but he knew that he had nearly all of the puzzle pieces. Now it was simply a matter of putting them together in the right places.

"The chapter's over," said Percy and he handed the book off to George.

_**Anmylica: I'm glad you like what I've done so far and that you are excited about Sirius being proven innocent.**_


	14. Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry, as well as Ginny and Ron.  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

"Yippie!" cried George and he punched his fist into the air when he saw the chapter title.**_  
_**

**Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw**

"George just had to get this chapter," groaned Molly.

_Harry_ smirked, remembering how he frightened Draco and his goons.**  
**

**It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. **

"Thankfully it wasn't," said _Ron_, playing with the wedding band on his finger.

"Good," said Hermione.

**Each was so angry with the other that Harry couldn't see how they'd ever make up. Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds. Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie.**

**Personally, Harry was sure that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, and when he tried to point out to Hermione that the evidence all pointed that way, she lost her temper with Harry too.**

"I'm so thankful Hermione isn't a red head," said _Harry_.

"Oi!" cried _Ginny_. "You married me!"

"I know, I just couldn't deal with two red heads when they're both angry at me," explained _Harry_. "One smart red-head and the smartest witch of the year are enough for me to deal with."**  
**

"**Okay, side with Ron, I knew you would!" she said shrilly. "First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it! Just leave me alone, Harry, I've got a lot of work to do!"**

**Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard indeed.**

"**Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," said Fred bracingly. "And he's been off-color for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly — one swallow — he probably didn't feel a thing."**

"Frederick!" cried Molly.**  
**

"**Fred!" said Ginny indignantly.**

"**All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," said George.**

"Scabbers really sounds like he's Peter," thought Remus. "And if Peter's still alive, Bla-Sirius probably isn't the traitor. But how does this all work together?"**  
**

"**He bit Goyle for us once!" Ron said miserably. "Remember, Harry?"**

"**Yeah, that's true," said Harry.**

"**His finest hour," said Fred, unable to keep a straight face. "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?"**

**In a last-ditch attempt to cheer Ron up, Harry persuaded him to come along to the Gryffindor team's final practice before the Ravenclaw match, so that he could have a ride on the Firebolt after they'd finished. This did seem to take Ron's mind off Scabbers for a moment ("Great! Can I try and shoot a few goals on it?") so they set off for the Quidditch field together.**

**Madam Hooch, who was still overseeing Gryffindor practices to keep an eye on Harry, was just as impressed with the Firebolt as everyone else had been. She took it in her hands before takeoff and gave them the benefit of her professional opinion.**

"This should be interesting," said Arthur. Bill and Charlie leaned forward to hear the description of the best broom ever a little more clearly.**  
**

"**Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail end — you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows — a pity they've stopped making them. I learned to fly on one, and a very fine old broom it was too…"**

**She continued in this vein for some time, until Wood said, "Er — Madam Hooch? Is it okay if Harry has the Firebolt back? We need to practice…"**

"**Oh — right — here you are, then, Potter," said Madam Hooch. "I'll sit over here with Weasley…"**

**She and Ron left the field to sit in the stadium, and the Gryffindor team gathered around Wood for his final instructions for tomorrow's match.**

"**Harry, I've just found out who Ravenclaw is playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang. **

_Harry_ blushed at the mention of Cho. "Sweet, I'll be able to hear all about this crush," said _Ginny_, grinning at her husband.

_Harry_ went even redder, if that was even possible. There were some things that he didn't even want _Ginny_ to know, but as his luck would have it, she'd find out.

"Daddy red 'gan," cried James, pointing at _Harry_. "Why must my son always notice when I'm embarrassed?" moaned _Harry_.

"Potter trait," answered Remus. "You were like that at this age, although it usually had to do with both your parents."

**She's a fourth year, and she's pretty good… I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries…" Wood scowled his displeasure that Cho Chang had made a full recovery, then said, "On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to the Firebolt." He gave Harry's broom a look of fervent admiration, then said, "Okay, everyone, let's go —"**

**And at long last, Harry mounted his Firebolt, and kicked off from the ground.**

**It was better than he'd ever dreamed. The Firebolt turned with the lightest touch; it seemed to obey his thoughts rather than his grip; it sped across the field at such speed that the stadium turned into a green-and-gray blur; Harry turned it so sharply that Alicia Spinnet screamed, then he went into a perfectly controlled dive, brushing the grassy field with his toes before rising thirty, forty, fifty feet into the air again —**

"Just be careful," begged Molly.**  
**

"**Harry, I'm letting the Snitch out!" Wood called.**

**Harry turned and raced a Bludger toward the goal posts; he outstripped it easily, saw the Snitch dart out from behind Wood, and within ten seconds had caught it tightly in his hand.**

"Wow!" exclaimed Charlie. "You're really fast."**  
**

**The team cheered madly. Harry let the Snitch go again, gave it a minute's head start, then tore after it, weaving in and out of the others; he spotted it lurking near Katie Bell's knee, looped her easily, and caught it again.**

**It was the best practice ever; the team, inspired by the presence of the Firebolt in their midst, performed their best moves faultlessly, and by the time they hit the ground again, Wood didn't have a single criticism to make, which, as George Weasley pointed out, was a first.**

"**I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" said Wood. "Not unless — Harry, you've sorted out your Dementor problem, haven't you?"**

"**Yeah," said Harry, thinking of his feeble Patronus and wishing it were stronger.**

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will help you get to the ground safely should the Dementors show up," assured Remus.**  
**

"**The Dementors won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore'd go ballistic," said Fred confidently.**

"**Well, let's hope not," said Wood. "Anyway — good work, everyone. Let's get back to the tower… turn in early…"**

"**I'm staying out for a bit; Ron wants a go on the Firebolt," Harry told Wood, and while the rest of the team headed off to the locker rooms, Harry strode over to Ron, who vaulted the barrier to the stands and came to meet him. Madam Hooch had fallen asleep in her seat.**

"She's not keeping a very good watch on you," said Molly.

"Relax, I'm fine," said _Harry_. He had no idea how many times he'd said something along those lines, and he knew that he'd say it again many times.**  
**

"**Here you go," said Harry, handing Ron the Firebolt.**

**Ron, an expression of ecstasy on his face, mounted the broom and zoomed off into the gathering darkness while Harry walked around the edge of the field, watching him. **

**Night had fallen before Madam Hooch awoke with a start, told Harry and Ron off for not waking her, and insisted that they go back to the castle.**

**Harry shouldered the Firebolt and he and Ron walked out of the shadowy stadium, discussing the Firebolt's superbly smooth action, its phenomenal acceleration, and its pinpoint turning. They were halfway toward the castle when Harry, glancing to his left, saw something that made his heart turn over — a pair of eyes, gleaming out of the darkness.**

"What is it?" asked little Ginny. George kept on reading.**  
**

**Harry stopped dead, his heart banging against his ribs.**

"**What's the matter?" said Ron.**

**Harry pointed. Ron pulled out his wand and muttered, "Lumos!"**

**A beam of light fell across the grass, hit the bottom of a tree, and illuminated its branches; there, crouching among the budding leaves, was Crookshanks.**

"That bloody cat!" cried little Ron, outraged that it was still around after eating Scabbers. Even though the rat didn't do anything, he still liked it.**  
**

"**Get out of here!" Ron roared, and he stooped down and seized a stone lying on the grass, but before he could do anything else, Crookshanks had vanished with one swish of his long ginger tail.**

"**See?" Ron said furiously, chucking the stone down again. "She's still letting him wander about wherever he wants — probably washing down Scabbers with a couple of birds now…"**

"Don't talk like that," begged Percy. He couldn't bear to think of his pet being eaten and he didn't want to be reminded of it.**  
**

**Harry didn't say anything. He took a deep breath as relief seeped through him; he had been sure for a moment that those eyes had belonged to the Grim. They set off for the castle once more. Slightly ashamed of his moment of panic, Harry didn't say anything to Ron — nor did he look left or right until they had reached the well lit entrance hall.**

**Harry went down to breakfast the next morning with the rest of the boys in his dormitory, all of whom seemed to think the Firebolt deserved a sort of guard of honor. As Harry entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. Harry saw, with enormous satisfaction, that the Slytherin team were all looking thunderstruck.**

"I wish I could see those faces," said Bill.**  
**

"**Did you see his face?" said Ron gleefully, looking back at Malfoy. "He can't believe it! This is brilliant!"**

**Wood, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt.**

"**Put it here, Harry," he said, laying the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upward. People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look. Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Harry on having acquired such a superb replacement for his Nimbus,**

"He's a true Hufflepuff," said Charlie. "Caring about an opposing player's broom."

**and Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt.**

"**Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" said Percy heartily as she examined the Firebolt closely. "Penelope and I have got a bet on," he told the team. "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!"**

**Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Harry, and went back to her table.**

"**Harry — make sure you win," said Percy, in an urgent whisper. "I haven't got ten Galleons.**

"You really shouldn't bet if you don't have the funds," said Bill.

"Shut up," said an embarrassed Percy, looking at the ground.

**Yes, I'm coming, Penny!" And he bustled off to join her in a piece of toast.**

"**Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice.**

"Malfoy," groaned Fred.

**Draco Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.**

"**Yeah, reckon so," said Harry casually.**

"**Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Malfoy, eyes glittering maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute — in case you get too near a Dementor."**

**Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.**

"**Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," said Harry. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."**

"Nice one, Harry," cried Bill.**  
**

**The Gryffindor team laughed loudly. Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, and he stalked away. They watched him rejoin the rest of the Slytherin team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Malfoy whether Harry's broom really was a Firebolt.**

"Yep," said George.**  
**

**At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time, and Harry, though nervous, was starting to feel the excitement only a Quidditch match could bring. They could hear the rest of the school moving into the stadium beyond. Harry took off his black school robes, removed his wand from his pocket, and stuck it inside the T-shirt he was going to wear under his Quidditch robes. He only hoped he wouldn't need it. He wondered suddenly whether Professor Lupin was in the crowd, watching.**

"I'm certain that I'll be there," said Remus. "I'd want to know if you were as good of a flyer as James."

"**You know what we've got to do," said Wood as they prepared to leave the locker rooms. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running, just — just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!"**

**They walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, Cho Chang, was the only girl on their team. She was shorter than Harry by about a head, and Harry couldn't help noticing, nervous as he was, that she was extremely pretty. She smiled at Harry as the teams faced each other behind their captains, and he felt a slight lurch in the region of his stomach that he didn't think had anything to do with nerves.**

"You're first crush," stated Charlie, causing little Harry to turn bright red.**  
**

"**Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain.**

"**Mount your brooms… on my whistle… three — two — one —"**

**Harry kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom; he soared around the stadium and began squinting around for the Snitch, listening all the while to the commentary, which was being provided by the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan.**

"**They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship —"**

"I like this kid," said Remus. "The commentary is a large part of the match."**  
**

"**Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.**

"**Right you are, Professor — just giving a bit of background information — the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and —"**

"**Jordan!"**

"**Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal…"**

**Harry streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Cho Chang was tailing him closely. She was undoubtedly a very good flier — she kept cutting across him, forcing him to change direction.**

"Even though she's on the opposing team, that is a good style to have," admitted Bill.**  
**

"**Show her your acceleration, Harry!" Fred yelled as he whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Alicia.**

**Harry urged the Firebolt forward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goal posts and Cho fell behind. Just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the field went wild, he saw it — the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers.**

"Get it!" cried little Ginny.**  
**

**Harry dived; Cho saw what he was doing and tore after him — Harry was speeding up, excitement flooding him; dives were his specialty, he was ten feet away —**

**Then a Bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere; Harry veered off course, avoiding it by an inch, and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch had vanished.**

"Darn," said little Ron.

"Ronald, don't say that," admonished Molly.

**There was a great "Ooooooh" of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. George Weasley vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it.**

"**Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn — Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision — balance is really noticeable in these long —"**

"**JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"**

Remus laughed. "I just love McGonagall's sense of humor," he said.**  
**

**Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead — if Cho got the Snitch before him, Ravenclaw would win. Harry dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the field frantically — a glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings — the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goal post…**

**Harry accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead — but just then, Cho appeared out of thin air, blocking him —**

"**HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Wood roared as Harry swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"**

"Good for him!" cried Bill and Charlie, causing Molly to glare at them for thinking it was alright to hurt a lady.**  
**

**Harry turned and caught sight of Cho; she was grinning. The Snitch had vanished again. Harry turned his Firebolt upward and was soon twenty feet above the game. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cho following him… She'd decided to mark him rather than search for the Snitch herself… All right, then… if she wanted to tail him, she'd have to take the consequences…**

**He dived again, and Cho, thinking he'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow; Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply; she hurtled downward; he rose fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it, for the third time — the Snitch was glittering way above the field at the Ravenclaw end.**

**He accelerated; so, many feet below, did Cho. He was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second — then —**

"**Oh!" screamed Cho, pointing.**

**Distracted, Harry looked down.**

**Three Dementors, three tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at him.**

"Ahh!" a startled Neville screamed.

"Something's not right," said Arthur. "You're not being affected." The second comment was addressed to _Harry_.

**He didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of his robes, he whipped out his wand and roared, "Expecto patronum!"**

**Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand. **

**He knew it had shot directly at the Dementors but didn't pause to watch; his mind still miraculously clear, he looked ahead — he was nearly there. He stretched out the hand still grasping his wand and just managed to close his fingers over the small, struggling Snitch.**

"Yay!" little Ron cried.**  
**

**Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Harry turned around in midair and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on him; next moment, the whole team was hugging him so hard he was nearly pulled off his broom. Down below he could hear the roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd.**

"**That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had all kissed Harry;**

_Ginny_ was sending death glares in the direction of the book for anyone daring to kiss her husband even if it had happened over ten years ago.

**Fred had him in a grip so tight Harry felt as though his head would come off. In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Harry got off his broom and looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the field, Ron in the lead. Before he knew it, he had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.**

"**Yes!" Ron yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"**

"**Well done, Harry!" said Percy, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me —"**

"At least you won," said George. He was disappointed that his brother was thick enough to bet even when he didn't have the funds, although he did like it that Percy still bet in his older years.**  
**

"**Good for you, Harry!" roared Seamus Finnigan.**

"**Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.**

"**That was quite some Patronus," said a voice in Harry's ear.**

"What shape is it?" asked Remus.

"You'll find out in a few chapters," said _Harry_.

**Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased.**

"I guess I was rather shocked," said Remus, although he didn't exactly believe it. There had to be something else as well.

_Harry_ sighed. He knew that the reason Remus had looked so shocked was because his Patronus was the same animal as his father Animagus form.

"**The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"**

"**That would be because they — er — weren't Dementors," said Professor Lupin. "Come and see —"**

**He led Harry out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field.**

"**You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin.**

"Stupid Slytherins," said Bill through his laughter.**  
**

**Harry stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.**

"**An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"**

**If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Ron, who had fought his way through to Harry's side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it.**

"**Come on, Harry!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"**

"I love the parties after a Quidditch game," said Charlie.

"Only because you're the one who's riding on people's shoulders," said Bill.

"Hey, I am the Seeker," retorted Charlie.

"And I'm a Chaser," responded Bill.

"Can you two stop it?" begged Molly.**  
**

"**Right," said Harry, and feeling happier than he had in ages, he and the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle.**

**It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.**

"But it's not a Hogsmeade weekend," said Percy.**  
**

"**How did you do that?" squealed Angelina Johnson as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.**

"**With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Fred muttered in Harry's ear.**

Remus was barely able to surpress a snort. "Remus, are you alright?" asked Molly.

"What, uh, yes," Remus answered quickly.**  
**

**Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. Harry broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her.**

"**Did you even come to the match?" he asked her.**

"**Of course I did," said Hermione in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."**

"**Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Harry said, looking over at Ron and wondering whether he was in a good enough mood to bury the hatchet.**

"**I can't, Harry. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway…" She glanced over at Ron too. "He doesn't want me to join in."**

**There was no arguing with this, as Ron chose that moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them —"**

"Those were Peter's favorite," thought Remus. He was becoming more and more convinced that Scabbers really was Peter. And if Scabbers was Peter, that meant that Peter was still alive, and if Peter was still alive, that meant Bla-Sirius hadn't killed him, and if Sirius hadn't killed Peter, that meant that Sirius hadn't killed Peter or the Muggles, and that meant Peter had probably done it and Sirius had been wrongfully imprisoned. And if Peter had been the one who killed the Muggles, was he the traitor?

Remus decided that he wouldn't say anything quite yet. He always hated it when he said something out loud that was wrong, so he decided that he'd wait and see if he was close to the truth. It made some sense, especially considering what he'd overheard from the time travelers.**  
**

**Hermione burst into tears. Before Harry could say or do anything, she tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.**

"**Can't you give her a break?" Harry asked Ron quietly.**

"**No," said Ron flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry — but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something."**

Hermione let out a huff, and glared at _Ron_, who's ears grew slightly red.**  
**

**The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still discussing the match. At last, exhausted, Harry climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of his four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back, and felt himself almost instantly drifting off to sleep…**

**He had a very strange dream. He was walking through a forest, his Firebolt over his shoulder, following something silvery-white. It was winding its way through the trees ahead, and he could only catch glimpses of it between the leaves. Anxious to catch up with it, he sped up, but as he moved faster, so did his quarry. Harry broke into a run, and ahead he heard hooves gathering speed. Now he was running flat out, and ahead he could hear galloping. Then he turned a corner into a clearing and —**

**"AAARRGGHH! NOOO!"**

"What happened?" asked Molly in a high pitched voice.

**Harry woke as suddenly as though he'd been hit in the face. Disoriented in the total darkness, he fumbled with his hangings, he could hear movements around him, and Seamus Finnigan's voice from the other side of the room.**

"**What's going on?"**

**Harry thought he heard the dormitory door slam. At last finding the divide in his curtains, he ripped them back, and at the same moment, Dean Thomas lit his lamp.**

**Ron was sitting up in bed, the hangings torn from one side, a look of utmost terror on his face.**

"**Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!"**

"What?" shouted Arthur.

Remus was very confused. Why in the world would Sirius be in the common room if he was most likely innocent? Unless he knew that Peter was the traitor and also knew Peter was Scabbers . . . Remus' thoughts were interrupted by George continuing to read in a slightly shaky voice.**  
**

"**What?"**

"**Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"**

"It's a miracle you weren't killed," said Bill.

"That actually was my safest near death experience," said _Ron_. It hadn't even been a near death experience, for him at least, but his parents didn't know that.

"What?" said Molly, even more worried than she was now.

"_Ronald_," groaned _Ginny_. "You do not have any tact whatsoever."**  
**

"**You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" said Dean.**

"**Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!"**

**They all scrambled out of bed; Harry reached the dormitory door first, and they sprinted back down the staircase. Doors opened behind them, and sleepy voices called after them.**

"**Who shouted?"**

"**What're you doing?"**

**The common room was lit with the glow of the dying fire, still littered with the debris from the party. It was deserted.**

"**Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?"**

"**I'm telling you, I saw him!"**

"**What's all the noise?"**

"**Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"**

**A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling on dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.**

"**Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly.**

"Fred!" cried Percy. "A murderer was in our brother's bedroom!"**  
**

"**Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.**

"**Perce — Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"**

**The common room went very still.**

"**Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron — had a nightmare —"**

"Do you think I'd lie about something like that?" asked little Ron, slightly annoyed at his older brother.**  
**

"**I'm telling you —"**

"**Now, really, enough's enough!"**

**Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.**

"**I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"**

Percy tossed his head in a rather posh manner, causing all his brothers to glare at him.

"**I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare —"**

"**IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"**

**Professor McGonagall stared at him.**

"**Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"**

"**Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw —"**

**Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"**

"**Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.**

"Idiot!" cried Charlie. "That's why the Fat Lady is the best guardian for the common room."

"Technically if someone knows the password, they're allowed inside," said Bill, "but he really didn't do the correct thing."**  
**

**There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.**

"**You — you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "But — but the password!"**

"**He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"**

Neville let out a gasp, knowing it only could be him since he constantly forgot the password.**  
**

**Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.**

"**Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"**

**There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.**

"The chapter's over," said George in a flat voice. This chapter, which had started out so well, had ended horribly, in his opinion anyways.

Remus bit his lip. He was ninety percent certain that Peter was Scabbers and Sirius was most likely innocent. And if Sirius was innocent, he probably was in the dormitory trying to find Peter, not trying to kill someone else because if Sirius really was trying to kill someone, he'd most likely have gone for _Harry_.

"Who wants to read?" asked George.

"I'm next in the reading order," said _Harry_.

"I always knew Black was mad," said Arthur, as _Harry_ took the book. "Who else would sneak into a dormitory at night and try to kill someone without silencing them first."

* * *

_**AliLuvsAlliSirius: Thanks for the review. You'll just have to wait see what happens when it comes to Sirius.**_

_**birdy: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it.**_


	15. Snape's Grudge

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry, as well as Ginny and Ron.  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

_Harry_ groaned when he saw the chapter title. Why did he always have to end up with the bad ones? Probably it was his Potter luck showing up again.**_  
_**

**Snape's Grudge**

"That can't be good," said Charlie.**  
**

**No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.**

**Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes.**

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" asked little Ron.

**Sir Cadogan had been fired.**

"Good," said Bill.

**His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.**

"They were really annoying," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**Harry couldn't help noticing that the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor remained unguarded and unblocked. It seemed that Fred and George had been right in thinking that they — and now Harry, Ron, and Hermione — were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it.**

Remus knew that this wasn't true. Both Sirius, along with Pete-Pettigrew, (if he was the traitor, he might as well start thinking about Pete-Pettigrew by his last name) and himself knew about the passage way as well.**  
**

"**D'you reckon we should tell someone?" Harry asked Ron.**

"**We know he's not coming in through Honeyduke's," said Ron dismissively. "We'd've heard if the shop had been broken into."**

"Or not," said Fred.

"Why?" asked Percy.

"The secret passageway that Harry used," answered Fred.

"Things like that really should be boarded up," said Molly. "They can be dangerous."**  
**

**Harry was glad Ron took this view. If the one-eyed witch was boarded up too, he would never be able to go into Hogsmeade again.**

"Is that all you care about?" asked little Ron. Little Harry shrugged.**  
**

**Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to him than to Harry, **

_Ron_ felt his face grow red and _Harry_ patted him on the back. "You get about the same amount of attention now," he whispered, causing Remus to wonder about what other crazy things they did.

**and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the experience. Though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened, with a wealth of detail.**

"It got more and more outlandish each time he told it," said _Ginny_. _Ron_ glared at his sister. "It's true," she said, shrugging her shoulders.**  
**

"… **I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft… I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down… I rolled over… and I saw him standing over me… like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair… holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches… and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered.**

"**Why, though?" Ron added to Harry as the group of second year girls who had been listening to his chilling tale departed. "Why did he run?"**

**Harry had been wondering the same thing. Why had Black, having got the wrong bed, not silenced Ron and proceeded to Harry? **

"Something doesn't seem quite right," said Bill. "Surely Black would have been smart enough to silence a person he was going to murder. Sorry, Ron," he quickly added when little Ron went pale at the mention of his near murder. Remus nodded in agreement, although he thought he might know the reason was because Sirius wasn't going for Ron.**  
**

**Black had proved twelve years ago that he didn't mind murdering innocent people, and this time he had been facing five unarmed boys, four of whom were asleep.**

"**He must've known he'd have a job getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up," said Harry thoughtfully. "He'd've had to kill the whole house to get back through the portrait hole… then he would've met the teachers…"**

**Neville was in total disgrace. **

Neville let out a moan.

"It's okay," said Hermione.

"It bloody well isn't okay!" cried Neville. "I lost the passwords and a murderer got into our dormitory!"

_Harry_ knew better than to try and reason with Neville at the moment, so he decided to keep on reading.**  
**

**Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower. Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast — a Howler.**

Neville winced. "Was it bad?" he asked.

_Harry_ grimicied. "Not as bad as it could have been. You managed to get into the entrance hall before it went off, so we couldn't hear everything."

**The school owls swooped into the Great Hall carrying the mail as usual, and Neville choked as a huge barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak. Harry and Ron, who were sitting opposite him, recognized the letter as a Howler at once — Ron had got one from his mother the year before.**

"**Run for it, Neville," Ron advised.**

"That actually is decent advice," said Fred.

"I'm known to do it once in awhile," teased _Ron_.

**Neville didn't need telling twice. He seized the envelope, and holding it before him like a bomb, sprinted out of the hall, while the Slytherin table exploded with laughter at the sight of him. They heard the Howler go off in the entrance hall — Neville's grandmother's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how he had brought shame on the whole family.**

Neville was finding the floor extremely interesting at the moment.

**Harry was too busy feeling sorry for Neville to notice immediately that he had a letter too. Hedwig got his attention by nipping him sharply on the wrist.**

"That always hurts," said _Ron_, rubbing his fingers that still had slight scars from when Harry told Hedwig to keep nipping them until they wrote back.

"Sorry about that," _Harry _said when he noticed what his friend was doing. "I was rather annoyed."

"Yeah thanks, I know that," said Ron, smirking because everyone else except for _Ginny _was very confused.

"**Ouch! Oh — thanks, Hedwig."**

**Harry tore open the envelope while Hedwig helped herself to some of Neville's cornflakes.**

"Why is it always me?" wondered Neville. He was laughing however. It wasn't every day that your breakfast cereal was eaten by a friends owl, Harry Potter's owl no less.

**The note inside said:**

**Dear Harry and Ron,**

**How about having tea with me this afternoon 'round six? I'll come collect you from the castle. WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL; YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN.**

**Cheers,**

**Hagrid**

"Not the most cheerful letter in the world," said Fred.**  
**

"**He probably wants to hear all about Black!" said Ron.**

**So at six o'clock that afternoon, Harry and Ron left Gryffindor Tower, passed the security trolls at a run, and headed down to the entrance hall.**

**Hagrid was already waiting for them.**

"**All right, Hagrid!" said Ron. "S'pose you want to hear about Saturday night, do you?"**

**"I've already heard all abou' it," said Hagrid, opening the front doors and leading them outside.**

"**Oh," said Ron, looking slightly put out.**

"You wanted to tell it again?" asked _Ginny_. "You had already told half the school."**  
**

**The first thing they saw on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched out on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets. Averting his eyes from this unpleasant sight, Harry saw a gigantic, hairy brown suit and a very horrible yellow-and-orange tie hanging from the top of Hagrid's wardrobe door.**

"**What are they for, Hagrid?" said Harry.**

"**Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures," said Hagrid. "This Friday. Him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus…"**

"I don't think Stan's going to be very happy about that," said Remus.**  
**

**Harry felt a nasty pang of guilt. He had completely forgotten that Buckbeak's trial was so near, and judging by the uneasy look on Ron's face, he had too. They had also forgotten their promise about helping him prepare Buckbeak's defense; the arrival of the Firebolt had driven it clean out of their minds.**

"Boys," said little Ginny, shaking her head.**  
**

**Hagrid poured them tea and offered them a plate of Bath buns but they knew better than to accept; they had had too much experience with Hagrid's cooking.**

"**I got somethin' ter discuss with you two," said Hagrid, sitting himself between them and looking uncharacteristically serious.**

"**What?" said Harry.**

"**Hermione," said Hagrid.**

"Why?" asked little Ron and little Harry.

Hermione groaned. "I think I know," she said.

"What?" they asked together.

"Because of what's happened," Hermione said simply.**  
**

"**What about her?" said Ron.**

**"She's in a righ' state, that's what. She's bin comin' down ter visit me a lot since Chris'mas. Bin feelin' lonely. Firs' yeh weren' talking to her because o' the Firebolt, now yer not talkin' to her because her cat —"**

"Ate my rat!" cried Percy.**  
**

**"– ate Scabbers!" Ron interjected angrily.**

"**Because her cat acted like all cats do," Hagrid continued doggedly. "She's cried a fair few times, yeh know. Goin' through a rough time at the moment. Bitten off more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me, all the work she's tryin' ter do. Still found time ter help me with Buckbeak's case, mind… She's found some really good stuff fer me… reckon he'll stand a good chance now…"**

"I think the fact that Hagrid's probably part giant will make it so he'll lose the case," said Percy.**  
**

"**Hagrid, we should've helped as well — sorry —" Harry began awkwardly.**

**"I'm not blamin' yeh!" said Hagrid, waving Harry's apology aside. "Gawd knows yeh've had enough ter be getting' on with. I've seen yeh practicin' Quidditch ev'ry hour o' the day an' night — but I gotta tell yeh, I thought you two'd value yer friend more'n broomsticks or rats. Tha's all."**

"Hagrid really knows how to lay the guilt trap," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Harry and Ron exchanged uncomfortable looks.**

"**Really upset, she was, when Black nearly stabbed yeh, Ron. She's got her heart in the right place, Hermione has, an' you two not talkin' to her —"**

"**If she'd just get rid of that cat, I'd speak to her again!" Ron said angrily. "But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!"**

"**Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets," said Hagrid wisely. **

Remus snorted into his hand and several other people shook their heads at Hagrid's statement.**  
**

**Behind him, Buckbeak spat a few ferret bones onto Hagrid's pillow.**

"Gross," said little Ginny.**  
**

**They spent the rest of their visit discussing Gryffindor's improved chances for the Quidditch Cup. At nine o'clock, Hagrid walked them back up to the castle.**

**A large group of people was bunched around the bulletin board when they returned to the common room.**

"**Hogsmeade, next weekend!" said Ron, craning over the heads to read the new notice. "What d'you reckon?" he added quietly to Harry as they went to sit down.**

"**Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes…" Harry said, even more quietly.**

"**Harry!" said a voice in his right ear. Harry started and looked around at Hermione, who was sitting at the table right behind them and clearing a space in the wall of books that had been hiding her.**

"**Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again… I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" said Hermione.**

"You wouldn't!" cried Fred.

"I might," said Hermione.**  
**

"**Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" growled Ron, not looking at Hermione.**

**"Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell —"**

"**So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!" said Ron furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"**

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" cried Molly.

"Mum, it's long forgiven and forgotten," said _Ron_.

"Just be thankful she isn't here," muttered _Harry_. "She'd probably kill you this time around."**  
**

**Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft hiss, Crookshanks leapt onto her lap. Hermione took one frightened look at the expression on Ron's face, gathered up Crookshanks, and hurried away toward the girls' dormitories.**

"**So how about it?" Ron said to Harry as though there had been no interruption. "Come on, last time we went you didn't see anything. You haven't even been inside Zonko's yet!"**

**Harry looked around to check that Hermione was well out of earshot.**

"**Okay," he said. "But I'm taking the Invisibility Cloak this time."**

"Good idea," said Bill.

"William! He shouldn't even be going out there!" screeched Molly.

"Molly, I'm sure he will be safe," said Remus. If Black wasn't after Harry, surely he'd be safe, unless he ran into Pettigrew who probably was the real traitor.**  
**

**On Saturday morning, Harry packed his Invisibility Cloak in his bag, slipped the Marauder's Map into his pocket, and went down to breakfast with everyone else. Hermione kept shooting suspicious looks down the table at him, but he avoided her eye and was careful to let her see him walking back up the marble staircase in the entrance hall as everybody else proceeded to the front doors.**

"**Bye!" Harry called to Ron. "See you when you get back!"**

**Ron grinned and winked.**

**Harry hurried up to the third floor, slipping the Marauder's Map out of his pocket as he went. Crouching behind the one-eyed witch, he smoothed it out. A tiny dot was moving in his direction. Harry squinted at it. The minuscule writing next to it read Neville Longbottom.**

"What am I doing there?" wondered Neville.

"You're not allowed in Hogsmeade anymore," said Charlie. "Maybe you're trying to find Harry."**  
**

**Harry quickly pulled out his wand, muttered, "Dissendium!" and shoved his bag into the statue, but before he could climb in himself, Neville came around the corner.**

"**Harry! I forgot you weren't going to Hogsmeade either!"**

"**Hi, Neville," said Harry, moving swiftly away from the statue and pushing the map back into his pocket. "What are you up to?"**

"**Nothing," shrugged Neville. "Want a game of Exploding Snap?"**

"**Er — not now — I was going to go to the library and do that vampire essay for Lupin —"**

"You really need to work on your lying skills," said George whilst shaking his head.**  
**

"**I'll come with you!" said Neville brightly. "I haven't done it either!"**

"**Er — hang on — yeah, I forgot, I finished it last night!"**

"**Great, you can help me!" said Neville, his round face anxious. "I don't understand that thing about the garlic at all — do they have to eat it, or —"**

"The smell of garlic helps to keep vampires away," explained Remus.**  
**

**He broke off with a small gasp, looking over Harry's shoulder.**

**It was Snape. Neville took a quick step behind Harry.**

"**And what are you two doing here?" said Snape, coming to a halt and looking from one to the other. "An odd place to meet —"**

**To Harry's immense disquiet, Snape's black eyes flicked to the doorways on either side of them, and then to the one-eyed witch.**

"Does he know?" Remus wondered.**  
**

"**We're not — meeting here," said Harry. "We just — met here."**

"**Indeed?" said Snape. "You have a habit of turning up in unexpected places, Potter, and you are very rarely there for no good reason… I suggest the pair of you return to Gryffindor Tower, where you belong."**

"That really is the safest place," said Arthur.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Percy.

"The Fat Lady is back. She won't let anyone into the common room who isn't a student or teacher that knows the password," stated Arthur.**  
**

**Harry and Neville set off without another word. As they turned the corner, Harry looked back. Snape was running one of his hands over the one-eyed witch's head, examining it closely.**

**Harry managed to shake Neville off at the Fat Lady by telling him the password, then pretending he'd left his vampire essay in the library and doubling back. **

"That's rather rude of you," said little Ginny. _Harry_ felt his face turn red at being told off by the younger version of his wife. To say it was embarrassing would be an understatement.

**Once out of sight of the security trolls, he pulled out the map again and held it close to his nose.**

**The third floor corridor seemed to be deserted. Harry scanned the map carefully and saw, with a leap of relief, that the tiny dot labeled Severus Snape was now back in its office.**

**He sprinted back to the one-eyed witch, opened her hump, heaved himself inside, and slid down to meet his bag at the bottom of the stone chute. He wiped the Marauder's Map blank again, then set off at a run.**

**Harry, completely hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, emerged into the sunlight outside Honeydukes and prodded Ron in the back.**

"It's weird being touched by an invisible person," admitted _Ron_.**  
**

"**It's me," he muttered.**

"**What kept you?" Ron hissed.**

"**Snape was hanging around."**

**They set off up the High Street.**

"**Where are you?" Ron kept muttering out of the corner of his mouth. "Are you still there? This feels weird…"**

"And it just kept getting weirder every time," said _Ron_, causing Molly to start panicking.

"You sneak around under the Cloak more?" she asked, groaning.

"Yeah," answered _Harry_, leaning back into the sofa.**  
**

**They went to the post office; Ron pretended to be checking the price of an owl to Bill in Egypt so that Harry could have a good look around. The owls sat hooting softly down at him, at least three hundred of them; from Great Grays right down to tiny little Scops owls ("Local Deliveries Only"), which were so small they could have sat in the palm of Harry's hand.**

"That's a lot of owls," said little Ginny.**  
**

**Then they visited Zonko's, which was so packed with students Harry had to exercise great care not to tread on anyone and cause a panic. There were jokes and tricks to fulfill even Fred's and George's wildest dreams; Harry gave Ron whispered orders and passed him some gold from under the cloak. They left Zonko's with their money bags considerably lighter than they had been on entering, but their pockets bulging with Dungbombs, Hiccup Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, and a Nose-Biting Teacup apiece.**

_Harry_ smiled, remembering the old days. George had plans to try and buy out Zonko's in the next few years.**  
**

**The day was fine and breezy, and neither of them felt like staying indoors, so they walked past the Three Broomsticks and climbed a slope to visit the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted dwelling in Britain. It stood a little way above the rest of the village, and even in daylight was slightly creepy, with its boarded windows and dank overgrown garden.**

"**Even the Hogwarts ghosts avoid it," said Ron as they leaned on the fence, looking up at it. "I asked Nearly Headless Nick… he says he's heard a very rough crowd lives here. No one can get in. Fred and George tried, obviously, but all the entrances are sealed shut…"**

"That's because none of them are the real entrance," thought Remus.**  
**

**Harry, feeling hot from their climb, was just considering taking off the cloak for a few minutes when they heard voices nearby. Someone was climbing toward the house from the other side of the hill; moments later, Malfoy had appeared, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was speaking.**

"… **should have an owl from Father any time now. He had to go to the hearing to tell them about my arm… about how I couldn't use it for three months…"**

"Git," muttered Fred.**  
**

**Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.**

"**I really wish I could hear that great hairy moron trying to defend himself… 'There's no 'arm in 'im, 'onest —'… That Hippogriff's as good as dead —"**

**Malfoy suddenly caught sight of Ron. His pale face split in a malevolent grin.**

"**What are you doing, Weasley?"**

**Malfoy looked up at the crumbling house behind Ron.**

"**Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room — is that true?"**

Everyone sent death glares in the direction of the book. _Harry_ hid behind it as he continued to read in order to avoid the glares.**  
**

**Harry seized the back of Ron's robes to stop him from leaping on Malfoy.**

"**Leave him to me," he hissed in Ron's ear.**

**The opportunity was too perfect to miss. Harry crept silently around behind Malfoy, Crabbe, andGoyle, bent down, and scooped a large handful of mud out of the path.**

The twins gave Harry a thumbs up because they had figured out his plan.**  
**

"**We were just discussing your friend Hagrid," Malfoy said to Ron. "Just trying to imagine what he's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. D'you think he'll cry when they cut off his Hippogriff's —"**

**SPLAT!**

**Malfoy's head jerked forward as the mud hit him; his silverblond hair was suddenly dripping in muck.**

"I wish I could've done that," said Ron.**  
**

"**What the —?"**

**Ron had to hold onto the fence to keep himself standing, he was laughing so hard. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle spun stupidly on the spot, staring wildly around, Malfoy trying to wipe his hair clean.**

"**What was that? Who did that?"**

"**Very haunted up here, isn't it?" said Ron, with the air of one commenting on the weather.**

"Nice one, Ron," said Bill.**  
**

**Crabbe and Goyle were looking scared. Their bulging muscles were no use against ghosts. Malfoy was staring madly around at the deserted landscape.**

**Harry sneaked along the path, where a particularly sloppy puddle yielded some foul-smelling, green sludge.**

**SPLATTER!**

**Crabbe and Goyle caught some this time. Goyle hopped furiously on the spot, trying to rub it out of his small, dull eyes.**

"**It came from over there!" said Malfoy, wiping his face, and staring at a spot some six feet to the left of Harry.**

"I wish I had something like that to get Dudley with," said little Harry.**  
**

**Crabbe blundered forward, his long arms outstretched like a zombie. Harry dodged around him, picked up a stick, and lobbed it at Crabbe's back. Harry doubled up with silent laughter as Crabbe did a kind of pirouette in midair, trying to see who had thrown it. As Ron was the only person Crabbe could see, it was Ron he started toward, but Harry stuck out his leg. Crabbe stumbled — and his huge, flat foot caught the hem of Harry's cloak. Harry felt a great tug, then the cloak slid off his face.**

"Oh no!" cried Charlie. "You better run."**  
**

**For a split second, Malfoy stared at him.**

"**AAARGH!" he yelled, pointing at Harry's head. Then he turned tail and ran, at breakneck speed, back down the hill, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

**Harry tugged the cloak up again, but the damage was done.**

"**Harry!" Ron said, stumbling forward and staring hopelessly at the point where Harry had disappeared, "you'd better run for it! If Malfoy tells anyone — you'd better get back to the castle, quick —"**

"More good advice coming from Ron," said Charlie.

"I do it more than you think," said _Ron_.**  
**

"**See you later," said Harry, and without another word, he tore back down the path toward Hogsmeade.**

**Would Malfoy believe what he had seen? Would anyone believe Malfoy? Nobody knew about the Invisibility Cloak — nobody except Dumbledore. Harry's stomach turned over — Dumbledore would know exactly what had happened, if Malfoy said anything —**

**Back into Honeydukes, back down the cellar steps, across the stone floor, through the trapdoor — Harry pulled off the cloak, tucked it under his arm, and ran, flat out, along the passage… Malfoy would get back first… how long would it take him to find a teacher? Panting, a sharp pain in his side, Harry didn't slow down until he reached the stone slide. He would have to leave the cloak where it was, it was too much of a giveaway in case Malfoy had tipped off a teacher —**

"That's a good idea," said George.

"You're only problem will be getting it back," added Fred.

**he hid it in a shadowy corner, then started to climb, fast as he could, his sweaty hands slipping on the sides of the chute. He reached the inside of the witch's hump, tapped it with his wand, stuck his head through, and hoisted himself out; the hump closed, and just as Harry jumped out from behind the statue, he heard quick footsteps approaching.**

**It was Snape.**

"That's got to be the worst person you could run into at this time," said Bill.

**He approached Harry at a swift walk, his black robes swishing, then stopped in front of him.**

"**So," he said.**

**There was a look of suppressed triumph about him. Harry tried to look innocent, all too aware of his sweaty face and his muddy hands, which he quickly hid in his pockets.**

"If you're innocent face is anything like James', it won't work," said Remus.**  
**

"**Come with me, Potter," said Snape.**

**Harry followed him downstairs, trying to wipe his hands clean on the inside of his robes without Snape noticing. They walked down the stairs to the dungeons and then into Snape's office.**

**Harry had been in here only once before, and he had been in very serious trouble then too. Snape had acquired a few more slimy horrible things in jars since last time, all standing on shelves behind his desk, glinting in the firelight and adding to the threatening atmosphere.**

"**Sit," said Snape.**

**Harry sat. Snape, however, remained, standing.**

"**Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter," said Snape.**

**Harry didn't say anything.**

"**He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley — apparently alone."**

**Still, Harry didn't speak.**

"**Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"**

**Harry tried to look mildly surprised.**

"**I don't know, Professor."**

**Snape's eyes were boring into Harry's. It was exactly like trying to stare down a Hippogriff. Harry tried hard not to blink.**

"That was not a good idea, Harry," said Remus.

"I know that now," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?"**

**"No," said Harry, now trying to sound innocently curious.**

"**It was your head, Potter. Floating in midair."**

"It sounds funny when it's said that way," said little Ron.**  
**

**There was a long silence.**

"**Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," said Harry. "If he's seeing things like —"**

"**What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" said Snape softly. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade."**

"**I know that," said Harry, striving to keep his face free of guilt or fear. "It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin —"**

"**Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape, and he bent down, a hand on each arm of Harry's chair, so that their faces were a foot apart. "If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you."**

"**I've been up in Gryffindor Tower," said Harry. "Like you told —"**

"**Can anyone confirm that?"**

"You should always have an alibi," advised Charlie.

"I know," said _Harry_.

**Harry didn't say anything. Snape's thin mouth curled into a horrible smile.**

"**So," he said, straightening up again. "Everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to, with no thought for the consequences."**

**Harry stayed silent. Snape was trying to provoke him into telling the truth. He wasn't going to do it. Snape had no proof — yet.**

"He probably used Legilimency on you, so therefore he'd know the truth," said Remus.**  
**

"**How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers… The resemblance between you is uncanny.**

"**My dad didn't strut," said Harry, before he could stop himself. "And neither do I."**

"**Your father didn't set much store by rules either," Snape went on, pressing his advantage, his thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen —"**

Remus was clenching the sides of his chair extremely hard yet again. What made it worse was that this was partially true, at least until James began to grow up a bit.**  
**

"**SHUT UP!"**

**Harry was suddenly on his feet. Rage such as he had not felt since his last night in Privet Drive was coursing through him. He didn't care that Snape's face had gone rigid, the black eyes flashing dangerously.**

"**What did you say to me, Potter?"**

"**I told you to shut up about my dad!" Harry yelled. "I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!"**

Remus grimicied at the mention of the Willow incident. He desperately hoped that nothing more detailed would be said about it.**  
**

**Snape's sallow skin had gone the color of sour milk.**

"**And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" he whispered. "Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?"**

**Harry bit his lip. He didn't know what had happened and didn't want to admit it — but Snape seemed to have guessed the truth.**

"**I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter," he said, a terrible grin twisting his face. "Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you — your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. **

"Liar!" cried Remus. He couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" asked Molly.

"James didn't know anything about the prank. Siri-Black ("I ought to say Black when speaking out loud," he thought,) was the one who did it, and when James found out he was furious, and manged to stop Snape."**  
**

**There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts."**

**Snape's uneven, yellowish teeth were bared.**

"**Turn out your pockets, Potter!" he spat suddenly.**

**Harry didn't move. There was a pounding in his ears.**

"**Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!"**

**Cold with dread, Harry slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map.**

"That better be blank," said Fred.**  
**

**Snap picked up the Zonko's bag.**

"**Ron gave them to me," said Harry, praying he'd get a chance to tip Ron off before Snape saw him. "He brought them back from Hogsmeade last time —"**

"Nice try," said George.**  
**

"**Indeed? And you've been carrying them around ever since? How very touching… and what is this?"**

**Snape had picked up the map. Harry tried with all his might to keep his face impassive.**

"**Spare bit of parchment," he said with a shrug.**

**Snape turned it over, his eyes on Harry.**

"**Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" he said. "Why don't I just — throw this away?"**

"No!' cried all the pranksters in the room.**  
**

**His hand moved toward the fire.**

"**No!" Harry said quickly.**

"**So!" said Snape, his long nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it — something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or — instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?"**

"The last one is somewhat true," said _Ginny_.**  
**

**Harry blinked. Snape's eyes gleamed.**

"**Let me see, let me see…" he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment.**

**Nothing happened. Harry clenched his hands to stop them from shaking.**

**"Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply.**

**It stayed blank. Harry was taking deep, calming breaths.**

"**Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.**

Remus his a smirk as he knew what was going to happen next. The way to activate the insults was to use your name within the command.**  
**

**As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.**

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. This map was talking back to someone. But it surely wasn't as dangerous as the diary, was it?

**"Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."**

"These people know how to insult!" cried Charlie.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Molly asked, eying her son.

Charlie shrugged. "It's fun to be able to insult people well," he said.

**Snape froze. Harry stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.**

**"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Mooney and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."**

Remus shook his head. "Just like James," he thought.

"Your father is very good at insults," _Ginny_ whispered to _Harry_.

The fact that _Ginny_ knew James' nickname wasn't as much of a surprise to Remus as it probably would've been, but since _Harry_ knew his nickname, surely he'd have learned about the other Marauders and would have told his wife.

**It would have been very funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. And there was more…**

**"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."**

"Who in the world as the guts to say that to his face?" wondered Bill.

"This Mr. Padfoot, I guess," said little Ginny. "I'd like to meet him."

**Harry closed his eyes in horror. When he'd opened them, the map had had its last word.**

**"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."**

"I wonder what Snape would think if someone gave him shampoo for Christmas?" wondered Bill.

"Whoever did it would probably get detention," said Percy.

"It would be fun though, to see his face at least," said Charlie.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was brighter than usual. Ah yes, it would be interesting to see Severus' face if he was given shampoo.

Remus smiled along with everyone else, but it wasn't as funny as it normally would have been since Pettigrew was most likely the traitor.

**Harry waited for the blow to fall.**

**"So…" said Snape softly. "We'll see about this…"**

**He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames.**

**"Lupin!" Snape called into the fire. "I want a word!"**

"Oh, dear," thought Remus. "He probably knows I'm involved with this somehow."

**Utterly bewildered, Harry stared at the fire. A large shape had appeared in it, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Lupin was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes.**

**"You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly.**

**"I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this."**

**Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.**

The same expression was on Remus' face in this time, which caused much curiosity for the members of the Weasley family.

**"Well?" said Snape.**

**Lupin continued to stare at the map. Harry had the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking.**

"I'm certain he was," said _Ron_.

**"Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"**

**Lupin looked up and, by the merest half-glance in Harry's direction, warned him not to interrupt.**

**"Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop —"**

"Hopefully Snape'll believe that," said George. He really wanted Harry to keep the map.

**"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it directly from the manufacturers?"**

**Remus could barely keep the snort in this time. It had come to Harry from the manufactures, but by a rather roundabout way. **

**Harry didn't understand what Snape was talking about. Nor, apparently, did Lupin.**

**"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Harry, do you know any of these men?"**

**"No," said Harry quickly.**

Remus raised his eyebrows, and Harry gave him a look which said "I know them know."

**"You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko's product to me —"**

**Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak.**

**"I — gave — Harry — that — stuff," he choked. "Bought — it… in Zonko's… ages — ago…"**

**"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay — excuse us, Severus —"**

**Harry didn't dare look at Snape as they left his office. He. Ron, and Lupin walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Harry turned to Lupin.**

**"Professor, I —"**

**"I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly. **

**He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map," he said as Harry and Ron looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry."**

"What?" shouted the twins.

"Why?" asked little Ron.

"I'm sure I'm just trying to protect him," said Remus. He had a feeling his future self wasn't enjoying having to confiscate the map. Harry was the owner of the map since none of the other Marauders had children.

**Harry had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest.**

**"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"**

**"Because…" Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."**

"You're father wouldn't have wanted you to not know the passageways," thought Remus. "He'd have wanted his son to know as much about the school as he did."

**"Do you know them?" said Harry, impressed.**

**"We've met," he said shortly.**

_Ginny_ gave him a very surprised look that seemed to say "You didn't tell him?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders in response. He didn't know why he wasn't telling Harry at this point, but he probably had a reason.

**He was looking at Harry more seriously than ever before.**

**"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them — gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."**

Little Harry was looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Harry," Remus said gently. "I'm certain I'm only doing this to keep you safe." Little Harry nodded, but still refused to look up.

**He walked away, leaving Harry feeling worse by far than he had at any point in Snape's office. Slowly, he and Ron mounted the marble staircase. As Harry passed the one-eyed witch, he remembered the Invisibility Cloak — it was still down there, but he didn't dare go and get it.**

**"It's my fault," said Ron abruptly. "I persuaded you to go. Lupin's right, it was stupid, we shouldn't've done it —"**

"You're finally coming to you're senses," said Percy.

**He broke off; they reached the corridor where the security trolls were pacing, and Hermione was walking toward them. One look at her face convinced Harry that she had heard what had happened. His heart plummeted — had she told Professor McGonagall?**

**"Come to have a good gloat?" said Ron savagely as she stopped in front of them. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"**

"Ronald!" cried Molly. "That was uncalled for."

"Sorry, Mum," said _Ron_.

**"No," said Hermione. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. "I just thought you ought to know… Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."**

"Poor Hagird," cried little Ron.

Charlie growled under his breath. "It isn't Buckbeak's fault," he muttered through gritted teeth. I bet it's all Malfoy senior's fault."

"I hope Bucky escapes," said little Ginny.

"Bucky?" said _Ron_ through his laughter. "I think that's one we should tell Hagrid about."

"The chapter's over," said _Harry_. "And yes, we should tell that one to Hagrid."

"Just don't tell him that the younger version of me said it," begged _Ginny_.

"We just might," began _Harry_, but before he could get any further, he found himself being attacked by boogies. "Ginny!" he screeched. "Get these off of me."

"Only if you promise not to tell Hagrid who said it."

"I promise!" _Harry_ cried, and _Ginny_ lifted the hex.

"I wanna learn that!" cried little Ginny.

"You will," _Ginny_ answered.

Arthur looked up at the clock. "We've been reading for awhile and this is probably the calmest place we can stop at. I think we should take a quick break and begin reading again in a little while.

Everyone agreed and several of them wandered outside to fly on their brooms. Remus followed the kids outside and he thought about what had happened. He had gotten up this morning one hundred percent certain that Sirius had been the one who had betrayed James and Lily, but now he was almost completely certain that it was Pettigrew who had done so. He had a feeling that whichever scenario was the truth would be revealed in the morning. He desperately hoped that he was indeed right about Sirius being innocent. It would be wonderful to have a friend again.

* * *

**_birdy: thanks for the review. It's certainly is going to be interesting when that happens._**

**_flasmere: Thanks for the review. It'll happen soon, don't worry._**

**_snowflake: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like what Remus is figuring out and I hope your hand heals quickly._**

**_A/N 2 This most likely will be the last chapter before Christmas, and probably the new year. Starting tomorrow it will be really busy at my house, and my sister and her two kids and my grandma will be staying at our house for a few days after Christmas, so I doubt I'll get much time on the computer. If I can find the time, I'll try to write in the week after Christmas, but I'm not certain what my schedule will be like. So if this is the last chapter for a time, a Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year.  
_**


	16. The Quidditch Final

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry, as well as Ginny and Ron.  
**_

**_Sorry about the long wait between updates. Between Christmas, my sister and her kids being out here, and New Years, it was rather difficult to find time to get onto the computer._**

**_Happy New Year everyone!  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

About an hour later, the family gathered in the living room. Remus knew that this afternoon and the next morning would decide whether Sirius was innocent or whether he had been the traitor.

Before the started reading _Harry_ said, "Bill, Charlie, Percy, did you happen to talk about what we read?" The three had gone upstairs for a little while before going outside.

"Uh, a little," said Charlie. "Why?"

"Scabbers is still up there, right Percy?"

"Yes, why'd you ask?" questioned Percy.

"You'll see," said _Harry_. "I'll be back in a minute." _Harry _dashed upstairs to Bill and Charlie's room and quietly opened the door. Yes, Scabbers was still there, snoozing away on the bed. _Harry_ silently cast a spell that would prevent Scabbers from leaving the bedroom unless he brought him out. "That ought to do it," he muttered as he shut the door.

James was happily sitting in his mother's lap, although it seemed he'd probably like to be elsewhere, he was content for the present.

Once he came downstairs, little Ron opened the book to the next chapter and his face lit up in a grin. "This is going to be an awesome chapter!" he cried. Then he began to read.**_  
_**

**The Quidditch Final**

"Whoo!" cried Charlie. "Gryffindor better win!"

"Charlie, you know it hasn't happened yet," said Percy.

"Yeah, but it's happened for them," Charlie said, indicating the time travelers.**  
**

"**He sent me this," Hermione said, holding out the letter.**

**Harry took it. The parchment was damp, and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly in places that it was very difficult to read.**

**Dear Hermione,**

**We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed. Beaky has enjoyed London.**

"That's so Hagrid," said Bill.**  
**

**I won't forget all the help you gave us.**

**Hagrid**

"**They can't do this," said Harry. "They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous."**

"Unless you insult him," said little Ginny.

"Yes, but that was Malfoy's idiocy," said Fred.**  
**

"**Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope… Nothing will have changed."**

"I don't think Hagrid will be able to win it," said Arthur. "Especially if it's Lucius opposing him."**  
**

"**Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."**

"**Oh, Ron!"**

**Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. **

Hermione and both Rons were very red. Little Ron and Hermione because it hadn't happened yet, and _Ron_ because he was now married to this girl, although no one from his time knew it, unless his mother suspected it.

**Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away.**

"**Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers…" she sobbed.**

"**Oh — well — he was old," said Ron, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him. **

"Ronald," groaned Molly.**  
**

"**And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."**

_Ron_ grinned. He did get in owl out of it, but not from his parents.**  
**

**The safety measures imposed on the students since Black's second break-in made it impossible for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings. Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons.**

**He seemed numb with shock at the verdict.**

"**S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em…"**

"Idiots, the whole lot," muttered Bill under his breath, but his mother still heard him.

"William!" Molly cried in astonishment.

"They shouldn't bend to the pressure of one man, even if he is a Death Eater," said Bill. He wasn't completely certain that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, but it certainly seemed like he was. He was evil enough anyways, and since he had had one of Voldemort's Horcruxes . . .

"In some ways I wish you had been older during the War," said Remus, smiling gently. "We couldn't have used someone like you who refuses to bend to people's wills'."

"Thank Merlin he wasn't old enough," sighed Molly. It had been enough loosing her two brothers. She didn't think that she could have survived the war if anymore of her family had been in danger.

"Well, couldn't there be another war, since Voldemort isn't dead?" Bill asked.

"Probably there will be," said Remus quietly, "but, Merlin, I hope not."

During this exchange, _Harry_, _Ron_, and _Ginny_ had been extremely quiet. They hadn't figured that a discussion about the second war would come up this early in the reading.

"Was there a second war?" Dumbledore suddenly asked, or perhaps it wasn't so sudden.

_Harry_ took a deep breath. "Yes, Albus, there was another war that began on 24 June, 1995."

Molly gulped. "Eight years?" she said. "That would make you only fourteen!"

"That's why we came back," _Ginny_ said quietly. "To try and stop the second war from happening, or at any rate, to prevent as many of the deaths as possible." _Ginny_ was trying very hard not to look at anyone, especially Fred. Ever since she had arrived it had been difficult for her to look at anyone who was no longer living in her time.

"Do any of us die?" Arthur asked. _Ron_ swallowed loudly and opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Dad, I hate to say this, but can we just read?" _Harry_ asked. "It will be easier if you discover it as it happened."

Arthur slowly nodded, but he took his son's silence as the answer yes. It had been a miracle that they had all made it through the first war, even though his family wasn't involved with the Order, they still were blood traitors, but for all of them to make it through another war would be almost impossible.

"**There's still the appeal!" said Ron f****rcely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"**

**They were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively.**

"**S'no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that…"**

**Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.**

"**Look at him blubber!"**

"Git," muttered little Ron.**  
**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening.**

"**Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"**

"He deserves to be punched in the mouth," said Charlie.

"Charles!" cried Molly, but _Harry_ and _Ron_ were desperately trying to hold in their laughter.

"Everyone listen!" little Ron cried eagerly since he had just seen the next sentence.**  
**

**Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first — SMACK!**

Cries of "I punch him!" and "She punched him?" rang around the room.

Charlie was certainly glad that the git had gotten what was coming to him. "He's deserved it since the first book, if not before," he said.

"Yep," said _Harry_. "It's one of the best things she ever did."

"The best of which is marrying me," thought _Ron_, but he didn't say it out loud.

**She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.**

"**Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul — you evil —"**

"Come on, say it!" cried Bill.

"William!"**  
**

"**Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.**

"**Get off, Ron!"**

**Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.**

"I always knew they were to thick to do anything for themselves," said Percy.**  
**

"**C'mon." Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.**

"**Hermione!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.**

Hermione tossed her head in a rather Fleur like fashion, at least the time travelers thought so.

"I wonder if we could use that as blackmail," _Ginny_ whispered.

"She'd probably kill us if we said she was acting like Fleur," _Harry_ whispered back. They were all on better terms with Fleur now, but it still was a little tense between Hermione and Fleur.

**"Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"**

"**We're due in Charms," said Ron, still goggling at Hermione. "We'd better go."**

**They hurried up the marble staircase toward Professor Flitwick's classroom.**

"**You're late, boys!" said Professor Flitwick reprovingly as Harry opened the classroom door. "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today, we've already divided into pairs —"**

**Harry and Ron hurried to a desk at the back and opened their bags. Ron looked behind him.**

"**Where's Hermione gone?"**

"What?" asked George.

"People can't just disappear," said Fred.**  
**

**Harry looked around too. Hermione hadn't entered the classroom, yet Harry knew she had been right next to him when he had opened the door.**

"**That's weird," said Harry, staring at Ron. "Maybe — maybe she went to the bathroom or something?"**

**But Hermione didn't turn up all lesson.**

"Why would I miss a lesson?" asked a very surprised Hermione.**  
**

"**She could've done with a Cheering Charm on her too," said Ron as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly — the Cheering Charms had left them with a feeling of great contentment.**

**Hermione wasn't at lunch either. By the time they had finished their apple pie, the after-effects of the Cheering Charms were wearing off, and Harry and Ron had started to get slightly worried.**

"**You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron said anxiously as they hurried upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower.**

"He better not have," growled little Ron, before continuing to read.**  
**

**They passed the security trolls, gave the Fat Lady the password ("Flibbertigibbet"), and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room.**

**Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book. They went to sit down on either side of her. Harry prodded her awake.**

"**Wh — what?" said Hermione, waking with a start and staring wildly around. "Is it time to go? W — which lesson have we got now?"**

"**Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes," said Harry. "Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?"**

"**What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"**

**"But how could you forget?" said Harry. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"**

"**I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed. "Was Professor Flitwick angry? **

"I don't think Flitwick can get angry, at least not very easily," said Remus.

"Why?" asked little Ginny.

"He has a great deal of patience," explained Remus. "He has to, being the Charms teacher. He always ends up flying across the room, or something similiar like that, do to a wayward spell."**  
**

**Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!"**

"**You know what, Hermione?" said Ron, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."**

"**No, I'm not!" said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry… I'll see you in Divination!"**

"For the last time," muttered _Ron_.

_Ginny_ heard him and grinned. She had heard of Hermione's little adventure, but it would be fun to hear exactly how it happened.

Remus also heard and was curious why it was the last time Hermione was in Divination. Probably she had seen the light and dropped it.

**Hermione joined them at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom twenty minutes later, looking extremely harassed.**

"**I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms! And I bet they come up in our exams; Professor Flitwick hinted they might!"**

"I'm sure you'll do fine," said Bill.**  
**

**Together they climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down together at the same rickety table.**

"**I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term," Ron muttered, casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby.**

"**Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry," Harry muttered back. "I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands."**

"It probably will get worse," said Percy, "considering your luck."**  
**

**"Good day to you!" said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball.**

"**I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned," said Professor Trelawney, sitting with her back to the fire and gazing around. "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."**

"Yeah, right," huffed Charlie. "She's the one who sets the exams."**  
**

**Hermione snorted.**

"**Well, honestly… 'the fates have informed her'. Who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her voice low. Harry and Ron choked back laughs.**

Charlie and Hermione looked slightly embarrassed at saying practically the same thing.**  
**

**It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not.**

"**Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily. "I do not expect any of you to See when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes —" Ron began to snigger uncontrollably and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the noise — "so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will see before the end of the class."**

"I think everyone can see," said George.

"Otherwise we'd all be blind!" Fred finished.**  
**

**And so they began. Harry, at least, felt extremely foolish, staring blankly at the crystal ball, trying to keep his mind empty when thoughts such as "this is stupid" kept drifting across it. It didn't help that Ron kept breaking into silent giggles and Hermione kept tutting.**

"**Seen anything yet?" Harry asked them after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing.**

"**Yeah, there's a burn on this table," said Ron, pointing. "Someone's spilled their candle."**

Everyone laughed. "That's one thing you do well anyways," said George. "You certainly know how to make people laugh."

"Thanks," said little Ron, grinning up at his older brother.**  
**

"**This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms —"**

"That is a much better thing to do with your time," agreed Dumbledore.

"Then why do you have Divination, sir?" asked Percy.

"I'm certain it will be explained," said Dumbledore. The only reason he had Divination was because he needed to protect Trelawney.**  
**

**Professor Trelawney rustled past.**

"**Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she murmured over the clinking of her bangles.**

"**I don't need help," Ron whispered. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight."**

"Considering the weather in Scotland, that probably is true," said Charlie.**  
**

**Both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.**

"**Now, really!" said Professor Trelawney as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalized. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball. Harry felt his heart sinking. He was sure he knew what was coming —**

"**There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses. "Something moving… but what is it?"**

**Harry was prepared to bet everything he owned, including his Firebolt, that it wasn't good news, whatever it was. And sure enough —**

"**My dear," Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry. "It is here, plainer than ever before… my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer… the Gr —"**

"**Oh, for goodness' sake!" said Hermione loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim again!"**

"Good for you, Hermione," said little Ron suddenly. When he realized what he had said, he blushed, as did Hermione.**  
**

**Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger.**

"**I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."**

"I'm logical!" cried a frustrated Hermione.**  
**

**There was a moment's silence. Then —**

**"Fine!" said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the Future back into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Ron off his chair. "I give up! I'm leaving!"**

"That's bloody brilliant!" cried Bill.**  
**

**And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.**

The entire room was speechless. Charlie was the first to find his voice. "I don't think I've ever heard of someone doing that!" he cried.**  
**

**It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim. She turned abruptly from Harry and Ron's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her.**

**"Ooooo!" said Lavender suddenly, making everyone start. "Ooooo, Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? 'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!' You said it ages ago, Professor!"**

"Shut up," moaned Percy.**  
**

**Professor Trelawney gave her a dewy smile.**

"**Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us.**

"Yeah, right," said George.

**One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs… The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know…"**

**Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could join their table instead.**

"**Some day Hermione's having, eh?" Ron muttered to Harry, looking awed.**

"That certainly was an interesting day," said _Harry_. "We got to know a new side of her, that's for certain."**  
**

"**Yeah…"**

**Harry glanced into the crystal ball but saw nothing but swirling white mist. Had Professor Trelawney really seen the Grim again? **

**Would he? The last thing he needed was another near-fatal accident, with the Quidditch final drawing ever nearer.**

**The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third years had never had so much homework. Neville Longbottom seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one.**

"Just wait until your fifth year," said Bill.

"Or seventh," added Remus, smirking slightly.

"I haven't even done first year exams!" cried Percy.**  
**

"**Call this a holiday!" Seamus Finnigan roared at the common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"**

**But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library the next morning; she had shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears.**

**Ron had taken over responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal. **

"See, I'm good for some things," said little Ron.**  
**

**When he wasn't doing his own work, he was poring over enormously thick volumes with names like The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology and Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality.**

"Ron reads?" cried Bill.

"I can when I want to!" cried both Rons.

**He was so absorbed, he even forgot to be horrible to Crookshanks.**

**Harry, meanwhile, had to fit in his homework around Quidditch practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant (as Wood constantly reminded his team) that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Harry, because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points.**

"**So you must catch it only if we're more than fifty points up," Wood told Harry constantly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Harry, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, Haven't you? You must catch the Snitch only if we're —"**

"I think he's got it," said Charlie, a little annoyed. He might be a fanatic, but he didn't repeat himself, at least he didn't think so.

"**I KNOW, OLIVER!" Harry yelled.**

**The whole of Gryffindor House was obsessed with the coming match. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley (Ron's second oldest brother) had been Seeker.**

"But I guess we only win it once when I'm Seeker," said Charlie.

"That would be last season then," said Bill.

"Well, aren't we supposed to change the future?" Charlie asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I think the Trio was talking about something a little more important than the Quidditch cup," said Percy, but he was grinning.

**But Harry doubted whether any of them, even Wood, wanted to win as much as he did. The enmity between Harry and Malfoy was at its highest point ever. Malfoy was still smarting about the mud-throwing incident in Hogsmeade and was even more furious that Harry had somehow wormed his way out of punishment. Harry hadn't forgotten Malfoy's attempt to sabotage him in the match against Ravenclaw, but it was the matter of Buckbeak that made him most determined to beat Malfoy in front of the entire school.**

**Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere.**

"There hasn't been a Gryffindor/Slytherin final in several years," said _Ron_. "That was one reason for the tension."

"Not to mention that the teams were Gryffindor and Slytherin," added _Ginny_.

**By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears.**

**Harry was having a particularly bad time of it. He couldn't walk to class without Slytherins sticking out their legs and trying to trip him up; Crabbe and Goyle kept popping up wherever he went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw him surrounded by people. Wood had given instructions that Harry should be accompanied everywhere he went, in case the Slytherins tried to put him out of action. The whole of Gryffindor House took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Harry to get to classes on time because he was surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd. Harry was more concerned for his Firebolt's safety than his own. When he wasn't flying it, he locked it securely in his trunk and frequently dashed back up to Gryffindor Tower at break times to check that it was still there.**

**All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books.**

"Wow!" cried all the Weasley boys, except for future Ron.**  
**

"**I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.**

**There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever. Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred's and George's jokes. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione, removed from the center of things, trying not to think about the next day, because every time he did, he had the horrible sensation that something very large was fighting to get out of his stomach.**

"**You're going to be fine," Hermione told him, though she looked positively terrified.**

"**You've got a Firebolt!" said Ron.**

**"Yeah…" said Harry, his stomach writhing.**

**It came as a relief when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"**

"At least he's making certain you get enough sleep," said Arthur.**  
**

**Harry slept badly. First he dreamed that he had overslept, and that Wood was yelling, "Where were you? We had to use Neville instead!" **

"Why me?" asked Neville.

"I donno," said little Harry. He too was wondering why Neville often seemed to be the person he thought of in situations like this.

**Then he dreamed that Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team arrived for the match riding dragons. He was flying at breakneck speed, trying to avoid a spurt of flames from Malfoy's steed's mouth, when he realized he had forgotten his Firebolt.**

Bill burst out laughing. "You have the craziest dreams," he said.

"I know," answered _Harry_. He had forgotten this dream, and it seemed rather funny now that he thought about it.

**He fell through the air and woke with a start.**

**It was a few seconds before Harry remembered that the match hadn't taken place yet, that he was safe in bed, and that the Slytherin team definitely wouldn't be allowed to play on dragons.**

"It would be cool though!" cried Charlie.

**He was feeling very thirsty. Quietly as he could, he got out of his four-poster and went to pour himself some water from the silver jug beneath the window.**

**The grounds were still and quiet. No breath of wind disturbed the treetops in the Forbidden Forest; the Whomping Willow was motionless and innocent-looking. **

"But is it innocent?" asked Fred.**  
**

**It looked as though the conditions for the match would be perfect.**

**Harry set down his goblet and was about to turn back to his bed when something caught his eye. An animal of some kind was prowling across the silvery lawn.**

**Harry dashed to his bedside table, snatched up his glasses, and put them on, then hurried back to the window. It couldn't be the Grim — not now — not right before the match —**

"How many times must I say it," groaned Hermione. "There's no such thing as a Grim!"

"Hey, I didn't know that at the time," defended _Harry_. "I was a bit of an idiot, alright?"

**He peered out at the grounds again and, after a minute's frantic searching, spotted it. It was skirting the edge of the forest now… It wasn't the Grim at all… it was a cat… Harry clutched the window ledge in relief as he recognized the bottlebrush tail. It was only Crookshanks…**

"That cat," muttered Percy. He was still extremely angry that it had killed, or was it will kill?, his rat.**  
**

**Or was it only Crookshanks? Harry squinted, pressing his nose flat against the glass. Crookshanks seemed to have come to a halt. Harry was sure he could see something else moving in the shadow of the trees too.**

**And just then, it emerged — a gigantic, shaggy black dog, moving stealthily across the lawn, Crookshanks trotting at its side. **

**Harry stared. What did this mean? If Crookshanks could see the dog as well, how could it be an omen of Harry's death?**

"It's probably a real dog," said Dumbledore, furrowing his brow. Could this dog possibly be Black? Remus had said that Black was an animagus and that his from was a dog.

Remus was thinking the same thing, but he was wondering why in the world Sirius would be hanging around a cat. Sirius hated cats in all shapes and sizes, despite his houses' symbol being a lion.

"**Ron!" Harry hissed. "Ron! Wake up!"**

"**Huh?"**

"**I need you to tell me if you can see something!"**

"**S'all dark, Harry," Ron muttered thickly. "What're you on about?"**

"**Down here —"**

**Harry looked quickly back out of the window.**

**Crookshanks and the dog had vanished. Harry climbed onto the windowsill to look right down into the shadows of the castle, but they weren't there. Where had they gone?**

**A loud snore told him Ron had fallen asleep again.**

"Ron," said _Ginny_, shaking her head.

"What?" cried _Ron_. "It was late."**  
**

**Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall the next day to enormous applause. Harry couldn't help grinning broadly as he saw that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were applauding them too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed. Harry noticed that Malfoy looked even paler than usual.**

"Good, he needs to get nervous sometimes," said Charlie.**  
**

**Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the field before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.**

"**Good luck, Harry!" called Cho. Harry felt himself blushing.**

"So that crush is still going," teased George.

"Shut up," said _Harry_ as he felt his ears turn red. _Ginny_ was glaring at her brother, who blanched.**  
**

"**Okay — no wind to speak of — sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it — ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kickoff —"**

"He needs to calm down," said Fred.**  
**

**Wood paced the field, staring around with the team behind him. Finally, they saw the front doors of the castle open in the distance and the rest of the school spilling onto the lawn.**

"**Locker rooms," said Wood tersely.**

**None of them spoke as they changed into their scarlet robes. Harry wondered if they were feeling like he was: as though he'd eaten something extremely wriggly for breakfast. In what seemed like no time at all, Wood was saying, "Okay, it's time, let's go —"**

**They walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. Three quarters of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP." Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile.**

"**And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years —"**

"I wonder what he'll say this time," mused Bill.

"Who do you think was better, Lee or Luna?" Harry quietly asked _Ginny_ and _Ron_.

"How the hell should I know?" asked _Ron_.

"Both of them were quite good," _Ginny_ said, "and both were rather unpredictable."

"Who's Luna?" asked Remus.

"Luna Lovegood," said _Harry_. "She's a Ravenclaw that's Ginny's age."

"After Lee graduated, she became the commenter," said _Ginny_.

**Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of 'boos' from the Slytherin end.**

"**And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill —"**

**More boos from the Slytherin crowd. Harry, however, thought Lee had a point. Malfoy was easily the smallest person On the Slytherin team; the rest of them were enormous.**

"Not very good if speed is what you want," said Bill.**  
**

"**Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch.**

**Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.**

"They probably were," muttered Charlie.**  
**

"**Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…"**

**The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Harry felt his hair fly back off his forehead; his nerves left him in the thrill of the flight; he glanced around, saw Malfoy on his tail, and sped off in search of the Snitch.**

"**And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinner of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no — Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field — WHAM! — nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by — Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina — nice swerve around Montague — duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! – SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Yay!" everyone cried. Even Molly, Hermione, and Percy seemed to be on the edge of their seats.**  
**

**Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight**

"**OUCH!"**

**Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.**

"**Sorry!" said Flint as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"**

"Yeah, right," huffed little Ron.**  
**

**A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.**

"Yes!" shouted little Ginny. Even though she hadn't ever met this person, she already hated him.**  
**

"**That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between then. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"**

"**Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.**

"**Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Come on, get thirty more points," encouraged Bill.**  
**

**Harry turned the Firebolt sharply to watch Flint, still bleeding freely, fly forward to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts, his jaw clenched.**

"'**Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass — very difficult indeed — YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"**

"Good for Oliver," said Percy.**  
**

**Relieved, Harry zoomed away, gazing around for the Snitch, but still making sure he caught every word of Lee's commentary. It was essential that he hold Malfoy off the Snitch until Gryffindor was more than fifty points up —**

"**Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession — no! Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field — THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"**

**Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cart-wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.**

"Drat," muttered little Ginny under her breath.**  
**

**Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker.**

"**THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING —"**

"I must admit, he really has guts," said Remus. "I wouldn't have dared to say that."

"You were the commentator?" asked George.

"For a few years," answered Remus.**  
**

"**Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way —"**

"**I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"**

**Harry felt a huge jolt of excitement. He had seen the Snitch — it was shimmering at the foot of one of the Gryffindor goal posts — but he mustn't catch it yet — and if Malfoy saw it —**

**Faking a look of sudden concentration, Harry pulled his Firebolt around and sped off toward the Slytherin end — it worked. Malfoy went haring after him, clearly thinking Harry had seen the Snitch there…**

"He really shouldn't be Seeker," said Charlie.

"But at least it makes it easier for Gryffindor to win," said Bill.

"Yeah," agreed Charlie, "but still."**  
**

**WHOOSH.**

**One of the Bludgers came streaking past Harry's right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Then again…**

**WHOOSH.**

**The second Bludger grazed Harry's elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in.**

**Harry had a fleeting glimpse of Bole and Derrick zooming toward him, clubs raised — He turned the Firebolt upward at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.**

"Ouch," said Hermione.**  
**

"**Ha haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle — Flint alongside her — poke him in the eye, Angelina! — it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke — oh no — Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save —!"**

**But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.**

"**Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession —"**

"Yes!" cried Bill.

**It was turning into the dirtiest game Harry had ever played in. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.**

**The Snitch had disappeared again. Malfoy was still keeping close to Harry as he soared over the match, looking around for it once Gryffindor was fifty points ahead — Katie scored. **

**Fifty-ten. Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.**

**Madam Hooch was beside herself —**

"She usually is," said Fred.

"Otherwise she wouldn't be there," added George.

"Pathetic," said _Ginny_, shaking her head, but she was enjoying hearing them joke again.

"**YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"**

**And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. **

"Catch the Snitch, Harry!" cried Bill and Charlie.

"Wait, if he catches the Snitch now, they'll be tied," said little Ron. "He needs to wait for one more goal."

The two older boys looked at each other and shrugged.

**Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal — seventy-ten.**

"Come on, Harry!" Bill cried.**  
**

**The Gryffindor crowd below was screaming itself hoarse — Gryffindor was sixty points in the lead, and if Harry caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs. Harry could almost feel hundreds of eyes following him as he soared around the field, high above the rest of the game, with Malfoy speeding along behind him.**

**And then he saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above him.**

"Get it!" shouted Charlie.**  
**

**Harry put on a huge burst of speed; the wind was roaring in his ears; he stretched out his hand, but suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down —**

"What the-" began Fred.

"That's not supposed to happen," finished George.**  
**

**Horrified, he looked around. Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail, and was pulling it back.**

"**You —"**

**Harry was angry enough to hit Malfoy, but couldn't reach — Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding onto the Firebolt, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously. He had achieved what he'd wanted to do — the Snitch had disappeared again.**

"**Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.**

"**YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B —"**

"Wow," was all Remus could say. He couldn't imagine someone having the guts to actually say that in front of McGonagall. This Lee kid gave a whole new idea of a Gryffindor.**  
**

**Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy's direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.**

**Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.**

"**Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal — Montague scores —" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…"**

"Someone get a goal," little Ron said through gritted teeth.**  
**

**Harry was now marking Malfoy so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy anywhere near the Snitch…**

"**Get out of it, Potter!" Malfoy yelled in frustration as he tried to turn and found Harry blocking him.**

"**Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!"**

**Harry looked around. Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy was streaking up the pitch toward Angelina, including the Slytherin Keeper — they were all going to block her — Harry wheeled the Firebolt around, bent so low he was lying flat along the handle, and kicked it forward. Like a bullet, he shot toward the Slytherins.**

"Not the best tatic, but it probably will work this time," said Charlie.**  
**

"**AAAAAAARRRGH!"**

**They scattered as the Firebolt zoomed toward them; Angelina's way was clear.**

"**SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty Points to twenty!"**

**Harry, who had almost pelted headlong into the stands, skidded to a halt in midair, reversed, and zoomed back into the middle of the field.**

**And then he saw something to make his heart stand still. Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face — there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer —**

"The Snitch!" shouted Neville.

"Snitch?" asked James.

"Yes, there's a Snitch in the book," said _Ginny_.

**Harry urged the Firebolt downward, but Malfoy was miles ahead —**

"**Go! Go! Go!" Harry urged his broom. He was gaining on Malfoy — Harry flattened himself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at him — he was at Malfoy's ankles — he was level —**

**Harry threw himself forward, took both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and —**

**He pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in his ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers.**

"You caught the Snitch!" shouted Bill.

"And won the Quidditch Cup!" added Charlie.

"Gryffindor rules!" Percy cried to everyone's surprise.

It took several minutes for everything to calm down, but once it had little Ron continued to read in a very excited voice.**  
**

**Then Wood was speeding toward him, half-blinded by tears; he seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder. Harry felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina's, Alicia's, and Katie's voices, "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.**

**Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field. Hands were raining down on their backs. Harry had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on him. Then he, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light, he saw Hagrid, Plastered with crimson rosettes — "Yeh beat 'em, Harry, yeh beat 'em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!"**

**There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten. Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag; and there, fighting their way toward Harry, were Ron and Hermione. Words failed them. They simply beamed as Harry was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.**

**If only there had been a Dementor around… As a sobbing Wood passed Harry the Cup, as he lifted it into the air, Harry felt he could have produced the world's best Patronus.**

"The chapter's over," said little Ron.

"So Gryffindor finally won the cup again," said Remus.

"I guess congratulations are in order," said Arthur, smiling at Harry.

"Thanks, Dad," said Harry.

* * *

**_AliLuvsAlliSirius: sorry I didn't reply last time. I must have accidentally deleted your review from my inbox. I'm glad you like this story._**

**_birdy: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think it's a good story._**

**_Someone: I plan on doing that in a little while._**

**_Hey: I'm glad you're liking this. Christmas made it a little hard to update, hence the long wait._**

**_WormtailsRatTeeth: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter._**


	17. Professor Trelawney's Prediction

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**I've gone through the first to BFTF and edited them to get rid of the consistency errors that some reviewers very kindly pointed out. I hope I caught them all, but if you spot any more, let me know and I'll try to fix them.**_

_**Minor spelling fix.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

Molly picked up the book from the table where little Ron had placed it and opened it to the next chapter. "This should be interesting," she said.

**Professor Trelawney's Prediction**

"Does she actually make a real prediction?" asked Bill.

"Perhaps," said _Harry_.

**Harry's euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week. Even the weather seemed to be celebrating; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake.**

"I wish," muttered Charlie.

**But they couldn't. Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows. Even Fred and George Weasley had been spotted working;**

"WHAT? cried the twins.

"It is your O.W.L. year," said Percy.

"Yeah, but still," said Fred in a horrified tone.

**they were about to take their O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). Percy was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione.**

"But she's just a third year," said Bill.

"So, you always should have good grades," responded Hermione.

**Harry and Ron had given up asking her how she was managing to attend several classes at once, but they couldn't restrain themselves when they saw the exam schedule she had drawn up for herself. The first column read:**

**Monday**

**9 o'clock, Arithmancy**  
**  
9 o'clock, Transfiguration**

**Lunch**

**1 o'clock, Charms**

**1 o'clock, Ancient Runes**

"What the-" began Charlie. How in the world could someone have two exams taking place at the same time?

**"Hermione?" Ron said cautiously, because she was liable to explode when interrupted these days.**

**"Er — are you sure you've copied down these times right?"**

**"What?" snapped Hermione, picking up the exam schedule and examining it. "Yes, of course I have."**

**"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" said Harry.**

**"No," said Hermione shortly. "Have either of you seen my copy of Numerology and Gramatica?"**

**"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading," said Ron, but very quietly.**

"Really?" asked Percy.

"No," said _Ron_. "I only took it to make her take a break, but it didn't work."

**Hermione started shifting heaps of parchment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had plenty of opportunity to speak to Hagrid.**

**"Beaky's gettin' a bit depressed," Hagrid told them, bending low on the pretense of checking that Harry's flobberworm was still alive. "Bin cooped up too long. But still… we'll know day after tomorrow — one way or the other —"**

"They better not kill Buckbeak," said Charlie through gritted teeth.

"Didn't you say you rode him a few times?" asked Percy.

"Yes," said _Harry_.

"Well then, they can't have killed him," said Percy.

"_Ginny_ mentioned that he's still at Hogwarts even," said Remus.

"Well, this should be interesting," thought _Harry_. Buckbeak had indeed been killed, but he was still at Hogwarts.

**They had Potions that afternoon, which was an unqualified disaster. Try as Harry might, he couldn't get his Confusing Concoction to thicken, and Snape, standing watch with an air of vindictive pleasure, scribbled something that looked suspiciously like a zero onto his notes before moving away.**

**Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower; History of Magic on Wednesday morning, in which Harry scribbled everything Florean Fortescue had ever told him about medieval witch-hunts, while wishing he could have had one of Fortescue's choconut sundaes with him in the stifling classroom. **

"That would be yummy," said little Ron.

**Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking-hot sun; then back to the common room once more, with sunburnt necks, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would all be over.**

**Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun,**

"That sounds like fun," said Bill.

"I wish we had exams like that," moaned Charlie.

** where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new Boggart.**

"I think I'd enjoy that," said George. Everyone gasped. "What?" he asked.

"You just said you'd enjoy an exam!" cried Fred.

"I didn't say I'd enjoy it, I said I think I'd enjoy it," retorted George.

**"Excellent, Harry," Lupin muttered as Harry climbed out of the trunk, grinning. "Full marks."**

**Flushed with his success, Harry hung around to watch Ron and Hermione. Ron did very well until he reached the Hinkypunk, which successfully confused him into sinking waist-high into the quagmire. Hermione did everything perfectly until she reached the trunk with the Boggart in it. After about a minute inside it, she burst out again, screaming.**

"What scared her?" asked George.**  
**

**"Hermione!" said Lupin, startled. "What's the matter?"**

**"P-P-Professor McGonagall!" Hermione gasped, pointing into the trunk. "Sh-she said I'd failed everything!"**

"That's seriously her Boggart?" asked Fred in surprise.

Little Ron looked shocked that he had guessed correctly, well, somewhat correctly.**  
**

**It took a little while to calm Hermione down. When at last she had regained a grip on herself, she, Harry, and Ron went back to the castle. Ron was still slightly inclined to laugh at Hermione's Boggart, but an argument was averted by the sight that met them on the top of the steps.**

**Cornelius Fudge,**

"What's he doing there?" asked Arthur, knowing that it surely couldn't mean anything good.

** sweating slightly in his pinstriped cloak, was standing there staring out at the grounds. He started at the sight of Harry.**

**"Hello there, Harry!" he said. "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"**

**"Yes," said Harry. Hermione and Ron, not being on speaking terms with the Minister of Magic, hovered awkwardly in the background.**

**"Lovely day," said Fudge, casting an eye over the lake. "Pity… pity…"**

**He sighed deeply and looked down at Harry.**

**"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad Hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in."**

"But the appeal hasn't happened," cried Charlie, "at least I don't think it has."**  
**

**"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron interrupted, stepping forward.**

**"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," said Fudge, looking curiously at Ron.**

"Git!" shouted Bill. "You don't plan the execution when it probably won't happen!"

"William, he may not be the Minister yet, but don't call him a git," said Molly. "Even if he is one," she muttered. Remus was the only one who heard and he struggled to keep from laughing.**  
**

**"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" said Ron stoutly. "The Hippogriff might get off!"**

**Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him. One was so ancient he appeared to be withering before their very eyes; the other was tall and strapping, with a thin back mustache. Harry gathered that they were representatives of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, because the very old wizard squinted toward Hagrid's cabin and said in a feeble voice, "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this… Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?"**

**The black-mustached man was fingering something in his belt; Harry looked and saw that he was running one broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs and jerked her head toward the entrance hall.**

**"Why'd you stop me?" said Ron angrily as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!"**

"You're right Ron," said Percy. He might not be a huge fan of magical animals, but this really wasn't fair.

**"Ron, your dad works for the Ministry, you can't go saying things like that to his boss!" said Hermione,**** but she too looked very upset. "As long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argues his case properly, they can't possibly execute Buckbeak…"**

**But Harry could tell Hermione didn't really believe what she was saying. All around them, people were talking excitedly as they ate their lunch, happily anticipating the end of the exams that afternoon, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione, lost in worry about Hagrid and Buckbeak, didn't join in.**

**Harry's and Ron's last exam was Divination; Hermione's, Muggle Studies. They walked up the marble staircase together; Hermione left them on the first floor and Harry and Ron proceeded all the way up to the seventh, where many of their class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Trelawney's classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute studying.**

"How can you study for Divination?" asked little Ginny.**  
**

**"She's seeing us all separately," Neville informed them as they went to sit down next to him. He had his copy of Unfogging the Future open on his lap at the pages devoted to crystal gazing. "Have either of you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?" he asked them unhappily.**

**"Nope," said Ron in an offhand voice. He kept checking his watch; Harry knew that he was counting down the time until Buckbeak's appeal started.**

**The line of people outside the classroom shortened very slowly. As each person climbed back down the silver ladder, the rest of the class hissed, "What did she ask? Was it okay?"**

**But they all refused to say.**

**"She says the crystal ball's told her that if I tell you, I'll have a horrible accident!" squeaked Neville as he clambered back down the ladder toward Harry and Ron, who had now reached the landing.**

"That's probably just to scare you," said Bill.

"I don't think I'm going to take Divination," said Neville.

**"That's convenient," snorted Ron. "You know, I'm starting to think Hermione was right about her" — he jabbed his thumb toward the trapdoor overhead — "she's a right old fraud."**

**"Yeah," said Harry, looking at his own watch. It was now two o'clock. "Wish she'd hurry up…"**

**Parvati came back down the ladder glowing with pride.**

**"She says I've got all the makings of a true Seer," she informed Harry and Ron. "I saw loads of stuff… Well, good luck!"**

**She hurried off down the spiral staircase toward Lavender.**

**"Ronald Weasley," said the familiar, misty voice from over their heads. Ron grimaced at Harry and climbed the silver ladder out of sight. Harry was now the only person left to be tested. He settled himself on the floor with his back against the wall, listening to a fly buzzing in the sunny window, his mind across the grounds with Hagrid.**

**Finally, after about twenty minutes, Ron's large feet reappeared on the ladder.**

**"How'd it go?" Harry asked him, standing up.**

**"Rubbish," said Ron. "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think she was convinced, though…"**

"Was it horrible stuff?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, but I don't think it was bad enough," said _Ron_.

**"Meet you in the common room," Harry muttered as Professor Trelawney's voice called, "Harry Potter!"**

**The tower room was hotter than ever before; the curtains were closed, the fire was alight, and the usual sickly scent made Harry cough as he stumbled through the clutter of chairs and table to where Professor Trelawney sat waiting for him before a large crystal ball.**

**"Good day, my dear," she said softly. "If you would kindly gaze into the Orb… Take your time, now… then tell me what you see within it…"**

**Harry bent over the crystal ball and stared, stared as hard as he could, willing it to show him something other than swirling white fog, but nothing happened.**

"Just fail and you won't have to deal with it," said Charlie.

"You really can do that to get out of a class?" asked _Harry_.

"If you fail it enough times, yes," answered Charlie.

"I wish I'd known that," muttered _Ron_. "I could've saved myself from three years of torture."**  
**

**"Well?" Professor Trelawney prompted delicately. "What do you see?"**  
**  
The heat was overpowering and his nostrils were stinging with the perfumed smoke wafting from the fire beside them. He thought of what Ron had just said, and decided to pretend.**

**"Er —" said Harry, "a dark shape… um…"**

**"What does it resemble?" whispered Professor Trelawney. "Think, now…"**

**Harry cast his mind around and it landed on Buckbeak.**

**"A Hippogriff," he said firmly.**

**"Indeed!" whispered Professor Trelawney, scribbling keenly on the parchment perched upon her knees. "My boy, you may well be seeing the outcome of poor Hagrid's trouble with the Ministry of Magic! Look closer… Does the Hippogriff appear to… have its head?"**

"That's awful!" cried little Ron.**  
**

**"Yes," said Harry firmly.**

**"Are you sure?" Professor Trelawney urged him. "Are you quite sure, dear? You don't see it writhing on the ground, perhaps, and a shadowy figure raising an axe behind it?"**

**"No!" said Harry, starting to feel slightly sick.**

"I think we all are," said George.

**"No blood? No weeping Hagrid?"**

"Yuck!" said little Ginny, sticking out her tongue.**  
**

**"No!" said Harry again, wanting more than ever to leave the room and the heat. "It looks fine, it's — flying away…"**  
**Professor Trelawney sighed.**

**"Well, dear, I think we'll leave it there… A little disappointing… but I'm sure you did your best."**

**Relieved, Harry got up, picked up his bag and turned to go, but then a loud, harsh voice spoke behind him.**

**"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."**

"Wai- What?" asked Bill.**  
**

**Harry wheeled around. Professor Trelawney had gone rigid in her armchair; her eyes were unfocused and her mouth sagging.**

"She's making a real prediction," said Arthur in surprise. "Keep reading."

Dumbledore leaned entently forward. Since he knew about the other prophesy that Trelawney had made, he had a feeling this one too would pertain to Harry and Voldemort.**  
**

**"S — sorry?" said Harry.**

**But Professor Trelawney didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes started to roll. Harry sat there in a panic. She looked as though she was about to have some sort of seizure. He hesitated, thinking of running to the hospital wing — and then Professor Trelawney spoke again, in the same harsh voice, quite unlike her own:**  
**"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT… BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT… WILL SET OUT… TO REJOIN… HIS MASTER…"**

"Black is going go find Voldemort!" shouted Charlie, ignoring all the flinches.

Remus let out a low growl. Most likely this prophesy was about Pettigrew, since he probably was the traitor. And if he was Scabbers, which he probably was, he had stayed in that form for twelve years. He wanted to go upstairs and see if Scabbers really was Pettigrew, but if it really was Pettigrew he'd run off before they could figure out

**Professor Trelawney's head fell forward onto her chest. She made a grunting sort of noise. Harry sat there, staring at her. Then, quite suddenly, Professor Trelawney's head snapped up again.**

**"I'm so sorry, dear boy," she said dreamily, "the heat of the day, you know… I drifted off for a moment…"**

"She doesn't even know when she does a true prediction?" asked Fred.**  
**

**Harry sat there, staring at her.**

**"Is there anything wrong, my dear?"**

**"You — you just told me that the — the Dark Lord's going to rise again… that his servant's going to go back to him."**

**Professor Trelawney looked thoroughly startled.**

**"The Dark Lord? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? My dear boy, that's hardly something to joke about… Rise again, indeed —"**

**"But you just said it! You said the Dark Lord —"**

**"I think you must have dozed off too, dear!" said Professor Trelawney. "I would certainly not presume to predict anything quite as far-fetched as that!"**

**Harry climbed back down the ladder and the spiral staircase, wondering… had he just heard Professor Trelawney make a real prediction? Or had that been her idea of an impressive end to the test?**

"I highly doubt that's an ending to the test," said little Ron.**  
**

**Five minutes later he was dashing past the security trolls outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, Professor Trelawney's words still resounding in his head. People were striding past him in the opposite direction, laughing and joking, heading for the grounds and a bit of long-awaited freedom; by the time he had reached the portrait hole and entered the common room, it was almost deserted. Over in the corner, however, sat Ron and Hermione.**

**"Professor Trelawney," Harry panted, "just told me —"**

**But he stopped abruptly at the sight of their faces.**

**"Buckbeak lost," said Ron weakly. "Hagrid's just sent this."**

"But, you said -" said Bill, looking very confused.

"You'll understand in a few chapters," said _Harry_.

**Hagrid's note was dry this time, no tears had splattered it, yet his hand seemed to have shaken so much as he wrote that it was hardly legible.**

**Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it.**

**Hagrid**

**"We've got to go," said Harry at once. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"**

**"Sunset, though," said Ron, who was staring out the window ill a glazed sort of way. "We'd never be allowed… 'specially you, Harry…"**  
**  
Harry sank his head into his hands, thinking.**

**"If we only had the Invisibility Cloak…"**

"Oh yeah, you left it in the statue," said George.

**"Where is it?" said Hermione.**

**Harry told her about leaving it in the passageway under the one-eyed witch.**

**"… if Snape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble," he finished.**

**"That's true," said Hermione, getting to her feet. "If he sees you… How do you open the witch's hump again?"**

**"You — you tap it and say, 'Dissendium,'" said Harry. "But —"**

**Hermione didn't wait for the rest of his sentence; she strode across the room, pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait and vanished from sight.**

"She's going and getting it?" asked Percy.

"I guess so," said Hermione, wondering why she'd do such a thing.**  
**

**"She hasn't gone to get it?" Ron said, staring after her.**

**She had. Hermione returned a quarter of an hour later with the silvery cloak folded carefully under her robes.**

**"Hermione, I don't know what's gotten, into you lately!" said Ron, astounded. "First you hit Malfoy, then you walk out on Professor Trelawney —"**

"I like her this way," said little Ron. Immediately Hermione smiled at him, and his ears grew red. Why'd he say that it? It was so stupid.**  
**

**Hermione looked rather flattered.**

**They went down to dinner with everybody else, but did not return to Gryffindor Tower afterward. Harry had the cloak hidden down the front of his robes; he had to keep his arms folded to hide the lump. They skulked in an empty chamber off the entrance hall, listening, until they were sure it was deserted. They heard a last pair of people hurrying across the hall and a door slamming. Hermione poked her head around the door.**

**"Okay," she whispered, "no one there — cloak on —"**

**Walking very close together so that nobody would see them, they crossed the hall on tiptoe beneath the cloak, then walked down the stone front steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, gilding the top branches of the trees.**

**They reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. He was a minute in answering, and when he did, he looked all around for his visitor, pale-faced and trembling.**

"Poor Hagrid," said Charlie, barely above a whisper.**  
**

**"It's us," Harry hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."**

**"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and they stepped inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the cloak.**

**Hagrid was not crying, nor did he throw himself upon their necks. He looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch than tears.**

"I don't think I've ever seen Hagrid like that," said Bill.

"Trust me, you don't," said _Harry_.**  
**

**"Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle.**

**"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Hermione hesitantly.**

**"I — I took him outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' — an' smell fresh air — before —"**

**Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.**

**"I'll do it, Hagrid," said Hermione quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess.**

**"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly.**

**"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked fiercely, sitting down next to him. "Dumbledore —"**

"I would have done everything I could," said Dumbledore. "I hope I can do something more should this still happen."**  
**

**"He's tried," said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared… Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like… threatened 'em, I expect… an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's…**** but it'll be quick an' clean… an' I'll be beside him…"**

**Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort.**

**"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it — while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter — ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore…"**

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Dumbledore quietly. No one said anything to Dumbledore about talking to a book.**  
**

**Hermione, who had been rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in her hands, fighting back tears.**

**"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," she began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head.**

**"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway… If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble."**

**Silent tears were now streaming down Hermione's face, but she hid them from Hagrid, bustling around making tea. Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a shriek.**

**"Ron, I don't believe it — it's Scabbers!"**

"What?" shouted Ron and Percy together.

"I thought he was dead," said Hermione.

"He must've faked it," thought Remus. "He probably did it that first time in the street, and now he's done it again. We really underestimated him at Hogwarts."

**Ron gaped at her.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table.**

**"Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?"**

**He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself.**

"Sirius must be after him," Remus thought.**  
**

**"It's okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"**

**Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the color of parchment.**

**"They're comin'…"**

"Get out of there," said Percy.

Charlie was white-faced. He didn't want to hear about an execution, or near execution, whichever it was.**  
**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair.**

**"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here… Go now…"**

**Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the cloak. "I'll let yeh out the back way," said Hagrid.**

**They followed him to the door into his back garden. Harry felt strangely unreal, and even more so when he saw Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed the ground nervously.**

_Harry_ couldn't help it, he grinned slightly knowing that the reason Buckbeak was acting like that was because they were rescuing him.**  
**

**"It's okay, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's okay…" He turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on," he said. "Get goin'."**

**But they didn't move.**

**"Hagrid, we can't —"**

**"We'll tell them what really happened —"**

**"They can't kill him —"**

**"Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"**

"Hagrid's right," said Arthur. "If you three get involved, it probably will be worse."**  
**

**They had no choice. As Hermione threw the cloak over Harry and Ron, they heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight.**

**"Go quick," he said hoarsely. "Don' listen…"**

**And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door.**

**Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off silently around Hagrid's house. As they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap.**

**"Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it…"**

**They started up the sloping lawn toward the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged gray, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow.**

**Ron stopped dead.**

**"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began.**

**"It's Scabbers — he won't — stay put —"**

"That's not like him," said Percy, wondering what was making his rat act so strangely.**  
**

**Ron was bent over, trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into Ron's hand.**

**"Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron," Ron hissed.**

**They heard a door open behind them and men's voices.**

**"Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione breathed.**

**"Okay — Scabbers, stay put —"**

**They walked forward; Harry, like Hermione, was trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind them. Ron stopped again.**

**"I can't hold him — Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us —"**

"I think everyone will hear you," said little Ginny.**  
**

**The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.**

**Hermione swayed on the spot.**

**"They did it!" she whispered to Harry. "I'd — don't believe it — they did it!"**

Their was a cry of outrage from all the Weasleys. Bill furrowed his eyebrows. Here was more evidence that made it seem like Hermione had a time turner. Did she go back in time and rescue Buckbeak? It certainly seemed like it since _Ginny_ had said Buckbeak was still at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore gently took the book from Molly. "I suggest we continue reading and see if we can figure out this puzzle." He smiled in the direction of the time travelers, and _Harry_ had a feeling Dumbldore knew they used a time turner.**  
**

* * *

birdy: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're excited about Remus seeing Peter.

AliLuvsAlliSirius: Thanks for reviewing. No, that isn't the chapter. It's in another chapter or two. I hope you find your apple airbook soon.


	18. Cat, Rat, and Dog

_**A/N Older Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry.**_

_**This was a fun chapter to write. I was just fixing a little grammar error that a reviewer very kindly pointed out.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings.**_

"This should be interesting," Dumbledore said before beginning to read.

**Cat, Rat, and Dog**

"What does that mean?" asked little Ginny, voicing the question of everyone in the room except for the time travelers.

Remus thought he knew what it meant. The rat obviously was Pettigrew and the dog was Sirius, but who was the cat? Could it possibly be Crookshanks? If it was Crookshanks, why was he important?**  
**

**Harry's mind had gone blank with shock. The three of them stood transfixed with horror under the Invisibility Cloak. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long-shadowed grounds. Then, behind them, they heard a wild howling.**

"**Hagrid," Harry muttered. Without thinking about what he was doing, he made to turn back, but both Ron and Hermione seized his arms.**

"**We can't," said Ron, who was paper-white. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him…"**

**Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven.**

"**How — could — they?" she choked. "How could they?"**

"Because the whole Ministry are a bunch of idiots," muttered Charlie.

"Excuse me," said Arthur, "I work for the Ministry."

"I didn't mean you, Dad," said Charlie. "I meant Fudge and his cohorts."**  
**

"**Come on," said Ron, whose teeth seemed to be chattering.**

**They set off back toward the castle, walking slowly to keep themselves hidden under the cloak. The light was fading fast now.**

**By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them.**

"**Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, You stupid rat? Stay still — OUCH! He bit me!"**

"Scabbers rarely bites," said Percy. "Why is acting like this?"**  
**

"**Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute —"**

"**He won't — stay — put —"**

**Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.**

"Why is he acting like that?" asked little Ron.**  
**

"**What's the matter with him?"**

**But Harry had just seen — stinking toward them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness — Crookshanks. Whether he could see them or was following the sound of Scabbers's squeaks, Harry couldn't tell.**

"Probably both," said Hermione.**  
**

"**Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"**

**But the cat was getting nearer —**

"**Scabbers — NO!"**

**Too late — the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Harry or Hermione could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off himself and pelted away into the darkness.**

"Ronald," groaned _Ginny_.**  
**

"**Ron!" Hermione moaned.**

**She and Harry looked at each other, then followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them like a banner as they hurtled after Ron; **

Remus shook his head. Similar things had happened to Sirius and James with the cloak. It was difficult to run under it, but sometimes one had to.**  
**

**they could hear his feet thundering along ahead and his shouts at Crookshanks.**

"**Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come here —"**

**There was a loud thud.**

"**Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat —"**

**Harry and Hermione almost fell over Ron; they skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.**

"**Ron — come on back under the cloak —" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore — the Minister — they'll be coming back out in a minute —"**

"You really shouldn't be seen by them," said Bill. "Dumbledore would be okay, but definitely not the Minister."

**But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws… Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow — an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.**

"It's gotta be Sirius," thought Remus. Dumbledore too was wondering if this could possibly be Black. Remus had told him that his animagius from was a Grim-like dog.

"Is it the Grim?" asked Neville in a quiet voice.

**Harry reached for his wand, but too late — the dog had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit him on the chest; he keeled over backward in a whirl of hair; he felt its hot breath, saw inch-long teeth —**

**But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off him. Dazed, feeling as though his ribs were broken,**

"They weren't, were they?" Remus asked quickly.

_Harry_ shook his head. He was wondering if Remus suspected this dog was Sirius. Come to think of it, he hadn't heard a degrading comment regarding Sirius come from in Remus in a long time. Was it possible that Remus was thinking Sirius was innocent? It seemed to good to be true, but if Remus did, it would make explaining things a whole lot easier.

** Harry tried to stand up; he could hear it growling as it skidded around for a new attack. **

**Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back toward them he pushed Harry aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. Harry lunged forward, he seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll —**

"If this is Sirius, which it has to be, why is he acting like this?" wondered Remus. "Unless, he's trying to get Scabbers. . . ."**  
**

**Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too.**

**Harry groped for his wand, blinking blood out of his eyes**

"**Lumos!" he whispered.**

**The wandlight showed him the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer.**

**And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots - Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight —**

"How's that work?" asked little Harry.**  
**

"**Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backward again.**

**All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground — but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight.**

"Are you alright, _Ron_?" asked Molly hurridly.

"Yes, Mum," said _Ron_, knowing full well that his mother would not think he was alright when she found out that it had been Sirius who had dragged him under the Whomping Willow.

"You can get under the Whomping Willow?" asked a very surprised Charlie.

"Yeah," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Harry — we've got to go for help —" Hermione gasped; she was bleeding too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder.**

"**No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time —"**

"**Harry — we're never going to get through without help —"**

**Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.**

"**If that dog can get in, we can," Harry panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but he couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows.**

"It sounds like you're probably too big," said Percy.

"**Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot, "Please…"**

**Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk.**

**Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.**

"Wow!" cried Bill. "Charlie, we need to find that knot."

"Don't you dare!" cried Molly. "That's tree's dangerous!"**  
**

"**Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Harry's arm painfully hard. "How did he know —?"**

"**He's friends with that dog," said Harry grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on — and keep your wand out —"**

"Good idea," said Arthur.

**They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Harry went next; he crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel.**

**Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Harry's wand. Seconds later, Hermione slithered down beside him.**

"**Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice.**

"**This way," said Harry, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks.**

"**Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him.**

**"I don't know… It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it… It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade…"**

"Why would there be two passageways going to Hogsmeade?" asked Fred.

"Most of the passageways led in that general direction," explained _Ron_. "I guess it was in case passageways were discovered, one still could get into Hogsmeade without being discovered."

**They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes… All Harry could think of was Ron and what the enormous dog might be doing to him… He was drawing breath in sharp, painful gasps, running at a crouch…**

"It wasn't meant for human use," muttered _Harry_.**  
**

**And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. Ahead Harry could see a patch of dim light through a small opening.**

**He and Hermione paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. Both raised their wands to see what lay beyond.**

**It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.**

**Harry glanced at Hermione, who looked very frightened but nodded.**

**Harry pulled himself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's arm again. Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows.**

"**Harry," she whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."**

**Harry looked around. His eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.**

"**Ghosts didn't do that," he said slowly.**

"What could haunt it then?" asked Charlie.

"A ghoul?" asked little Ron.

"I don't think so," said Bill.

Remus bit his lip in nervousness. It was him who had destroyed that chair. "I hope no one finds out," he thought. "This night better not be a full moon."**  
**

**At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Both of them looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's grip on Harry's arm was so tight he was losing feeling in his fingers. **

**He raised his eyebrows at her; she nodded again and let go.**

**Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor,**

"Looks like no one's been in there in a long time," said Fred.

"Well, wasn't it supposedly impossible to enter?" asked George.

** where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.**

**They reached the dark landing.**

"**Nox," they whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod.**

**Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open.**

**On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron.**

"Good, you're still alright," said Percy, even though being dragged under the Whomping Willow wasn't his normal definition of alright.**  
**

**Harry and Hermione dashed across to him.**

"**Ron — are you okay?"**

"**Where's the dog?"**

"**Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap —"**

Molly let out a whimper. Why did these three always have to get into some kind of trouble? _Harry_ had said this was his safest year as well, but having a murderer after you didn't sound like it made for a safe year.

"**What —"**

"**He's the dog… he's an Animagus."**

"There's not a dog Animagus though," protested Arthur. "At least not in England."**  
**

**Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.**

**A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.**

Panic broke loose in the room. Molly let out a high pitched scream and ran over to _Ron_. "You are so lucky to be alive," she cried. "And in your third year!"

Little Harry was white-faced. It was hard to tell whether it was because of fear, anger, or a mixture of both.

"How the hell did you escape?" asked Bill.

"Thank Merlin you three somehow managed to get out of there," said Arthur.

Thankfully Dumbledore decided to keep reading before anyone else said anything. They all were literally on the edges of their seats, wondering how the Trio managed to worm their way out of this one.

"**Expelliarmus!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them.**

**Harry's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry.**

"**I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely.**

**His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…"**

Remus growled under his breath. That was not the smartest thing for Sirius to say, it made him sound like he was guilty. But then, Sirius hadn't ever had much tact.**  
**

**The taunt about his father rang in Harry's ears as though Black had bellowed it. A boiling hate erupted in Harry's chest, leaving no place for fear. For the first time in his life, he wanted his wand back in his hand, not to defend himself, but to attack… to kill.**

"_HARRY_!" shouted _Ginny_. She had been quiet for quite a while, but this was going to far for her. "First you wanted him to be Kissed and now you want to kill him? WHAT KIND OF GODSON ARE YOU?"

"A proper one considering who his godfather is," said Molly.**  
**

**Without knowing what he was doing, he started forward, but there was a sudden movement on either side of him and two pairs of hands grabbed him and held him back…"No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Ron, however, spoke to Black.**

"**If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke.**

"You're a true friend, _Ron_," said Remus.

"Thanks," said _Ron_, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. He hadn't always been a good friend. He was dreading reading about the two times he'd abandoned _Harry_.**  
**

**Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes.**

"**Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."**

"Huh?" said Molly. This wasn't like the Black she had heard of. He wouldn't have cared if her son had damaged his leg more than it already was.**  
**

"**Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Harry to stay upright. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"**

"**There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened.**

"That's got to be the worst thing he could've said," muttered _Ron_.

"It did seem that he really was after me," _Harry_ whispered back.**  
**

"**Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Ron, and Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew… What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"**

"_Harry_!" shouted _Ginny_ again.**  
**

"**Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"**

"**HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Hermione's and Ron's restraint and lunged forward —**

**He had forgotten about magic — he had forgotten that he was short and skinny and thirteen, whereas Black was a tall, full-grown man — all Harry knew was that he wanted to hurt Black as badly as he could and that he didn't care how much he got hurt in return —**

"_Harry_," said Ron, shaking his head.

"Why is everyone saying my name?" asked _Harry_ in pretend annoyance.**  
**

**Perhaps it was the shock of Harry doing something so stupid, but Black didn't raise the wands in time — one of Harry's hands fastened over his wasted wrist, forcing the wand tips away; the knuckles of Harry's other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backward, into the wall —**

**Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling; there was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Harry's face by inches; Harry felt the shrunken arm under his fingers twisting madly, but he clung on, his other hand punching every part of Black it could find.**

"Ouch," said little Ginny.**  
**

**But Black's free hand had found Harry's throat**

"**No," he hissed, "I've waited too long —"**

**The fingers tightened, Harry choked, his glasses askew.**

"Why is Sirius acting like that?" Remus wondered. _Ginny_ was wondering the same thing. _Harry_ hadn't ever told her about this part.**  
**

**Then he saw Hermione's foot swing out of nowhere. Black let go of Harry with a grunt of pain; Ron had thrown himself on Black's wand hand and Harry heard a faint clatter —**

**He fought free of the tangle of bodies and saw his own wand rolling across the floor; he threw himself toward it but**, "**Argh!"**

**Crookshanks had joined the fray; both sets of front claws had sunk themselves deep into Harry's arm; Harry threw him off, but Crookshanks now darted toward Harry's wand —**

"Don't let the cat get your wand," advised Bill.**  
**

"**NO YOU DON'T!" roared Harry, and he aimed a kick at Crookshanks that made the cat leap aside, spitting; Harry snatched up his wand and turned —**

"**Get out of the way!" he shouted at Ron and Hermione.**

**They didn't need telling twice. Hermione, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding, scrambled aside, snatching up her and Ron's wands. Ron crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, his white face now tinged with green, both hands clutching his broken leg.**

Molly looked at her youngest son with concern in her eyes. "It's fine now, Mum," groaned _Ron_. "This happened a long time ago."**  
**

**Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly nearer, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart.**

"**Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered.**

**Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding.**

"**You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady.**

"That's good at least," said Charlie.**  
**

**Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes.**

"**I don't deny it," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story."**

"**The whole story?" Harry repeated, a furious pounding in his ears. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."**

"**You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't… You don't understand…"**

"They must've switched," Remus thought. "That's what Sirius is talking about."**  
**

"**I understand a lot better than you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. "You never heard her, did you? My mum… trying to stop Voldemort killing me… and you did that… you did it…"**

**Before either of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Harry; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat.**

"Crookshanks is strange," said Hermione.

"He's a kneazle," said Charlie.**  
**

"**Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him.**

**But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. To his right, Hermione gave a dry sob.**

**Harry stared down at Black and Crookshanks, his grip tightening on the wand. So what if he had to kill the cat too? It was in league with Black… If it was prepared to die, trying to protect Black, that wasn't Harry's business… If Black wanted to save it, that only proved he cared more for Crookshanks than for Harry's parents…**

_Ginny_ sent one of her glares in the direction of _Harry_. He scooted away from her and towards _Ron_.

James looked at his father a little confused. "Come here, Jamsie," said _Harry_, beckoning to his son. James climbed down from Remus' lap where he had been sitting for quite a while, and toddled over to his father, who tossed him in the air.

"Mummy is a bit mad at Daddy right now," said _Harry_.

**Harry raised the wand. Now was the moment to do it. Now was the moment to avenge his mother and father. He was going to kill Black. He had to kill Black. This was his chance…**

"I highly doubt that you would even be powerful enough to kill him," said Molly.

"I don't know what I was going to do," admitted _Harry_. He was extremely thankful that soon this would be over and hopefully Sirius would be away from Azkaban.**  
**

**The seconds lengthened. And still Harry stood frozen there, wand poised, Black staring up at him, Crookshanks on his chest. Ron's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Hermione was quite silent.**

**And then came a new sound —**

**Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor — someone was moving downstairs.**

"Who else knows of this place?" wondered Bill.

Remus looked down at the floor. It had to be either him or Snape and he hoped that it was him.**  
**

**"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE — SIRIUS BLACK — QUICK!"**

**Black made a startled movement that almost dislodged Crookshanks; Harry gripped his wand convulsively — Do it now! said a voice in his head — but the footsteps were thundering up the stairs and Harry still hadn't done it.**

**The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, **

"You know about the passageway?" asked Molly. Remus nodded a bit sheepishly.**  
**

**his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Harry, standing there with his wand covering Black, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet.**

"**Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted.**

"But that will also disarm the Trio," said Charlie, somewhat horrified.

"I know. I suppose I thought Black had a wand on him," said Remus. He wished that there was some spell that would allow you to select who you wanted to disarm. Something like that would come in handy.**  
**

**Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying protectively across his chest.**

**Harry stood there, feeling suddenly empty. He hadn't done it. His nerve had failed him. Black was going to be handed back to the Dementors.**

"Which he ought to be. He doesn't even deserve death," said Molly.**  
**

**Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice.**

"**Where is he, Sirius?"**

Dumbledore looked up quickly as if he couldn't believe what he had just read. Molly and Arthur were glaring at Remus, who began to scoot his chair back. Little Harry was also glaring at Remus, wondering why his father's friend would call a traitor by his first name.

"Why are you calling him by his first name?" asked Arthur flatly.

Remus looked over at _Harry_ as if to say, "Help me."

"Dad, Remus has a reason which will be explained shortly," said _Harry_. "Also, can you please stop looked at him like that? It's rather annoying."**  
**

**Harry looked quickly at Lupin. He didn't understand what Lupin meant. Who was Lupin talking about? He turned to look at Black again.**

**Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Mystified, Harry glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered.**

"**But then…" Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "… why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" — Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "— unless he was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"**

"What do you mean, switched?" asked Percy.

"Are you talking about the Secret Keeper?" asked Bill.

"I don't know what my future self is thinking," said Remus, "but it very easily could be just that." He mentally added, "I hope it is that."

**Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded.**

"**Professor," Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going on —?"**

**But he never finished the question, because what he saw made his voice die in his throat. Lupin was lowering his wand, gazing fixed at Black. The Professor walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother.**

Everyone was looking very confused, but Remus looked relieved. It seemed that his guess about Sirius and Peter switching had to be true.**  
**

**Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach.**

"**I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.**

**Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You — you —"**

"**Hermione —"**

"– **you and him!"**

"**Hermione, calm down —"**

"**I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you —"**

"What?" asked George. "Why would she be covering up for you?"

Remus swallowed. He had a feeling that the Weasleys would discover he was a werewolf in a few minutes.**  
**

"**Hermione, listen to me, please" Lupin shouted. "I can explain —"**

**Harry could feel himself shaking, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of fury.**

"**I trusted you," he shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering, out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"**

"**You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now — Let me explain…"**

"I hope you have a good answer," said Arthur through gritted teeth.

"I assure you, he does," said _Ron_.**  
**

"**NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too — he's a werewolf!"**

"What?" shouted everyone except for the time travelers. Even Hermione and little Harry seemed startled.

"You're a werewolf?" asked Molly in anger.

"Yes, I am," said Remus simply, knowing that it would be useless to deny it.

"Then you can get out of this house," said Arthur, standing up and pulling out his wand.

_Harry_ stood up. "Please, Dad," he said. "It's not Remus' fault he is what he is. This prejudice against werewolves is completely unnecessary. They are still human!"

"_Harry_, thank you, but I should go," said Remus, turning to leave.

"No, Remus," said _Ron_, causing Remus to stop. "We'll help you. Don't leave, not yet."

"You're family doesn't want me here," said Remus.

"But we do," said _Ginny_. "You are still Remus. It doesn't matter that you are a werewolf, you're still our friend."

"Yeah," said _Ron_. "You're perfectly normal 353 days out of the year."

"You invited him knowing he was one of them?" asked Arthur, glaring at Remus.

"Arthur," Dumbledore said quietly. "You must calm down."

"I will not," said Arthur. "Not while a werewolf is in my house."

There was the sound of a door shutting and everyone looked around and realized Remus had left. _Harry_ groaned, and ran outside after him. "Remus!" he shouted.

Remus turned and stopped. "I'm sorry, _Harry_," he said. "I can't stay."

"Remus, I don't know why they are acting like this. I thought they knew."

"It's alright, _Harry_. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be," said _Harry_.

"I'm glad to know that you are accepting of it."

"It's just a little 'furry problem'," said _Harry_ with a grin.

"That's what your father called it," Remus said with a slight smile.

"I know. Now, I'll go and reason with the Weasleys if you promise not to Apparate away."

"Okay, but it's fruitless," said Remus. "Once someone finds out, they kick me out."

"That didn't happen when you were at Hogwarts with my dad, Sirius, and Pettigrew." _Harry_ spat out the last word in disgust.

"Okay, okay, it didn't happen that time," admitted Remus, "but that won't happen twice."

"I'm going to make sure it happens time as well," said _Harry_. "Know, don't you leave."

Remus shook his head as he watched _Harry_ go back into the Burrow. They boy, or man technically, was very much like his father. So much that it hurt. He really hoped that Harry would be able to reason with the Weasley family. He enjoyed their company and didn't want to loose it so soon after gaining it after not seeing them in a long time.

He settled down on a stump to wait for someone to come out and get him. He heard several shouts that didn't take his enhanced hearing to be able to hear. It also sounded like things were being thrown. There was a loud bang and a flash of light. Remus supposed Dumbledore was restoring order for Harry to be able to explain.

He was thinking about what Harry had said about his 'furry problem'. He guessed that from the way Harry spoke about Pettigrew, Pettigrew was the real traitor and Sirius was innocent. He had a feeling of relief about that, and hoped with all his heart that it was true. About another ten minutes later, _Ginny_ came outside. "My family are such idiots!" she cried.

"What makes you say that, _Ginny_?" asked Remus.

"They can't see you for who you are. They only see you for what you are," explained _Ginny_.

"That's how most people see me," said Remus quietly.

"Well they shouldn't," said _Ginny_. "And we will work on making sure that happens. Come on, I'm supposed to bring you back in."

"Are you sure it's alright to go back in?" asked Remus.

"Yes, I told them that if they tried to do anything to you, I'd send my strongest Bat-Bogey-Hex at them."

"You are really like Lily," said Remus as they walked back inside.

"Thanks, Remus," said _Ginny_, sending a grin in his direction.

When they arrived back inside, everyone sent dark looks in Remus' direction, but one glare from _Ginny_, and the looks all stopped.

"Remus, sit on the couch," said _Harry_. Remus did so, and _Harry_ sat on one side of him and _Ron_ on the other. _Ginny_ sat on the chair where Remus had sat previously.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "we will continue reading, and I do not want a repeat of this, no matter what happens. Remus, I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright, Albus," sighed Remus. Everyone knew very well that it was not all right, but they didn't say anything. Dumbledore opened the book to where they had left off, and continued to read.

**There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.**

"**Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."**

**Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!"**

"_RONALD_!" cried _Ginny_ in anger. Remus was startled as well.

"I was startled," explained _Ron_. "Once I got used to the idea, I didn't care anymore."

A look of relief spread over Remus' face.**  
**

**Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"**

**"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay…"**

"So that's why he did it," muttered Bill. He was still angry that there was a werewolf in the house, but it did explain why Snape had them go to the end of the curriculum.

"**He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant… Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"**

"She probably recognized both," said Percy.

"**Both," Hermione said quietly.**

**Lupin forced a laugh.**

"**You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."**

"**I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"**

"**But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do."**

"**Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf," Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"**

"Yes, _Ronald_, I have come to the conclusion that occasionally I am mad," said Dumbledore in such a solemn voice that no one could tell if he was joking or being serious.**  
**

"**Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy —"**

"**AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"**

**He was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.**

"**I have not been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look —"**

**He separated Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner; Harry caught his, stunned.**

"**There," said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"**

"Not the best idea, but hopefully it will work," thought Remus.**  
**

**Harry didn't know what to think. Was it a trick?**

"You never know," said Remus.**  
**

"**If you haven't been helping him," he said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"**

"**The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it —"**

"**You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously.**

"**Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony — that was my friends' nickname for me at school."**

"What?" shouted Fred.

"You made the map!" cried George.

"You were wrong, Percy!" shouted Charlie. He always loved it when his brother got something wrong. It made him feel smarter.**  
**

"**You wrote —?"**

"That was a very shocking surprise," admitted _Harry_.**  
**

"**The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"**

**He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet.**

"**You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry—"**

"**How d'you know about the cloak?"**

"**The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…" said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again. **

"So was James another Marauder?" asked Molly before she could stop herself.

"Yes," said _Harry_ simply. "I'll explain it later."**  
**

"**The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."**

"Huh?" asked little Harry.**  
**

"**What?" said Harry. "No, we weren't!"**

"**I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"**

"**No one was with us!" said Harry.**

"**And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black… I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow —"**

"**One of us!" Ron said angrily.**

"**No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you."**

"What?" asked little Ron.

"You had Scabbers," said little Ginny.

"Does the map show animals?" asked Neville.

"It's shows Mrs. Norris, but no others," said Remus. He wasn't as confused as the others since he was certain that Scabbers was Pettigrew, and the map did show animagi by their real name.**  
**

**He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron.**

"**Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.**

"**What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"**

"**Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"**

"What's going on?" asked Percy nervously. He liked his rat and didn't want anything to happen to it.**  
**

**Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise.**

**Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.**

"**What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"**

"**That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly.**

"Of course he's a rat," cried Molly indignantly.

"He's not a gerbil," said Fred.

"Be quiet," said Molly, glaring at her son.**  
**

"**What d'you mean — of course he's a rat —"**

"**No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."**

"What the heck?" said Bill.**  
**

"**An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."**

"But, but, he's he's dead," protested Arthur.

"No, I don't think he is," said Remus.

"Even if he is alive, Black still betrayed Lily and James and killed all the Muggles," said Molly.

"I say we keep reading to figure out what's going on," said Charlie. Everyone nodded quickly and little Harry took the book, eager to find out what the truth really was.

**

* * *

**Anmylica: I'm glad you were able to find it. I have no idea what happened.


	19. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

_**A/N Older**_**_ Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry._**

**_I apologize for the slowness of the updates lately, but I am going through hell week in my theater production, and have been at the theater past midnight several times this week._**

**_Many of my reviewers asked why I had the Weasleys react the way they did when they found out Remus was a werewolf. The reason I did so was because not everyone is perfect, we all as humans have some prejudice. Also, considering they way Ron reacted in the book, he had to have been exposed to some sort of werewolf prejudice at some point, and that most likely came from his home._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

Little Harry looked confused when he saw the chapter title.

**Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**

"Weren't those the guys who made the Marauders map?" asked George.

"Yeah, are we going to be finding out who the other people are?" asked Fred.

"I wonder which one Mr. Potter was," said little Ron.

**It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Ron voiced what Harry was thinking.**

**"You're both mental."**

"**Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly.**

"**Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Harry. "He killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed at Black, whose face twitched convulsively.**

"**I meant to," he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me… not this time, though!"**

Remus slowly shook his head. It looked like Sirius was going to try and kill Pettigrew.

**And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers; Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.**

_Ron_ took in a sharp breath remembering what had happened.

"**Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that — they need to understand — we've got to explain —"**

"Explain what?" asked Charlie.**  
**

"**We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin off. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape.**

"Why is Scabbers so scared?" asked Percy.

"Well, it's Black," said Bill.

"Yeah, but he's just a rat," said Percy.

"But they're saying he's an animagus, which is impossible since you have to register, and I know there's not a rat animagus," said Arthur.**  
**

"**They've — got — a — right — to — know — everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Harry — you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"**

"What truth?" asked little Harry. "He betrayed my parents, that's all there is to it."**  
**

**Black stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands.**

"**All right, then," Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…"**

"**You're nutters, both of you," said Ron shakily, looking round at Harry and Hermione for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."**

"_Ron_," groaned _Ginny_.**  
**

**He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers.**

"**You're going to hear me out, Ron," he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."**

"It's not Peter! He's Scabbers!" cried little Ron.**  
**

"**HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled,**

Little Ron was surprised that he still said the same thing in the future.

** trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard; Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Harry caught him am pushed him back down to the bed. Then, ignoring Black, Harry turned to Lupin.**

"**There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," he said. "A whole street full of them…"**

"**They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.**

"Wasn't it rather obvious?" asked Molly. "Black killed Peter, leaving nothing but a bit of finger."

"**Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself — until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies… Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."**

"What?" everyone from the past except for Remus asked.

**Harry looked down at Ron, and as their eyes met, they agreed, silently: Black and Lupin were both out of their minds. Their story made no sense whatsoever. How could Scabbers be Peter Pettigrew? Azkaban must have unhinged Black after all — but why was Lupin playing along with him?**

"I wouldn't do something like that unless I was certain," said Remus.**  
**

**Then Hermione spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Professor Lupin to talk sensibly.**

"**But Professor Lupin… Scabbers can't be Pettigrew… it just can't be true, you know it can't…"**

"**Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class, and Hermione had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with Grindylows.**

"Are you always that calm?" asked Charlie.

"Generally," said Remus. It was unusual to get angry, and when he did no one wanted to be on the wrong side of him.**  
**

"**Because… because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework — the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things… and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."**

"See," said Molly. "There's the proof."**  
**

**Harry had barely had time to marvel inwardly at the effort Hermione put into her homework, when Lupin started to laugh.**

"**Right again, Hermione!" he said. "But the Ministry never knew that here used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."**

"What?" asked everyone except for Dumbledore, the time travelers, and Remus.**  
**

"**If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," said Black, who was still watching Scabbers's every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."**

"**All right… but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin, "I only know how it began…"**

**Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All five of them stared at it. Then Lupin strode toward it and looked out into the landing.**

"**No one there…"**

Neville was curious as to how this was possible. Doors didn't open on their own unless there was a breeze or something. "Did someone find the Cloak?" he wondered aloud.

"It is a possibility," said Remus. He had been thinking the same thing. "I hope it isn't Snape," he thought.**  
**

"**This place is haunted!" said Ron.**

"**It's not," said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted… The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."**

Everyone was silent. Little Harry swallowed loudly and continued to read in a quiet voice.**  
**

**He pushed his graying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment then said, "That's where all of this starts — with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten… and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…"**

**He looked sober and tired. Ron started to interrupt, but Hermione, said, "Shh!" She was watching Lupin very intently.**

"**I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure.**

"Is there a cure from your time?" Remus asked.

_Harry _slowly shook his head. "People are working on it though," he said.

** The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform… I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.**

"**Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.**

"That's understandable," said Bill. He was starting to feel sorry for Remus and he knew that it wasn't his fault he was a werewolf.

"**But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…" Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house" — Lupin looked miserably around the room, — "the tunnel that leads to it — they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."**

"Why is it still there then?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know," said Remus.**  
**

**Harry couldn't see where this story was going, but he was listening raptly all the same. The only sound apart from Lupin's voice was Scabbers's frightened squeaking.**

"**My transformations in those days were — were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor… Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it…**

"**But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrew… and, of course, your father, Harry — James Potter.**

"Were you four the Maruaders?" asked Fred. He didn't care that Remus was a werewolf. All he cared about was meeting the Marauders since they were fellow pranksters.

"Yes, Fred, we were," Remus answered with a gentle smile.**  
**

"**Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her… **

"I don't think anyone could fall for those very often," said Bill.**  
**

**I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth…**

"When did they do that?" asked Charlie.

"Sometime either at the end of first year and the beginning of second. They told me they knew midway through second year," said Remus.**  
**

"**And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."**

"At school?" asked Molly, very surprised. It was very difficult for an adult wizard to be come an Animagi, but a student . . .**  
**

"**My dad too?" said Harry, astounded.**

**"Yes, indeed," said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong — one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."**

"Wow," said little Ginny.**  
**

"**But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled.**

"**They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed… Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."**

"**Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger on his face.**

"**I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there… well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. **

"You did what?" cried Molly. Everyone else was very surprised, and also a bit frightened by this information.

If Dumbledore was surprised by this information, he didn't let it show. He merely leaned back in his chair with a small smile on his face.**  
**

**Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did…**

_Harry_ and _Ron_ exchanged a glance in front of Remus. They both had found a few rooms that the Marauders hadn't known about. Also, they both knew that Voldemort had found some places the Marauders didn't know.

** And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."**

"Cool!" cried George. "I wish I was the son of a Marauder."

"You're enough trouble without that," said Molly. "I'm thankful you're not."**  
**

"**What sort of animal —?" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off. "That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"**

"**A thought that still haunts me," said Lupin heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless — carried away with our own cleverness.**

"**I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course… he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed…"**

"I am sorry, Albus," said Remus.

"Remus, I understand. They did help you and while in animal form were not in danger. I'm thankful that you told me earlier though, but nothing happened when you were wandering around, so it's all fine."**  
**

**Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me… and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it… so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."**

"**Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers; for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"**

"**He's here, Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here as well."**

"I'm assuming Sirius wasn't happy about that," said _Ginny_.

"No he wasn't," agreed _Harry_.

** He looked up at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.**

"**Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons… you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me —"**

Remus looked down at the ground. It seemed as if his wish about this story not being told wouldn't come true. _Harry_ gently placed his arm on Remus leg.**  
**

**Black made a derisive noise.**

"**It served him right," he sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…"**

"**Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "We were in the same year, you know, and we — er — didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field… anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be — er — amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it — if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf — but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life… Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…"**

"**So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"**

"**That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin.**

"He's there?" moaned Bill.

"Murphy's Law," said Hermione. "Things have been going to well up until this point."

**Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin.**

"That's the end," said little Harry, handing the book off quickly to Hermione.

"When are we eating?" asked little Ron.

"_Harry_?" asked Molly.

"I think after the end of the next chapter. We'll probably want to finish this book tonight as it's going to be fairly tense for the rest of it," said _Harry_.

"Alright," said Molly, "Hermione could you read and when this chapter is done, we'll have dinner."

**

* * *

**

**_Yellow Flash: Thanks for the review. In my mind, Harry telling Ginny that he wanted to kill Sirius was one of the few things he didn't tell her. That's why she reacted to strongly. Just so you know, I'm a Harry/Ginny shipper all the way through._**

**_greenlover2: Thanks for the review. I had to go, that's why I stopped._**

**_Anmylica: Thanks for the review. This is one of the best chapters in the book, in my opinion._**

**_ginnypotter: Thanks for the review. I'm writing as fast as I can._**

**_birdy: Thanks for the review. Is this fast enough for you?_**

**_Hey: Thanks for the review. I explained my reason for their reaction in my author's note._**


	20. The Servant of Lord Voldemort

_**A/N Older**_**_ Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny and Ron._**

**_Here is the chapter that you have all been eagerly awaiting. I hope you all like it.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

When Hermione turned the page she let out a small gasp.**_  
_**

**The Servant of Lord Voldemort**

"Is this the person talked about in Trelawney's prophesy?" asked Charlie. _Harry_ nodded.

"It's probably Black," muttered Charlie.**  
**

**Hermione screamed. Black leapt to his feet. Harry felt as though he'd received a huge electric shock.**

"**I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you…"**

"I am such an idiot," muttered little Harry.**  
**

**Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight,**

"It's not a full moon week, is it?" asked Molly panicking. Remus was extremely nervous as well. He did not want to be near any of these children if the full moon was approaching.

_Harry_ swallowed nervously. It would not be a pretty sight when his mother-in-law found out that tonight was a full moon, not to mention Remus.

** so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."**

"**Severus —" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.**

"**I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout —"**

"He's jumping to conclusions," said Percy.**  
**

"**Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything — I can explain — Sirius is not here to kill Harry —"**

"**Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this… He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin… a tame werewolf —"**

"**You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"**

**BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. **

Everyone glared at the book in the hopes that the anger would reach Snape. Remus might be a werewolf, but what Snape was doing was still unfair.**  
**

**With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.**

"**Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."**

**Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.**

**Harry stood there, paralyzed, not knowing what to do or whom to believe. He glanced around at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked just as confused as he did, still fighting to keep hold on the struggling Scabbers. Hermione, however, took an uncertain step toward Snape and said, in a very breathless voice, "Professor Snape — it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"**

"Snape should allow them to speak," agreed Arthur.**  
**

"**Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."**

"**But if — if there was a mistake —"**

"**KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" **

"I think they understand more than you," said Bill.**  
**

**A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at Black's face. Hermione fell silent.**

"**Vengeance is very sweet," Snape breathed at Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you…"**

"**The joke's on you again, Severus," Black snarled. **

"**As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle" — he jerked his head at Ron — "I'll come quietly…"**

"**Up to the castle?" said Snape silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black… pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay… I —"**

Suddenly all the color that was left in Remus' face left. He began to bite his lip in nervousness.**  
**

**What little color there was in Black's face left it.**

"**You — you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat — look at the rat —"**

**But there was a mad glint in Snape's eyes that Harry had never seen before. He seemed beyond reason.**

"He usually seems to be," muttered Bill, causing Remus to grin slightly.**  
**

"**Come on, all of you," he said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him too —"**

"Now that is going too far," said Arthur. Even Dumbledore was shocked. He'd have to talk to Severus about not allowing his past to get in the way.**  
**

**Before he knew what he was doing, Harry had crossed the room in three strides and blocked the door.**

"**Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin —"**

"I didn't need saving," muttered _Harry_. "Not at that point anyway."**  
**

"**Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Harry said. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the Dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"**

"**Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Snape. "Get out of the way, Potter."**

"**YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN —"**

"_Harry_," groaned Molly. "It's not polite to yell at teachers."

"What if the teacher is a git?" asked Bill. Molly groaned again, but didn't say anything.**  
**

**"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black — now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"**

**Harry made up his mind in a split second. Before Snape could take even one step toward him, he had raised his wand.**

"**_Expelliarmus_!" he yelled — except that his wasn't the only voice that shouted. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out.**

"Nice!" cried Bill. "He deserved it."

"_Expelliarmus_ doesn't usually do that," said Percy.

"Combining spells makes them more powerful," explained _Ron_.

"You don't seem excited about that, Charlie," said Bill, wondering why his brother was looking so stern.

"That was a very dangerous thing to do!" cried Charlie. "Black is in that room and he is supposed to be a very powerful dueler. By knocking him out, the Trio has lost a powerful person on their side. There's now only one adult to help them."

"Charlie, calm down," said Bill.

"Don't tell me to calm down when a murderer is in the same room as my little brother!"

_Ron_ had trouble hiding the grin at this point. Charlie would definately be freaked out when he found out that the traitor had shared a room with his little brother, a different little brother, but a little brother none the less.

"Charlie is right," said Arthur. "Snape might have deserved it, but it was a dangerous thing to do."

**Harry looked around. Both Ron and Hermione had tried to disarm Snape at exactly the same moment. Snape's wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks.**

"**You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking at Harry. "You should have left him to me…"**

**Harry avoided Black's eyes. He wasn't sure, even now, that he'd done the right thing.**

"**We attacked a teacher… We attacked a teacher…" Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble —"**

"I don't think so," said Remus. "I know I wouldn't say anything, and Black wouldn't, so the only person you'd have to deal with is Snape, and Dumbledore would make certain to get your side before he did anything."**  
**

**Lupin was struggling against his bonds. Black bent down quickly and untied him. Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them.**

"**Thank you, Harry," he said.**

"**I'm still not saying I believe you," he told Lupin.**

"**Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "You, boy — give me Peter, please. Now."**

**Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.**

"**Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean…" He looked up at Harry and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat — there are millions of rats — how's he supposed to know which one he is after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"**

"That's a valid question," said _Ginny_, even though she knew the story. It was rather strange to for Sirius to know exactly which rat it was.**  
**

"**You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Black and frowning slightly.**

_ Ginny_ turned slightly red. It was rather embarrassing to say practically the same thing as Remus**  
**

"**How did you find out where he was?"**

**Black put one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others.**

**It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.**

"**How did you get this?" Lupin asked Black, thunderstruck.**

"Well, they don't give out newspapers in Azkaban," said Remus.**  
**

"**Fudge," said Black. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder… I knew him at once… how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where Harry was…"**

**"My God," said Lupin softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw…"**

"**What about it?" said Ron defiantly.**

"**He's got a toe missing," said Black.**

"Wait a moment," said Bill. "Wasn't all they could find of Peter a finger? If Scabbers is Peter, and I'm not saying he is, could the missing toe actually be the missing finger? It makes sense."

"I think you're right, Bill," said Remus, "although I can't be certain as I have not seen Scabbers."

"Do you want me to get him?" asked Percy.

"Percy, can you wait until the book is finished? There are a few things everyone should know before we do anything," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Of course," Lupin breathed. "So simple… so brilliant… he cut it off himself?"**

"**Just before he transformed," said Black. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself — and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…"**

"Why would he do that if Black was the traitor?" asked Molly. "Couldn't he have just gone to the Ministry?"

Arthur was chewing on his lower lip. It didn't make sense for an innocent person to hide in rat form for twelve years. He wasn't saying Scabbers was Peter, indeed he desperately hoped he wasn't, but why would Peter do that? They only way someone would try something like that would be if they really were the traitor, but Peter didn't have enough guts to be a Secret Keeper, did he?

"**Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" said Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."**

"**Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right —"**

"**Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"**

"I had been wondering that myself," said little Ron.**  
**

"**We — we've been taking good care of him!" said Ron.**

"**Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" said Lupin. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…"**

"**He's been scared of that mad cat!" said Ron, nodding toward Crookshanks, who was still purring on the bed.**

"If it is Peter, he's probably been more scared of Black," said Bill.**  
**

**But that wasn't right, Harry thought suddenly… Scabbers had been looking ill before he met Crookshanks… ever since Ron's return from Egypt… since the time when Black had escaped…**

"**This cat isn't mad," said Black hoarsely. He reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks's fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me… Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me…"**

"What?" asked Hermione in surprise.**  
**

"**What do you mean?" breathed Hermione.**

"**He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't… so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me… As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table…"**

"It was Crookshanks?" asked Neville in surprise. For once, something wasn't his fault.**  
**

**Harry's brain seemed to be sagging under the weight of what he was hearing. It was absurd… and yet…**

"**But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it." croaked Black. "This cat — Crookshanks, did you call him? — told me Peter had left blood on the sheets… **

"He faked it," said Percy in surprise. "A regular rat isn't smart enough to do something like that, so is Scabbers truly Peter?"**  
**

**I supposed he bit himself… Well, faking his own death had worked once."**

**These words jolted Harry to his senses.**

"**And why did he fake his death?" he said furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"**

"**No," said Lupin, "Harry—"**

"**And now you've come to finish him off!"**

"**Yes, I have," said Black, with an evil look at Scabbers.**

"You won't hurt Scabbers!" cried little Ron in anger.**  
**

"**Then I should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted.**

"**Harry," said Lupin hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down — but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father — Sirius tracked Peter down —"**

"But Black was the Secret Keeper," protested Fred.

"**THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"**

**He was pointing at Black, who shook his head slowly; the sunken eyes were suddenly overly bright.**

**"Harry… I as good as killed them," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me…**

"What?" cried Molly.

"The Potters switched Secret-Keepers?" asked Arthur in surprise. "Did you know about this, Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head. For once in his life he was genuinely surprised.

_Harry_ looked up at Remus. Remus was sitting completely still, taking in every word that Hermione read. He seemed to be extremely eager for this to be one-hundred percent confirmed. _Harry_ didn't blame him. Soon Remus would have a friend again, and that would probably be the biggest change he would make by reading these books with everyone.

**I'm to blame, I know it… The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…"**

**His voice broke. He turned away.**

"**Enough of this," said Lupin, and there was a steely note in his voice Harry had never heard before. **

"**There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."**

"**What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.**

"**Force him to show himself," said Lupin. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."**

"It better not," said little Ron through gritted teeth.

_Harry_, _Ron_, and _Ginny_ all exchanged quick glances. They needed to be ready to calm people down if panic started, which _Ron_ knew would be really crazy once his mum figured out that he and Percy had shared a bed with a murderer.**  
**

**Ron hesitated. Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin.**

**Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.**

"**Together?" he said quietly.**

"**I think so", said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One — two — THREE!"**

**A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly — Ron yelled — the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then —**

**It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up.**

Everyone from the past except for Remus and Dumbledore screamed and even then Dumbledore seemed slightly shocked. Percy and was the most shocked to find out that the rat he had loved for many years and even had shared a bed with, really was a person, and according to Black, who probably couldn't be trusted, this person had betrayed the Potters. Molly was half inclined to believe Black, but then that would mean that they had shared a house with a traitor for the past seven years, and that was probably the most repulsive things that could ever happen.

Dumbledore was wondering why Peter would fake his own death if he was innocent. That surely was the only explanation for a finger to be found. If Peter hadn't needed to fake his death to blame Sirius, couldn't he have just gone into his rat form? He though was wondering if the Potters had indeed switched Secret-Keepers, why hadn't the told anyone to avoid something like this happening?

**He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Harry saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.**

"**Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. **

"Well, it was normal when I was in school," muttered Remus in a somewhat sarcastic manner.

"**Long time, no see."**

"**S—Sirius… R—Remus…" Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends… my old friends…"**

"He had the guts to do that?" asked an astonished _Ginny_. She hadn't ever thought that Pettigrew would dare do something like that when both Remus and Sirius suspected or knew he was the traitor respectively.**  
**

**Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning took, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.**

"**We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed —"**

George began to laugh. "You've got a great sense of humor," he said.

"Well, growing up with James and Sirius you kind of had to have a sense of humor in order to survive."

"You called him Sirius," stated Molly, "why is that?"

"For quite awhile during this reading, I have suspected Pettigrew to have been the traitor," explained Remus. "When funny things began to be mentioned about Scabbers,not to mention comments from the time travelers, I began to wonder. I'm now certain that it was Pettigrew who was the betrayer. Why else would he fake his death?"

Bill nodded slowly. That made sense, but it still left him wondering why Black would go after Peter in the first place. The only thing that was even remotely logical would be for Peter to have been the Secret-Keeper and for Black to have known that Peter betrayed the Potters.

Arthur and Molly exchanged glances. It seemed that it was inevitable that they had indeed shared a house with a traitor.

"But Peter's dead!" said little Ginny. She was very confused about this. First off, Black wasn't killing people off at first sight, which she had been taught was true, and Scabbers was a person, which she was certain was not true. Scabbers was a rat.

"Ginny," said Remus quietly. "Peter is an illegal rat animagus. He has stayed in his rat form for seven years and right before he went into his rat form, he faked his own death."

"Oh," was all little Ginny said. It was clear that she was still confused, but it made a little more sense to her now.

"**Remus," gasped Pettigrew, and Harry could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…"**

"That part is true," said Charlie.

"But couldn't it have been because Peter was the traitor?" asked Bill. Charlie did not have an answer for his brother.**  
**

"**So we've heard," said Lupin, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so —"**

"**He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black, and Harry saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too… You've got to help me, Remus…"**

"He really wanted to blame Sirius, didn't he," said _Ginny_. _Ron_ and _Harry_ both nodded. They had forgotten how hard Peter tried to get Remus to suspect Sirius again.**  
**

**Black's face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with his fathomless eyes.**

"**No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," said Lupin.**

"**Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"**

"**You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Lupin, his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?"**

"**He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"**

**Black started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room.**

"**Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said.**

"Well, that can somewhat prove he's not on Voldemort's side," said Bill, not stuttering at all over the name. "Don't they all call him the Dark Lord or something like that?"

"You are correct, Bill," said Remus. "The Death Eaters never call Voldemort by his name, and Voldemort isn't even his name."

"We know," said Charlie. It was starting to seem that Black wasn't on Voldemort's side, but he still wasn't sure. It was hard to change your way of thinking if you had believed a certain thing for seven years.

**Pettigrew flinched as though Black had brandished a whip at him.**

"**What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Black. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"**

"**Don't know what you mean, Sirius —" muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now.**

"It's rather obvious that's he's a traitor from that," said Percy. "That often happens when you're lying."

"**You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter… They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them… I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information… and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter —"**

"They'd kill him," said Bill.**  
**

"**Don't know… what you're talking about…" said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Lupin. "You don't believe this — this madness, Remus —"**

"**I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Lupin evenly.**

"**Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban — the spy, Sirius Black!"**

"He's starting to get desperate," said Bill, who know was certain that Remus was correct about Peter being the traitor.**  
**

**Black's face contorted.**

"**How dare you," he growled, sounding suddenly like the bearsized dog he had been. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter — I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us… me and Remus… and James…"**

**Pettigrew wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath.**

**"Me, a spy… must be out of your mind… never… don't know how you can say such a —"**

"**Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan… a bluff… Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you…**

"I must admit, the logic is there," said Remus. "In some ways it makes sense to use the weaker person since no one would ever dream about going after them."

** It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."**

**Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; Harry caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy," but he couldn't help paying more attention to the ashen color of Pettigrew's face and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and door.**

"**Professor Lupin?" said Hermione timidly. "Can — can I say something?"**

"**Certainly, Hermione," said Lupin courteously.**

"**Well — Scabbers — I mean, this — this man — he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"**

"Yeah," said Neville, "why?"**  
**

"**There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Ron with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"**

"**I'll tell you why," said Black. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him…"**

**Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk.**

"Good," said Hermione. "He was getting annoying."**  
**

"**Er — Mr. Black — Sirius?" said Hermione.**

**Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though he had never seen anything quite like her.**

"I don't think anyone has called him Mr. Black since his school days," said Remus.**  
**

"**If you don't mind me asking, how — how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"**

"**Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I —"**

**But Lupin silenced him with a look. Black was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he were annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer.**

"**I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me… but it kept me sane and knowing who I am… helped me keep my powers… so when it all became… too much… I could transform in my cell… become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know…" He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions… They could tell that my feelings were less — less human, less complex when I was a dog… but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand…**

"Can anyone do a Patronus spell without a wand?" asked Bill.

"I do not think so, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "It would have to take an extremely powerful wizard to do so. I don't think it has been possible to do a wandless Patronus since Merlin."

"So it was possible for him," said Charlie.

"Yes, it was," said Dumbledore. "However, the world has not seen a wizard as powerful as Merlin in all of its history."

_Harry_ was looking down at the ground in embarrassment. He had been told several times that he was probably more powerful than Merlin. Although he hadn't tried conjuring a Patronus without his wand yet, he had a feeling he'd be able to.**  
**

"**But then I saw Peter in that picture… I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry… perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again…"**

**Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Black as though hypnotized.**

"… **ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies… and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors…**

"**So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive…"**

**Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had told Mrs. Wealsey. "The guards say he's been talking in his sleep… always the same words… 'He's at Hogwarts.'"**

"So he was talking about Peter, and not Harry," said George.**  
**

"**It was as if someone had lit a fire In my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it… It wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog… It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused… I was thin, very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars… I swam as a dog back to the mainland… I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry…"**

"So that was the dog I saw," said little Harry. He was still extremely confused. He didn't know whether or not to believe this man, despite this not having happened yet.**  
**

**He looked at Harry, who did not look away.**

"**Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."**

"This is the Black that I knew at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. He was feeling ashamed that he hadn't tried investigating this any further. He had been so certain that Black was the Potter's Secret-Keeper that he hadn't given it any second thoughts.

**And at long last, Harry believed him. Throat too tight to speak, he nodded.**

"Good," said Remus quietly.

"You believed him just like that?" asked Charlie, who still wasn't fully convinced.

"Yes," said _Harry_. "I felt that I could trust him, and my feelings usually are correct."

"But what if they had been wrong?" asked Charlie.

"Thankfully they were not," said _Harry_. He was looking around the room, wondering who else believed that Sirius was innocent. He knew Remus believed it, and he was fairly certain that Bill did as well. Percy too seemed like he believed that Peter was the true traitor.

"So, Black is innocent?" asked Molly.

"Yes, Mum, he is," stated _Harry_.

"We have to get him out of there!" cried Arthur, appalled at the fact that the Ministry had sent an innocent man to Azkaban. Where was the justice in that?

"Yes, Dad," said _Harry_ with a huge grin.

"_Harry_, shouldn't we wait until the end of the book?" asked _Ron_. "I want Sirius to come too, but just for safety?"

"Yeah," said _Harry_. "We also don't want to scare Sirius right away with that one chapter."

"Oh right," said _Ginny_. "That wouldn't be good for him to hear."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Uh, nothing," said _Harry_ quickly. "Keep reading."**  
**

**Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, groveling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.**

"**Sirius — it's me… it's Peter… your friend… you wouldn't —"**

**Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled.**

"**There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," said Black.**

"**Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this — wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"**

"Not if thought I was the spy," said Remus.

"Why would people think that?" asked Bill.

"Because I'm a werewolf," stated Remus simply.

"But that doesn't define who you are," said Bill. "There may not have been a good werewolf before this, but you certainly seem like you are one."

"Thank you, Bill," said a smiling Remus. It was a relief to know that not everyone was angry at him anymore.**  
**

"**Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.**

"**Forgive me, Remus," said Black.**

**"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"**

"So everyone thought that someone else was they spy?" asked Percy in confusion.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "We knew that there was a spy, but no one, except for the spy, knew who that person was. Therefore for safety, everyone was suspecting each other."

"**Of course," said Black, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"**

"**Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly.**

"You're going to kill him?" asked little Ginny.

"He's a traitor," said Percy, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't care that this was his 'rat' that they were going to kill. Pettigrew was a traitor and that was all he cared about.**  
**

"**You wouldn't… you won't…" gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron.**

"**Ron… haven't I been a good friend… a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you… you're on my side, aren't you?"**

"No way!" cried little Ron in disgust. If this man was who he thought he was, he wasn't going to get any help from him.**  
**

**But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion.**

"**I let you sleep in my bed!" he said.**

Molly's eyes went wide. She had just realized that two of her sons had shared a bed with a murderer. In her opinion, that was worse than sharing a house, which was about as bad as it could get.**  
**

**"Kind boy… kind master…" Pettigrew crawled toward Ron "You won't let them do it… I was your rat… I was a good pet…"**

"**If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Black harshly.**

**Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes.**

"**Sweet girl… clever girl… you — you won't let them… Help me…"**

"No I won't," said Hermione, before continuing to read.**  
**

**Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified.**

**Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry.**

"**Harry… Harry… you look just like your father… just like him…"**

"Don't speak about my dad like that," said little Harry through gritted teeth.**  
**

"**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black. **

**"HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"**

"**Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed… James would have understood, Harry… he would have shown me mercy…"**

Little Harry looked up. He was wondering if that were true. He was extremely angry at Pettigrew, but at the same time, he knew that it was wrong to kill someone in cold blood.

At the same time, Remus looked down at the ground, knowing what Pettigrew said to be true. James wouldn't have wanted them to kill Pettigrew. He didn't know why his future self was acting the way it was.**  
**

**Both Black and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.**

"**You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"**

**Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor.**

"**Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord… you have no idea… he has weapons you can't imagine… I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me —"**

"I think it's usually you join him or he kills you," said Bill. At least, that was what it had sounded like to him while he was growing up.**  
**

"**DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"**

"What I would like to know is, how many deaths were caused by him," said Remus.

Molly whimpered. She was wondering the same thing, although it was concerning her brothers. Could Pettigrew have been the one responsible for their deaths?**  
**

"**He — he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"**

"Everything," said Arthur.

"**What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"**

"**You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"**

"That would have been better than betraying friends," said Percy.

"**THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"**

**Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.**

"**You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."**

**Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall.**

"**NO!" Harry yelled. **

Little Harry let out his breath which he hadn't realized he had been holding. As much as he wanted this traitor dead, it wasn't right for him to be killed just like that.**  
**

**He ran forward, placing himself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands. "You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't."**

"Why not?" asked Bill. No one answered.

**Black and Lupin both looked staggered.**

"**Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Black snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."**

"**I know," Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors… He can go to Azkaban… but don't kill him."**

"Good for you, Harry," said Arthur.

"**Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around Harry's knees. "You — thank you — it's more than I deserve — thank you —"**

"**Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because — I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers — just for you."**

"That is true," said Remus, nodding slowly.**  
**

**No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.**

"**You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry," said Black. "But think… think what he did…"**

"**He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does…"**

**Pettigrew was still wheezing behind him.**

"**Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, Harry."**

**Harry hesitated.**

"**I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear."**

**Harry stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.**

"**But if you transform, Peter," growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we will kill you. You agree, Harry?"**

**Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.**

"**Right," said Lupin, suddenly businesslike. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, **

"Not am I stupid enough to try," added Remus.**  
**

**so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."**

**He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, "Ferula." Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.**

"**That's better," he said. "Thanks."**

"**What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure.**

"Just leave him," said Fred.

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY!"**  
**

"**There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Lupin, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. "You were just a little — overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er — perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle. We can take him like this…"**

**He muttered, "Mobilicorpus." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.**

"Why aren't you giving it to me?" asked little Harry.

"I'm not certain," said Remus.**  
**

"**And two of us should be chained to this," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."**

"**I'll do it," said Lupin.**

"**And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward.**

**Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high.**

"That's the end," said Hermione.

"All those years," said Molly shaking her head. "He was innocent all along."

"I should've known," said Remus. "I should've known that Sirius would never do something like that."

"Would have suspected Pettigrew at all?" asked Bill.

Remus shook his head. "I don't think so."

"We should eat now," said _Harry_. "I doubt there'll be another place this calm until the book is finished."

"Alright, Harry," said Molly. "I'll go and get some dinner ready."

"Albus, when are we going to get him out of there?" asked Remus.

"I think it's best to wait and see what Harry says," said Albus.

"After the book is over," said _Harry_. "That way you know the full story and you can also take the rat."

Charlie leaned back in his seat. As much as he wanted to believe that Black was innocent and Pettigrew was the traitor, he couldn't bring himself to do so. It would mean that they had shared a house and bed with the true traitor, and he did not want to believe that. He didn't know what he was supposed to think. If there was some very clear evidence given concerning Black's innocense, he'd have to believe it, but for now, he still wasn't completely sure.

A few minutes later Molly called them all for dinner.

**

* * *

**Hey: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you understand my reasoning. Yes, the Room of Requirements is one of the rooms Harry and Ron were thinking of. I know it's unplottable, but I also think the Marauders didn't find it because Sirius didn't suggest using it to Harry when he was trying to find a place for the DA to meet.

Anmylica: Thanks for the review.

birdy: Thanks for the review. That'll be happening pretty soon.


	21. The Dementor's Kiss

_**A/N Older**_**_ Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny and Ron._**

**_This chapter was short, so it was quick to write. Don't expect the next one this fast.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

The meal was eaten very quickly, even for Weasley standards. Everyone wanted to get back to the book and find out if Sirius would be proven innocent. As soon as they were all done and ready to begin reading again, _Ginny_ picked up the book.**_  
_**

**The Dementor's Kiss**

"Why did I have to get this chapter?" she thought.

"You nearly get Kissed?" asked Molly in a panic stricken voice.

''They don't Kiss him, do they?" asked Remus nervously.

"Yes to your question Molly, and no to your question Remus," said _Harry_.

Needless to say, _Harry's_ answers didn't help either of them very much. Remus though was thankful that Sirius wasn't kissed and he knew that Harry was fine as well.**  
**

**Harry had never been part of a stranger group. Crookshanks led the way down the stairs; Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron went next, looking like entrants in a six-legged race. Next came Professor Snape, drifting creepily along, his toes hitting each stair as they descended, held up by his own wand, which was being pointed at him by Sirius. Harry and Hermione brought up the rear.**

**Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron had to turn sideways to manage it; Lupin still had Pettigrew covered with his wand. Harry could see them edging awkwardly along the tunnel in single file. Crookshanks was still in the lead. Harry went right after Black, who was still making Snape drift along ahead of them; he kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling. Harry had the impression Black was making no effort to prevent this.**

"He deserves it," said George.

"Sirius," said Remus shaking his head. "That's like him."**  
**

"**You know what this means?" Black said abruptly to Harry as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"**

"**You're free," said Harry.**

**"Yes…" said Black. "But I'm also — I don't know if anyone ever told you — I'm your godfather."**

"**Yeah, I knew that," said Harry.**

"**Well… your parents appointed me your guardian," said Black stiffly. "If anything happened to them…"**

"You mean I could go and live with him?" asked little Harry in surprise.

"I suppose you could," said Molly quietly.

"But I want him to live with us!" cried little Ron and Ginny together.

"Now kids," said Arthur. "We can't decide something like this at the moment. Let your sister, uh, future sister, uh let her continue reading," said Arthur, failing to find words to describe _Ginny_.**  
**

**Harry waited. Did Black mean what he thought he meant?**

"I'm sure he does," Remus. "From what I remember, Sirius loved you when you were a baby."**  
**

"**I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Black. "But… well… think about it. Once my name's cleared… if you wanted a… a different home…"**

**Some sort of explosion took place in the pit of Harry's stomach.**

"**What — live with you?" he said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursleys?"**

"**Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Black quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd —"**

"He's insane if he thinks I want to stay there," said little Harry.

"Well, he has been in Azkaban," said Bill.

"I think that's what made him sane," said _Harry_. "I've heard stories about what Sirius was like when he was at Hogwarts, and he was pretty crazy."

"I think we all were, _Harry_," said Remus.**  
**

**"Are you insane?" said Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Black's. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"**

**Black turned right around to look at him; Snape's head was scraping the ceiling but Black didn't seem to care.**

Bill began to laugh. "Snape's not going to be too happy about that when he wakes up," he said.**  
**

"**You want to?" he said. "You mean it?"**

"**Yeah, I mean it!" said Harry.**

**Black's gaunt face broke into the first true smile Harry had seen upon it. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through the starved mask; for a moment, he was recognizable as the man who had laughed at Harry's parents' wedding.**

Remus had a few tears running down the side of his face. He had hated hearing how Azkaban had changed his dear friend and he hoped that Sirius wouldn't be like his description for very long.**  
**

**They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darted up first; he had evidently pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk, because Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron clambered upward without any sound of savaging branches.**

**Black saw Snape up through the hole, then stood back for Harry and Hermione to pass. At last, all of them were out.**

**The grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, they set off. Pettigrew was still wheezing and occasionally whimpering. Harry's mind was buzzing. He was going to leave the Dursleys. He was going to live with Sirius Black, his parents' best friend… He felt dazed… What would happen when he told the Dursleys he was going to live with the convict they'd seen on television…!**

"I'd love to see their faces," said little Harry.**  
**

"**One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly ahead. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest.**

**Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black, his chin bumping on his chest. And then -**

**A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight.**

"Holy Merlin!" screamed Bill. "It's a full moon!"

"Damn," muttered Remus under his breath. How could he have been so stupid? Everyone was in even worse danger because of him.

**Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Black froze. He flung out one arm to make Harry and Hermione stop.**

**Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.**

"No one was hurt that night, were they?" asked Remus, shaking slightly.

_Harry_ shook his head. "No one was bitten," he said.**  
**

"**Oh, my —" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"**

"**Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now."**

**But Harry couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin.**

Molly whimpered. She didn't want anything to happen to her son.

** He leapt forward but Black caught him around the chest and threw him back.**

"**Leave it to me — RUN!"**

**There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's hair was on end again; he was backing away —**

**As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.**

Remus gasped. He hoped that he didn't hurt Sirius so soon after finding out he was innocent.**  
**

**Harry stood, transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. It was Hermione's scream that alerted him — Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light — and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another bang — Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap.**

"They both better be fine," said Hermione.

"I'm right here, so I'm fine," said _Ron_.

**"Expelliarmus." Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew; Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight. "Stay where you are!" Harry shouted, running forward.**

**Too late. Pettigrew had transformed. Harry saw his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm and heard a scurrying through the grass.**

"He's gone?" cried Percy. "That stupid rat!"

"We can prevent that from happening this time," said Arthur.

"I guess he really is the traitor," thought Charlie. "Why else would he run off again?" Charlie sighed. It seemed that he'd have to believe what everyone else did, Peter was the traitor, and Black was innocent.**  
**

**There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Harry turned to see the werewolf taking flight; it was galloping into the forest —**

"**Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled.**

**Black was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Harry's words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded away across the grounds.**

"I guess he's trying to keep me away from you," said Remus quietly.**  
**

**Harry and Hermione dashed over to Ron.**

"**What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open; he was definitely alive, they could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognize them.**

"I was just knocked out," said _Ron_, shrugging his shoulders, in response to all the worrying glances his family was giving him.**  
**

"**I don't know…"**

**Harry looked desperately around. Black and Lupin both gone… they had no one but Snape for company, still hanging, unconscious, in midair.**

"That was rather disturbing," said _Ron_.**  
**

"**We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," said Harry, pushing his hair out of his eyes, trying to think straight. "Come —"**

**But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain…**

"**Sirius," Harry muttered, staring into the darkness.**

"I hope I didn't do anything," muttered Remus. "I better not have done anything."**  
**

**He had a moment's indecision, but there was nothing they could do for Ron at the moment, and by the sound of it, Black was in trouble —**

**Harry set off at a run, Hermione right behind him. The yelping seemed to be coming from the ground near the edge of the lake. They pelted toward it, and Harry, running flat out, felt the cold without realizing what it must mean -**

**The yelping stopped abruptly. As they reached the lakeshore, they saw why — Sirius had turned back into a man. He was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head.**

"**Nooo," he moaned. "Nooo… please…"**

**And then Harry saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them. He spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating his insides, fog starting to obscure his vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them…**

Molly was gripping Arthur's arm so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"You're fine," said Bill, trying to catch his breath. "You're here safe and sound. You get out of this mess."**  
**

"**Hermione, think of something happy!" Harry yelled, raising his wand, blinking furiously to try and clear his vision, shaking his head to rid it of the faint screaming that had started inside it —**

"Why'd you ask her to help?" asked Charlie. "She doesn't know the Patronus Charm."

"I was desperate, alright," said _Harry_.**  
**

**I'm going to live with my godfather. I'm leaving the Dursleys.**

"That's a good thought," said Percy.**  
**

**He forced himself to think of Black, and only Black, and began to chant: "Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!"**

**Black gave a shudder, rolled over, and lay motionless on the ground, pale as death.**

**He'll be all right. I'm going to go and live with him.**

"**Expecto patronum! Hermione, help me! Expecto patronum!"**

"**Expecto —" Hermione whispered, "expecto — expecto —"**

**But she couldn't do it. The Dementors were closing in, barely ten feet from them. They formed a solid wall around Harry and Hermione, and were getting closer…**

"How the hell do you get out of there?" asked Fred.**  
**

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled, trying to blot the screaming from his ears. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

**A thin wisp of silver escaped his wand and hovered like mist before him. At the same moment, Harry felt Hermione collapse next to him. He was alone… completely alone…**

"**Expecto — expecto patronum —"**

**Harry felt his knees hit the cold grass. Fog was clouding his eyes. With a huge effort, he fought to remember — Sirius was innocent — innocent — We'll be okay — I'm going to live with him —**

"**Expecto patronum!" he gasped.**

**By the feeble light of his formless Patronus, he saw a Dementor halt, very close to him. It couldn't walk through the cloud of silver mist Harry had conjured. A dead, slimy hand slid out from under the cloak. It made a gesture as though to sweep the Patronus aside.**

"**No — no —" Harry gasped. "He's innocent… expecto expecto patronum —"**

**He could feet them watching him, hear their rattling breath like an evil wind around him. The nearest Dementor seemed to be considering him. Then it raised both its rotting hands — and lowered its hood.**

Molly let out a high pitched scream of fright.

"How do you get out of there?" asked Percy. It seemed impossible. The only way would be if someone else helped them, but no one knew they were out there, except for Snape and he was unconscious.**  
**

**Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, gray scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth… a gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with the sound of a death rattle.**

**A paralyzing terror filled Harry so that he couldn't move or speak. His Patronus flickered and died.**

Little Ginny whimpered and _Ginny_ was extremely nervous. She hadn't heard the details of this night, and was sorry that she had ever wished she had. This was something that she would have done better not knowing.**  
**

**White fog was blinding him. He had to fight… expecto patronum… he couldn't see… and in the distance, he heard the familiar screaming… expecto patronum… he groped in the mist for Sirius, and found his arm… they weren't going to take him…**

**But a pair of strong, clammy hands suddenly attached themselves around Harry's neck. They were forcing his face upward… He could feel its breath… It was going to get rid of him first… He could feel its putrid breath… His mother was screaming in his ears… She was going to be the last thing he ever heard —**

"Oh, Harry," said _Ginny_ gently.**  
**

**And then, through the fog that was drowning him, he thought he saw a silvery light growing brighter and brighter… He felt himself fall forward onto the grass… Facedown, too weak to move, sick and shaking, Harry opened his eyes. The Dementor must have released him. The blinding light was illuminating the grass around him… The screaming had stopped, the cold was ebbing away…**

**Something was driving the Dementors back… It was circling around him and Black and Hermione… They were leaving…**

"What?" said Hermione.**  
**

**The air was warm again…**

"What the hell?" asked George.

"How'd that happen?" asked Neville.

**With every ounce of strength he could muster, Harry raised his head a few inches and saw an animal amid the light, galloping away across the lake… Eyes blurred with sweat, Harry tried to make out what it was… It was as bright as a unicorn… Fighting to stay conscious, Harry watched it can'ter to a halt as it reached the opposite shore. For a moment, Harry saw, by its brightness, somebody welcoming it back… raising his hand to pat it… someone who looked strangely familiar… but it couldn't be…**

**Harry didn't understand. He couldn't think anymore. He felt the last of his strength leave him, and his head hit the ground as he fainted.**

"That's it," said _Ginny_, quickly putting the book down.

"That's the scariest chapter in the entire book," said little Ron.

"You were that close to being Kissed?" asked Arthur.

_Harry_ nodded.

"How did you get out of there?" asked Charlie.

"It will be explained in the next few chapters," said _Harry_.

"I'll read next," said Remus, taking the book from the table.

**

* * *

****_kiwi: Thanks for the review. Yes, I know I have a powerful Harry. In my mind after the Horcrux that was within him, he became more powerful. If you remember, in Deathly Hallows, when Harry is wearing the locket, he can't perform the Patronus Charm. Therefore, I think that the Horcrux that was within him was hampering his magical ability. After it was destroyed, he no longer had anything hampering him, and so he became more powerful. I hope that makes sense._**


	22. Hermione's Secret

_**A/N Older**_**_ Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny and Ron._**

**_I apologize for the wait yet again, but this weekend was opening weekend for the play I'm in. I don't have any more performances until Friday, so hopefully I'll be able to get a few chapters done this week. I do have two papers, a speech, and a physics test due this week, but I will try to get some writing in as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

Remus took the book and smiled when he saw the title. "I think we'll figure out how Hermione has been getting to her classes," he said.**_  
_**

**Hermione's Secret**

Hermione looked eager to find out why she could do so many classes when some of them were at the same time. Everyone else also wanted to know how she had been doing it.

"I wonder if my guess is right," thought Bill, knowing he'd find out during this chapter.

"**Shocking business… shocking… miracle none of them died… never heard the like… by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape…"**

"Where are you?" asked a rather confused Charlie.

"Hospital wing," answered _Harry_.

"Not again," moaned Molly.**  
**

"**Thank you, Minister."**

"**Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"**

"What?" cried Charlie. "Fudge is trying to get Snape an Order of Merlin?"

"I can't believe that were going to have an idiot for a Minister," said Percy, causing all the time travelers to snort.

_Ron_ especially found this statement from Percy to be amusing because the Percy knew had blindly followed the Minister.

"**Thank you very much indeed, Minister."**

"**Nasty cut you've got there… Black's work, I suppose?"**

"**As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley, and Granger, Minister…"**

"He's trying to lay the blame on you?" asked Molly.

_Ron_ and _Harry_ nodded.

"He really shouldn't be allowed to teach," said Arthur.

"I'm afraid that Severus will not be leaving as a teacher, but rest assured, he will be getting a lecture on proper student treatment," said Dumbledore. He had known it was bad with Snape, but he didn't know that it was this bad.**  
**

"**No!"**

**"Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behavior. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape… They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. They've got away with a great deal before now… I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves… and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster —"**

"Git," muttered Fred.**  
**

"**Ah, well, Snape… Harry Potter, you know… we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned."**

"**And yet — is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try and treat him like any other student. **

"Except for Slytherins," added Percy.**  
**

**And any other student would be suspended — at the very least — for leading his friends into such danger. Consider, Minister — against all school rules — after all the precautions put in place for his protection — out-of-bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer — and I have reason to believe he has been visiting Hogsmeade illegally too —"**

"**Well, well… we shall see, Snape, we shall see… The boy has undoubtedly been foolish…"**

"Like he usually is," said _Ginny_. _Harry_ raised a pillow and pretended to fling it at her, but didn't because of her pregnancy.**  
**

**Harry lay listening with his eyes tight shut. He felt very groggy. The words he was hearing seemed to be traveling very slowly from his ears to his brain, so that it was difficult to understand… His limbs felt like lead; his eyelids too heavy to lift… He wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever…**

"**What amazes me most is the behavior of the Dementors… you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?"**

"So it wasn't Snape," said Charlie.

"Who then?" asked little Ron.

Harry looked a little nervous. It would be hard explaining the time paradox.**  
**

"**No, Minister… by the time I had come 'round they were heading back to their positions at the entrances…"**

"**Extraordinary. And yet Black, and Harry, and the girl —"**

"**All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally, conjured stretchers, and brought them all straight back to the castle."**

**There was a pause. Harry's brain seemed to be moving a little faster, and as it did, a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of his stomach…**

"Why?" asked Bill, before realizing something. "Everyone thinks that Black is still a traitor, right?"

"Yes," said _Harry_.**  
**

**He opened his eyes.**

**Everything was slightly blurred. Somebody had removed his glasses. He was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the very end of the ward, he could make out Madam Pomfrey with her back to him, bending over a bed. Harry squinted. Ron's red hair was visible beneath Madam Pomfrey's arm.**

**Harry moved his head over on the pillow. In the bed to his right lay Hermione. Moonlight was falling across her bed. Her eyes were open too. She looked petrified, and when she saw that Harry was awake, pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed to the hospital wing door. It was ajar, and the voices of Cornelius Fudge and Snape were coming through it from the corridor outside.**

**Madam Pomfrey now came walking briskly up the dark ward to Harry's bed. He turned to look at her. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate he had ever seen in his life. It looked like a small boulder.**

Remus licked his lips at the description of the chocolate.**  
**

"**Ah, you're awake!" she said briskly. She placed the chocolate on Harry's bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.**

"**How's Ron?" said Harry and Hermione together.**

"**He'll live," said Madam Pomfrey grimly. "As for you two, you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're — Potter, what do you think you're doing?"**

"Rescuing a innocent person," said Percy.**  
**

**Harry was sitting up, putting his glasses back on, and picking up his wand.**

"**I need to see the headmaster," he said.**

"**Potter," said Madam Pomfrey soothingly, "it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The Dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now —"**

"What?" everyone from the past shouted, even though they knew that the Kiss wasn't performed, it still was a scary thought. Dumbledore shuddered. He didn't think that even the worst of people deserved the Kiss. Had he been consulted?**  
**

"**WHAT?"**

**Harry jumped up out of bed; Hermione had done the same. But his shout had been heard in the corridor outside; next second, Cornelius Fudge and Snape had entered the ward.**

"**Harry, Harry, what's this?" said Fudge, looking agitated. "You should be in bed — has he had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.**

"**Minister, listen!" Harry said. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's —"**

**But Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.**

"Idiot," muttered Bill.**  
**

"**Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control…"**

"**YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"**

"**Minister, listen, please," Hermione said; she had hurried to Harry's side and was gazing imploringly into Fudge's face. **

"**I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and —"**

"**You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, both of them… Black's done a very good job on them…"**

"Git," said Charlie.

"**WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry roared.**

"**Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Potter is my patient, and he should not be distressed!"**

"**I'm not distressed, I'm trying to tell them what happened!" Harry said furiously. "If they'd just listen —"**

**But Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Harry"s mouth; he choked, and she seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed.**

"**Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave."**

**The door opened again. It was Dumbledore.**

"Good, hopefully he'll help," said Remus.

"I hope I do just that," said Dumbledore.

** Harry swallowed his mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty and got up again.**

"**Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black —"**

"**For heaven's sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist —"**

"**My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black —"**

"**I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" spat Snape. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive —"**

"Idiotic git," said Percy.**  
**

**"That, indeed, is Black's story," said Dumbledore, surveying Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles.**

"**And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds."**

"**That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" said Hermione earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear."**

"**Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"**

"Temper, temper," said Fred, shaking his finger at the book.**  
**

"**Now, Snape," said Fudge, startled, "the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances —"**

"How did he become Minister?" asked George.

"I have no idea," said _Ron_.**  
**

"**I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy — please leave us."**

"**Headmaster!" sputtered Madam Pomfrey. "They need treatment, they need rest —"**

**"This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."**

"You're going to do something," said little Ron, wondering what it could possibly be. Everyone else was eager to know what the plan was.

Bill thought he might have an idea. "If my guess is right, and she has a timeturner, would they go back in time and prevent Pettigrew from escaping?" he wondered.**  
**

**Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Fudge consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.**

"**The Dementors should have arrived by now," he said. "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."**

**He crossed to the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved.**

"**You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's face.**

"**I wish to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated.**

**Snape took a step toward Dumbledore.**

"**Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he breathed. **

"What?" asked Arthur. "What's this about?"

"The willow incident," said Remus.

"Oh," Molly said, remembering when it was mentioned a few chapters ago. "But he wasn't trying to kill Snape."

"No," said Remus, "but Snape thought that Sirius was trying to kill him."**  
**

"**You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"**

"**My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly.**

**Snape turned on his heel and marched through the door Fudge was still holding. It closed behind them, and Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione. They both burst into speech at the same time.**

"That's not very helpful," said Hermione. "How will he understand us?"**  
**

"**Professor, Black's telling the truth — we saw Pettigrew — he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf —"**

"— **he's a rat —"**

"— **Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off —"**

"— **Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius —"**

**But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.**

"**It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word — and the word of two thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."**

"You don't mean to say you believe him to be guilty?" asked Remus, who was thoroughly convinced that Sirius was innocent.

"From the evidence I've heard from the book, I believe him to be innocent, but I do not know what my future self thinks," said Dumbledore as calmly as ever.**  
**

"**Professor Lupin can tell you —" Harry said, unable to stop himself.**

"**Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends —"**

"It seems like everything is counting against you," said Bill.**  
**

"**But —"**

"**Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."**

"**He hates Sirius," Hermione said desperately. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him —"**

"**Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady — entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife — without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence."**

"But we can make certain that it happens this time," said Charlie. "Just take Pettigrew to the Ministry and it should probably go off better since it's not Fudge in office now."**  
**

"**But you believe us."**

"**Yes, I do," said Dumbledore quietly.**

Everyone looked relieved, especially Dumbledore and Remus.

** "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic…"**

"You should because the Minister is a bigger idiot than these two here," said Percy, gesturing to the twins.

"How dare you -" began Fred, then he began to laugh.

"Thanks, Perce," said George, laughing as well.**  
**

**Harry stared up into the grave face and felt as though the ground beneath him were falling sharply away. He had grown used to the idea that Dumbledore could solve anything. He had expected Dumbledore to pull some amazing solution out of the air. But no… their last hope was gone.**

"**What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more time."**

"Time?" everyone asked, very confused. Dumbledore and Remus looked at each other and realized that they were thinking the same thing. "She's got a time turner!" the both thought.**  
**

"**But —" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"**

"**Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. **

"Who?" asked little Ginny.

"Buckbeak?" suggested Neville.

"I hope so," said Charlie, "but how?"

"I think I know," said a grinning Bill.**  
**

**But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law — you know what is at stake… You — must — not — be —seen."**

"What in the world?" asked little Ron.**  
**

**Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door.**

"**I am going to lock you in. It is —" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."**

"Three turns?" said a very confused little Ginny.**  
**

"**Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"**

**But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.**

"She has one?" cried Arthur in surprise.

"One what?" asked Fred and George.

"I think you'll probably find out," said Arthur.

"**Harry, come here," she said urgently. "Quick!"**

**Harry moved toward her, completely bewildered.**

**She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it.**

"Merlin!" cried Charlie. "A time turner?"

"That's what I think it is," said Arthur, Remus, Dumbledore, and Bill together. _Harry_, _Ron_, and _Ginny_ weren't saying anything.

"**Here —"**

**She had thrown the chain around his neck too.**

"**Ready?" she said breathlessly.**

"**What are we doing?" Harry said, completely lost.**

"Going back in time," said Bill as if it were the simplest thing ever.**  
**

**Hermione turned the hourglass over three times.**

**The dark ward dissolved. Harry had the sensation that he was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding, he tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice —**

**And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and everything came into focus again —**

**He was standing next to Hermione in the deserted entrance hall and a stream of golden sunlight was falling across the paved floor from the open front doors. He looked wildly around at Hermione, the chain of the hourglass cutting into his neck.**

**"Hermione, what —?"**

"**In here!" Hermione seized Harry's arm and dragged him across the hall to the door of a broom closet; she opened it, pushed him inside among the buckets and mops, then slammed the door behind them.**

"Why were you in a broom closest with her?" asked _Ron_, glaring at _Harry_. Remus leaned back in the seat and hid his face with the book to avoid being in the way of the glare.

"We were trying to stay away from our other selves," explained _Harry_ in a slightly panicked voice.

_Ron_ began to laugh. "Merlin, _Harry_," he said. "I thought that after nearly fifteen years you'd know when I was teasing you."

"Shut up," muttered _Harry_ as his face grew red. Little James looked up at _Harry's_ face and giggled, causing _Harry_ to turn even redder.**  
**

**"What — how — Hermione, what happened?"**

**"We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered, lifting the chain off Harry's neck in the darkness. "Three hours back…"**

"Wow," said Hermione. "How does that work?"

"Time-Turners are made out of a special and very powerful type of magic. One can use them to go back up to twenty-four hours, or at least that's the limit at the moment," explained Arthur. "They only can be used for very special reasons and it is illegal to meddle with time."

"But if they're going back to save Bla-Sirius' life, isn't that illegal?" asked Percy.

"Technically yes, but he is innocent. As long as Fudge and Snape don't find out, I'm sure they'll be fine," assured Arthur

**Harry found his own leg and gave it a very hard pinch. It hurt a lot, which seemed to rule out the possibility that he was having a very bizarre dream.  
**

"**But —"**

"**Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think — I think it might be us!" Hermione had her ear pressed against the cupboard door.**

"**Footsteps across the hall… yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"**

"**Are you telling me," Harry whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there too?"**

"It sounds bizarre, but it's true," said _Harry_ when he saw all the strange looks.**  
**

"**Yes," said Hermione, her ear still glued to the cupboard door. "I'm sure it's us. It doesn't sound like more than three people… and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak — " She broke off, still listening intently. "We've gone down the front steps…"**

"That's just weird," said Neville.**  
**

**Hermione sat down on an upturned bucket, looking desperately anxious, but Harry wanted a few questions answered.**

"**Where did you get that hourglass thing?"**

"**It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione whispered, "and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. **

"Well, you just did," said Charlie.**  
**

**Harry stared at her shadowy face.**

"**There must be something that happened around now he wants us to change," he said slowly. "What happened? We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago…"**

"Going to Hagrid's right before Buckbeak was killed," said Bill.

"So this is how Buckbeak ended up still being at Hogwarts," said Charlie. "You rescued him while you were in the past."**  
**

"**This is three hours ago, and we are walking down to Hagrid's," said Hermione. "We just heard ourselves leaving…"**

**Harry frowned; he felt as though he were screwing up his whole brain in concentration.**

"**Dumbledore just said — just said we could save more than one innocent life…" And then it hit him. "Hermione, we're going to save Buckbeak!"**

"**But — how will that help Sirius?"**

"Could Sirius fly away with him?" asked Percy.**  
**

"**Dumbledore said — he just told us where the window is — the window of Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak — they can escape together!"**

Percy blushed at hearing Hermione say basically the same thing.

**From what Harry could see of Hermione's face, she looked terrified.**

"Well, it is very possible that you could be seen," said little Ron.**  
**

"**If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!"**

"**Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" said Harry. He stood up and pressed his ear against the door. "Doesn't sound like anyone's there… Come on, let's go."**

**Harry pushed open the closet door. The entrance hall was deserted. As quietly and quickly as they could, they darted out of the closet and down the stone steps. The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest gilded once more with gold.**

"**If anyone's looking out of the window —" Hermione squeaked, looking up at the castle behind them.**

"You worry too much," said Charlie.

Hermione glared at him. "It could be dangerous," she said. Even though she didn't know much about time travel, it certainly sounded dangerous.**  
**

"**We'll run for it," said Harry determinedly. "Straight into the forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout —"**

"**Okay, but we'll go around by the greenhouses!' said Hermione breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now!"**

"That just sounds plain weird," said Bill. "Seeing yourselves, I mean."**  
**

**Still working out what she meant, Harry set off at a sprint, Hermione behind him. They tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind them, then set off again, fast as they could, skirting around the Whomping Willow, tearing toward the shelter of the forest…**

**Safe in the shadows of the trees, Harry turned around; seconds later, Hermione arrived beside him, panting.**

"**Right," she gasped. "We need to sneak over to Hagrid's… Keep out of sight, Harry…"**

**They made their way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the forest. Then, as they glimpsed the front of Hagrid's house, they heard a knock upon his door. They moved quickly behind a wide oak trunk and peered out from either side. Hagrid had appeared in his doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. And Harry heard his own voice.**

"That's crazy," said little Harry.

"It's not any weirder than you and me being here," said _Harry_.

"**It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."**

"**Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered. He stood back, then shut the door quickly.**

"**This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Harry said fervently.**

"Is it still?" asked _Ron_.

"I don't think so," said _Harry_. "I've done some really outlandish things, not to mention that I have defied some of the most basic laws of magic."

"What the hell have you done?" asked Bill, wondering what could be crazier than time traveling.

"I think you find out everything during the upcoming books," said _Harry_.**  
**

"**Let's move along a bit," Hermione whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"**

**They crept through the trees until they saw the nervous Hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch.**

"**Now?" Harry whispered.**

"**No!" said Hermione. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"**

"But that will only give you a minute or two at the moment," said Percy.**  
**

"**That's going to give us about sixty seconds," said Harry. This was starting to seem impossible.**

**At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china from inside Hagrid's cabin.**

"**That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment —"**

"That's just plain weird," said Neville. He didn't care that this had already been said, it was true.**  
**

**Sure enough, a few minutes later, they heard Hermione's shriek of surprise.**

"**Hermione," said Harry suddenly, "what if we — we just run in there and grab Pettigrew —"**

**"No!" said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen —"**

"It's your past selves though," said Bill.**  
**

"**We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!"**

"Exactly, there'd be duplicates of yourselves in there," said Percy.**  
**

"**Harry, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" said Hermione.**

"**I'd — I'd think I'd gone mad," said Harry, "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on —"**

"**Exactly! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time… Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"**

"That's not good," said Fred.

"**Okay!" said Harry. "It was just an idea, I just thought —"**

**But Hermione nudged him and pointed toward the castle. Harry moved his head a few inches to get a clear view of the distant front doors. Dumbledore, Fudge, the old Committee member, and Macnair the executioner were coming down the steps.**

"**We're about to come out!" Hermione breathed.**

**And sure enough, moments later, Hagrid's back door opened, and Harry saw himself, Ron, and Hermione walking out of it with Hagrid. It was, without a doubt, the strangest sensation of his life, standing behind the tree, and watching himself in the pumpkin patch.**

"That produces the weirdest mental image," said Charlie.**  
**

"**It's Okay, Beaky, it's okay…" Hagrid said to Buckbeak. Then he turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on. Get goin'."**

**"Hagrid, we can't —"**

"**We'll tell them what really happened —"**

"**They can't kill him —"**

"**Go! It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"**

**Harry watched the Hermione in the pumpkin patch throw the Invisibility Cloak over him and Ron.**

"**Go quick. Don' listen…"**

**There was a knock on Hagrid's front door. The execution party had arrived. Hagrid turned, around and headed back into his cabin, leaving the back door ajar. Harry watched the grass flatten in patches all around the cabin and heard three pairs of feet retreating. He, Ron, and Hermione had gone… but the Harry and Hermione hidden in the trees could now hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door.**

"**Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Macnair.**

"**Out — outside," Hagrid croaked.**

**Harry pulled his head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then they heard Fudge.**

"**We — er — have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, You're supposed to listen too, that's procedure-"**

"That should take a little bit of time," said Percy.**  
**

**Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.**

"**Wait here," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I'll do it."**

**As Fudge's voice started again, Harry darted out from behind his tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch, and approached Buckbeak.**

"Don't forget to bow," said Charlie, causing Molly to be even more frightened than she already was.

"It's alight, I'm here," said _Harry_ for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"**It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall he executed on the sixth of June at sundown—"**

**Careful not to blink, Harry stared up into Buckbeak's fierce orange eyes once more and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and then stood up again. Harry began to fumble with the knot of rope tying Buckbeak to the fence.**

"… **sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair…"**

"**Come on, Buckbeak," Harry murmured, "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly… quietly…"**

"… **as witnessed below. Hagrid, you sign here…"**

**Harry threw all his weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug in his front feet.**

"Stupid Hippogriff," muttered George.

"You better be thankful there's not one here, George," said Charlie. "That could be a dangerous statement when one's nearby,"

"But they're trying to rescue him!" George cried. Charlie just groaned.**  
**

"**Well, let's get this over with," said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside —"**

"**No, I — I wan' ter be with him… I don' wan' him ter be alone —"**

**Footsteps echoed from within the cabin.**

"**Buckbeak, move!" Harry hissed.**

**Harry tugged harder on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. The Hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably. They were still ten feet away from the forest, in plain view of Hagrid's back door.**

"**One moment, please, Macnair," came Dumbledore's voice. "You need to sign too." The footsteps stopped. Harry heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster.**

"I wonder if Dumbledore knows you're there," said Arthur.

"I might," said Dumbledore quietly.**  
**

**Hermione's white face was sticking out from behind a tree.**

"**Harry, hurry!" she mouthed.**

**Harry could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from within the cabin. He gave the rope another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a grudging trot. They had reached the trees…**

"**Quick! Quick!" Hermione moaned, darting out from behind her tree, seizing the rope too and adding her weight to make Buckbeak move faster. Harry looked over his shoulder; they were now blocked from sight; they couldn't see Hagrid's garden at all.**

"**Stop!" he whispered to Hermione. "They might hear us."**

**Hagrid's back door had opened with a bang. Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak stood quite still; even the Hippogriff seemed to be listening intently. Silence… then —**

"**Where is it?" said the reedy voice of the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"**

"**It was tied here!" said the executioner furiously. "I saw it! Just here!"**

"**How extraordinary," said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice.**

"He knows," said Bill.

"I suppose I do, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore with a twinkle of his eyes.**  
**

"**Beaky!" said Hagrid huskily.**

**There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, and this time they could hear Hagrid's words through his sobs.**

"**Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"**

"Hagrid's happy," said little Ginny.

"So was that what you really heard?" asked Charlie.

"I think so," said _Harry_.

"Hermione would say so," answered _Ron_.**  
**

**Buckbeak started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. Harry and Hermione tightened their grip and dug their heels into the forest floor to stop him.**

"**Someone untied him!" the executioner was snarling. "We should search the grounds, the forest."**

"**Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" said Dumbledore, still sounding amused.**

"It is true that going to the forest would the most unlikely place to go with an escape Hippogriff," said Bill.**  
**

"**Search the skies, if you will… Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."**

"**O' — o' course, Professor," said Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in…"**

**Harry and Hermione listened closely. They heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner, the snap of the door, and then silence once more.**

"**Now what?" whispered Harry, looking around.**

"You wait," said Percy.**  
**

"**We'll have to hide in here," said Hermione, who looked very shaken. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours… Oh, this is going to be difficult…"**

"Why?" asked little Ginny.

"Because they can't be seen by their past selves," explained Charlie.

"Oh," said little Ginny, still very confused.**  
**

**She looked nervously over her shoulder into the depths of the forest. The sun was setting now.**

"**We're going to have to move," said Harry, thinking hard. "We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."**

"Good idea," said Arthur. He didn't want their timing to go wrong.**  
**

"**Okay," said Hermione, getting a firmer grip on Buckbeak's rope. "But we've got to keep out of sight, Harry, remember…"**

**They moved around the edge of the forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until they were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could make out the Willow.**

"**There's Ron!" said Harry suddenly.**

**A dark figure was sprinting across the lawn and its shout echoed through the still night air.**

"**Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come here —"**

"I wish you could just grab the rat," said Charlie.**  
**

**And then they saw two more figures materialize out of nowhere. Harry watched himself and Hermione chasing after Ron. Then he saw Ron dive.**

"**Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat —"**

"**There's Sirius!" said Harry. The great shape of the dog had bounded out from the roots of the Willow. They saw him bowl Harry over, then seize on…**

"**Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" said Harry, watching the dog pulling Ron into the roots. **

"Please," begged little Ron. He wasn't looking forward to being tackled by a big dog, and he didn't want it talked about any more than was necessary.**  
**

"**Ouch — look, I just got walloped by the tree — and so did you — this is weird —"**

"That sounds weird," said little Harry.

**The Whomping Willow was creaking and lashing out with its lower branches; they could see themselves darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And then the tree froze.**

"**That was Crookshanks pressing the knot," said Hermione.**

"**And there we go…" Harry muttered. "We're in."**

**The moment they disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, they heard footsteps quite close by. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge, and the old Committee member were making their way up to the castle.**

"Wow, that was close," said Bill.**  
**

"**Right after we'd gone down into the passage!" said Hermione. "If only Dumbledore had come with us…"**

"**Macnair and Fudge would've come too," said Harry bitterly. "I bet you anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot…"**

**They watched the four men climb the castle steps and disappear from view. For a few minutes the scene was deserted. Then —**

"**Here comes Lupin!" said Harry as they saw another figure sprinting down the stone steps and halting toward the Willow. Harry looked up at the sky. Clouds were obscuring the moon completely.**

"It wouldn't have risen yet," said Remus. "The moonlight doesn't matter, all that matters is it being a full moon. If it was simply a matter of avoiding moonlight, we'd just go into a windowless room for the night."**  
**

**They watched Lupin seize a broken branch from the ground and prod the knot on the trunk. The tree stopped fighting, and Lupin, too, disappeared into the gap in its roots.**

"**If he'd only grabbed the cloak," said Harry. "It's just lying there…"**

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Remus. "That probably would've helped."

**He turned to Hermione.**

"**If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and —"**

"**Harry, we mustn't be seen!"**

"**How can you stand this?" he asked Hermione fiercely. "Just standing here and watching it happen?" He hesitated. "I'm going to grab the cloak!"**

"**Harry, no!"**

**Hermione seized the back of Harry's robes not a moment too soon. Just then, they heard a burst of song. It was Hagrid, making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his voice, and weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle was swinging from his hands.**

"It probably would've been bad if Hagrid saw you," said Bill.**  
**

"**See?" Hermione whispered. "See what would have happened? We've got to keep out of sight! No, Buckbeak!"**

**The Hippogriff was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid again; Harry seized his rope too, straining to hold Buckbeak back. They watched Hagrid meander tipsily up to the castle. He was gone. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away. His head drooped sadly.**

"Poor Buckbeak," said Charlie quietly. "But soon you'll be free."**  
**

**Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open yet again, and Snape came charging out of them, running toward the Willow.**

**Harry's fists clenched as they watched Snape skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. He grabbed the cloak and held it up.**

"Don't you touch it," muttered little Harry.**  
**

"**Get your filthy hands off it," Harry snarled under his breath.**

**Snape seized the branch Lupin had used to freeze the tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as he put on the cloak.**

"**So that's it," said Hermione quietly. "We're all down there… and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again…"**

"Which shouldn't take too long," said Fred. He wanted to find out how everyone escaped.**  
**

**She took the end of Buckbeak's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, arms around her knees.**

"**Harry, there's something I don't understand… Why didn't the Dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out… there were so many of them…"**

**Harry sat down too. He explained what he'd seen; how, as the nearest Dementor had lowered its mouth to Harry's, a large silver something had come galloping across the lake and forced the Dementors to retreat.**

**Hermione's mouth was slightly open by the time Harry had finished.**

"**But what was it?"**

"**There's only one thing it could have been, to make the Dementors go," said Harry. "A real Patronus. A powerful one."**

"Who could've made it?" wondered George.**  
**

"**But who conjured it?"**

**Harry didn't say anything. He was thinking back to the person he'd seen on the other bank of the lake. He knew who he thought it had been… but how could it have been?**

"Huh?" said Neville.**  
**

"**Didn't you see what they looked like?" said Hermione eagerly. "Was it one of the teachers?"**

"**No," said Harry. "He wasn't a teacher."**

"Who then?" asked little Ron.**  
**

"**But it must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those Dementors away… If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see —?"**

"**Yeah, I saw him," said Harry slowly. "But… maybe I imagined it… I wasn't thinking straight… I passed out right afterward…"**

"**Who did you think it was?"**

"**I think —" Harry swallowed, knowing how strange this was going to sound. "I think it was my dad."**

**"What?" everyone asked.**

"_Harry_, you ought to know that's impossible," said Remus. "Even ghosts cannot cast spells and I know your father did not decided to become a ghost."

**Harry glanced up at Hermione and saw that her mouth was fully open now. She was gazing at him with a mixture of alarm and pity.**

Remus stopped reading for a moment.

"Are you alright, Remus?" asked _Harry_.

"Yes," Remus said after a moment. He took a deep breath and began to read in a slightly shaky voice.

"**Harry, your dad's — well — dead," she said quietly.**

"And she yells at me about tact," said _Ron_.**  
**

"**I know that," said Harry quickly.**

"**You think you saw his ghost?"**

"**I don't know… no… he looked solid…"**

"**But then —"**

"**Maybe I was seeing things," said Harry. "But… from what I could see… it looked like him… I've got photos of him…"**

**Hermione was still looking at him as though worried about his sanity.**

"Which happens a lot," teased _Ginny_.

"Oi!"**  
**

"**I know it sounds crazy," said Harry flatly. He turned to took at Buckbeak, who was digging his beak into the ground, apparently searching for worms. But he wasn't really watching Buckbeak.**

**He was thinking about his father and about his father's three oldest friends… Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs… Had all four of them been out on the grounds tonight? Wormtail had reappeared this evening when everyone had thought he was dead… Was it so impossible his father had done the same? **

"Harry, if James were still alive, he'd have found you," said Remus in a very quiet voice. Tears were starting to enter his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.**  
**

**Had he been seeing things across the take? The figure had been too far away to see distinctly… yet he had felt sure, for a moment, before he'd lost consciousness…**

**The leaves overhead rustled faintly in the breeze. The moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds. Hermione sat with her face turned toward the Willow, waiting.**

"Do you not," Bill, began, stopping and changing the beginning of his question. "Does it not happen until the moon is fully risen?" asked Bill. Remus nodded.**  
**

**And then, at last, after over an hour…**

"**Here we come!" Hermione whispered.**

**She and Harry got to their feet. Buckbeak raised his head. They saw Lupin, Ron, and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the hole in the roots. Then came Hermione… then the unconscious Snape, drifting weirdly upward. Next came Harry and Black. They all began to walk toward the castle.**

**Harry's heart was starting to beat very fast. He glanced up at the sky. Any moment now, that cloud was going to move aside and show the moon…**

"**Harry," Hermione muttered as though she knew exactly what he was thinking, "we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do…"**

"**So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again…" said Harry quietly.**

"**How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" snapped Hermione. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!"**

"You did rescue Buckbeak," pointed out Charlie.

"It was because Dumbledore implied that Buckbeak should be rescued as well," explained _Harry_.**  
**

"**All right!"**

**The moon slid out from behind its cloud. They saw the tiny figures across the grounds stop. Then they saw movement —**

"**There goes Lupin," Hermione whispered. "He's transforming."**

"**Hermione!" said Harry suddenly. "We've got to move!"**

"Damn!" cried Remus, forgetting about the children in the room. "You're in my path."

Molly whimpered. "You three will end up being the death of me before you're even adults," she said.**  
**

"**We mustn't, I keep telling you —"**

"**Not to interfere! Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!"**

**Hermione gasped.**

"**Quick!" she moaned, dashing to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The Dementors will be coming any moment —"**

"**Back to Hagrid's!" Harry said. "It's empty now — come on!"**

"Good idea," said little Ginny.**  
**

**They ran as fast as they could, Buckbeak cantering along behind them. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them…**

**The cabin was in sight; Harry skidded to the door, wrenched it open, and Hermione and Buckbeak flashed past him; Harry threw himself in after them and bolted the door. Fang the boarhound barked loudly.**

"**Shh, Fang, it's us!" said Hermione, hurrying over and scratching his ears to quieten him. "That was really close!" she said to Harry.**

"**Yeah…"**

"Too close for comfort," said Percy. He didn't want his little brother that close to a transformed werewolf ever again.**  
**

**Harry was looking out of the window. It was much harder to see what was going on from here. Buckbeak seemed very happy to find himself back inside Hagrid's house. He lay down in front of the fire, folded his wings contentedly, and seemed ready for a good nap.**

"Home sweet home," said Hermione.**  
**

"**I think I'd better go outside again, you know," said Harry slowly. "I can't see what's going on — we won't know when it's time —"**

**Hermione looked up. Her expression was suspicious.**

"**I'm not going to try and interfere," said Harry quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"**

"**Well… okay, then… I'll wait here with Buckbeak… but Harry, be careful — there's a werewolf out there — and the Dementors."**

"Just be careful," said Molly.

"Mum, I'm here," said _Harry_.

"Yes, but at that point you couldn't do a corporeal Patronus when faced by Dementors," explained a white-faced Molly.

**Harry stepped outside again and edged around the cabin. He could hear yelping in the distance. That meant the Dementors were closing in on Sirius… He and Hermione would be running to him any moment…**

**Harry stared out toward the lake, his heart doing a kind of drumroll in his chest… Whoever had sent that Patronus would be appearing at any moment…**

**For a fraction of a second he stood, irresolute, in front of Hagrid's door. You must not be seen. But he didn't want to be seen. He wanted to do the seeing… He had to know…**

**And there were the Dementors. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake… They were moving away from where Harry stood, to the opposite bank… He wouldn't have to get near them…**

"That's good at least," said Fred.**  
**

**Harry began to run. He had no thought in his head except his father… If it was him… if it really was him… he had to know, had to find out…**

"_Harry_," said Arthur quietly.**  
**

**The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, he could see tiny glimmers of silver — his own attempts at a Patronus —**

**There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Harry threw himself behind it, peering desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished. A terrified excitement shot through him — any moment now —**

"**Come on!" he muttered, staring about. "Where are you? Dad, come on —"**

**But no one came. Harry raised his head to look at the circle of Dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuer to appear — but no one was coming to help this time —**

**And then it hit him — he understood. He hadn't seen his father he had seen himself —**

"What?" all the past people except for Hermione and Dumbledore asked.

"A paradox," cried Hermione.

"A what?" asked Neville.

"Harry and future me didn't change time, we were there they whole time," said Hermione.

Everyone was giving her very confused looks, but no one said anything. Dumbledore was smiling. This girl was exceptionally bright.

**Harry flung himself out from behind the bush and pulled out his wand.**

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM! " he yelled.**

**And out of the end of his wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. He screwed up his eyes, trying to see what it was. It looked like a horse. It was galloping silently away from him, across the black surface of the lake. He saw it lower its head and charge at the swarming Dementors… Now it was galloping around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the Dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness… They were gone.**

"Wow," said little Ginny. "That's cool!"

"A full fledged Patronus at thirteen?" cried Charlie. "That's powerful!"

"Is DADA your best subject?" asked Remus.

"When I have a teacher who knows what he's doing," said _Harry_, "so yes, once I learned how Defense if properly learned, I was fine. You were the best DADA teacher in my years at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, _Harry_," said Remus.

Everyone else seemed awestruck by the power of Harry's Patronus as well. "I wish I could do that," said Percy.**  
**

**The Patronus turned. It was cantering back toward Harry across the still surface of the water. It wasn't a horse. It wasn't a unicorn, either. It was a stag. It was shining brightly as the moon above… it was coming back to him…**

Remus dropped the book. He know knew why he was so shocked when he saw Harry's Patronus on the Quidditch field.

"Remus?" asked _Harry_. "Are you okay?"

Remus slowly nodded and reached down to pick up the book.

**It stopped on the bank. Its hooves made no mark on the soft ground as it stared at Harry with its large, silver eyes. Slowly, it bowed its antlered head. And Harry realized…"Prongs," he whispered.**

"So James was a stag," said Arthur quietly.

**But as his trembling fingertips stretched toward the creature, it vanished.**

**Harry stood there, hand still outstretched. Then, with a great leap of his heart, he heard hooves behind him. He whirled around and saw Hermione dashing toward him, dragging Buckbeak behind her.**

"**What did you do?" she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"**

"**I just saved all our lives…" said Harry. "Get behind here behind this bush — I'll explain."**

**Hermione listened to what had just happened with her mouth open yet again.**

"**Did anyone see you?"**

"**Yes, haven't you been listening? I saw me but I thought I was my dad! It's okay!"**

"**Harry, I can't believe it… You conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those Dementors! That's very, very advanced magic."**

"It's well beyond O.W.L.s. Most N.E.W.T. students are unable to produce a full Patronus," said Bill.

"**I knew I could do it this time," said Harry, "because I'd already done it… Does that make sense?"**

"No," said little, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville while at the same time, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Dumbledore, and Remus said, "Yes."**  
**

"**I don't know — Harry, look at Snape!"**

**Together they peered around the bush at the other bank. Snape had regained consciousness. He was conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Harry, Hermione, and Black onto them. A fourth stretcher, no doubt bearing Ron, was already floating at his side. Then, wand held out in front of him, he moved them away toward the castle.**

"**Right, it's nearly time," said Hermione tensely, looking at her watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing…"**

"What would happen if you got there late?" asked George.

"I don't know, but it probably would have been really bad," said _Harry_.**  
**

**They waited, watching the moving clouds reflected in the lake, while the bush next to them whispered in the breeze. Buckbeak, bored, was ferreting for worms again.**

"**Do you reckon he's up there yet?" said Harry, checking his watch. He looked up at the castle and began counting the windows to the right of the West Tower.**

"**Look!" Hermione whispered. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!"**

**Harry stared through the darkness. The man was hurrying across the grounds, toward one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted in his belt.**

"**Macnair!" said Harry. "The executioner! He's gone to get the Dementors! This is it, Hermione —"**

**Hermione put her hands on Buckbeak's back and Harry gave her a leg up. Then he placed his foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of her. He pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of his collar like reins.**

"Don't tell me you fly it again," groaned Molly.

"I already told you that, so I'm not going to tell you again," smirked _Harry_.

"**Ready?" he whispered to Hermione. "You'd better hold on to me —"**

**He nudged Buckbeak's sides with his heels.**

**Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air. Harry gripped his flanks with his knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath them. Hermione was holding Harry very tight around the waist; he could hear her muttering, "Oh, no — I don't like this oh, I really don't like this —"**

"I don't like heights," said Hermione.**  
**

**Harry urged Buckbeak forward. They were gliding quietly toward the upper floors of the castle… Harry pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Buckbeak turned. Harry was trying to count the windows flashing past —**

"**Whoa!" he said, pulling backward as hard as he could.**

**Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as the Hippogriff beat his wings to remain airborne.**

"I don't know if that counts or not," said a twin. "Would you count it, Gred?"

"I donno, Froge," said the other twin. "Maybe."

_Ron_ shut his eyes tightly to keep the tears from escaping. Hearing these names for the first time in seven-and-a-half years had come as a shock.

"**He's there!" Harry said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window. He reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.**

**Black looked up. Harry saw his jaw drop. **

"That would be a sight to behold," agreed Arthur.**  
**

**He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.**

"**Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand.**

"**Alohomora!"**

"Well, at least you opened it easily," said Percy, knowing that it easily could have been a lot worse.**  
**

**The window sprang open.**

"**How — how —?" said Black weakly, staring at the Hippogriff.**

"I'd love to see Sirius' face at that moment," said Remus.

"Believe me," said _Harry_, "It was pretty amazing."

**"Get on — there's not much time," said Harry, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. "You've got to get out of here — the Dementors are coming — Macnair's gone to get them."**

**Black placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was very lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pull himself onto the Hippogriff behind Hermione.**

"**Okay, Buckbeak, up!" said Harry, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower — come on."**

**The Hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upward again, high as the top of the West Tower. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements, and Harry and Hermione slid off him at once.**

"Was I glad to get off it?" asked Hermione.

"It's a 'him' not an 'it'!" cried an outraged Charlie.

"Sorry," said Hermione, "well?"

"Yes, you vowed you'd never fly something crazy again," said _Harry_. He was having trouble keeping a grin off his face, remembering that they still had the Thestrals and the dragon to go._ Ron_ too was having the same trouble.**  
**

"**Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."**

**Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head.**

"**What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius.**

"It was nice he was concerned about me," said _Ron_.**  
**

"**He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick — go —"**

**But Black was still staring down at Harry.**

"**How can I ever thank —"**

"**GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.**

**Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.**

"**We'll see each other again," he said. "You are — truly your father's son, Harry…"**

Little Harry smiled weakly. "My dad would've done something like that?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry," said Remus gently. "He would've."**  
**

**He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more… The Hippogriff took off into the air… He and his rider became smaller and smaller as Harry gazed after them… then a cloud drifted across the moon… They were gone.**

"Where did he go?" asked Neville.

"Some tropical place or other," said _Harry_. "I only know that because when he sent me letters, they were delivered by brightly colored birds."

"This time though we'll make sure that he doesn't have to run," said Arthur in a determined tone.

"Thank you, Arthur," said Remus. "By the way, the chapter's over."

"I'll read next," said _Ron_. He had a feeling he knew what would happen in this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**_birdy: He'll be out soon and will meet Harry. Don't you worry. I write as fast as I can.  
_**

**_ (): Thanks for the review. Harry's powers are a minor detail that may play a part later on in my afterwards story._**

**_Yellow Flash: Thanks for the review. That's an interesting idea. _**

**_Nos: Thanks for the review. The reactions with Snape were rather difficult to write, but he is not going to be leaving as a teacher as in the later books, it is essential he is around. Dumbledore though will give Snape a lecture on student treatment. Concerning Harry's powers, it's not a sudden change, but a gradual change. Also I will try and do that with Ron and the answer to your final question is yes._**

**_meeeee: Thanks for the review. And yes, he will be._**

_**Hey: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad your enjoying the story.**_

_**flasmere: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it.**_


	23. Owl Post Again

_**A/N Older**_**_ Harry is written in italics and younger Harry is written as little Harry. The same thing is done for Ginny and Ron._**

**_Here's the final chapter of PoA. I hope you all enjoy it.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**

_Ron_ grinned when he saw the title and knew his guess was right.**_  
_**

**Owl Post Again**

"So, more letters," said Fred.

"Let's hope they're good letters," said George.**  
**

"**Harry!"**

**Hermione was tugging at his sleeve, staring at her watch. "We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us — before Dumbledore locks the door —"**

"**Okay," said Harry, wrenching his gaze from the sky, "let's go…"**

**They slipped through the doorway behind them and down a tightly spiraling stone staircase. As they reached the bottom of it, they heard voices. They flattened themselves against the wall and listened. It sounded like Fudge and Snape. They were walking quickly along the corridor at the foot of the staircase.**

"… **only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties," Snape was saying. "The Kiss will be performed immediately?"**

"Git," said Charlie. "It sounds like he wants it to happen."**  
**

"**As soon as Macnair returns with the Dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the Daily Prophet that we've got him at last… I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape… and once young Harry's back in his right mind, I expect he'll want to tell the Prophet exactly how you saved him…"**

"Yeah right," said little Harry. "He didn't do anything helpful."

"He did take you three to the hospital wing," Percy pointed out.

"Oh, alight," muttered little Harry.**  
**

**Harry clenched his teeth. He caught a glimpse of Snape's smirk as he and Fudge passed Harry and Hermione's hiding place. Their footsteps died away. Harry and Hermione waited a few moments to make sure they'd really gone, then started to run in the opposite direction. Down one staircase, then another, along a new corridor — then they heard a cackling ahead.**

"Peeves, just your luck," said Bill.

"He better move quickly," said Arthur.

"**Peeves!" Harry muttered, grabbing Hermione's wrist. "In here!"**

**They tore into a deserted classroom to their left just in time. Peeves seemed to be bouncing along the corridor in boisterous good spirits, laughing his head off.**

"**Oh, he's horrible," whispered Hermione, her ear to the door. "I bet he's all excited because the Dementors are going to finish off Sirius…" She checked her watch. **

"**Three minutes, Harry!"**

"Hurry!" cried little Ginny.**  
**

**They waited until Peeves's gloating voice had faded into the distance, then slid back out of the room and broke into a run again.**

"**Hermione — what'll happen — if we don't get back inside before Dumbledore locks the door?" Harry panted.**

"**I don't want to think about it!" Hermione moaned, checking her watch again. "One minute!"**

"If she doesn't want to think about it, it's got to be bad," said Charlie, causing his mother to get even more worried.**  
**

**They had reached the end of the corridor with the hospital wing entrance. "Okay — I can hear Dumbledore," said Hermione tensely. "Come on, Harry!"**

**They crept along the corridor. The door opened. Dumbledore's back appeared.**

"**I am going to lock you in," they heard him saying. "it is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."**

"Just in time," sighed Bill. Molly relaxed for the first time since they had entered the Willow.**  
**

**Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door, and took out his wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Harry and Hermione ran forward. Dumbledore looked up, and a wide smile appeared under the long silver mustache. "Well?" he said quietly.**

"**We did it!" said Harry breathlessly. "Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak…"**

**Dumbledore beamed at them.**

"I'm very proud of what you've done," said Dumbledore. "Even though it hasn't happened yet," he added.

"**Well done. I think —" He listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. "Yes, I think you've gone too — get inside — I'll lock you in —"**

**Harry and Hermione slipped back inside the dormitory. It was empty except for Ron, who was still lying motionless in the end bed. As the lock clicked behind them, Harry and Hermione crept back to their own beds, Hermione tucking the Time-Turner back under her robes. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey came striding back out of her office.**

"**Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"**

"She doesn't suspect a thing, does she," said Charlie.**  
**

**She was in a very bad mood. Harry and Hermione thought it best to accept their chocolate quietly. **

"Good idea," said Remus. "She can turn nasty pretty quickly sometimes."**  
**

**Madam Pomfrey stood over them, making sure they ate it. But Harry could hardly swallow. He and Hermione were waiting, listening, their nerves jangling… And then, as they both took a fourth piece of chocolate from Madam Pomfrey, they heard a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them…**

"Snape's found out," said little Ron.

"**What was that?" said Madam Pomfrey in alarm.**

**Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.**

"**Really — they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"**

**Harry was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer —**

"**He must have Disapparated, Severus. **

"How much of an idiot is this guy?" asked Percy, wondering how in the name of Merlin Fudge became Minister.

"If you would rate an idiot from the scale of one to ten, with one being not an idiot whatsoever and ten being a complete idiot, Fudge would be around a twelve," said _Ron_, causing everyone to laugh.

"I just hope he doesn't become Minister," said Bill.

**We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out —"**

**"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, now very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS — HAS — SOMETHING — TO — DO — WITH — POTTER!"**

"He knows you a bit too well," said Charlie.

"Well, technically it was my dad, but I'm a bit too much like him for my own good sometimes," admitted _Harry_.

"**Severus — be reasonable — Harry has been locked up —"**

"Or so you think," said Neville.

**BAM.**

**The door of the hospital wing burst open.**

**Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Dumbledore alone looked calm. Indeed, he looked as though he was quite enjoying himself. **

Everyone in the room laughed, including Dumbledore.

"I love it when things don't work out exactly the way Severus wants them to," he said, causing everyone to laugh even harder.**  
**

**Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself.**

"**OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

"**Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"**

"Or I shall throw you out!" _Ron_ cried in a voice that eerily reminded everyone of Madam Pomfrey.

"_Ron_!" cried a very startled Bill, "please don't do that!"**  
**

"**See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw —"**

"**THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled,**

"But you can't prove it," said Percy.

** pointing at Harry and Hermione. His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth.**

"**Calm down, man!" Fudge barked. "You're talking nonsense!"**

"**YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" shrieked Snape. "HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT —"**

"Calm down," said Molly.

"We don't want anyone exploding," said Fred.

"I think his temper already exploded though," said George.**  
**

"**That will do, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"**

"**Of course not!" said Madam Pomfrey, bristling. "I would have heard them!"**

"Yeah, right," said _Ginny_. Sometimes Madam Pomfrey was very oblivious._**  
**_

"**Well, there you have it, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."**

"I'd love to see Severus' face if he ever did find out that you two had used a time turner," said Remus.

"It probably would not have been pretty," said _Ron_.**  
**

**Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behavior, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. Snape whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.**

"**Fellow seems quite unbalanced," said Fudge, staring after him. "I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."  
**

"**Oh, he's not unbalanced," said Dumbledore quietly. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."**

"If that's not an understatement, I don't know what is," said Bill.**  
**

"**He's not the only one!" puffed Fudge. "The Daily Prophet's going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that Hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughingstock! Well… I'd better go and notify the Ministry…"**

"**And the Dementors?" said Dumbledore. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"**

"**Oh yes, they'll have to go," said Fudge, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent boy… Completely out of control… no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight… Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance…"**

"That would be awesome!" cried Charlie.

"**Hagrid would like that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry and Hermione. **

"Was that because of the dragon incident?" asked Percy.

"Probably," said _Harry_.

**As he and Fudge left the dormitory, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to herself, she headed back to her office.**

**There was a low moan from the other end of the ward. Ron had woken up. They could see him sitting up, rubbing his head, looking around.**

"**What — what happened?" he groaned. "Harry? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"**

"I was so confused," said _Ron_.**  
**

**Harry and Hermione looked at each other.**

"**You explain," said Harry, helping himself to some more chocolate.**

Hermione picked up a pillow and threw it at _Harry_, hitting him in the face.

**When Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the hospital wing at noon the next day, it was to find an almost deserted castle. The sweltering, heat and the end of the exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. Neither Ron nor Hermione felt like going, however, so they and Harry wandered onto the grounds, still talking about the extraordinary events of the previous night and wondering where Sirius and Buckbeak were now. Sitting near the lake, watching the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water, Harry lost the thread of the conversation as he looked across to the opposite bank. The stag had galloped toward him from there just last night…**

**A shadow fell across them and they looked up to see a very bleary-eyed Hagrid, mopping his sweaty face with one of his tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs and beaming down at them.**

"**Know I shouldn' feel happy, after wha' happened las' night," he said. "I mean, Black escapin' again, an, everythin' — but guess what?"**

"**What?" they said, pretending to look curious.**

"I hope your looks were convincing," said George.**  
**

"**Beaky! He escaped! He's free! Bin celebratin' all night!"**

"Really?" said little Ginny in a sarcastic tone.**  
**

"**That's wonderful!" said Hermione, giving Ron a reproving look because he looked as though he was close to laughing.**

"I was," admitted _Ron_.**  
**

"**Yeah… can't've tied him up properly," said Hagrid, gazing happily out over the grounds. "I was worried this mornin', mind… thought he mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night…"**

"That bastard," muttered Bill.

"William!"

"He told everyone!" Bill cried in anger.

"He probably did, Mr. Weasley, but Hagrid already knew," said Dumbledore.

"All the staff knew about me when I went to Hogwarts," said Remus. "Even though Hagrid wasn't a professor at the time, he still was gamekeeper."

"He better not have told anyone," said Charlie darkly.

"Ba-erd," said James suddenly, causing everyone to look at him.

"Bill!" cried a very angry _Ginny_. "Look what you've taught him!"

"Ba-erd!" James cried again. He looked very proud of himself.

"James," said _Harry_ sternly, "that's a very naughty word. I don't want you saying it."

"You just better watch what you say when James is in the room," said _Ginny_, shaking her finger at her brother.

"Yes, _Ginny_," said Bill quickly. He really didn't want to get on the wrong side of her, and he wasn't off to a great start.**  
**

**"What?" said Harry quickly.**

"**Blimey, haven' yeh heard?" said Hagrid, his smile fading a little. He lowered his voice, even though there was nobody in sight. "Er — Snape told all the Slytherins this mornin'… Thought everyone'd know by now… Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see. An' he was loose on the grounds las' night… He's packin' now, o' course."**

"**He's packing?" said Harry, alarmed. "Why?"**

"I nearly killed the three of you," said Remus, "not to mention that no one would want me there now that I know who I am."

"That's unfair," said Arthur. "You're the most capable teacher these kids have had yet for Defense and something tells me they wont get any better."

"Thank you, Arthur," said Remus.**  
**

"**Leavin', isn' he?" said Hagrid, looking surprised that Harry had to ask. "Resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can't risk it happenin again."**

"I've gotten off the best of the two teachers so far," said Remus.

"That is true," said Charlie. "You're still alive and sane."

"But wasn't Lockhart insane from the start?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, I guess he was," admitted Charlie.**  
**

**Harry scrambled to his feet.**

**"I'm going to see him," he said to Ron and Hermione.**

"**But if he's resigned —"**

" — **doesn't sound like there's anything we can do —"**

"**I don't care. I still want to see him. I'll meet you back here."**

**Lupin's office door was open. He had already packed most of his things. The Grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Lupin was bending over something on his desk and looked up only when Harry knocked on the door.**

"**I saw you coming," said Lupin, smiling. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over. It was the Marauder's Map.**

"You're going to get it back!" cried Fred.

"What makes you say that?" asked little Ron.

"Cause Remus is no longer a teacher," said George with a grin.

"You two are probably right," said Remus.**  
**

"**I just saw Hagrid," said Harry. "And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"**

"**I'm afraid it is," said Lupin. He started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents.**

"**Why?" said Harry. "The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?"**

**Lupin crossed to the door and closed it behind Harry.**

"**No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives." He sighed. "That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he — er — accidentally let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."**

"Accidentally, my ar- yeah right," said _Ginny_, changing phrases in mid-sentence. If she said stuff like 'arce' in front of James, then she had no right to yell at Bill for his vocabulary either.**  
**

"**You're not leaving just because of that!" said Harry.**

**Lupin smiled wryly.**

"**This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents… They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry. **

"That's just unfair," said Percy, repeating what his dad had said earlier. "It's just a little problem and it shouldn't hamper your teaching."

"Thank you, Percy," said Remus. He was starting to look more and more relieved as the Weasleys began to realize that because he was a werewolf, didn't meant that he was evil.**  
**

**And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you… That must never happen again."**

"**You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" said Harry. "Don't go!"**

**Lupin shook his head and didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers. Then, while Harry was trying to think of a good argument to make him stay, Lupin said, "From what the headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Harry. If I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned… Tell me about your Patronus."**

"**How d'you know about that?" said Harry, distracted.**

"You drove Dementors away," said Remus. "What else could do that?"**  
**

"**What else could have driven the Dementors back?"**

**Harry told Lupin what had happened. When he'd finished, Lupin was smiling again.**

"**Yes, your father was always a stag when he transformed," he said. "You guessed right… that's why we called him Prongs."**

"I'd've loved to see him in his form," said little Harry.

"I have a photo of James as Prongs," said Remus. "It's not as good as the actual thing, but it's better than nothing."

"I'd love to that," said little Harry, smiling up at Remus.**  
**

**Lupin threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at Harry.**

"**Here — I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night," he said, handing Harry back the Invisibility Cloak. "And…" He hesitated, then held out the Marauder's Map too. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay you, Ron, and Hermione will find uses for it."**

_Ron_ looked over at _Harry_ and batted his eyes, causing _Harry_ to go red yet again. He was remembering how he had used it during his seventh year. _Ginny_ was looking at the two of them with confusion, wondering what was going on at first. A moment later she realized that _Ron_ was teasing _Harry_ about what happened during her sixth year. She slowly shook her head, wondering what everyone would think when they found that out.**  
**

**Harry took the map and grinned.**

"**You told me Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would've wanted to lure me out of school… you said they'd have thought it was funny."**

"Well, James would've been highly disappointed if his son never found some of the secret passageways," said Remus.**  
**

"**And so we would have," said Lupin, now reaching down to close his case. "I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his son had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle."**

"You certainly don't change," said little Ron.**  
**

**There was a knock on the door. Harry hastily stuffed the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak into his pocket.**

**It was Professor Dumbledore. He didn't look surprised to see Harry there.**

"You two are very close," was all Dumbledore said.**  
**

"**Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," he said.**

"**Thank You, Headmaster."**

**Lupin picked up his old suitcase and the empty Grindylow tank.**

"**Well — good-bye, Harry," he said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage…"**

"I hope so," said little Harry. "But I know I'll get to know you know."

"That we will, Harry," said Remus. "That we will."**  
**

**Harry had the impression that Lupin wanted to leave as quickly as possible.**

"**Good-bye, then, Remus," said Dumbledore soberly. **

"I suppose you don't want me to leave," said Remus.

"You're the first capable DADA teacher that I've found for a little while," said Dumbledore. "The students actually learned things this year."**  
**

**Lupin shifted the Grindylow tank slightly so that he and Dumbledore could shake hands. Then, with a final nod to Harry and a swift smile, Lupin left the office.**

**Harry sat down in his vacated chair, staring glumly at the floor. He heard the door close and looked up. Dumbledore was still there.**

"**Why so miserable, Harry?" he said quietly. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night."**

"**It didn't make any difference," said Harry bitterly. "Pettigrew got away."**

"**Didn't make any difference?" said Dumbledore quietly, "it made all the difference in the world, Harry. You helped uncover the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate."**

"And if that's not brave . . ." Charlie's voice trailed off as _Ron_ continued to read.**  
**

**Terrible. Something stirred in Harry's memory. Greater and more terrible than ever before… Professor Trelawney's prediction!**

"Her real one!" cried little Ginny.**  
**

"**Professor Dumbledore — yesterday, when I was having my Divination exam, Professor Trelawney went very — very strange."**

"**Indeed?" said Dumbledore. "Er — stranger than usual, you mean?"**

"She is weird," admitted Bill. He still was wondering what on earth had possessed him to take that class.**  
**

"**Yes… her voice went all deep and her eyes rolled and she said… she said Voldemort's servant was going to set out to return to him before midnight… She said the servant would help him come back to power." Harry stared up at Dumbledore. "And then she sort of became normal again, and she couldn't remember anything she'd said. Was it — was she making a real prediction?"**

**Dumbledore looked mildly impressed.**

"She isn't known for real predictions," admitted Dumbledore.

"**Do you know, Harry, I think she might have been." he said thoughtfully. "Who'd have thought it? That brings her total of real predictions up to two. I should offer her a pay raise…"**

"Two?" asked Bill. "What was the other one."

The three time travelers all exchanged glances as well as Remus and Dumbledore. Dumbledore saw the glances of the time travelers out of the corner of his eye and he knew that they knew about the prophesy.**  
**

"**But —" Harry looked at him, aghast. How could Dumbledore take this so calmly?**

"**But — I stopped Sirius and Professor Lupin from killing Pettigrew! That makes it my fault if Voldemort comes back!"**

"_Harry_, it's not your fault he escaped," said Molly. "Although this time we'll make certain it doesn't happen."**  
**

"**It does not," said Dumbledore quietly. "Hasn't your experience with the Time-Turner taught you anything, Harry? The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed… Professor Trelawney, bless her, is living proof of that… You did a very noble thing, in saving Pettigrew's life."**

"He now owes you a life debt, and that could come in handy at some point," said Remus, as much as he wished it weren't true.**  
**

**Harry looked down at that, still not sure if he did the right thing.**

"**But if he helps Voldemort back to power…"**

"**Pettigrew owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt… When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them… and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter."**

"How many times has that happened in this chapter?" Charlie asked when, once again, Remus said nearly the same thing he said in the future.

Remus shrugged. "I think it's three," he said.**  
**

"**I don't want a connection with Pettigrew!" said Harry. "He betrayed my parents!"**

"**This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable, Harry. But trust me… the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life."**

Harry and Ron looked at each other, remembering Malfoy Manor.**  
**

**Harry couldn't imagine when that would be. Dumbledore looked as though he knew what Harry was thinking.**

**"I knew your father very well, both at Hogwarts and later, Harry," he said gently. "He would have saved Pettigrew too, I am sure of it."**

"That he would," said Remus, nodding slowly.**  
**

**Harry looked up at him. Dumbledore wouldn't laugh — he could tell Dumbledore…**

"**I thought it was my dad who'd conjured my Patronus. I mean, when I saw myself across the lake… I thought I was seeing him."**

"**An easy mistake to make," said Dumbledore softly. "I expect you'll tire of hearing it, but you do look extraordinarily like James. Except for the eyes… you have your mother's eyes."**

**Harry shook his head.**

"**It was stupid, thinking it was him," he muttered. "I mean, I knew he was dead."**

Remus shuddered at the statement. _Harry_ gently placed his hand on Remus' knee.**  
**

"**You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Your father is alive in you, Harry, and shows himself most plainly when you have need of him. How else could you produce that particular Patronus? Prongs rode again last night."**

"How do you know that?" asked Percy.

"I do not know how my future self knows that," said Dumbledore.**  
**

**It took a moment for Harry to realize what Dumblefore had said.**

"**Last night Sirius told me all about how they became Animagi," said Dumbledore, smiling. "An extraordinary achievement — not least, keeping it quiet from me. **

"You never found out?" asked Remus in surprise.

"I didn't know it until you told me earlier today," said Dumbledore.

"Now that's impressive," said Bill. "I thought you knew everything that happened at the school."

"No, Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid I do not," Dumbledore said, smiling at Bill.**  
**

**And then I remembered the most unusual form your Patronus took, when it charged Mr. Malfoy down at your Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. You know, Harry, in a way, you did see your father last night… You found him inside yourself."**

**And Dumbledore left the office, leaving Harry to his very confused thoughts.**

"I'm confused," said Neville.**  
**

**Nobody at Hogwarts now knew the truth of what had happened the night that Sirius, Buckbeak, and Pettigrew had vanished except Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore. As the end of term approached, Harry heard many different theories about what had really happened, but none of them came close to the truth.**

"That's because sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction," said Hermione.**  
**

**Malfoy was furious about Buckbeak. He was convinced that Hagrid had found a way of smuggling the Hippogriff to safety, and seemed outraged that he and his father had been outwitted by a gamekeeper. **

**Percy Weasley, meanwhile, had much to say on the subject of Sirius's escape.**

"**If I manage to get into the Ministry, I'll have a lot of proposals to make about Magical Law Enforcement!" he told the only person who would listen — his girlfriend, Penelope.**

"I'm such an idiot," muttered Percy. "Someone please hit future me."

"I'll do it!" said Fred.**  
**

**Though the weather was perfect, though the atmosphere was so cheerful, though he knew they had achieved the near impossible in helping Sirius to freedom, Harry had never approached the end of a school year in worse spirits.**

**He certainly wasn't the only one who was sorry to see Professor Lupin go. The whole of Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts class was miserable about his resignation.**

"**Wonder what they'll give us next year?" said Seamus Finnigan gloomily.**

"**Maybe a vampire," suggested Dean Thomas hopefully.**

"Does that happen?" asked a very nervous Molly.

"No Mum, we don't get a vampire," said _Harry_. He then thought, "We get a Polyjuiced Death Eater instead."**  
**

**It wasn't only Professor Lupin's departure that was weighing on Harry's mind. He couldn't help thinking a lot about Professor Trelawney's prediction. He kept wondering where Pettigrew was now, whether he had sought sanctuary with Voldemort yet. But the thing that was lowering Harry's spirits most of all was the prospect of returning to the Dursleys. For maybe half an hour, a glorious half hour, he had believed he would be living with Sirius from now on… his parents' best friend… It would have been the next best thing to having his own father back. And while no news of Sirius was definitely good news, because it meant he had successfully gone into hiding, Harry couldn't help feeling miserable when he thought of the home he might have had, and the fact that it was now impossible.**

"It is possible now, Harry," said Molly. "You are either going to live with us or Sirius as the Ministry won't let Remus raise you."

"Thank you," said little Harry in a very quiet voice. He still couldn't believe that he would have a loving home now.

**The exam results came out on the last day of term. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had passed every subject.**

"We should've purposely failed Divination," said _Ron_.

"Well, the thing is, the prediction that I made up came true," said _Harry_. "I think that's why I passed."

** Harry was amazed that he had got through Potions. He had a shrewd suspicion that Dumbledore might have stepped in to stop Snape failing him on purpose. Snape's behavior toward Harry over the past week had been quite alarming. Harry wouldn't have thought it possible that Snape's dislike for him could increase, but it certainly had. A muscle twitched unpleasantly at the corner of Snape's thin mouth every time he looked at Harry, and he was constantly flexing his fingers, as though itching to place them around Harry's throat.**

"Git," muttered George.**  
**

**Percy had got his top-grade N.E.W.T.s; Fred and George had scraped a handful of O.W.L.s each.**

Molly glared at the twins.

"You'll find out," said _Ginny_.

** Gryffindor House, meanwhile, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running.**

"Yay!" all the current and future Gyrffindors cried.

** This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated. Even Harry managed to forget about the journey back to the Dursleys the next day as he ate, drank, talked, and laughed with the rest.**

**As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, Hermione gave Harry and Ron some surprising news.**

"**I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."**

"**But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" said Ron.**

"Bloody hell!" cried Percy. "That's a high score!"**  
**

"**I know," sighed Hermione, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."**

"Good," said Bill. "It will be full, but normal."**  
**

"**I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it," said Ron grumpily. "We're supposed to be your friends."**

"**I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," said Hermione severely. She looked around at Harry, who was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain. Two whole months before he'd see it again…**

"**Oh, cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione sadly.**

"**I'm okay," said Harry quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."**

"**Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," said Ron. "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now —"**

"Telephone," corrected Charlie. "You really should take Muggle studies."**  
**

"**A telephone, Ron," said Hermione. "Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year…"**

Hermione and Charlie both turned slightly red at saying practically the same thing.**  
**

**Ron ignored her.**

"**It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! **

**"Whoo hoo!" cried all the Quidditch fans. Even Percy looked rather excited.  
**

**How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."**

"Do we go?" asked George. He was jumping up and down in his seat.

_Ron_ merely kept reading, mostly just to annoy his brother.**  
**

**This proposal had the effect of cheering Harry up a great deal.**

"**Yeah… I bet the Dursleys'd be pleased to let me come… especially after what I did to Aunt Marge…"**

"She deserved it," said Neville.**  
**

**Feeling considerably more cheerful, Harry joined Ron and Hermione in several games of Exploding Snap, and when the witch with the tea cart arrived, he bought himself a very large lunch, though nothing with chocolate in it.**

"No chocolate?" asked Remus in a hurt tone.

"I had had enough of it from Madam Pomfrey," said _Harry_.

"But one can never have enough chocolate," Remus pointed out.**  
**

**But it was late in the afternoon before the thing that made him truly happy turned up…**

"**Harry," said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"**

**Harry turned to look outside. Something very small and gray was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. He stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream.**

"That's one small owl," said little Ron.

** Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it. It felt like a very fluffy Snitch. He brought it carefully inside.**

**The owl dropped its letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way.**

**Harry picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. He ripped open the letter, and shouted, "It's from Sirius!"**

"Yay!" cried little Harry.

"**What?" said Ron and Hermione excitedly. "Read it aloud!"**

**Dear Harry,**

**I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post.**

"Nope," said _Harry_.**  
**

**Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job.**

**I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted.**

"He doesn't have to since the Dementors are already gone," said Arthur.**  
**

**There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt —**

"I was right," said Remus.**  
**

"**Ha!" said Hermione triumphantly. "See! I told you it was from him!"**

"**Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" said Ron. "Ouch!" The tiny owl now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.**

"I think the owl likes you," said Charlie.**  
**

– **Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather.**

**I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you.**

"That was him?" asked little Harry in surprise.**  
**

**I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable.**

**If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me.**

**I'll write again soon.**

**Sirius**

**Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. He read it through quickly and felt suddenly as warm and contented as though he'd swallowed a bottle of hot butterbeer in one gulp.**

**I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends.**

"Yes!" all the kids shouted.

"Good, you won't be sneaking out anymore," said a relieved Molly.

"**That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" said Harry happily. He looked back at Sirius's letter. "Hang on, there's a PS…"**

**I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat.**

"What?" asked little Ron.

"You got an owl," said Bill.

"It'll actually do things quickly," said Percy, "unlike Errol."**  
**

**Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly. "Keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment; then, to Harry's and Hermione's great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff.**

"**What do you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"**

Everyone laughed.

"Good thing you checked," said Fred.**  
**

**Crookshanks purred.**

"**That's good enough for me," said Ron happily. "He's mine."**

"Cool," said little Ron.**  
**

**Harry read and reread the letter from Sirius all the way back into King's Cross station. It was still clutched tightly in his hand as he, Ron, and Hermione stepped back through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters. Harry spotted Uncle Vernon at once. He was standing a good distance from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, eyeing them suspiciously, and when Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry in greeting, his worst suspicions about them seemed confirmed.**

"**I'll call about the World Cup!" Ron yelled after Harry as Harry bid him and Hermione good-bye, then wheeled the trolley bearing his trunk and Hedwig's cage toward Uncle Vernon, who greeted him in his usual fashion.**

"What is his usual fashion?" Remus asked, not wanting to know what the answer was. _Ron_ kept reading because the answer was in the next sentence.**  
**

"**What's that?" he snarled, staring at the envelope Harry was still clutching in his hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another —"**

"**It's not," said Harry cheerfully. "It's a letter from my godfather."**

"**Godfather?" sputtered Uncle Vernon. "You haven't got a godfather!"**

"**Yes, I have," said Harry brightly. "He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though… keep up with my news… check if I'm happy…"**

"Nice one," said George.

"Did you ever tell him Sirius is innocent?" asked Remus.

"No," said _Harry_. "It did keep them rather frightened."**  
**

**And, grinning broadly at the look of horror on Uncle Vernon's face, Harry set off toward the station exit, Hedwig rattling along in front of him, for what looked like a much better summer than the last.**

"It was," said _Harry_. "Except for something at the end."

"What happened?" asked a very nervous Molly.

"You'll find out in the next book," said _Harry_. He was not looking forward to reading the next book. Between the Dark Mark, Ron and him getting into a fight, Cedric getting killed, and Voldemort rising again, it would not be pretty.

Suddenly little Ginny let out a loud yawn.

"It's almost ten!" cried Arthur in surprise. "You all need to get to bed."

James had been curled up in _Harry's_ lap, asleep for the last hour. _Harry_ slowly stood up and carried James into the bedroom.

"Are we going to go and get Sirius tonight?" asked Remus.

"We can go and try," said Dumbledore.

"I want him out of the hell-hole now," said Remus.

"Once all the kids are in bed, we'll go," said Dumbledore. Only a few minutes later, everyone had gone up to their rooms. _Harry_ had gone up along with Bill, Charlie, and Percy to get the rat. He quickly conjured a cage, and after putting an Unbreakable Charm on it, stuffed the rat in. He went into the bedroom he shared with Ginny and gave her a quick kiss before going into the living room. He saw that Dumbledore, Remus, and Arthur were getting ready to go and rescue Sirius.

"I'm coming too," said _Harry_.

"Alright," said Remus, "but you should change your appearance."

_Harry_ quickly changed his hair to a light brown that hung down over his forehead and changed his eyes to blue. "I'm ready now."

The foursome stepped outside and Apparated to the Ministry, ready to go and rescue Sirius.

* * *

_**A/N Well, this book is at an end. The rescue of Sirius will take place at the beginning of the next story. It hopefully will be up within a day or two, maybe earlier.**_

**_birdy: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter._**

**_Hey: Thanks for the review. He'll be here soon._**

**_flasmere: Thanks for the review. Was this fast enough for you?_**


	24. Books From the Future Four is now up

_** Books from the Future 4 is now up. I couldn't believe that this story has gone over 400 reviews.  
**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the words in bold are JK Rowlings._**


End file.
